


Сумерки Избранного или Все, что вы хотели знать о джедайских привязанностях, но не зря боялись спросить

by Bonniemary, Vanda_Kirkova



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin turns earlier, Angst and Humor, BAMF Padme, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Anakin, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Force Awakens - mention, Graphic Sex, Jedi Trials, Legends - mention, Masturbation, Mental Link, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka accidentally fall in love, Redemption, Timeline: Clone Wars, Vaderkin, a lot of sex actually, crack-fic, mental sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 95,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniemary/pseuds/Bonniemary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanda_Kirkova/pseuds/Vanda_Kirkova
Summary: А что, если бы Энакин обернулся немного раньше? А что, если бы Оби-Ван успел прилететь в Храм вовремя? А что, если бы Падме не сдалась, а Асока сохранила связь с бывшим мастером?Давным-давно, в далекой-далекой галактике...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> А/N Bonniemary: Этот фанфик начинался как шутка, придуманная в переписке с соавтором. Куда в итоге приведет история, мы не представляли, мотиваций персонажей не прорабатывали, просто сидели и писали два месяца, не отрывая пальцев от клавиатуры и глаз от мониторов, а когда очнулись – обнаружили, что написали текст на двести страниц. Местами наивный, местами нелогичный, но этот фик – наше дитя, и в конце концов мы решили показать его миру. 
> 
> А/N Vanda_Kirkova: Это - настоящее приключение. Приключение для персонажей, приключение для авторов, и, я надеюсь, приключение для читателя. Писать этот фик было приятно, а перечитать спустя почти год оказалось еще приятнее. Мы, конечно, хулиганили как могли: вертели канон, как хотели, все, что не нравилось, - попросту игнорировали. Это авторский произвол. А как иначе? Нам всего лишь хотелось, чтобы наши любимые персонажи в кои-то веки были счастливы.

Голограмма на зашифрованном канале дергалась и двоилась: то покрывалась сеткой помех, то снова ненадолго становилась четкой.   
– Помоги мне, Оби-Ван, – просила сенатор Набу Падме Амидала, ныне как шесть месяцев покойная. – Ты моя последняя надежда!.. Пожалуйста!..  
– Па… Падме? – сказал он, сам не веря тому, что видит. – Но как?..  
– Оби-Ван, ты правда хочешь, чтобы я вот прямо сейчас рассказала тебе, что случилось? Два дня назад я прихожу в себя и обнаруживаю, что весь мир сошел с ума, Республика уничтожена, канцлер Палпатин прибрал к рукам всю власть, а мой… а твой бывший ученик душит людей и требует, чтобы его называли другим именем! И это ты меня спрашиваешь, как?.. – в ее голосе прорезались стальные нотки, но в следующую же секунду Амидала обернулась через плечо – испуганно, почти затравленно. – Где ты сейчас? Я лечу на Набу, там…   
– Это невозможно, – перебил Оби-Ван, прежде чем она успела договорить. – Набу под контролем имперских войск. Тебе лучше сейчас там не появляться, Падме. Я свяжусь с друзьями, они встретят тебя у Внешнего Кольца, поблизости от…  
– Я не одна, – сказала Падме и снова обернулась.   
Оби-Ван почувствовал, как по спине прокатилась холодная струйка пота. Плохое предчувствие. Очень-очень нехорошее, и Сила только усиливала сомнения.   
– Падме? – осторожно спросил он. – Падме, только не говори мне, что…  
– Если на Набу нельзя, тогда Татуин, – сказала она и наклонилась вперед, так, что он не видел ее лица, только темные локоны волос – видимо, вносила корректировки в маршрут. Сама управляет звездолетом? С одной стороны, это, конечно, разумно, но совсем одна посреди космоса – легкая добыча для кого угодно, от пиратов до первого попавшегося военного крейсера.   
– А ты где сейчас? – деловито спросила Падме, снова появляясь в обзоре голопроектора.  
– Дантуин, – после паузы выдавил Оби-Ван.  
Амидала нахмурилась:  
– Что ты там делаешь?  
– Присматриваю за юнлингами.  
Она нахмурилась еще сильнее, и он поспешно объяснил:  
– Юнлинги из храма джедаев. Кто-то должен был о них позаботиться, когда все случилось. Вот мы и забрали их на Дантуин.  
Падме молчала, в замешательстве кусая губы. Знает ли она все?.. Понимает, что произошло?..  
Он не осмелился задавать вопросы.  
– Я лечу на Татуин, – решительно сказала Амидала.– И Энакин со мной.   
Вот так вот просто, без подготовки. Оби-Ван до последнего надеялся, что причина ее волнения кроется в другом, пытался уговорить себя, что Падме не настолько безумна, что она все сразу поймет… но нет. Все напрасно. До Татуина ей не долететь, сам он не успеет, никто не успеет, даже пробовать не стоит, слишком мало времени, слишком далеко, да и имперский флот не дремлет, ох, сенатор, что же вы натворили…  
– Ты сможешь бросить этих своих юнлингов? – похоже, она не понимала, но Оби-Ван и упрекнуть не мог, и рассказать не смел. – Я буду ждать тебя в Мос-Айсли. Нужно во всем разобраться, а я не понять не могу, какого криффа вокруг происходит, – бросила она, и Оби-Ван изумленно распахнул глаза. Падме никогда не ругалась – Падме всегда была вежливой и аристократичной. Даже покрытая грязью с ног до головы на арене Джеонозиса, даже в самой гуще боя, сжимая бластер побелевшими пальцами, Падме себе никогда ничего подобного не позволяла.   
А может быть, это клон.  
Да, точно – настоящая Амидала умерла, и они клонировали ее, чтобы… чтобы ввести всех в заблуждение, чтобы манипулировать, держать под контролем, подчинять. Как это делают ситхи.  
– Оби-Ван, ты меня слышишь? – позвала она, и он неосознанно вздрогнул от звука ее голоса, пусть даже Падме находилась за сотни парсеков от него. – Ты сможешь прилететь на Татуин? Потому что я буду там уже через пару часов. Энакин со мной, и, честно говоря, я не особенно представляю, что…  
– Он убьет тебя, – вырвалось у Оби-Вана.  
Падме молча смотрела на него.  
Оби-Ван провел рукой по лицу, зарылся пальцами в отросшую бороду. Как ей объяснить? Для клона, который пытается заманить его в ловушку, она слишком убедительна, и он купился – купился же с потрохами, он уже раздумывал, как уговорить Шаак Ти, что ему необходимо срочно отлучиться.   
– Он тебя убьет, – беспомощно повторил Оби-Ван.  
– Уже пытался, – глухо сказала Падме и потерла рукой шею. – Убьет – потом жалеть будет. Так ты прилетишь?..  
Он тихонько фыркнул. Для двойника ее логика была довольно безупречна.   
– Да, Падме. Я немедленно вылетаю на Татуин.  
– Поспеши, – сказала она и опять поглядела за плечо прежде чем отключить видеопередачу.  
Некоторое время Оби-Ван бессмысленно пялился на голопередатчик. Потом замысловато выругался, подхватил плащ и устремился на поиски Шаак Ти.

 

***  
– Какого?..  
– Доброго утра! – Асока сделала еще один глоток из чашки, отставила ее и наклонилась за штанами. Парень в кровати задумчиво чесал русую лохматую голову.  
– Набрался ты вчера знатно, – хихикнула Асока.  
– Мы опять, что ли?..   
– Как обычно, Бонтери, как всегда. Завтракать будешь?  
Лакс застонал, но кивнул.  
Асока принялась шарить по шкафчикам – дома она бывала крайне редко, всю еду, закупленную вчера, они с Бонтери сожрали ночью в перерывах между раундами секса. Она нашла три армейских рациона на грани срока годности – сойдет.  
– Ты еще сколько тут пробудешь? – спросил Лакс, входя на крошечную кухню.   
– Даже не думай, – хохотнула она. – Для тебя я уже покинула орбиту! Ты меня затрахал, – сообщила она заговорщическим шепотом. Бонтери в ответ на это расплылся в улыбке и почесал розовый поджарый живот.  
– Ла-а-адно. Только не пропадай совсем. Я в соник.  
– Хорошо.  
Асока чмокнула его в щеку и шлепнула по заду.  
Чай почти заварился, и она хотела было приподнять крышку и втянуть запах носом, но живот вдруг подвело острым приступом тревоги, неясной, но сильной... А потом ее оглушил вопль, полный боли, злости и отчаяния. Асока схватилась за стол и обернулась – никого. Она бросилась к двери фрешера, Лакс аж взвизгнул, когда она вломилась.  
– Это ты орал?  
– Сейчас вот только? – переспросил Бонтери. – Конечно, я чуть не обделался!  
– Прости...  
И тут в мозг снова ввинтился крик. На этот раз явный призыв о помощи, и Асоку будто парализовало: она знала этот голос, как свой собственный. Но она не должна была его слышать. Она вообще больше ничего не должна. Весь этот хаос, в который летела на всех парах бывшая Республика, больше ее не касался. Асока многому научилась после ухода из Ордена. Она не потеряла навыков, не забывала о тренировках, но поняла, что Сила помогает и каждому в отдельности. Независимо от принадлежности к Ордену джедаев. Они столько лет в ней не нуждались, а теперь...  
Не отдавая себе отчета, как в тумане, она быстро собрала рюкзак. Тогрута Тано могла бы послать в бездну голоса в голове, но Шпилька – никак.  
– Да, не ори ж ты так, – пробормотала она. – Лакс, запрешь дверь. Я свяжусь с тобой.  
Уже в турболифте, поправляя пояс, Асока подумала: _Молись, чтобы это был не ложный вызов, Скайгай!_

 

***  
Чутье к Силе у Падме отсутствовало напрочь, но, услышав спидер, она сразу поняла, что Кеноби сдержал обещание. Он поднялся по каменным ступеням – она услышала быстрые легкие шаги и открыла дверь до того, как Оби-Ван успел постучать.   
– Далековато от Мос-Айсли, – вместо приветствия сказал он.   
Падме привалилась к дверному косяку, чтобы не упасть – такое облегчение на нее накатило, что ноги подкашивались. Оби-Ван выглядел так же, как и прежде, так, как она его помнила: разве что в бороде стала пробиваться седина, да и морщин на лице прибавилось. Он изучал ее своими голубыми глазами, обманчиво спокойными, как озера в теплый летний день.  
– Решила перестраховаться, – сказала Падме чужим, хриплым голосом. – Мне сказали, здесь давно никто не живет.   
– Заметно, – он на мгновение оторвался от нее и окинул взглядом лачугу, наполовину прилепившуюся к скале, наполовину уходящую в камень. – Если бы ты не скинула мне координаты, я бы вряд ли нашел это место.  
– Ты не сможешь, и никто не сможет. Может, зайдешь? – Падме отступила назад, пропуская Кеноби, но он замешкался, потянулся правой рукой к поясу – туда, где под плащом был спрятан лайтсэйбер, Падме знала. – Это не ловушка. Я клянусь, Оби-Ван, здесь только мы двое, больше никого нет.   
– Прости, но в нынешнее время я не могу никому доверять, – сухо сказал он и шагнул внутрь. – Даже если и хочу верить тебе, Падме. Но обстоятельства, сама понимаешь… Полгода назад я собственными глазами видел, как половина Тида провожала тебя в последний путь.  
– Женщину, похожую на меня, чье лицо было скрыто под маской, – Падме сверлила его глазами.   
– Потому что выстрел из бластера разнес ей голову, – согласился Кеноби.   
– Дорме. Она им дверь открыла, – Падме подняла руки и начала расстегивать пуговицы на высокой горловине платья, не отводя взгляда от Оби-Вана. Он на мгновение пришел в замешательство, но потом распахнул глаза. Падме знала, что он видит – темное пятно бластерного ожога прямо посредине грудины. Чуть левее – и они бы уже не разговаривали. Кеноби скользнул глазами выше и сделал движение, будто хотел прикоснуться к шее, покрытой синяками, но остановился на полпути и уронил руку.   
– Теперь ты веришь, что это на самом деле я, а не какой-то двойник или клон или еще неизвестно что? – с вызовом спросила Падме, застегивая пуговицы.   
Вместо ответа Оби-Ван шагнул вперед и обнял ее – и это было настолько неожиданно, что Падме замерла на несколько секунд. А потом обняла в ответ, стискивая руками изо всех сил, утыкаясь лицом в мягкую ткань накидки, вдыхая его запах – такой знакомый, мужской, много пота и пыли, но все равно приятно. Этот запах напомнил ей о другом человеке, который находился в соседней комнате и одновременно на расстоянии в несколько звездных систем. Падме втянула воздух сквозь зубы, и Кеноби тут же отпустил ее.   
– Падме, как?..  
Он уже задавал этот вопрос во время ее краткого вызова по голосети, но Падме знала, что сейчас Оби-Ван имеет в виду совсем другое.  
– Как он тебя не убил?..  
Она усмехнулась, криво и совсем невесело.  
– К счастью, я знаю, что такое шокер и энергетические наручники.   
– Хорошо, – он кивнул, явно одобряя ее действия.   
На какой-то миг Падме хотелось вцепиться в Кеноби и трясти до тех пор, пока он не расскажет, как ее Эни превратился в бездушного монстра с желтыми глазами. 

 

***  
Что чувствовала Падме – это одно дело. У нее на то, чтобы недоумевать, не понимать и беситься из-за того, до чего докатился Скайуокер, было множество причин. Кеноби же при одном взгляде на Энакина в оковах почувствовал, что будто возвращается на годы и годы назад. Он испытывал ярость, но виду не подавал. Боль и злость бились под кожей и даже бесконечных запасов безмятежности у Оби-Вана начинало не хватать.  
– Энакин, – тихо обратился он.  
– Оби-Ван,– прорычал Скайуокер, поднимая на него лицо с усмешкой. – Ты тоже пришел, чтобы позлорадствовать и поиграть в увлекательные игры?  
Оби-Ван погладил бороду.  
– Что с ним? – нетерпеливо постукивала носком сапожка Падме. – И что теперь с этим делать? Вы же знаете, генерал Кеноби?  
– Я боюсь, тут мало что можно поделать, – тихо произнес Оби-Ван. Ему нестерпимо хотелось дать Энакину хотя бы затрещину. Но в этом состоянии и при таком напряжении в воздухе не стоило потворствовать даже такому крошечному соблазну.   
– Перед нами, Падме, самый настоящий темный джедай.  
– Это же Эни!   
– Это Эни – темный джедай! – Кеноби не выдержал и повысил голос. А потом развернулся и вышел из хижины – ему стало душно, жарко и страшно.

 

***  
 **«Повстанцы похитили №2 Империи»  
«Где же Вейдер?»**  
– Надеюсь, что в глубинах ада, – тихо пробормотала Асока, глядя на голоэкран.  
Вейдер пропал, какая потеря потерь! Иногда Асоке, правда, казалось, что никакого Вейдера вовсе и нет – его выдумали Палпатин и его пиарщики. Вейдера вовсе нет, а вот плоды его «справедливости» в виде трупов – есть. Загадочная фигура в плаще, великий и ужасный ситх, ночной кошмар джедаев и дневная реальность Корусанта.   
– Это ужасно! Они, наверное, его убили… Оппозиция давно собиралась это сделать…  
Асока добиралась на гражданском транспорте. Долго, но ей теперь реактивный спидер не достать. Бонтери как-то расщедрился на подержанный слайдер, но стоит ли говорить, что она его уже разбила.   
Люди вокруг обсуждали «беднягу Вейдера», боялись выступлений оппозиции, дрожали от упоминания повстанцев – так рекомендовал офис Палпатина: всем бояться и опасаться. А Асоке хотелось встретить Вейдера и надрать ему зад. Как следует. До смерти.  
Возможно, этим она и займется, как только утрясет свои «семейные дела». Скайуокер не оставлял голову в покое, его зов там намертво поселился. Только координат не передавал, так что Асоке приходилось двигаться наощупь. Сила в этом деле тоже помощница не самая надежная. Тано только поняла, что искать Скайуокера нужно где-то далеко от Ядра – как и всех джедаев.  
Ей бы очень пригодилась помощь, но просить Асока не решалась. Скорее всего, Оби-Ван Кеноби не стал бы сразу рубить голову с плеч, а выслушал бы. Хотя бы выслушал. Но она боялась. Ей было стыдно. Столько времени прошло, а она ни разу не связалась ни с ним, ни с Энакином. Сначала из-за обиды, а потом из-за чувства вины и сожаления. Да и кое-какие выбранные ею в жизни пути она бы хотела оставить вне их поля зрения.   
Все это вертелось у нее в сознании, пока она двигалась вперед – интуитивно выбирая направление, порой просто перескакивая с одного транспортника на другой. И потом, в какой-то момент она поняла: когда заметила знакомое название в списке вероятных планет назначения и вспомнила Татуин. Тяжесть рюкзака за спиной, короткая яростная схватка в песке, а еще то, с каким раздражением Скайуокер отбрил все вопросы о родной планете.  
Надо же, а прятаться все равно прилетел сюда.   
Она была рада, что он выжил. Она не смела надеяться, но глубоко внутри верила, что однажды они еще встретятся.   
– Вот только не надо так орать, – пробормотала Асока себе под нос. – Это ржавое корыто все равно быстрее не полетит!..

 

***  
Падме впервые стало действительно страшно. Энакин сидел и ухмылялся своей новой, жуткой улыбкой:  
– Он помогать не станет. Лучше отпусти меня, пока не поздно…  
– Заткнись, – скомандовала она и, подхватив юбку, бросилась вслед за Кеноби. – Стой! Оби-Ван, подожди!   
Она спустилась вниз по ступенькам, выбитым в камне, и, увязая в песке, побежала за джедаем.   
– Оби-Ван! Что это означает? Я не понимаю!  
Кеноби остановился, не глядя на Падме, и покачал головой:  
– Я чувствую в нем Темную сторону Силы. Он… он убийца, Падме.   
Она сглотнула комок в горле и кивнула:  
– Я знаю.   
Это было непростое признание, но Оби-Ван, к счастью, не стал расспрашивать – смотрел вперед невидящим взглядом, пока Падме не тронула его за локоть.   
– Оби-Ван…  
– Энакин был моим учеником, – он как-то беспомощно пожал плечами, – я долгое время считал его мертвым, как и тебя тоже. Возможно, судьба сохранила нас всех, чтобы как-то изменить существующий порядок, всю эту новую Империю…  
– Оби-Ван!  
– Возможно, ты и права, – он зарылся пальцами в бороду, – Сила не дает однозначного ответа, и поблизости нет ни одного магистра, с которым я бы мог проконсультироваться, так что, возможно, мы могли бы попробовать…  
– Оби-Ван! – повторила Падме и схватила его за руку. – То, что ты наконец согласился мне помочь, это здорово, но у нас гости!  
Надо отдать ему должное, Кеноби мгновенно выхватил лайтсэйбер и отпихнул Падме себе за спину. В каньоне промелькнул гравицикл – пока один, но кто знает, что последует за ним.  
– Меня предупреждали, что в этих краях может быть неспокойно, – пробормотала Падме. Переложила бластер в левую руку, вытерла правую, мокрую от пота, об одежду, и снова обхватила ствол пальцами. – Но мне показалось это хорошим знаком – никто не сунется сюда по доброй воле.   
Кеноби промолчал, сосредоточенно вглядываясь в тонкую фигуру на гравицикле. Он не торопился включать лайтсэйбер, ожидая, пока незваный гость приблизится. Возможно, они успели бы спрятаться в хижине и остались незамеченными, но теперь было слишком поздно.   
Пришелец остановился в десятке метров от них, заглушил мотор и медленно перекинул ногу через гравицикл.   
– Что вам нужно? – Кеноби заговорил первым, по-прежнему стараясь сначала задавать вопросы, а потом уже переходить к истреблению противника. При условии, конечно, что это был настоящий противник. Падме чувствовала, что Оби-Ван колеблется, но тщетно всматривалась в существо, замотанное в темно-коричневый плащ.  
– Вообще-то, я и сама понятия не имею, мастер Кеноби, – сказал в ответ веселый женский голос. Поразительно знакомый, и Падме не успела подумать, не успела вспомнить, как Асока Тано сдернула капюшон с головы, подставляя солнцу полосатые монтралы. Она улыбнулась – криво, неловко, всего лишь призрак улыбки той прежней Асоки, но улыбнулась искренне, встретившись глазами с Оби-Ваном. И тут же перевела взгляд на Падме. – А кто с вами…  
– Асока…  
Ее голос больше напоминал стон, но Падме было наплевать.   
Тогрута глянула на Кеноби – напряженно, будто спрашивая о чем-то, и он кивнул, убирая лайтсэйбер на пояс.   
– Это действительно сенатор Амидала. Она выжила.  
Больше ни секунды не мешкая, Асока кинулась на шею Падме. Она выросла на добрых полфута, поняла Падме, обнимая Асоку: ее лекку стали такими же длинными, как у взрослых тогрут, а щеки потеряли детскую пухлость. Она стала совсем другой, но если в случае с Энакином изменения пугали, то Асока… завораживала. Падме отпустила ее, оглядев напоследок с ног до головы, и почувствовала, что если сейчас попробует хоть слово сказать, то точно разревется.   
Асока будто почувствовала это, кивнула и повернулась к Кеноби. 

 

***  
Она подняла руки, будто и его хотела обнять, и сделала едва заметное движение вперед, но остановилась в нерешительности.   
– Мастер…  
– Я не твой мастер, Асока, – негромко отозвался тот. – Никогда им не был.  
– Точно, – Асока склонила голову набок, рассматривая его. – Мы давно не виделись…  
– Слишком давно.  
– Я думала, что вы погибли. То есть народ повсюду болтает об уцелевших джедаях, и я надеялась, очень надеялась, что вы живы, но сами понимаете – император Палпатин объявил охоту на выживших, и шансы невелики… – она остановилась, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, и метнула быстрый взгляд на Падме. – Я не знала. Я…  
– Я тоже рад, что ты жива, – сказал Оби-Ван, потянулся и взял ее руку в свои. – Я очень рад, Асока. Очень.  
А потом он сделал нечто совершенно невероятное – поднял ее ладонь к своему лицу и поцеловал. Вернее, не совсем поцеловал – ткнулся усами.  
– Дела тут неважно, да? – спросила Тано, в ответ на это погладив его воспаленные костяшки. Она никогда не обращала внимания на то, какие аккуратные у Оби-Вана руки. Руки воина, но всегда опрятные, как и он сам. Самое время для таких мыслей, Асока, – похвалила она сама себя.  
– Дела тут полный бласт! – подытожила всю эту неловкую сцену сенатор Амидала.  
– Что с Энакином? – осведомилась Асока. – Он звал меня…  
– Он… Что? – вскрикнул Оби-Ван. – Это уже совершенно ни в какие ворота!  
– Ну, это же вроде нормально, нет? Связь, все дела, – виновато пожав плечами, сказала она.  
– Но не в этой ситуации. Нет. Идем за мной, – Оби-Ван устремился в хижину, взмахом рукава увлекая за собой Асоку.  
– Так и знала, – всплеснула руками Падме. – Джедайские дела!

 

***  
Все это ужасно походило на фарс, если бы не ощутимое присутствие темноты вокруг его бывшего ученика. Оби-Ван снова направился в дом вместе с Падме и Асокой, вот только на этот раз он не испытывал злости – на смену ей пришло какое-то отстраненное любопытство.   
Амидала не стала недооценивать Энакина: тускло светящаяся энергетическая сеть была обмотана у него вокруг шеи, руки плотно связаны за спиной.   
– Я чуть было не начал скучать, – лениво сообщил он, глядя на вошедших из-под длинных ресниц.   
– О, не надейся, Энакин, скучно никому не будет, – отозвался Оби-Ван, пропуская вперед Падме. Скайуокер тут же взорвался воплем:  
– Не называй меня так больше! Это не мое имя! – но тут же замолчал, застыл с открытым ртом, когда Асока последней вошла в комнату.   
– Ух ты, – сказала Асока и уставилась на него как на новый, доселе неизученный вид животных. Или, скорее, насекомых. Ядовитых тарантулов.   
Оби-Ван, наверное, и сам так выглядел в первый раз. Хорошо Падме, она уже привычная… И она не чувствует то липкое и мерзкое, что накатывает в ту же секунду, как перешагиваешь порог и оказываешься в одной комнате со Скайуокером. Что ж его Палпатин не научил экранировать, с тоской подумал Оби-Ван, сам-то сколько лет всем головы морочил, а учеником, вот, не занялся как следует.  
Энакин тем временем преодолел секундное замешательство, рот закрыл и повернулся к Падме:  
– Они тебе не помогут. Рано или поздно придется меня освободить, и тогда я с наслаждением шею тебе сверну, ты, _kava stoopa,_ вот даже раздумывать не буду!   
– Ух ты, – повторила Асока все еще под впечатлением. – У него глаза…  
– Желтые, – кивнул Оби-Ван.  
– А я читала, что у ситхов…  
– Именно.  
– Шпилька, развяжи меня, – приказал Энакин, переводя ненавидящий взгляд на Оби-Вана. – Развяжи, и я все объясню.  
Она уперла руки в боки, глядя на него с сомнением:  
– И ради этого ты так орал?  
– Он же не кричал вроде, – робко сказала Падме. – Большую часть времени, когда я его сюда везла, он вообще без сознания был…  
– Да он орет на половину галактики, – пожала плечами Асока. – Я думала, его тут виброножом режут…  
– Интересно, кто еще его крик о помощи услышал, – пробормотал Оби-Ван. – И как скоро нам ждать других гостей.  
Энакин вздохнул, на лице его отразилось неприкрытое презрение.  
– Ты просто идиот. Все вы здесь – сборище тупых кретинов. А уж что до этой _poodoo…_ – он снова повернулся к Падме и продолжил уже на хаттском.   
Судя по тому, как потемнели полоски на лекку у Асоки, за время работы со Скайуокером хаттский ей поневоле пришлось выучить.   
– Энакин, перестань оскорблять Падме! – не выдержал Оби-Ван.  
– А ты перестань называть меня Энакином, – желтые глаза впились в него с яростью. – Не знаю, кто эта девка, но совершенно точно – она не моя жена! Моя жена умерла! И вы, бластовы джедаи, ее убили!  
Оби-Ван в замешательстве посмотрел на Амидалу – она побелела так, что, казалось, вот-вот рухнет без чувств.   
– Ох, – без выражения сказала Асока. – Кажется, я понимаю, о чем он говорит.  
– Эни… ты ошибаешься… – слабо сказала Падме.  
– Хватит меня так называть! – взревел тот, словно раненое животное. – Мое имя – Дарт Вейдер!   
Асока снова охнула и закрыла рот рукой. Не знала, понял Кеноби и пожалел девочку изо всех сил. Дарта Вейдера не приглашали в вечерние передачи поспорить о политике, его фото не мелькало в новостной ленте. О нем говорили шепотом, украдкой, как в древние времена, когда назвать чудовище по имени автоматически означало накликать беду. Он был правой рукой Палпатина, главнокомандующим имперской армией, жестоким убийцей, который появился из ниоткуда полгода назад. Его именем матери пугали детей, укладывая их спать, и только немногочисленная горстка людей во всей галактике знала, кто скрывается под капюшоном новоявленного лорда ситхов.  
Но только не Асока.  
– О какой жене он говорит? – спросил Оби-Ван и сам удивился, насколько спокойно прозвучал его голос. – Кто-нибудь из вас может мне объяснить?..  
– Да, наверное, – неуверенно сказала Амидала. – Наверное, мы должны были тебе уже давным-давно рассказать…  
– Мы с Падме поженились, – ядовито улыбаясь, сообщил Энакин. – Сразу после Джеонозиса. Тайно, на Набу, и все это время ни ты, ни весь твой криффов Совет ничего не подозревал! Мы встречались во время войны у тебя под носом, и никто даже не понял, что нас связывает что-то большее, нежели простая дружба!  
– Я, – тихонько сказала Асока и подняла два пальца, как на занятиях в Храме. – Я догадывалась.  
– Молодец, Шпилька, – похвалил Энакин. Он все еще улыбался леденящей кровь улыбкой, но глаза блестели от непролитых слез. – Ты всегда была умным падаваном. Особенно когда ушла из Ордена. Это было самым разумным решением. А теперь освободи меня, Шпилька.  
– То есть вы двое были женаты… – медленно повторил Оби-Ван, действительно чувствуя себя бантой-тугодумом.   
– Мы нарушили целую кучу законов, я знаю, – сказала Падме, отводя глаза, – но тогда это казалось единственно возможным выбором. Энакин, я любила тебя больше жизни, и до сих пор…  
– Да замолчи ты! – похоже, он просто не мог выносить звук ее голоса. – Заткнись, сучка! Надо было придушить тебя, пока была такая возможность, шлюха, кем бы ты…  
Оби-Ван сделал шаг вперед, собираясь все-таки заставить его замолчать, но тут терпение у Амидалы закончилось. Она подскочила к Энакину и отвесила ему затрещину. Ручка у сенатора была маленькая, но сильная, и била она не сдерживаясь.  
– Энакин Скайуокер! Ты меня достал! Сомневаешься, что я – это на самом деле я? Какая дура, провалявшись полгода в коме и после пробуждения обнаружив, что ее любимый сошел с ума и устроил геноцид, решит похитить тебя с Корусанта, чтобы вправить мозги?   
Он замешкался на мгновение, но потом с вызовом глянул на нее и ухмыльнулся:  
– Ты же с повстанцами, так? Кеноби тебя уговорил притвориться Падме? Неплохо получается, шлюха, вот только над манерами нужно поработать…  
Она снова ударила его.  
– Падме, – Оби-Ван позвал ее, начиная опасаться.   
Энакин захихикал, почти истерически.  
– Хочешь бить меня? Давай, вперед. Чем больше я злюсь, тем больше Силы во мне, _stoopa._ Чем больше я ненавижу тебя, тем проще мне уничтожить вас всех. Что, съела? Не ожидала такого, да? Никто из вас не ожидал? – он скользнул безумным взглядом по Асоке и Оби-Вану. – Сопротивление бесполезно. Вы все обречены. Я всех вас…  
– А если так, – сказала Падме и поцеловала его. Вот так запросто, наклонилась и поцеловала в губы, затыкая рот, и в первое мгновение Оби-Ван чуть не бросился ее оттаскивать. Сила его не предупредила, так что эффект был внезапным. Наверное, Амидала на это и рассчитывала, и план ее сработал. Энакин попытался было возмутиться, но получились у него только бессвязные стоны. Очень трудно рассказывать всем вокруг, как именно ты их убьешь, когда во рту у тебя орудует чей-то язык.   
Они целовались и целовались. Он не видел лица Энакина за волосами Падме, но знал, что если бы что-то пошло не так, то они с Асокой уже бы это почувствовали. Оби-Ван подергал себя за бороду. Хмыкнул. Ощущение было такое, будто он подсматривал за чем-то интимным, не предназначенным для чужих глаз, и это было ненормально и возбуждающе одновременно.   
– Мастер Кеноби, – сказала Асока, которая все это время тихо стояла рядом. – А хотите, я вам чаю сделаю?  
Оби-Ван хотел снова поправить ее, что он уже никакой не мастер, но только махнул рукой.  
– Давай.

 

***  
– Татуинский ты ублюдок, – пытаясь отдышаться, пропыхтела Падме, усилием воли отрываясь от того, кто был когда-то ее мужем.  
– Опыта тебе не занимать…  
Она снова влепила ему оплеуху – под ладонью аж хлопнуло.   
– Знаешь, ты всегда был немного дурканутым, – призналась она, стараясь не смотреть ему в глаза. Энергетический ошейник подсвечивал подбородок, заставляя светлую щетину на нем отбрасывать на кожу темные тени. – Но это уже слишком. Ты заигрался, милый.   
– Ты не…  
– Заткнись, умоляю. Мне уши режет!  
– Я бы тебе уши отрезал с наслаждением…  
На самом деле Падме хотелось реветь. Забиться в угол и реветь целую неделю. У нее все еще болели мышцы, которые пришлось в спешном порядке накачивать стимуляторами, у нее болела голова и соображала она далеко не так быстро и не так остро, как до комы, но все же боролась. Всегда боролась. А этот при первых же плохих новостях свалил на другую сторону Силы, перечеркнув все?   
Ей было противно, ей было больно, но она понимала, что несет за него ответственность перед всей галактикой – и не важно, что никто не знает причины, по которой она это делает, – потому и выкрала его. Дарт Вейдер! Придумают же такое. Амидала смотрела на Вейдера и вздрагивала. Но он выглядел как Энакин. Ее Эни – вспыльчивый и взбалмошный, гениальный и тупой как крышка топливного бака «Сумерек» одновременно, наивный и добрый.  
– Ты делаешь мне так больно! – зло прошептала она.  
– Хорошо. Страдание – это хорошо. Должен же кто-то поплатиться за страдания моей жены. И мои тоже. Все, кто связан с джедаями, ответят. Мне лично.  
Падме смотрела на него, закусив губу. Она стояла на коленях напротив Вейдера, их ноги соприкасались, и она чувствовала, как дрожат его бедра. Сильные крепкие бедра ее Энакина. От самого страшного существа во вселенной исходило тепло ее мужа, тепло, которое она ни с чем бы не перепутала. Пахло от него тоже Энакином…   
Она ни разу не заплакала. Она поплачет позже, когда вернет своего мужчину, как следует отчитает его, простит, свергнет Палпатина и заберет Эни на Набу. Они оттуда больше никогда не вернутся. Хватит с них политики, войн, разборок и сделок, сторон и Силы с них тоже достаточно.   
– Я все равно тебя верну, – сказала Падме.  
– Той, которая могла бы, уже нет, – оскалив зубы огрызнулся Скайуокер и опустил голову.  
Падме быстро утерла запястьем глаза и запустила пальцы в его всклокоченную шевелюру. На макушке она собрала ладонь в кулак и дернула вверх, заставляя себя посмотреть в желтые воспаленные глаза. Не отводя взгляда, она опять прикоснулась к его губам. Медленно в этот раз, ласково.  
– Прекрати, – всхлипнул ее пленник.  
Амидала отпустила его волосы и обняла плечи, покрывая все лицо поцелуями.  
– Шлюха…  
– Говори, что хочешь. Я не слушаю Вейдера, – пропела она в самое ухо, касаясь губами горячей мочки. Уши у него краснели по-прежнему, полыхая от прилившей крови и выдавая смущение. Падме языком нащупала бьющуюся жилку за ухом, скользнула вниз по шее, пока не почувствовала покалывание ошейника. Потом снова поцеловала Скайуокера в губы, расстегивая пояс. Одевался он так же, как и в бытность джедаем, поменялся только цвет – на черный.   
Амидала медленно раздвинула в стороны обе части табарда, позволяя им свалиться на пол, застряв на связанных запястьях Энакина. Ей столько раз доводилось снимать с него пропитанные потом, иногда кровью рубахи, что она с легкостью разобралась во всех незамысловатых деталях джедайской моды. С нижней туникой пришлось повозиться – сил у нее все еще было маловато, а ткань никак не желала рваться. Но врожденное упорство ее не подвело.  
– Что-то ты замолчал, великий лорд ситхов? – протянула Падме, прикасаясь ладонями к горячей коже. Энакин втянул живот, судорожно вдыхая.  
– Не смей! – прорычал он сквозь зубы.  
– Не сметь трогать, ваше темнейшество? – поинтересовалась Амидала и погладила кончиками пальцев его припухшие губы. Господи, до сих пор любое прикосновение к нему заводило как в первый раз. – Ах, прошу прощения. Но мне страсть как хочется содрать с моего муженька супружеский долг. За полгода и с процентами.  
– Я не прочь, конечно. Если дают, то почему и не брать? – огрызнулся Энакин в ответ.  
– Эни, – позвала она, поглаживая его грудь.  
– Не называй меня так! Не смей!  
Падме как будто не слышала его.  
– Когда я освобожусь, ты мне расскажешь, кто тебя нанял. Я разорву Оби-Вана у тебя на глазах, и вы оба расскажете мне, кто придумал все это, и чего вы хотели добиться! Я разберу вас обоих, а потом соберу в неправильном порядке и сделаю все возможное, чтобы вы не пропустили ни минуты.  
Падме было страшно, так страшно, как никогда в жизни прежде, но она, зажмурившись и повторяя про себя: «Эни, услышь меня и вернись, ты мне нужен, вернись», целовала эти ругающиеся губы, она гладила исполосованную едва зажившими шрамами и ожогами кожу. Пыталась напомнить себе, как любит этого безумного мальчика, и как отчаянно ей нужно быть с ним, как важно ей вернуть его, забрать и спрятать от всего этого безумия.  
– Прекрати, дрянь! Не смей меня трогать!  
Падме придвинулась еще ближе, она чувствовала его возбуждение, ощущала, что тело реагирует, и Темная – равно как и Светлая – сторона Силы не может помешать.  
– Я не хочу! Ты не сможешь, наемная шлюха!  
Падме снова ударила его по лицу. Она била в ответ на каждое оскорбление, но его это только раззадоривало.  
А потом она бесцеремонно запустила руку ему в штаны, стискивая в ладони толстый, крепкий и влажный член.  
Даже Вейдеру нечего было сказать, когда его взяли за яйца.   
Она вжалась в него всем телом и потерлась щекой о щеку.  
– Думаешь, кто-то кроме настоящей Падме знает все твои секреты? – прошептала она и погладила головку кончиками пальцев, заставляя Вейдера жалобно мяукнуть и уткнуться мокрым лбом ей в плечо.  
Сдержанная и вежливая сенатор от Набу, бывшая королева к тому же, в спальне всегда играла грязно. С Энакином они встречались не так часто, как им хотелось, потому количество приходилось наверстывать качеством. Она знала его тело как свое собственное. Она дотошно изучила все его слабые места и точки, лишающие его даже тех ошметков разума, которые достались ему от природы. Падме даже не пришлось снимать с него штаны, она играла его членом, заставляя хватать ртом воздух и попискивать.  
– Эни, я так скучала, – шептала она, поглаживая его соски. И целовала его снова и снова.  
– Ты не…  
– И ты не… Ноги!  
Он неловко завалился набок, вытянул перед собой ноги, а Падме быстро перебрав свои юбки избавилась от белья. Он смотрел на нее желтыми глазами – не синими, чуда не произошло, но это были жадные до любви и ласки глаза ее мальчика. Не чьи-то чужие, затопленные до краев злобой и слезами.  
– Не верю, – бормотал он, следя за ее руками, которые боролись со штанами и завязками.  
Падме опустилась на его член без предупреждения. Содрогнулась сама, но приняла сразу целиком. Страшный и ужасный Темный Лорд взвыл, беспомощно извиваясь в ее горячей тесноте.  
– Гадина! _E chut a!_  
Падме просто захлопнула ему рот ладошкой. Она раскачивалась на нем в собственном ритме, пытаясь забыть обо всем на свете, кроме его члена внутри и твердых мышц его бедер под своими. Несмотря на то, что он ничем не мог ей помочь, не мог поддерживать ее над собой. Не мог повыделываться, поднимая и опуская с помощью Силы (этот навык ему нужно было тренировать еще очень и очень долго, но от самой идеи Падме была в восторге), и все равно ей было хорошо.   
– Я очень люблю тебя, Эни. Больше всего на свете, – выдохнула она ему в ухо и убрала ладонь, снова запуская обе руки в его взмокшие кудри и целуя шрам над глазом. – Я не могу без тебя. Не смогу…  
Она прижалась к нему, сжала его внутри, замерла.  
– Я… Мне надо… Хочу… Падме, пожалуйста.  
Амидала заглянула Скайуокеру в лицо. Он зажмурился, из-под век текли слезы, и она решила, что это победа. Падме вцепилась в его голые плечи и ускорилась. Она скакала на нем со всем отчаянием и страхом, что накопился в ней, она трахала его, заявляя права и предъявляя ультиматум. Она брала своего мужа и объявляла войну – Империи, Темной стороне, всем ситхам и прочим сущностям, которые захотят ее мужа.  
– Ты – мой, – рыкнула она, чувствуя, как на нее накатывает волна наслаждения. – И я тебя никому не отдам.   
Он кончил на доли секунды раньше нее, затапливая ее нестерпимым жаром.   
Энакин дышал, как загнанный. Его энергетические путы потрескивали, испаряя капельки его пота. Падме прикоснулась к его губам еще раз, чувствуя, как член подрагивает внутри нее. Она провела кончиком языка по зубам Энакина, прикусила его капризную нижнюю губу. Выдохнула, подобрала юбки и поднялась. Эни-Вейдер обессиленно свалился на бок, подтянув к себе колени. Вид он имел совершенно непотребный и соблазнительный: связанный, голые живот и грудь с начавшими кое-где проступать засосами, влажный, беззащитный член в распахнутой ширинке. Этот наглец пытался сально улыбнуться, но даже желтизна глаз не могла скрыть крохи того обожания, которым ее всегда награждал Эни.  
Она склонилась над ним, деловито заправила член и яички обратно в штаны, затянула шнурки. Нижнюю тунику было уже не спасти, но она кое-как прикрыла все это полами табарда и застегнула пояс потуже. Усевшись, Энакин поморщился.  
– Не могла бы ты… поправить…  
Падме вопросительно вздернула бровь.  
– Поправь, женщина!  
– Поерзаешь, – ответила она, расправила юбки и задрав подбородок, покинула комнату. По бедру медленно потянулась капля его семени, но ей почему-то совершенно ничего не хотелось с этим делать.

 

***  
Асока поняла, что с чаем погорячилась, когда перебрала все имеющиеся на полке в кухне склянки и мешочки – их оказалось немного, а содержимое превратилось в труху как минимум десятилетие назад.   
– Воды будет достаточно, – сказал Кеноби и опустился – не без опаски – на шаткого вида табурет у стола.  
– Интересно, и кто только посоветовал Падме эту хибару… – Асока покачала головой, отыскала чайник и открутила древнего вида вентиль над раковиной. Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, а потом из крана потекла тоненькая струйка ржавой воды. Асока несколько озадаченно уставилась на нее.  
– Пустыня, – вздохнул Кеноби. – Наверняка здесь стоит какой-то влагонакопитель.  
– Трубы надо заменить, – авторитетно сказала Асока. Подождала, пока чайник наполнится дополна и бросила в воду обеззараживающую таблетку – на всякий случай. Два года жизни в полевых условиях научили ее, что иногда лучше перестраховаться, даже несмотря на хваленую джедайскую выносливость. – И мебели тут маловато. У меня-то спальник есть, а вам на полу будет жестковато.   
Кеноби шокировано уставился на нее:  
– Асока, о чем ты говоришь? Никто из нас здесь не останется! Падме очень быстро поймет, что это была плохая идея: Энакин наверняка уже вызвал своего нового учителя и сейчас на Татуин летит отряд истребителей!  
– Или не вызвал, – сказала Асока и пожала плечами. – И никто никуда не летит. В новостях сказали, что Вейдера похитили повстанцы.   
Они оба посмотрели на закрытую дверь, из-за которой время от времени долетали ругательства – на хаттском и на всеобщем. Однако Асока не чувствовала, что Амидале угрожает опасность. Очень даже наоборот.  
– Не так уж и далеко от правды, – пробормотал Кеноби. – Сидеть здесь и надеяться, что нас никто не обнаружит – настоящее безумие. К тому же, у всех есть свои дела…  
– У меня – нет, – сказала Асока, сложила руки на груди и с вызовом глянула на него. – А вы куда-то торопитесь, мастер? Вас кто-то ждет?  
 _У вас кто-то есть?_ – чуть не вырвалось у нее следующим вопросом, но Асока вовремя опомнилась и прикусила язык.  
– Асока, во-первых, перестань называть меня мастером! – несколько раздраженно сказал Кеноби.   
– А как мне вас называть?  
– Оби-Вана вполне достаточно!   
– Хорошо, – согласилась Асока, глядя ему в глаза, потом попробовала имя на вкус, покатала его на языке, как изысканное лакомство, – Оби-Ван, а что во-вторых?  
Он тяжело вздохнул. Потом еще раз.  
– Видишь ли, я взял на себя большую ответственность. Я должен заботиться о детях…  
– У тебя дети?! – охнула Асока.   
– Да, – кивнул он, не замечая ее ужаса. – И я очень нужен им сейчас, как никто другой. Шаак Ти, конечно, делает очень много, нельзя ее недооценивать…  
– У тебя дети от Шаак Ти?! – это уже было слишком. Республика пала, клоны убивали джедаев, Палпатин провозгласил себя императором, Энакин Скайуокер перешел на Темную сторону Силы, а Оби-Ван завел детей – и с кем, с другой тогрутой! – И сколько же их? – сдавленно спросила Асока.  
– Тридцать четыре… – Кеноби тоскливо посмотрел в окно. – Есть несколько подростков, которые помогают заботиться о малышах, но большая часть в недоумении. Они напуганы, расстроены, они не могут понять, что произошло, и все они без исключения ощущают колебания в Силе. Йода занимался с ними некоторое время, но потом ему понадобилось срочно отлучиться на Дагобу – не могу понять, зачем, но ты же знаешь Йоду…   
– Это юнлинги, – сказала Асока, не скрывая своей радости. Разумеется, большая часть ее была из-за того, что дети, наделенные Силой, не погибли в Храме, не были уничтожены во время переворота рукой Дарта Вейдера, прославившегося убийством джедаев. И только малая часть – оттого, что Оби-Ван не устроил свое семейное счастье с этой кошкой полосатой… хм, то есть с уважаемым мастером Шаак Ти.   
– Разумеется, кто-то должен был позаботиться о юнлингах. Я сразу, как прилетел на Корусант, забрал их из храма. Первое время они были очень подавлены всем случившимся, но сейчас… вроде бы оправились, – неуверенно закончил он. – Точно не скажешь – их слишком много…  
Асоке захотелось его обнять. Когда-то ей пришлось отправиться на миссию с шестью неуемными детками, но тридцать с лишним!.. Это могло и самого уравновешенного магистра довести до темной стороны!  
– Но теперь я начал сомневаться, – голубые глаза, полные сомнений, встретили ее взгляд. – Возможно, сейчас мое место здесь, рядом с Энакином и Падме? Я все еще не могу поверить, что они скрывали свой брак от всех.  
– Не слишком хорошо, – пробормотала Асока, слегка расстроенная, что ее имя не прозвучало рядом с двумя другими. Однако в настоящий момент были и куда более важные проблемы. – Как вы думаете, Энакина еще можно вернуть? Ну, с Темной стороны?  
– Я не знаю, – беспомощно признался Оби-Ван. – Если бы можно было посмотреть в Архивах, провести исследования, почитать о прецедентах, есть же Реван…  
– Но Храм уничтожен, – сказала Асока и потянулась к нему рукой через стол, их пальцы соприкоснулись.  
– Но Храм уничтожен, – эхом повторил Кеноби.   
В соседней комнате послышались шаги, Падме открыла дверь и шагнула вперед, прямая и гордая, как королева, которой она однажды была. Асока постаралась не обращать внимания на то, что косметика на лице Амидалы была смазана, прическа растрепалась, а руки – да и ноги тоже, она могла поспорить, – мелко подрагивали.   
– Не могу сказать, что переговоры прошли с успехом, но дело определенно сдвинулось с мертвой точки, – она тяжело опустилась на пустой табурет. – У вас случайно нет чего-нибудь поесть?..  
Не сговариваясь, Асока и Оби-Ван протянули ей по белковому батончику. Падме фыркнула, но забрала оба: содрала обертку и с жадностью откусила большой кусок. Кеноби деликатно отвел глаза – наверное, решил сделать вид, что не ощущает, как от нее разит сексом.  
– В первую очередь нам нужна нормальная еда, – сказала Асока, вытащила из кармана куртки датапад и начала набрасывать список. – Какие-нибудь одеяла не помешают, думаю, ночью здесь прохладно… Свежие фрукты и овощи? Это вообще реально? И починить систему водоснабжения – это значит, новые трубы. Хм, – она отложила стилос и начала ковыряться в поясе, – все это будет стоить целую кучу денег. Я не то, чтобы на мели, но…  
– Сейчас приду, – Падме запихала в рот остатки батончика и унеслась куда-то.  
Оби-Ван ошеломленно смотрел на Асоку.  
– Ты серьезно предполагаешь, что здесь нам будет безопасно?  
– Нет, – она дернула плечом. – Я просто пытаюсь отвлечься от горячего желания убить моего бывшего мастера. Твои варианты?  
Он задумчиво смотрел на нее, и постепенно на его лице проступило уважение.  
– Не самый худший способ, – в конце концов одобрил Кеноби. В этот момент Падме вернулась – в каждой руке она несла по объемному несессеру цвета королевского дома Набу. Она поставила их на стол и расстегнула золотые защелки на первом.   
– Когда я улетала с Корусанта, то прихватила с собой немного кредитов. Республиканских и имперских, и я хотела спросить, что за ерунда с этим перевыпуском?.. Ужасный дизайн!  
Асока и Оби-Ван склонились над чемоданом, полным денег, слишком ошеломленные, чтобы говорить.   
– А на случай, если здесь не будут принимать кредиты – взяла немного своих драгоценностей, – она открыла второй несессер, и их глазам предстали наваленные как попало украшения, целая гора.  
– Падме, – произнесла Асока слабым голосом, – кажется, ты обворовала Империю.  
– У них еще много осталось, – свирепо сказала та. Ее глаза сверкали, лицо раскраснелось. – Я просто забрала самое дорогое.  
– Эй вы там, куча _poodoo,_ дайте воды! – громогласно раздалось из-за двери.  
– И самое-самое дорогое тоже, – закатила глаза Падме и взяла чайник из руки Асоки, которая молча его протянула.

 

***  
– И все же, никак не могу понять, как им удалось скрыть от меня свой брак, – не унимался Оби-Ван. Асоке до сих пор было так непривычно обращаться к нему по имени – мастер был почти вдвое ее старше.  
– Простите, конечно, но вы же мужчины! А это значит, что вы ничего важного не видите даже у себя под носом, – Асока затягивала ремень на подседельной сумке. Им предстояло вдвоем разместиться на гравицикле, а еще потом обратно вернуться с припасами.   
Кеноби обиженно запахнулся в плащ.  
– Ну, это не всегда плохо, – хихикнула Тано. – Иногда это даже очень хорошо – не лезете, куда вас не просят. Но все же, нельзя быть такими невнимательными.  
– Я внимателен.  
– К тебе, Оби-Ван, претензий нет. Из всех моих знакомых представителей мужского пола всех рас только ты способен заметить разные оттенки платья.  
– Это шутка, я надеюсь? И на что ты намекаешь?  
– Да я не намекаю. Я прямо говорю, что такой дамский угодник как ты мог бы и получше воспитать своего падавана.  
– Не говори глупостей. Джедаи такими вещами не занимаются, – отмахнулся от нее Оби-Ван. – Поедем сейчас же.  
– Да-да, – расхохоталась Асока, перекидывая ногу через сидение. Кеноби пришлось устроиться сзади – гравицикл принадлежал Асоке, с хозяйкой он спорить не стал. А Тано, немного стыдясь, была рада почувствовать, что кто-то прикрывает ей спину – в прямом и переносном смысле.   
Им пришлось замотать лица платками и очками, чтобы вездесущий татуинский песок не набился туда, где ему были не рады. Пришлось и Оби-Вану прижаться к Асоке поплотнее, чтобы не свалиться с транспорта. Тридцать четыре ребенка у него… Шаак Ти его ждет… Еще чего не хватало!  
– Мастер Кеноби, а вашим детям не нужна еще одна тогрутская мать? – прокричала Асока.  
– Если бы я знал, что ты используешь эту информацию как повод для шуток, я бы промолчал, – голос его раздался так близко к ее монтралам, что она почувствовала вибрацию каждого отдельного звука. Только сейчас она поняла, что девочки-юнлинги в Храме, которые с ума сходили от Кеноби и вместо джедайского кодекса нараспев повторяли его имя, пылая желанием попасть к нему в падаваны, были не набитыми дурами ситхского толка, а вполне разумными особями. Тано хмыкнула вслух и улыбнулась в платок. О чем она только думает?

 

***

Мос-Айсли всегда был дырой. Хотя нет, неточная формулировка, он был кучей. Кучей песка и навоза. Оби-Ван невзлюбил этот татуинский городишко с первого же посещения. Рассказы о нем тоже не стоило бы вносить в туристические проспекты. Но в настоящее время им не из чего было выбирать, так что, натянув капюшоны на глаза и спрятав руки в рукава, он и Асока изучали богатый выбор рынка. В Мос-Айсли продавалось и покупалось все. Иногда на одном и том же месте. Их задачей было не вызывать подозрений, не нарываться на патрули и вообще вести себя тихо и непримечательно. Навык растворения в толпе Оби-Ван усвоил одним из первых.   
До того, как стать учеником Квай-Гон Джинна, он думал, что джедай должен быть заметен. Что враги должны сразу понять, кто тут хозяин положения. Синяки, ожоги и переломы научили его обратному – хозяин положения тот, кто умеет изучить все изнутри. Энакин этим искусством так и не овладел.   
Да он особо и не старался.   
Энакин!..  
– Эй, Оби, – Асока дернула его за рукав. – Не поможешь ли мне тут с переговорами? Четыре как за три готов отдать, – тихо произнесла Тано.  
– Только по цене трех с половиной, – упирался продавец.  
– Пять по цене двух возьмем, – улыбнулся Кеноби и повел рукой.  
– Берите пять как за две, – предложил торговец. Асока поспешила расплатиться и забрать фрукты.  
– Ну как ты это делаешь?! У меня чуть кровь носом не пошла, а он – ни в какую!  
– Нехорошо это. Не проси меня больше, Асока. Я… Это не трудно, но я стараюсь не злоупотреблять.  
– Ты – крутой, – ляпнула Тано и в ответ на недоумевающий взгляд пожала плечами, тут же склоняясь над следующим прилавком. – Ну, для многодетного… наставника.  
– Мне хочется поскорее убраться отсюда. У меня нехорошее предчувствие…

 

***  
Лучше бы он этого и не говорил. Асока всегда подозревала, что фраза «у меня нехорошее предчувствие» является своего рода призывом для всяческих неприятностей. И они не заставили себя долго ждать.  
– Ба! Какие люди! – протянул чей-то знакомый голос за спиной. – Оби-Ван Кеноби и падаван Тано!  
 _– Koochao,_ – выругался Оби-Ван, ссутулился и потянул Асоку в сторону, изо всех сил стараясь казаться незаметным.   
– Нет, глядите, они еще пытаются сбежать! Думают, что я их не узнаю, это после стольких-то лет знакомства! Да это же мои самые любимые дже…   
Кеноби резко повернулся и нарочито радостно перебил его:  
– Привет, Хондо, старый пират!  
Тот на мгновение растерялся, а Кеноби для пущего эффекта еще и сгреб его в объятия по похлопал по спине, умудрившись довольно злобно прошипеть на ухо:  
– Не ори на всю площадь. Или хочешь, чтобы нас всех арестовали?  
Асока краем глаза заметила, как патруль приостановился, глядя на них, и поэтому решила присоединиться к вечеринке.  
– Дядя Хондо! – завопила она, вешаясь на того. – Как же я рада тебя видеть! А как поживает тетушка Аурра?  
Патруль, кажется, потерял интерес к семейному воссоединению и двинулся дальше.  
– Совсем сдурели, что ли? – возмутился Хондо, пытаясь вырваться из крепкого захвата. – Никакой я тебе не дядюшка! Ишь чего придумала! И ты отпусти, Оби-Ван, я конечно знаю, что ты рад меня видеть, но не настолько же!..  
– В следующий раз дважды подумаешь, прежде чем орать про джедаев, – сквозь зубы проговорил тот. – Мы тут сейчас не в почете.  
– Знаю, знаю, – скорбно признал тот. – Вот ведь как власть переменилась, а?  
– Тебе-то точно плевать, кого грабить – Республику или Империю, – выплюнула Асока.  
– Ничего подобного, дорогуша! – уязвленно заявил пират. – Когда я обводил вокруг пальца вашу драгоценную Республику, у меня сердце кровью обливалось! А сейчас я делаю все с удовольствием! Кстати, про удовольствие, – обеими руками он схватил Оби-Вана и Асоку за плащи и заставил наклонить головы. – Наклевывается одно очень выгодное дельце. Партия вертекса – слыхали о таком? – которую нужно перевезти на одну планетку, требует охраны… серьезной охраны, если вы понимаете, о чем! А все знают, что джедаи – ох, прошу прощения, даже бывшие джедаи…  
– Да заткнись ты, – Асока с досадой оттолкнула его. – Не будем мы тебе помогать, и не надейся!  
– Абсолютно исключено, – согласился Оби-Ван. – К тому же, у нас тут свои дела.  
– Это какие же? – подозрительно прищурился Хондо. – Залетели на Татуин полакомиться паллаи?  
Асока покрепче прижала к себе сумку с фруктами и с вызовом задрала голову:  
– А если и так, то что?  
– Мы должны перевезти кое-что для Джаббы, – уклончиво сообщил Кеноби. – Совершенно секретно. Не вертекс, конечно, но платят тоже неплохо.  
– Ничего себе! – Хондо ошеломленно переводил взгляд с Оби-Вана на Асоку. – Защитники мира перебиваются контрабандой? Расскажи я кому – ни за что не поверят!  
– Вот и не рассказывай, – с нажимом сказал Оби-Ван.   
– Ха! Секреты, секреты и еще больше секретов! За то, чтобы я хранил их, ты будешь должен мне выпивку, Кеноби! – Хондо покрутил головой по сторонам, ткнул пальцем в сторону приземистого здания и радостно воскликнул. – А вот и кантина! Идем туда! Тебе самому расслабиться не помешает, что-то ты какой-то напряженный! Падаван Асока…  
– Я не падаван больше, – прорычала она.  
– Прошу прощения, сама знаешь, сколько мы не виделись, милочка! Ты стала совсем взрослой, настоящий дже…  
– Надо выпить, отличный план, – заткнул его Оби-Ван, решительно направляясь в сторону местного очага пьянства и разврата.   
Асока обреченно поплелась за ними.   
Кантина была ужасная: тесная, темная и под завязку забитая разношерстным сбродом, голосящим на всех языках и каким-то образом понимающим друг друга. В углу наяривал квартет битов, внося свою лепту в общий шум. Асока скривилась на мгновение – от диссонанса у нее лекку начали зудеть, но долгое время, проведенное на нижних уровнях Корусанта, не прошло даром – в подобных заведениях она чувствовала себя как рыба в воде.   
К счастью, на их троицу никто и внимания не обратил. Хондо стащил с табурета у стойки пьяного увальня-дровианца, освобождая место для Асоки, и сам уселся рядом с Оби-Ваном.   
– Задарианского бренди для меня и моего дорогого друга! И ты, что будешь пить, юная… хм, красавица?..  
– Гизерский эль, если у них он есть, – пробормотала Асока, проигнорировав его эпитет в свой адрес.   
– Обижаешь! – хохотнул бармен и грохнул на стойку перед ней высокий стакан с синей жидкостью. Гадость редкая, но достаточно слабая, чтобы быстро не захмелеть. Да и наливают его в тару подходящего размера – ты вроде бы и пьешь, но все время с полным стаканом, никто подливать не станет. Очень удобно.   
– За нашу встречу! – провозгласил Хондо.  
Они с Оби-Ваном выпили бренди – Асока внимательно наблюдала за последним, но тот даже не поморщился. Биты закончили песню, сорвав бурные аплодисменты в свой адрес, и тут же начали новую, еще громче. Что, в общем-то, не мешало всем окружающим болтать друг с другом и решать свои дела не отрываясь от выпивки.  
– Жаль, конечно, всех ваших, – посочувствовал Хондо. – Ну, вы поняли, тех, которые на «дж».   
– Угу, – мрачно сказал Оби-Ван и опустошил стакан в один большой глоток.  
– И Храм, говорят, разрушили? Печально все это.  
– Угу.  
– Что за ситхи, откуда взялись? Странные они! И сам император, и этот, второй, в капюшоне, Дарт-как-его…  
– Не думаю, что нам стоит обсуждать Вейдера сейчас и здесь, – сказала Асока, молясь, чтобы он заткнулся. Пират окинул ее внимательным взглядом и пожал плечами.  
– Да как хочешь, тебе видней! И все же, что вы делаете на Татуине?   
– Сказали же, проездом, – буркнул Оби-Ван, сканируя кантину внимательным взглядом.   
– Да что ты паришься! Никто тебя здесь не ищет! Выпьем!..  
Асока цедила свой эль и наблюдала за ними – а еще за дверью, за барменом и за десятком подозрительных личностей.   
– И чего ты такой смурной? – допытывался Хондо, подливая Кеноби из темной пузатой бутылки, которая пустела буквально на глазах. – Нечего беспокоиться! Ты живой, твоя девочка здорова, что может быть прекрасней!  
– Я не его девочка, – зашипела Асока, но Оби-Ван, похоже, и внимания не обратил.  
– У меня дети… – трагически изрек он, поднимая стакан и глядя сквозь бурую жидкость на свет. – Если бы ты знал, какая это ответственность… Постоянное напряжение… А тут еще падаван… и ситхи…  
– Кажется, генерал слегка поднабрался, – доверительно склонился Хондо к Асоке. – А вроде такой крепкий!  
– Это от стресса, – буркнула Асока, уже прикидывая, как потащит пьяного Кеноби: сначала к гравициклу, а потом через всю пустыню. – Я думаю, нам пора.  
– Эй, заплатить не забудьте! – Хонда ухватил ее за плащ и Асока неохотно кинула на стойку пару кредитов. – Дети у него! Придумает же такое!   
– Вот именно, – Асока закинула руку Оби-Вана на плечо и повела его к выходу. Хорошо хоть ноги он еще переставлял самостоятельно. –   
– Я прошу прощения… – пробормотал Оби-Ван, когда они оказались на улице. Снаружи уже стемнело, и Асока с облегчением выдохнула, когда не увидела поблизости ни одного патруля.   
– Да ладно, мастер, я все понимаю, – фыркнула она и прислонила Кеноби к ближайшей стене. – С кем не бывает!  
Он моргнул и улыбнулся, глядя на нее мутными глазами.  
– Ты опять.  
– Что опять?  
– Назвала меня мастером.  
– Ошиблась, – она почувствовала, как губы растягиваются в ответной улыбке.   
– Старые привычки умирают трудно, – Оби-Ван поднял руку и провел кончиками пальцев по белой полоске у нее на щеке. – Я вот до сих пор не могу поверить, что ты выросла…  
Асока не знала, что ему на это ответить.  
Она опустила глаза, и чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься, запахнула на нем плащ.  
– Нам надо двигать, Оби-Ван. Уже темно.   
– Я знаю, сейчас пойдем.  
– Можно я…  
Асока обняла его, наверное, в надежде, что он пьян и к утру забудет. Или просто предпочтет не вспоминать. Обняла за шею, пряча лицо в складках ткани, чувствуя его твердые плечи, поигрывая пальцами кончиками волос. Оби-Ван ответил взаимностью, деликатно скользнув ладонью под лекку, чтобы погладить вдоль позвоночника, успокоить, подарить немного комфорта.  
– Все хорошо, Асока. Все будет хорошо.  
– Когда-нибудь, конечно, будет, – фыркнула она, чувствуя, как скользит по ее щеке борода – Кеноби улыбался.  
– Думаю, Хондо уже отошел на достаточное расстояние, – сказал Оби-Ван и мягко отстранился.   
Асока заглянула ему в глаза и почувствовала, как полоски на лекку наливаются краской – глаза джедая были кристально чистыми, ярко-голубыми и абсолютно трезвыми!  
– Оби-Ван!  
– Да-да, знаю, – ответил он, но не стал продолжать, обнял ее еще раз, ободряюще. – Нам теперь нужно быть более внимательными. Не думаю, что Хондо поверил нашей истории. Необходимо разработать новый план. Боюсь, нам нужно сменить место. Татуин скомпрометирован.  
– Согласна, – кивнула Асока. Они направились к гравициклу. Кеноби не забывал покачиваться и спотыкаться, изображая пьяненького посетителя кантины. – Только куда нам лететь?  
– Думаю, что в любом случае стоит ожидать визита имперских представителей. Потому лучше двигаться хоть куда-нибудь. Как только вернемся в хижину, нужно будет обсудить стратегию с Падме.  
– Хорошо, мастер, – снова по привычке отозвалась Тано. Она оседлала гравицикл, и Оби-Ван устроился сзади. На этот раз он не просто держался за нее, он ее обнимал, закрывая собой, и при этом на нее полагаясь. Асока немного поерзала, устраивая зад поудобнее между его коленками. Она улыбалась сама себе пока не почувствовала, что-то твердое – упс, неловко.  
– Не обольщайся, бывший падаван, – хохотнул Оби-Ван. – Это всего лишь мой меч.  
– Очень смешно, – буркнула Асока, щеки залило горячим, и она в детском порыве ущипнула его за бедро. А потом завела транспорт и помчалась в темноту.

 

***  
Падме не выдержала и заснула. Она сидела, привалившись к стене напротив Энакина, и постепенно сдалась под натиском сна.  
Вейдер почувствовал, что ее внимание ослабло, и приоткрыл глаза. Он уже давно притворялся спящим. Как бы невероятно это ни звучало, но он устал. У него затекла уже каждая мышца, а мозг был одурманен сомнениями. Сомнений и колебаний он не испытывал уже очень давно – несколько месяцев. И был этому рад. Путь ситхов будто подарил ему определенность и спокойствие, которых Скайуокер не мог найти, пока состоял в Ордене. Боль от потери Падме была такой силы, что ему казалось, будто он заживо горит. Энакин выгорел тогда. От него и кучки пепла не осталось. И при этом он увидел свой новый путь. Ярость и гнев как будто сделали мир ярче, контрастнее и понятнее.  
Но теперь…  
Он посмотрел на спящую женщину. Разум твердил ему, что это не Падме. Не может быть Падме. Это обманщица, мошенница, шпионка, мятежница, пытающаяся сыграть на его единственной слабости. И то, что любовь ее так похожа на любовь Ангела – часть хитроумного плана. В висках пульсировало: «Убей! Убей, не позволяй себя мучить! Не давай собой играть! Хватит!». Но осталось в нем и что-то, что он пока еще не мог выкорчевать до конца. Яркими проблесками и искрами билась в нем живая Сила. Сквозь красно-черные разводы мощной Темной стороны текли прожилки Света. Они заставляли его тянуться, они подхватывали его мысли и вынуждали присматриваться.  
Вейдер видел в расслабленных чертах много знакомого. Но у Падме было столько двойников! И все они знали секреты изменения внешности, пользовались ими так умело, что сами иногда путали друг друга. Пухлые губы этой девки были изогнуты той же мягкой линией, что и у его жены. И линии беспокойства на лбу тоже были похожи. Но Падме была полна жизни, мягкой теплой женственности под панцирем сенаторской выучки, а эта была жесткой, несгибаемой. Ей было больно, вдруг понял он. Скрипнул зубами, борясь с собой, раздражаясь, что Сила снова путает ему все карты. Но он не мог противиться позыву, просто не мог. Но и сделать то, что Сила вынуждала – не мог.   
Оби-Ван опять все испортит! Где он? Когда так нужен здесь? Как обычно!  
– Падме, – рявкнул он, но никакого ответа не получил. Женщина напротив него не отреагировала. – Проснись! Падме!  
Вейдер забился в путах, пытаясь разорвать их или хотя бы подняться, чтобы дотянуться. Ему это удавалось с трудом. Сила нашептывала: _Это твоя жена и с ней что-то не так! Ей грозит опасность!_ но помогать не желала. Ни свет, ни тьма не могли ему помочь, и Вейдер снова почувствовал страх. Самый его ненавистный вид – страх потери.  
Он зажмурился, наклонил голову и изо всех сил закричал внутри, зная, что так его точно услышат.

 

***  
Асока вдруг упала на руль. Им оставалось совсем немного до места назначения.  
– Это Энакин, – выдохнула она. – Хватит орать! Я слышу, я близко.  
Она посылала эти мысли ему снова и снова, но он не унимался. Оби-Ван беспокоился позади нее. Он отпустил ее талию и протянул руки к рулю.  
– Я не могу, – прошептала она. – Держи нас…  
Она легла грудью на раму, чувствуя, как Оби-Ван прижимает ее сверху, управляя гравициклом. А еще тянется к ней через Силу, пытаясь помочь.   
Призыв на помощь от Энакина просто затопил все ее существо. Он был в отчаянии. То есть его вопли, приведшие ее через всю галактику, были заметны, но терпимы… Сейчас… Асока просто не могла понять, как ему удается.  
Тано просто беспомощно лежала, прижавшись щекой к раме, и повторяла монотонно:  
– Быстрее, быстрее, быстрее…  
Путь обратно к хижине занял у них в два раза меньше времени. К тому моменту, как Оби-Ван заглушил мотор гравицикла, голова у Асоки едва не разрывалась от бесконечного крика.  
– На этот раз я его точно убью, – пробормотала она сквозь сжатые зубы. Кеноби помог ей слезть на землю, глядя с тревогой.  
– Я не могу понять, почему у вас сохранилась настолько сильная связь. Ведь чисто технически ты уже давно не являешься падаваном Энакина. Я был его учителем, почему он не зовет меня?..  
– Не нужно завидовать, – забыв о слабости, Асока практически взлетела по лестнице и толкнула дверь, нащупывая рукоять лайтсэйбера на поясе. – Что опять случилось?!   
– Она не просыпается. Сделайте что-нибудь, она просто закрыла глаза и перестала дышать, ей плохо, что с ней?! – выпалил Энакин, не сводя глаз с Падме, сжавшейся в углу.  
Оби-Ван торопливо стал на колени рядом с ней и проверил пульс.   
– Что с ней? Она умерла? Почему она не дышит?! – надрывался Скайуокер. – Оби-Ван, немедленно скажи мне, что с ней такое!   
Асока напряженно смотрела на Кеноби, ожидая ответа. Падме была здорова, когда они оставляли ее, не может быть, чтобы Энакин…  
– Сердце бьется ровно, но она без сознания. Возможно, просто упала в обморок от истощения, – Оби-Ван приподнял Падме, укладывая ее голову себе на колени. – Не знаю, как ей вообще удалось продержаться так долго на стимуляторах. Человеку, несколько дней назад вышедшему из комы, нужно соблюдать покой, а не пилотировать корабль в одиночку через несколько звездных систем.  
– Нет, – пробормотал Энакин и сел на полу, неловко подвернув связанные ноги. – Она не может быть Падме. Это абсолютно невозможно. Я почувствовал, когда она умерла, она была мертвая, я это точно знаю. Она не дышала? Это же не Падме, да? – он поднял голову и посмотрел на Асоку совершенно безумными глазами, по-прежнему окрашенными в желтый цвет. – Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что она – не Падме!  
Асока обменялась взглядом с Оби-Ваном – похоже, оба они думали одинаково.   
– Асока, помоги мне ее поднять, – попросил Кеноби. Амидала едва заметно пошевелилась и сделала глубокий вдох, пробормотала что-то бессвязно.  
Энакин облизал пересохшие губы и взмолился:  
– Освободите меня. Пожалуйста, развяжите мне руки!   
– Чтобы ты исполнил свое обещание и задушил ее? – ядовито спросила Асока.   
Он в замешательстве глянул на нее:  
– Мне просто нужно проверить… я ничего не понимаю… Это же не Падме, так ведь? Я был уверен, что это не она, а потом я почувствовал… Развяжи мне руки! – с яростью заорал он.   
Падме снова шевельнулась, ее ресницы дрогнули. И Оби-Ван, к огромному изумлению Асоки, разрешил:  
– Сними с него наручники.  
– Ты точно уверен?! Каких-то два часа назад он убеждал нас всех в том, что больше не откликается на имя Энакин Скайуокер! Это Дарт Вейдер, убийца джедаев!   
– Эни… – слабо позвала Падме, и он практически заскулил в ответ, изо всех сил пытаясь дотянуться до нее.   
– Я уверен, – сказал Оби-Ван и внимательно посмотрел на Асоку. – Он был когда-то твоим мастером. Загляни в себя и скажи, сможешь ли ты когда-нибудь снова ему поверить?..  
Асока заколебалась.   
Энакин звал ее – ее одну из всех тех, кто мог его действительно услышать, теперь она знала это точно. Но с другой стороны ее ненависть к Дарту Вейдеру переходила все мыслимые пределы, и это было неправильно и больно, но она ничего не могла с этим поделать.   
Асока сняла с пояса один из двух лайтсэйберов и включила его, а потом наклонилась и расстегнула защелки на энергетических наручниках.   
– Только попробуй что-то предпринять, – предупредила она Энакина, приставляя пылающий клинок к его шее. – Клянусь Силой, я не стану сомневаться, дай только повод!  
Он ее не слышал – он ринулся к Падме, схватил ее руки и уткнулся лбом в ладони, бессмысленно повторяя:  
– Нет, этого не может быть, не может быть, нет…  
Асока прикусила губу. Его боль расходилась волнами, ощущалась как ее собственная, и от этого хотелось упасть на пол и выть тут же рядом с ним.  
– Только попробуй ей навредить! – пригрозила она еще раз.  
– Асока, – негромко сказал Оби-Ван, не двигаясь с места. – Твой лайтсэйбер. Он белый.  
Она мигнула, не понимая, что он этим хочет сказать. Ее первые мечи остались в Храме, когда Асока покинула Орден, и ей пришлось как следует постараться, чтобы сделать эти, новые.  
– Я знаю, – сказала она, не глядя на Кеноби. – Мы все изменились.   
Энакин тем временем своими огромными лапами ощупал Падме от макушки до самых пяток. Та едва реагировала.  
– Нам нужны целители, – заявил Скайуокер. – Она борется изо всех сил, но невероятно слаба. Если все, что вы говорите, правда, то ты должен был подумать лучше, прежде чем втягивать ее в свои игры, Оби-Ван! – он зло прищурился на Кеноби.  
Оби-Ван смиренно отвел глаза, предпочитая не доставлять недоситху удовольствия от спора и очередного скандала.  
Асока просто сделала шаг в сторону Кеноби, нащупала его руку и сжала, посылая уважение и любовь.  
– Ты убедился, твое тупейшество, что это Падме? – осведомилась она.  
– Да, – поникнул Энакин.  
– Что ж, тогда давайте выбираться отсюда, – объявила Асока.

 

***  
Энакина пришлось снова связать. Хотя после долгих оголтелых «переговоров» на повышенных тонах было решено отложить визит на Дантуин. Они летели на Камино, где Падме получила бы первоклассную помощь. В миры Ядра им просто нельзя было соваться ни под каким предлогом, а на Камино, как утверждал Скайуокер, у Вейдера были преданные и надежные люди.   
Только после того, как и Асока, и Оби-Ван несколько раз проверили надежность пут, они оставили его наедине с отдыхающей Падме. Из-за переборки ругательств не было слышно.  
Пилотировать пришлось Кеноби. Асока чувствовала тоску Энакина, она тупой иглой засела между ребер, накатывали на нее и другие – чужие – чувства.  
– Оби, если хочешь, я могу последить за приборами. А ты отдохни. На тебе лица нет.  
– Все хорошо, спасибо, Асока.  
– Как хочешь. Но предложение в силе, бессрочно.  
Они помолчали какое-то время. Но это было невыносимо. Асока стала уставать от чужого влияния.  
– Скучаешь по детям? – улыбнулась она.  
– Да-а-а… Что? Нет! – встрепенулся Оби-Ван. – Волнуюсь за них, конечно, но определенно, даже в сложившихся обстоятельствах – не скучаю. Это дурдом! – добавил он шепотом. – Постоянно. Они шумят, они меня не слушаются, они… постоянно хотят есть и их так трудно увлечь! Ты не представляешь!  
– Представляю! – хмыкнула Асока. За проделки она не раз дежурила в яслях. А потом охотно брала целые группы на экскурсии. Да и занятия полегче вела десятки раз. Отношения с малышней у нее складывались неплохо. – Их нужно увлекать, чем-то занимать.  
– У меня не настолько богатая фантазия, – признался Кеноби. – Да и терпение все еще дается мне с трудом. У Шаак Ти выходит лучше.  
– Да уж, конечно, – фыркнула Асока. – У нее-то всегда промахов не бывает. Наверное, ведет себя как мамаша.  
– Ты… Асока, – весело прищурился Оби-Ван. – Возмущение в Силе чувствую я. Уж не ревнуешь ли ты часом?  
– Еще чего! К кому? И кого?  
– Не знаю. На секунду мне показалось. Но видимо, я не прав.   
Оби-Ван издевался над ней, пряча белозубую улыбку в усах и бороде.  
– Хотела предложить помощь, но раз вы и так справляетесь…  
– Помощь бы нам не помешала, – признался Кеноби. – Никто из нас не может отлучаться надолго, а иногда важно проверить ту или иную информацию.  
– Ты ищешь выживших джедаев?  
Кеноби кивнул.  
– Нелегкая задачка. Но я знаю, кто мог бы помочь. Я сохранила некоторые старые контакты.  
– Младший Бонтери? – тут же выдал джедай.  
– Что? Почему это должен быть он? Ну… да. Он.  
– Я так и знал.  
– Да что ты там знал!  
– Все знал. С самого начала было все понятно. Молодость, гормоны…  
Асока даже не смутилась. Она просто ему не поверила – он пытается сконфузить ее и тем самым заставить сдать все свои тайны.  
– Ну что ты можешь знать про меня и Бонтери, если ты годы не мог вычислить Энакина и сенатора Амидалу. И они не очень-то прятались!  
– Это другое, – попытался оправдаться Оби-Ван. – Совершенно иное!  
– Ничего подобного! Ты ни за что не признаешься, мастер, но ничего ты не знал, не знаешь и не узнал бы. Но угадал, – улыбнулась она снова.  
Они снова погрузились в уютную тишину. Какое-то время был слышен только шум двигателей и слабое попискивание приборов.   
– Почему они белые, Асока? – подал голос Оби-Ван.  
– Так вышло, – пожала она плечами. – Я много чего перепробовала – синт-кристаллы, игры с электроникой. Ничего не складывалось. И тогда я обратилась к Силе. После долгого перерыва, – она опустила глаза. – Знаете, быть одной не очень комфортно, когда тебя с детства окружают подобные. Это было очень… Мне нужно было стать более изобретательной, чем обычно, скажем так.  
Она поправила лекку на плечах. Не то, чтобы они в этом нуждались.  
– Мы виноваты перед тобой, – сказал Оби-Ван.  
– Что было, то было. Я уже пережила, – призналась Асока. – Но я не ответила на вопрос про мечи. Я нашла кристаллы на Илуме. Почти рассталась с жизнью, но… я никогда не смогу даже описать, что со мной произошло, но с тех пор мне стало понятно, что Орден – условность. Половина Кодекса – условность. Джедаи веками усложняли себе жизнь. Изгнанникам легче, потому что эти условности – ничто. Я знаю, что джедаи – они будут всегда, в Храме или без Храма. Ученик всегда найдет своего Учителя. Знания будут передаваться, а Сила – направлять. Мы не уничтожены, пока сами в это не поверим, Оби.  
Оби-Ван не заметил, как у него рот приоткрылся от этих слов. Это была речь не падавана-недоучки, но мастера.  
Он ничего не ответил, лишь извинился, вскочил из кресла и закрылся во фрешере, пытаясь отдышаться. Но еще важнее – не давая Асоке увидеть своих слез.

 

***  
Падме то просыпалась, то снова засыпала, погружаясь в мутную серую пелену без снов и отдыха. Все тело ее казалось слишком тяжелым, будто чужим, а мысли утратили четкость. Она знала, что они летят куда-то, видела над собой белый потолок набуинской яхты – той самой, что она угнала с Корусанта, слышала голоса людей вокруг.   
В какой-то момент она проснулась от пристального взгляда, с трудом повернула голову и обнаружила, что Энакин сидит рядом и смотрит на нее. Как только он увидел, что она пробудилась, тут же отвел глаза.   
– Ты худее, чем она, – буркнул он. – И волосы тусклые. Падме всегда ухаживала за своими волосами…  
– Энакин Скайуокер, как я хочу тебя стукнуть! – выдала в ответ Падме. – Я не развлекалась эти полгода, я в коме лежала! Да и ты тоже на себя не похож… – ей пришлось замолчать, чтобы перевести дыхание, и он, к ее удивлению, тоже терпеливо молчал, ожидая продолжения. – Я тоже могу заявить, что ты – не мой муж, – шепотом сказала Падме, – потому что ты вовсе не похож на того Эни, которого я знала.   
Он угрюмо сдвинул брови и открыл рот, чтобы выдать очередную порцию оскорблений, но тут дверь отъехала в сторону, и в отсек шагнул Оби-Ван.  
– Мы почти прилетели. И я до сих пор не уверен, что это правильный выбор.  
Энакин криво ухмыльнулся:  
– Других вариантов нет. Дай мне передатчик, – потребовал он и потянул руки, на этот раз скованные наручниками впереди. – Передатчик, быстро, без моих позывных они разнесут любой неопознанный корабль на орбите!  
– Где мы? – слабо поинтересовалась Падме, пока Оби-Ван неохотно протягивал Энакину передатчик.   
– На Камино, – отозвалась Асока, бесшумно возникая за плечом Кеноби. – Он утверждает, что здесь тебе смогут помочь.  
Падме закрыла глаза, надеясь, что это было правдой, а не очередным сюрпризом от Вейдера. Словно почувствовав ее сомнения, Энакин оторвался от передачи кодов и громко пообещал:  
– Я не дам тебе умереть снова.   
Она бы предпочла ему поверить.   
Через некоторое время они все же приземлились – Падме не слышала, как затихли двигатели, опять проспала или потеряла сознание, но спор из-за того, кто понесет ее, не смогла пропустить.  
– Я сам, – вызверился Энакин, – ты ее уронишь!   
– Не будь идиотом, – спокойно отвечал ему Оби-Ван. – Хотя, куда уж больше…   
– Развяжите мне руки! Как вы представляете, я буду им объяснять?..  
– Ты уже постарайся, – съязвила Асока и накинула на Энакина плащ. – Это уже не наша проблема.  
Он что-то говорил в ответ, но слова ускользали от Падме. Она почувствовала только, как кто-то приподнимает ее и укладывает на плечо, осторожно, но уверенно.  
– Не волнуйся, – сказал Оби-Ван, – ты и так уже сделала предостаточно, теперь наша очередь. Мы все время будем рядом.   
И потом он понес ее куда-то, а Падме все старалась повернуть голову так, чтобы видеть Энакина, чтобы быть уверенной: он не ускользнет от нее опять.   
Встречать их вышла целая делегация: пара каминоанцев равнодушно разглядывала чужаков в своей обычной манере, а вокруг стоял целый отряд клонов. Один из них шагнул вперед и отдал честь:  
– Лорд Вейдер. Большая часть отряда в настоящее время находится на Камино согласно вашей команде. Инцидент с предательством партии клонов был расследован и оказался ложным вызовом. Какие будут ваши дальнейшие распоряжения?  
– Позаботьтесь о ней, – приказал Энакин чужим, абсолютно ледяным голосом. – Эта женщина утверждает, что она является сенатором Падме Амидалой. Ее должны вылечить для последующего допроса и установления истины.   
– Сенатор Амидала? – клон чуть повернул голову в шлеме, и что-то то ли в его движении, то ли в голосе, каким были сказаны последние слова, показалось Падме знакомым. Оби-Ван, который держал ее, стоял неподвижно, но она чувствовала исходившую от него тревогу, видела краем глаза, как с трудом держится Асока, глядя прямо перед собой.  
Вот только думать, почему это происходит, было трудно, воспоминания тяжело ворочались в голове, ускользали.  
– Разумеется, лорд Вейдер, мы сделаем все для вас и ваших спутников, – плавно произнесла каминоанка. – Позвольте нам взять сенатора. Мы немедленно проведем всю необходимую диагностику.   
– Вы должны ее вылечить, – невысказанная угроза повисла в воздухе, пока Падме передавали из рук в руки. А потом кто-то приложил кислородную маску к ее лицу и мягко сказал:   
– Глубокий вдох, пожалуйста.   
И сразу после этого Падме уже ничего не видела и не ощущала.

 

***  
Их провели в небольшой зал – такой же стерильно-белый, как и все на Камино, но с несколькими диванами, которые, видимо, призваны были создавать впечатление уюта для редких посетителей.  
– Вам придется немного подождать, – сообщил высокий каминоанец и повернулся к Энакину. – Я очень надеюсь, что после того, как мы вылечим вашу спутницу, мы сможем поговорить о дальнейшем сотрудничестве Камино с императором, лорд Вейдер.   
– Разумеется, – отрезал тот. – Но сейчас та женщина – ваша главная задача!   
Оби-Ван мимоходом поразился, как ему удается выглядеть настолько самоуверенным и даже наглым, пряча скованные руки под плащом. Аура власти и Силы – Темной, подавляющей, окружала его бывшего падавана. Однако по сравнению с прошлым днем что-то определенно начало меняться.  
– Рад это слышать, – пропел каминоанец и легко поклонился – с его длинной шеей это больше было похоже на то, как сгибается под ветром цветок на длинном стебле. – Пока вы можете отдохнуть. Вы и ваши… джедаи явно проделали долгий путь, – он скользнул своими выпуклыми глазами по Асоке и Оби-Вану, явно признавая знакомство. Кажется, это был тот же каминоанец, с которым Оби-Ван беседовал во время своего первого визита на Камино, Лама Су, но Оби-Ван не мог утверждать наверняка.   
– Отлично, вот мы и в осином гнезде! – провозгласила Асока, как только единственная дверь бесшумно закрылась за каминоанцем, отрезая от остального мира. – Будем надеяться, что они помогут Падме, и мы сразу же улетим – это место какое-то… бр-р-р!..  
– Лаборатория причиняет неудобство тем, что занимается производством живых существ, – мягко сказал ей Оби-Ван и опустился на диван. – А этот процесс отражается в Силе, вот ты и чувствуешь его. Как и все остальное, – он тактично не стал напоминать ей о связи с бывшим мастером, но Асока и так все понимала.  
Асока хмыкнула и плюхнулась на диван напротив, бесцеремонно перекинула ноги через подлокотник, пачкая сапогами белоснежную обивку.   
– Скайгай, может ты перестанешь метаться, как ворнскр в клетке?   
Энакин, который все это время бродил из угла в угол, бросил на нее мрачный взгляд, но не остановился.  
Оби-Ван снова подумал, что все это произошло не случайно: бегство Падме, ее смелая авантюра – все это сопровождалось громадным сдвигом в Силе, и проигнорировать его было бы кощунством. С другой стороны, все то, что сказала ему Асока на звездолете… Это ранило сильнее, чем он мог себе признаться, и вместе с тем заставляло гордиться этой девочкой, выросшей почти что у них на глазах – хотя, нет. Девочкой она уже давно не была. Женщиной – взрослой, самостоятельной, умной.   
Оби-Ван взглянул на Асоку как в первый раз, внимательно, изумленно. Она что-то хотела сказать ему вот уже какое-то время, он чувствовал ее смятение, но приписывал все появлению Энакина. Странно все…  
Его размышления перебил легкий шум открывающейся двери, и клон в полном вооружении шагнул внутрь.  
Асока приподнялась на своем месте и махнула ему рукой:  
– Привет, Рекс! Ты пришел нас убить?..   
Оби-Ван напрягся – Асока почувствовала, что к нему Силу тянет будто водоворотом – изготовившись к прыжку. Но также потянуло и другую сторону – щиты выставлял и Вейдер. Но все было зря, потому что Капитан Рекс бросил бластер на пол и сорвал с себя шлем.  
– Коммандер Тано, генерал Кеноби, Лорд Вейдер, какого черта вы все тут делаете? – воскликнул он.  
Энакин молча поднял перед собой скованные руки, а Асока привстала, заметив на голове у Рекса медицинскую заплатку.  
– Ты ранен? – спросила она, как будто в последний раз они виделись вчера на брифинге.  
– Теперь уже нет, – ответил клон.  
– Я буду долго ждать? – рявкнул Скайуокер, о котором все похоже забыли.  
– Очень долго! – в ответ вызверился Рекс. – Предатель!  
Рот Энакина захлопнулся с громким стуком.  
– Вы сильно рискуете, прибыв сюда, – сообщил им капитан. – Но теперь можете рассчитывать на полную лояльность 501-го.  
– Но вы же под командованием Скайуокера, – заметил Кеноби. – А значит, и Лорда Вейдера.  
Энакин закатил глаза у бывшего учителя за спиной.  
– Спасибо за твое мнение, Энакин, – не поворачиваясь к нему произнес Оби-Ван, и Асока нервно хихикнула. То, как Кеноби умел осаживать Скайуокера, всегда ее забавляло до безумия. – Но все же хотелось бы подробнее ознакомиться со всей информацией, имеющейся в вашем распоряжении, капитан.  
– Я буду рад помочь.  
Втроем они покинули комнату, бросив Энакина в одиночестве.

 

***  
– Каминонцы изначально скрыли это? – кричала Асока. Она стучала кулаками по голопанели и рычала сквозь стиснутые зубы. – Скользкие ублюдки! Вот кто по-настоящему виноват. Все эти жизни!..   
– Во всем виновен один человек, – тихо произнес Оби-Ван, поглаживая бороду длинными пальцами. Голопроекция отсвечивала голубым на его коже, синим – на табарде и белым – на плаще. – Все это претворил в жизнь Палпатин. Ему удалось одурачить лучшие умы, соблазнить сильнейших. Неудивительно, что все его желания выполнялись теми, кто ценит только выгоду.  
В его глазах стояли слезы, а через Силу он эманировал такие боль, обиду, вину и скорбь, что у Асоки все нутро сжималось спазмами.   
– Если уж мы сплоховали и допустили все, значит, нужно исправлять, – произнесла Тано. – Нам, конечно, такие схемы, как Императору, не вывезти, но никого из нас пальцем не делали!  
– Пипеткой, – поднял руку Рекс, и они с Асокой обменялись слабыми улыбками.  
– Я бы хотел взглянуть на чипы и на результаты исследования, – произнес Оби-Ван. – Вейдер, полагаю, не в курсе ваших улучшений?  
– Нет конечно. Мы как раз планировали операцию по его разоружению. Хотели разобраться с ним! Но, если честно, ребята в недоумении. Генерал Скайуокер был лучшим командиром, другом. Вейдер тоже не потерял навыков и искусства, но политика…   
Рекс повесил голову, и Асока почувствовала смятение клона.   
– Я лично казнил четырех джедаев. Не успел понять, что что-то не так. А потом боролся. Очень долго боролся. Отпускать было больно – физически больно. Настоящая агония. Но я не мог больше убивать тех, кто стал мне почти семьей, тех кто прикрывал мне спину всю войну. И мы попытались разобраться… Генерал Кеноби, вы получите всю необходимую информацию, – он встал по стойке смирно и щелкнул каблуками сапог. – Я распоряжусь, чтобы вам предоставили комфортные места для отдыха и сна. И я готов говорить за всех: если джедаи пожелают судить нас под трибуналом, я признаю свою вину и приму любое наказание.  
– Рекс, – выдохнула Асока.  
– Джедаи не казнят союзников. Тем более, когда их осталось совсем мало, – Оби-Ван похлопал Рекса по броне на груди. – Я бы предпочел поработать в одиночестве, если это возможно.

 

***  
Каминоанцы не отказывали, они вежливо и услужливо соглашались. Вейдер потребовал, чтобы его «гостей» разместили с комфортом. Пока комнаты готовились, они еще раз заглянули к Падме. Она даже пришла в сознание, чтобы ласково сжать руку Вейдера и сообщить всем, что еще немного поспит и будет как новенькая. Оби-Ван погладил ее волосы, а Асока чмокнула в щеку. Вейдер скрипнул зубами и пошел вслед за остальными. Оби-Вану и Асоке предоставили полноценные апартаменты на одном из верхних этажей лаборатории. Но по дороге Тано оторвалась от Кеноби, который зажал подмышкой датапад, чипы и диски.  
– Хочу пообщаться с ребятами, а еще присмотрю за Вейдером. А ты отдыхай, Оби-Ван. Боюсь, что завтра мне понадобится больше отдыха, а тебе придется быть начеку. Поспи, мастер.  
– Хорошо, Асока. Только будь осторожна.   
– Я буду, – улыбнулась она, поправив на поясе рукоятки своих мечей.  
Покачивая бедрами, она пошла по белоснежному коридору вслед за Рексом.  
Оби-Вану предстояло объемное чтение. Он вздохнул и прошел в небольшой, компактный, но уютный жилой отсек. Он в точности повторял тот, что Кеноби видел, когда встречался с Джанго Феттом. Только этот был совсем необжитой. Сложив носители на маленький прозрачный столик посреди круглой общей комнаты, Оби-Ван подошел к такому же идеально круглому окну-иллюминатору. За сверхпрочной прозрачной сталью как всегда бушевал неистовый шторм. Хорошей погодой на Камино считался мелко моросящий дождь и порывы ветра меньше тридцати метров в секунду. Но сегодня явно была ненастная ночь. Хорошо, что стены звуконепроницаемые, потому что от грохота и плеска волн, раскатов грома и шума капель можно было сойти с ума.   
Оби-Ван с удивлением обнаружил поднос с едой, стоящий на большом столе за мягким диваном. Там же нашлись несколько изящных бутылей с напитками. Кеноби вдруг осознал, насколько голоден, но опасался трапезничать здесь. Он никому не доверял. Он так устал, что все его чувства притупились, мысли разбегались в разные стороны. Отщипнув кусочек чего-то похожего на хлеб, он понюхал его, хмыкнул и положил в рот. Определенно это было изготовлено из каких-то злаков, но определить из каких Кеноби не смог.  
Он включил датапад, прищурился, всматриваясь в знаки и цифры. Чипы в головах клонов, определяющие их поведение и выполнение приказов, были самым чудовищным изобретением.   
Кеноби залпом прочел результаты исследования чипов, особенностей программирования, удаления и корректировки программ. От всего этого у него разболелась голова. Он потер виски, взъерошил волосы и принял решение – душ, еще немного работы, медитация, а потом сон.   
Он долго стоял под горячими струями в небольшой кабинке, чувствуя, как вода смывает в великий океан татуинские песчинки и горькие слезы. События последних суток разорвали в клочья его панцирь принятия настоящего. Почти не осталось сил идти дальше, а ведь путь только начинался. Об этом шептала и пела Сила, каждый раз, когда он к ней обращался. Путь был трудный, опасный, но никто кроме Оби-Вана не должен был пройти по нему. Это была часть его предназначения…  
Наспех вытерев голову, Оби-Ван обернул полотенце вокруг бедер, сунув свою пыльную одежду в стиральный отсек: к утру она будет чистой и свежей. Организм потребовал все-таки перекусить, и Оби-Ван поддался. Он перечитывал имеющуюся информацию, устроившись на единственной кровати в отсеке и откладывая медитацию. Он намеревался перебраться на диван, но не успел.

 

***  
Асока нашла Оби-Вана раскинувшимся на кровати. Датапад лежал на голой груди, а бывший мастер-джедай сладко посапывал, будто юнлинг, приоткрыв рот и уронив беззащитно ладони. Асока закрыла глаза и дотронулась сквозь Силу до его ауры. Не просыпаясь, он ответил – на автомате, всегда отзывчивый. Она попросила Силу укрепить его сон и дать ему больше сил. В редких вспышках молний каминоанского шторма она рассматривала морщины на его лице и шрамы на теле. Раньше, когда ее только назначили Энакину в падаваны, она считала зрелость Оби-Вана недостатком. Сейчас же она понимала, какой глупостью была полна голова. Кеноби не был красавцем, но он заставлял женщин оглядываться на него. Просто раньше Тано не входила в их число, а теперь все изменилось.  
Она села на пятки и, потянувшись, поправила на лбу у бывшего учителя ее бывшего учителя – Асока хихикнула – прядку волос, а потом погладила его по щеке, огладила бороду, подражая его собственным движениям. Она тронула его грудь, убрала пад и уже смелее погладила по темным волоскам. Асока должна была остановится, но ей не хотелось. Ладони как намагниченные тянулись к коже джедая перед ней. Наваждение ей пришлось стряхнуть резким движением головы. В душе она немного остыла, нашла в шкафу какое-то стандартное белье в упаковке и замерла посреди спальни, покусывая большой палец. Она должна была взять одеяло и пойти в общую комнату на диван, но вместо этого приподняла с помощью Силы одеяло, подумала, сконцентрировалась и Кеноби тоже приподняла, заставляя покрывало выскользнуть из-под него. А потом легла рядом.  
Кончиками пальцев она погладила ладонь, безошибочно нащупала мозоли от рукоятки меча, проследила линию выступающей вены от тонкого запястья до локтевой впадины, поцеловала его там, прикусила нижнюю губу и решилась. Найденные в колючей бороде, губы Оби-Вана были горячими и мягкими, чуть обветренными. Она тронула их языком. Кеноби не ответил, лишь наморщил нос во сне и поймал ее пальцы, вернувшиеся в его ладонь.  
– Я позабочусь о тебе, мастер, – шепнула Асока. – Кто-то должен позаботиться и о тебе.

 

***

Она проснулась так, как не просыпалась уже давно – с того времени, как оставила Храм, сменив тренировки на военные миссии, а заботу о выученных уроках на ответственность за жизни людей. Впервые за долгое время Асоке было просто спокойно, пусть даже она знала, что покой этот недолговечен.   
– Доброе утро, – сказала она, не открывая глаз.  
– Доброе, – хриплым после сна голосом отозвался Оби-Ван. Она чувствовала его удивление, но не как что-то резкое и неприятное, скорее как щекотку, легкую вибрацию в Силе. – Полагаю, что я заснул на кровати, а ты не смогла меня разбудить?  
– Полагаю, я не захотела тебя будить и решила, что под одним одеялом нам будет удобнее, – она наконец посмотрела на него из-под ресниц и обнаружила, что Кеноби лежал, опираясь на локоть, и разглядывал ее. Он казался слегка встрепанным, и больше всего Асоке хотелось прикоснуться к нему – не так, как вчера, украдкой, а при утреннем свете. Пусть и таком, хмуром и дождливом, каким были все утренние рассветы на Камино.   
Она медленно вытащила руку из-под одеяла и потянулась к Оби-Вану, погладила его по щеке и, ободренная молчаливым согласием, коснулась большим пальцем плотно сжатых губ.   
– Асока, я не уверен, что нам стоит это делать сейчас, – он смотрел на нее спокойными голубыми глазами, но Асока знала, что спокойствие это – обманчиво. Она чувствовала теплоту его тела, ощущала, как касается его колено ее бедра, и осознавала, что его правая рука находится совсем рядом с ее грудью. Их разделяли миллиметры и тонкий слой ткани, ничего больше.  
Она облизнула пересохшие вдруг губы и спросила:  
– Есть какая-то причина?   
Кеноби молча обдумывал ее вопрос: между бровями у него залегла морщинка. Асоке изо всех сил хотелось прижаться к ней губами, сцеловать это выражение вечной озабоченности и отстраненности на его лице. Увидеть, каким оно может быть в моменты настоящего удовольствия. Услышать его стоны, узнать, что ему нравится и как, почувствовать его внутри себя…  
– Асока… – Оби-Ван начал медленно отодвигаться от нее, и Асока подскочила на кровати, пробормотав проклятие под нос.  
– Я прошу прощения. Я… очень извиняюсь, честное слово, если ты не хочешь – этого больше никогда не повторится, просто не подумала, не…  
Он обхватил ее лицо ладонями и поцеловал. Асока никогда не могла представить, что его губы окажутся такими мягкими – это была последняя сознательная мысль, промелькнувшая в ее голове. Злость на себя, за то, что не успела закрыться и выдала свои мысли как ребенок, как наивная девчонка – все исчезло в один момент. Остался только Оби-Ван: теплота его рта, прикосновение языка к ее языку, его пальцы, от которых по ее коже будто электричество разбегалось, от пальцев на ногах до кончиков лекку, звенело в монтралах и возвращалось обратно. Ко рту, к единственной точке соприкосновения между ними, к дыханию, разделенному на двоих, к его запаху и вкусу, к ощущению его зубов – тупых, человеческих, совсем не похожих на хищные клыки тогруты. На какое-то мгновение Асока побоялась оцарапать его – боялась, что Оби-Ван отстранится, прервет поцелуй. Он будто почувствовал это и в ответ прижался сильнее, проник языком глубже, лаская ее десны, царапая волосками бороды и усов кожу, и Асока целиком и полностью отдалась ему, застонала от удовольствия. Ее руки нашли его обнаженные плечи, Асока вцепилась в них пальцами, не замечая, что ее короткие ногти впиваются в кожу. Оби-Вану, похоже, это даже нравилось, он выдохнул шумно и погладил руками ее лекку, не сжал, а прикоснулся бережно, будто бы знал, как надо, и от этого у Асоки мурашки по всему телу пробежали, а в голове стало совсем пусто.   
Она даже не заметила, когда Оби-Ван перестал целовать – некоторое время их губы еще соприкасались, а потом он медленно отодвинулся. Погладил на прощание ее лекку кончиками пальцев и убрал руки – так же неторопливо, будто неохотно.  
– Я хочу, – сказал Оби-Ван, но теперь его спокойный голос не мог ее обмануть. Асока знала, что скрывается под поверхностью, и его признание только усилило настойчивое тянущее чувство внизу живота. – И если бы ты слушала внимательно, то услышала бы, что я пытался тебе сказать.  
Асока прокрутила в голове его слова и несмело улыбнулась:  
– Сейчас? В том смысле, что сейчас – еще рано? Ты прав, мы в самом эпицентре бури, и Сила неспокойна… Но вдруг дальше будет поздно? Вдруг мы – ну, так и не успеем никогда?  
– Асока, – выдохнул Оби-Ван и тоже улыбнулся, взял ее руки в свои и переплел пальцы. – Когда я увидел тебя снова, на Татуине, когда я понял, что это действительно ты… я никогда бы не мог поверить, но тогда я почувствовал…  
– Я тоже почувствовала, – пробормотала она, не знаю, чего хочется больше – рассмеяться или заплакать. – Ты мне руку поцеловал. Такое невозможно забыть. Мы стоим посреди пустыни, два года не виделись – и вдруг ты целуешь мне руку, – у нее все же вырвался какой-то жалкий смешок, почти всхлип.  
– Я обещаю, – сказал Оби-Ван и поднял ее правую руку, развернул ладонью вверх и прижался к ней ртом, теперь уже по-настоящему. – Как только мы найдем место поспокойней, Асока. Не на Камино, не здесь, не так…  
Он скользнул по ней взглядом – и этот его взгляд сказал куда больше слов. Это взгляд сам по себе был обещанием, и Асока знала, что оно будет исполнено. А еще знала, что готова подождать.   
Но не слишком долго.

 

***

Он не мог заснуть – так и бродил кругами по комнате, не замечая ничего вокруг себя. Спустя пару часов – или дней? – после того, как Асока ушла (бывший падаван Энакина Скайуокера, сказал себе Вейдер, не твоя Шпилька-тогрута), каминоанцы вернули ему Падме (женщину, похожую на Падме).  
– Она сейчас отдыхает. Функции организма еще не полностью восстановились после длительного кислородного голодания. К тому же, принятые ею стимуляторы воздействовали на центральную нервную систему: недолговременная физическая активность только истощила человеческое тело. Мы сделали все, что могли, к утру она поправится, и вы сможете…  
– Кислородное голодание? – перебил он каминоанца. Их плавные неторопливые голоса ужасно бесили, и Вейдеру больше всего хотелось схватить это тупое существо за шею, сдавить ладонь, чувствуя, как Сила помогает ему. Но Асока не сняла наручники, когда уходила – только фыркнула в ответ на его очередную просьбу, и Вейдеру ничего не оставалось, кроме как сжать зубы и терпеть вдобавок ко всему еще и это унижение.  
– Судя по состоянию, эта женщина провела от четырех до семи месяцев в коме, лорд Вейдер, – сообщил каминоанский врач. – На ее теле имеется след от ожога бластером в полутора дюймах от сердца, скорее всего, кома была вызвана геморрагическим шоком…  
– Что?  
– Большой потерей крови, – терпеливо разъяснил тот. – Мы постарались смягчить результаты приема большой дозы стимуляторов, но она должна снизить физическую активность в ближайшее время. Я бы не советовал сексуальные контакты в следующие пять-шесть часов.  
– Что?! – эти синюшные твари слишком много себе позволяли. – Вон отсюда!  
– Как скажете, милорд. Наша лаборатория всегда к вашим услугам, – каминоанцы наконец убрались прочь, оставив Вейдера наедине с женщиной. Они переложили ее с носилок на кровать, накрыли одеялом и приглушили яркий свет в комнате.   
Но, похоже, она спала крепко. Вейдер наклонился над ней, всматриваясь в лицо, насколько это было возможно в полумраке, пытаясь обнаружить сходства… или, скорее, различия. У Падме были такие же длинные ресницы? Она так же приоткрывала рот, выдыхая тихо, почти бесшумно? Ее родинки – все они были на тех же местах?  
Он высвободил руки из-под плаща и осторожно сдвинул одеяло. Ее тяжелое дорожное платье сменили – Вейдер почувствовал раздражение от того, что кто-то прикасался к ней, – на рубашку из простой ткани. Он отвел ее пальцами и увидел – темное пятнышко на груди, зажившая рана, в достоверности которой не приходилось сомневаться.  
Он дотронулся до кожи кончиками пальцев и тут же отдернул руку.  
Она была теплая. Живая. Она дышала и говорила, и сейчас она слабо пошевелилась во сне, среагировав на него.  
Вейдер сполз на пол возле ее кровати и уткнулся лицом в матрас. Ее волосы щекотали его щеку, но он не отстранился, так и сидел, пытаясь дотянуться до нее Силой, позволить себе поверить, что это была Падме.  
Он не заснул, но погрузился в какое-то смутное подобие медитации – не сосредотачиваясь ни на чем конкретном, просто позволяя Силе протекать сквозь него. И на какой-то очень короткий момент все стало как раньше – до того, как мир изменился, тогда, когда он все еще был джедаем по имени Энакин Скайуокер.  
Он пришел в себя от назойливого писка дроида.  
– Какого черта?..  
В ответ тот протянул ему голопередатчик с входящим вызовом, Вейдер мельком глянул на коды соединения, рассмотрел – и ощутил ледяной ужас.  
– Положи на стол и активируй.  
Того времени, что понадобилось дроиду на выполнение команды, Вейдеру хватило, чтобы прийти в себя. Он отошел в другой конец комнаты – благо, апартаменты ему предоставили просторные, – и опустился на колени в тот самый миг, когда проектор выстрелил вверх голубоватым лучом, сложившимся в голограмму.  
Вейдер склонил голову и произнес:  
– Приветствую вас, учитель.   
– До меня доходят слухи, что у тебя проблемы, – без преамбулы и раскланиваний начал Палпатин, кутаясь в свой бархатный халат. – То тебя похищают, то вдруг ты объявляешься на Камино, а еще говорят, с тобой прибыли джедаи.  
Вейдер стоял на одном колене, не поднимая головы и поскрипывая зубами.  
– Я проверял полученную информацию, чтобы не оскорблять тебя слухами и домыслами, Владыка. По поводу истории с похищением я считаю, нужно обнаружить виновных и разобраться…  
– Никаких виновных. Шумиху в прессе подняли мои люди, потому что мы могли бы извлечь из этой ситуации сразу несколько положительных моментов, – проскрипел Палпатин. Вейдер пожалел, что не встроил в свой коммутатор чип, симулирующий статические помехи через полторы минуты после начала разговора.  
– Тогда уместно приостановить кампанию. Повышенное внимание нам не всегда на руку.  
Свои собственные закованные руки он прятал под плащом.  
– Что задержало тебя на Камино?   
Сила его раздери, уже и про это знает…  
– Не задержало. Я нахожусь здесь, как и планировал. Мои солдаты нуждаются в небольшой передышке, и мы как раз можем им это позволить, учитель. Я вернусь на Корусант в ближайшие дни.  
– Нет. Думаю, что я должен навестить Лама Су. Заодно мы сможем обсудить нашу дальнейшую тактику.  
– Да, Владыка, – согласился Темный Лорд.  
– Я чувствую странные движения Силы. Очень странные. А ты?  
– Сила взволнована, да. Но я склонен полагать, что эти колебания вызывает страх оставшихся крыс-джедаев…  
– Полагать – это не твое дело, – оборвал его Палпатин. – Конец связи.  
Энакин разъехался на коленях по полу и изо всей дури шваркнул кулаками по полу, от наручников даже искры брызнули. Потом он быстро подобрался и стремительно покинул комнату, плащ развевался за ним черным облаком.

 

***  
– Надо собираться! – Асока вдруг вскочила со стула. Они с Оби-Ваном размеренно завтракали, наслаждаясь рассветными часами и внутренним спокойствием. Все изменилось разом.  
Кеноби настигло немного с запозданием, но не менее сильно: все съеденное тут же запросилось обратно, но глубоко вдохнув, он успокоил свой организм.  
– Что же он делает? – пробормотал Оби-Ван.  
– Ты тоже это чуешь?   
– Да, – потрясенно ответил джедай.  
– А не должен бы. Он хватается за все, что под руку попадется. Или типа того…  
Кеноби понял, о чем она – Энакин и Оби-Ван тоже были связаны, пока оставались мастером и падаваном. Связь эта со временем стала крепче, но тоньше, из канала превратившись в тонкий ручеек Силы, которой они обменивались. Потом источник иссяк и высох. А теперь вдруг по старому руслу хлынул свежий поток, заставая Кеноби врасплох.   
Они были уже одеты и совершенно готовы, когда в дверях появились клоны в полном снаряжении.   
– Лорд Вейдер ждет вас в четвертом ангаре, следуйте за нами.  
– Рекс, вы так и не сняли с него наручники? – весело улыбнулась Тано.  
– Никак нет, коммандер.

 

В ангаре их ожидал Вейдер, который отдавал команды своим клонам. На ховер-носилках покоилась коконо-образная камера, где лежала спящая Падме.  
– Прекрасно! Шпилька, освободи мне руки, – деловито обратился к Асоке Вейдер, и она, только взглянув на него, сделала это.  
– Асока, – выдохнул рядом Оби-Ван, но она не отреагировала.  
– Вам сейчас же нужно убираться отсюда. Как можно дальше. Куда? Мне не говорите, только заберите Падме и позаботьтесь о ней. Каминоанцы были так добры, – он сверкнул своими янтарными глазами, – что снабдили вас в дорогу необходимыми лекарствами и оборудованием.   
– Энакин, – Кеноби не понимал, что происходит. Они не должны его оставлять вот так, выполняя его приказы. Потому что тогда все, что им уже пришлось пережить – это просто ничего не стоящий фарс и тупое представление. – Я не понимаю.  
– Кеноби, – Вейдер повернулся к нему. – Поверь мне хотя бы раз в жизни. Просто замолчи и доверься.  
– Я уже…  
– Вот именно, – ситх едва сдерживался, перчатка, обтягивающая механическую руку, скрипела, с такой силой он сжимал кулаки уже свободных рук. – Вот именно, мастер Оби-Ван. Прибереги все свои вопросы на потом. Сюда несется Палпатин. И я не могу допустить, чтобы он навредил сенатору Амидале. А ей нужна забота. Поэтому сейчас же загружайтесь в корабль и бегите. Сделайте так, чтобы и след ваш простыл в гиперпространстве.  
– Но ты же…  
– Оби, – мягко произнесла Асока и тронула его за рукав плаща. – Пойдем, он говорит правду. Нам лучше использовать этот шанс. С разъяренной Падме нам будет справиться легче.  
Кеноби давно не пребывал в такой растерянности, он смешно шевелил усами, потому что не находил что сказать.   
А Вейдер – улыбался. Уголком губ, скупо и жадно, но улыбался. Слова о Падме что-то дернули у него внутри.  
– Убирайтесь, – рявкнул он.  
– Слушаемся и повинуемся, – ответила с вызовом Асока, и все также держа Оби-Вана за рукав затащила по трапу в звездолет.  
– Вас приветствует капитан Рекс, – раздалось из пилотной рубки. – Располагайтесь поудобнее, генерал, коммандер. Мой босс окончательно сошел с ума, но я все еще формально ему подчиняюсь. Мы обеспечим вам охрану и всю необходимую помощь.  
Через несколько минут они стремительно покинули штормящую атмосферу планеты Камино.  
– Какого криффа сейчас произошло? – наконец обрел голос мастер Кеноби, который раньше никогда за словом в карман не лез.   
Прежде. Но времена менялись.


	2. Chapter 2

Палпатин распугивал всех встречных одним видом. Он был очень не в духе. Встречу с Ламой Су он назначил на вторую половину дня, а первую планировал посвятить небольшой обучающей сессии. Дарт Вейдер шагал рядом с ним, радуясь, что встречу наставника удалось обставить так, что императору изрядно попортили прическу каминоанские дождь и ветер. Вейдер поднял все щиты, тщательно экранируя любой помысел. Ему удалось немного помедитировать, пряча и маскируя воспоминания о недавних событиях. Правда, на то, что спрятать от Палпатина удастся хотя бы половину, он не очень-то и надеялся. Ситхи прекрасно управлялись с чужими мозгами. Энакину это искусство не особо удавалось в бытность джедаем, и Темная сторона положения не исправила.  
Когда их оставили наедине в большом белоснежном кабинете, Владыка ситх не стал церемониться и сотрясать воздух. Он приложил Вейдера веером синих молний Силы и не прекращал атаки, пока не услышал тихого поскуливания ученика.  
– Ты полагаешь, что умен, – его медовый голос разлился по комнате. – Но это не так, мой мальчик. Я чувствую возмущения в Силе, и мне они очень сильно не нравятся. Мы так долго боролись! И теперь я ощущаю зачатки предательства.  
Следующий удар заставил Вейдера вопить. Из глаз сами собой текли слезы, а тело билось в спазмах. Он так боялся потерять контроль над информацией в своей голове, что сил на защиту и отражение хотя бы части физической атаки уже не оставалось.   
– Я доверяю тебе самые деликатные дела, посвящаю в детали важнейших операций, а потом вдруг узнаю, что ты замечен с джедаями! Теми, кто разрушил твою жизнь, они стремились подчинить себе весь миропорядок! Как я должен интерпретировать такие сведения?  
– Это ложь, – выдавил из себя Вейдер, пытаясь подняться с пола.  
– Если у тебя есть доказательства, подтверждающие невиновность, я с удовольствием с ними ознакомлюсь, – Палпатин подошел ближе и сгреб рукой кудри на макушке, вынуждая запрокинуть голову и посмотреть в горящие желтые глаза. Не было у Вейдера никаких доказательств, а боль не давала сосредоточиться на изобретении правдоподобной лжи.  
– Не трудись, я знаю, что у тебя их нет. Я знаю, что ты не мог справиться со своим стремлением воссоединиться с женой. А там, где Амидала, вечно околачивается Кеноби. Ты никогда не думал, что сейчас для них настало очень подходящее время…   
Энакин зажмурился.  
– Смотри на меня! – рявкнул учитель. – Смотри, и внимай. Ты примешь наказание за попытку предательства, а потом выполнишь Имперский приказ. Ты приведешь мне Амидалу, а джедаев – каждого джедая, какого встретишь – уничтожишь на месте. Я хочу получить их мечи и голову Кеноби!  
Вейдер всхлипнул, кивнул головой. Ему нужно выбраться отсюда как можно быстрее. Выбраться и предупредить.   
Палпатин пытал его до двух часов каминоанского дня. Он изукрасил ему спину переплетением царапин, ожогов, синяков и порезов. И Вейдер все смиренно принял, а в конце, с трудом приоткрыв глаза под спутанной и мокрой от пота челкой, поблагодарил учителя за бесценный урок. 

 

***

– Эй, – Асока легонько толкнула локтем Оби-Вана и села рядом с ним. – Ты слова не произнес с тех пор, как мы вылетели. Я думаю, Падме приходит в себя, и мы должны решить, что сказать ей до того, как…  
– Что мы делаем, – пробормотал он.   
Асока улыбнулась – только чтобы подбодрить его, Оби-Ван это чувствовал.   
– Я предпочитаю довериться Энакину, нежели остаться на Камино и встретиться с императором. Называй это осторожностью – я хочу уничтожить этого ублюдка, хочу на куски его разрубить, но не сейчас, не здесь. Мы не подготовлены как следует и окружены врагами со всех сторон. Возможно, Энакин действительно что-то придумал.   
– Он больше не откликается на это имя, ты же слышала, – горько сказал Оби-Ван.   
– Но я не считаю, что он пробудет Дартом Вейдером еще долго, – Асока потерла лицо рукой, скривилась. – Я чувствую это, не спрашивай меня, как. Когда он впервые позвал меня, и потом, прошлой ночью. Что-то изменилось… – она покачала головой. – Я даже словами описать не могу, но – чувствую.  
Некоторое время они сидели в тишине, нарушаемой лишь уютным гулом гипердвигателей. Потом Оби-Ван поднял руку и положил ее на плечо Асоке, привлекая ее к себе.  
– Когда-нибудь я бы хотел исследовать эту связь, – негромко сказал он. – При условии, конечно, что ты разрешишь мне проникнуть к тебе в голову.  
Асока искоса глянула на него и снова улыбнулась – на этот раз ее улыбка была настоящей, озорной. Такой хорошей улыбки он не видел с самого начала войны, годы назад.  
– Тебе я разрешу все.

 

***  
– Дантуин! – объявил Рекс, когда они приземлились, и с опаской посмотрел на сенатора Амидалу. Генерал Кеноби и коммандер Тано ходили вокруг нее на цыпочках, боялись, наверное, что она начнет кричать, когда не обнаружит Скайуокера (Рекс так и не определился, как его теперь именовать – лордом Вейдером? Мастером джедаем? Ничего из этого не казалось правильным) на борту звездолета, но она сделала хуже: села, сжала губы в тонкую линию и уставилась в пространство перед собой. Тоже, наверное, ничего не понимала. Рекс ей сочувствовал.  
– Отлично! – коммандер Тано закинула сумку на плечо и спрыгнула на землю. То ли не заметила, что генерал Кеноби протянул ей руку, чтобы помочь спуститься, то ли проигнорировала. Очень интересно. А вот сенатор Амидала помощь приняла, поблагодарила кивком и начала озираться по сторонам, по-прежнему не говоря ни слова.   
Тут было на что посмотреть: живописная долина раскинулась между трех холмов, покрытых густым лесом.   
– Неплохо бы устроить несколько наблюдательных пунктов наверху, – сказал Рекс, шагая рядом с Кеноби по направлению к нескольким приземистым сооружениям. – Я скажу парням, они быстро все наладят.  
Генерал бросил на него странный какой-то, недоверчивый взгляд.  
– Рекс, какие именно приказы ты получил от Энакина?  
– Охранять сенатора Амидалу, генерала Кеноби и коммандера Тано, – отчеканил Рекс. – Сделать все, что потребуется, чтобы защитить их от вероятных противников. Вы – мой приоритет, а также все, кто находится рядом с вами, вне зависимости от их… ох. Это что, дети?!  
Навстречу им из ближайшего дома высыпала целая толпа разношерстной малышни: здесь была совсем мелюзга и несколько подростков постарше, которые уже повключали свои лайтсэйберы и приготовились к бою.  
– Я же им говорил… – с досадой пробормотал генерал Кеноби и устремился вперед еще быстрее.  
Высокая тогрута в джедайском одеянии выглядела смутно знакомой, и когда Рекс подошел поближе, то смог узнать Шаак Ти – непривычно встревоженную и встрепанную.   
– Все успокоились! – прикрикнула она на юнлингов – нет, рявкнула самым настоящим образом.   
Коммандер Тано тихонько присвистнула:  
– Ничего себе!   
Сенатор Амидала тоже выглядела удивленной, однако Кеноби, казалось, было не смутить:  
– Всем убрать оружие, немедленно! Пьетро, ты слышал? Теперь все будет в порядке, я вам это обещаю!  
– Но мастер!..  
– Кто это с вами, мастер?  
– Мастер, где вы были так долго?  
Они все, казалось, вопили одновременно, а потом кто-то заметил коммандера Тано, и громкость резко возросла. Зато погасили лайтсэйберы, что тоже уже было неплохо.  
– Асока!  
– Кто это?  
– Асока вернулась!   
Шаак Ти окинула быстрым взглядом вновь прибывших и развернулась к генералу Кеноби:  
– Где тебя ситхи носили, Оби-Ван?! Ты сказал, пара часов, не больше, просто проверить! Но тебя не было неделю! Неделю! А потом ты появляешься в сопровождении целой армии и транспортников с имперской символикой, и утверждаешь, что все в порядке!   
– При всем уважении, генерал…  
– Замолчи, капитан, с тобой мы потом разберемся, – оборвала она Рекса и снова накинулась на Кеноби. – Я стараюсь! Я прикладываю все усилия, но их слишком много! Ты должен понимать! А не бросать меня вот так, одну, с детьми!  
– Я же предупредил! – пытался защититься Кеноби. – Это было очень важное дело, и ты сейчас поймешь, почему, только дай объяснить!  
– О, Сила, – пробормотала Асока, едва успевая отвечать на приветствия окруживших ее детей. – Оби-Ван и Шаак Ти правда ругаются так, словно женаты уже много лет, или мне одной только так кажется?  
– Не одной, – подтвердил Рекс.  
Все это время молчавшая сенатор Амидала внезапно произнесла:  
– Вы знаете, я только что решила, что никогда не хочу иметь детей. 

 

***  
– Получи направление в бакта-камеру! – пробубнил под нос Энакин. Ему пришлось сконцентрировать всю свою волю, чтобы одним махом отодрать от израненной спины нижнюю рубашку. Палпатин заставил его вытереть слезы, сопли и слюни, чтобы иметь приличный вид во время переговоров с Ламой Су. За два часа нежная и тонкая ткань рубашки намертво приклеилась к ранам на спине. Позаботиться о них он мог только сейчас, когда Палпатин покинул Камино.   
Дроиды помогли очистить раны и придержали его, когда он опускался в неглубокую ванну, наполненную бактой. От облегчения хотелось плакать. Даже запах прохладной, тягучей жидкости не раздражал, не тошнило, как обычно.  
Энакин откинул голову на низкий бортик и закрыл глаза.   
До того, как прибыл император, у него был план. Был какой-то прекрасный план, как уберечь… как противостоять… как победить…  
Он уплывал, растворяясь вместе с физической болью. Он потянулся к Силе, Темной стороне, дававшей столько мощи в бою, будоражащей кровь, подначивающей, беспредельной, но она обожгла его холодом и пустотой. Он поспешно отстранился. Но Светлая сторона, которая точно подарила бы нужное спокойствие и ясность, была для него недоступна. Энакин попытался отключиться, зависнуть посередине. Все равно он не способен ни на какие действия, пока его тело не вернется в прежнюю форму: кожа заживала все медленнее, потому что в некоторых местах шрамы легли слоями. Сидиус-Палпатин дал ему время с запасом – уверенность в способностях ученика слабла с каждым днем. Еще некоторое время назад Вейдер бы забеспокоился, но теперь… Все четче вперед рвалась мысль о том, что Палпатин должен быть повержен. Сидиус должен умереть, должен исчезнуть…  
Вейдеру было не до судеб галактики и Империи. Ему хотелось избавиться от влияния Палпатина. Он думал, что учение Ордена было удушающим… что ж, это было не совсем так. Проклятые джедаи! Они предали его, обманули, спровоцировали, заставили поверить, что больше терять нечего и остается только сеять справедливость Палпатина в каждом мире галактики. Когда-то ему казалось, что порядок императора позволит укрепить галактику, слепить то, что так стремительно разваливалось. Он честно служил делу Империи…  
Как же болела спина… И как же ныла давно уже не существующая рука. И голова была не на месте, а сердце скакало в груди, как бешеное. Энакин хотел сконцентрироваться, погрузиться в транс, скорее излечиться, чтобы…  
… чтобы спросить совета у ненавистного Кеноби. Несмотря на то, что Вейдеру нестерпимо хотелось убить Кеноби – он не мог даже на мгновение подумать, что это несправедливо, так как большинство встречавших на своем пути мастера Оби-Вана, с ним бы охотно согласились – тащить Сидиусу его голову он не собирался. Конечно, бывший учитель изведет его своими умными и ядовитыми замечаниями, и если выдержать это испытание хватит духа и терпения, то план по свержению Палпатина обретет хоть какую-то ясность. Поможет и Асока…  
Он тщательно огораживал связь с ней. Прятать ее было нелегко, потому что она ширилась и укреплялась, а главное, не стоила Энакину никаких усилий. Асока была сильна. Сила текла в ней мощным, волнующе чистым потоком. И Тано выступала лишь послушным и опытным проводником.   
Стоило только Энакину подумать об Асоке, как он ощутил почти физическое прикосновение к лихорадочно горячему лбу. Нежное движение дало понять, что он может отдохнуть, может расслабиться…  
 _Падме в порядке, Оби-Ван тоже, - шелестел не столько голос, сколько отзвук воспоминания о голосе. – _Спи. Мы хотим принять тебя, Энакин. Ты нужен мне, учитель. Только ты можешь нас спасти и защитить.  
– Это больше не моя обязанность – возразил он, должно быть вслух, потому что рядом пискнул потревоженный дроид. – Слабые должны пасть, а сильные способны защитить себя сами.  
 _Ты сильный, но сейчас беззащитный, – пропела Асока. – _Вернись. Ты все еще Избранный. Ты все еще можешь исправить. Спи, спи сладко и глубоко, мастер. Спи и помни, что всегда найдется тот, кто простит самую темную душу.  
– Или убьет из милосердия, – выдохнул Скайуокер, позволяя словам Асоки, текущим тонкими серебристыми вихрями в темноте его смятения, страха и ненависти, убаюкать и вспомнить объятия матери. Не те, в которых она сжимала его в агонии посреди трупов и предсмертных криков тускенов, а те, что дарила вместе с позабытыми песнями и историями во время песчаных бурь.____

____ _ _

____***  
После того, как Шаак Ти убедилась, что клоны не собираются убивать юнлингов, Оби-Ван не собирается больше бросать их всех и улетать в неизвестном направлении, Амидала действительно жива, а Асока всерьез собирается присоединиться к выжившим джедаям – по крайней мере, на время, – она немного успокоилась.   
Рекс одобрил выбранное для лагеря место, однако послал несколько групп своих солдат обследовать периметр. Некоторые из юнлингов увязались за ними, но Шаак Ти только вздохнула:  
– Пусть идут. Если ты, Оби-Ван, утверждаешь, что все хорошо, я предпочитаю довериться тебе – к тому же, Сила подсказывает мне, что вы не принесли угрозы.   
– Только еще немного вопросов и сомнений, – пробормотала Асока, глядя в чашку с чаем. Мастер Ти настояла, чтобы накормить их всех нормальной едой – к счастью, найти провиант на Дантуине не составляло проблемы. Шаак Ти, наверное, просто смирилась, что к тридцати четырем детишкам прибавилось еще трое. Плюс две дюжины клонов. Да подумаешь!  
– Задавать себе вопросы – это наше постоянное испытание, – Шаак Ти глянула сначала на нее, потом на Оби-Вана, потом перевела взгляд на Амидалу. – Вы утверждаете, что Скайуокер – это Дарт Вейдер?  
– Он сам это утверждает, – неохотно сказал Кеноби. – Фактически, я знал это с того дня, как встретился с ним на Корусанте после того, как сенатор… хм, прости, Падме…  
– После того, как все решили, что я умерла, – твердо сказала она. – В том числе и этот идиот!  
– Твой муж, – уточнила Шаак Ти. – Который нарушил клятву и предпочел служение императору Палпатину, убийце-ситху, который…  
– Шаак, – позвал ее Кеноби, и мастер Ти замолчала. Асока в очередной раз подивилась, как ему удается успокаивать людей вокруг себя – вроде бы ничего не делал особенного, произносил пару слов, а эффект был потрясающим.  
Она кашлянула, привлекая внимание:  
– Плюс ко всему, моя связь с Энакином снова восстановилась. И, по-моему, она стала еще крепче, чем когда я была падаваном Скайуокера.   
– Это может быть вызвано высоким уровнем мидихлорианов в твоей крови, а может – стало результатом стресса, или высокой восприимчивости к подобного рода контактам, или Сила знает, чего еще, – не глядя на нее, размышлял Кеноби.  
Падме повернулась к Асоке с выражением тревоги на бледном лице:  
– Ты что-нибудь чувствуешь прямо сейчас?..   
Асока заколебалась, глянула на Оби-Вана, но он ничем не мог помочь.  
– Он жив. Не в полном порядке, но жив. И прямо сейчас он сомневается, что делать дальше.  
– И не он один, – сказала Шаак Ти, постукивая пальцами по краешку стола. – Скайуокер всегда был довольно… Иви, прекрати бросать камни в Алекто, используя Силу! Катуни, куда опять подевался Пьетро? Найди его немедленно и убедись, что он не собирается угонять звездолет!   
– Так что про Скайгая? – улыбаясь, спросила Асока. – Слишком Избранный?   
– Слишком неустойчивый? – Оби-Ван тоже прятал улыбку в бороде.   
– Слишком влюбился в меня? – предложила свой вариант Падме, и возмутилась, когда все посмотрели на нее. – Я говорю правду! Вы, джедаи, просто должны смириться с этим!   
– Чисто технически – я не джедай. – тихо сказала Асока.   
– Вообще-то, – поморщился Оби-Ван, будто одна мысль об этом уже причиняла ему боль, – большая часть Ордена уничтожена. По сути, мы больше не можем называть себя джедаями. И Энакин… он принимал непосредственное участие.   
Они все замолчали. Асока колебалась, желая спросить имена погибших, но боясь их услышать. Дарт Вейдер начал свою карьеру с того, что отдал приказ убить магистров, но сколько из них полегли от его руки – она не знала.  
– Вопрос в том, насколько мы можем доверять Скайуокеру, – высказала Шаак Ти их общее мнение. – Насколько его можно контролировать – извините, сенатор, но Асока рассказала мне, что вы сделали на Татуине.  
Щеки у Падме чуть порозовели, но голову она держала по-прежнему высоко, без малейшего стыда.   
– Ну, контролировать подобным образом можно любого мужчину.   
Асока фыркнула не сдержавшись, отвела глаза, когда Оби-Ван посмотрел на нее, и сделала вид, что пятно грязи на верхней тунике занимает ее гораздо больше, чем резкий поворот в разговоре.  
– Вопрос в том, что он отправил меня прочь при первой представившейся возможности, – в голосе у Падме прорезалась сталь, – и я даже не смогла поговорить с ним, потому что была без сознания!   
– Ну, это поправимо. У Рекса есть комлинк с частотами Вейдера, так что в любой момент.   
– Ты все еще называешь его Вейдер, – тихо сказала Асока и тронула Оби-Вана за руку.   
В ответ он пожал плечами:  
– А я не знаю, что мне еще делать. Я больше не чувствую Энакина в Силе так, как чувствовал раньше. И это беспокоит, а еще больше беспокоит, что он знает, куда мы полетели, и стоит Палпатину только спросить…  
– Нет, – перебила его Падме. – Нет, – повторила она, когда все снова повернули к ней головы, – в нем еще осталось добро, я могу это чувствовать. Не из-за Силы, которой у меня нет, а как человек, как его жена, как… – она скривила губы, но не заплакала, удержалась. – Как человек, которого он любит. Я знаю это.   
Шаак Ти, которая уже некоторое время молчала, слушая их, глубоко вздохнула.   
– Я не вижу выхода в этой ситуации, и будущее скрыто в Силе. Нам придется побеспокоить магистра Йоду._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____***  
Асока едва не закричала от радости, когда увидела маленькую фигурку на голопроекторе. Прошло уже несколько лет с тех пор, когда она видела мастера Йоду в последний раз, но за это время он нисколько не изменился. Йода оглядел всех присутствующих цепким взглядом: кивнул Оби-Вану и Шаак Ти, задержался глазами на Падме и, наконец, внимательно оглядел Асоку.  
– Дело важное вас заставило ко мне обратиться?  
– Да, учитель, – Шаак Ти оглянулась через плечо, когда вопли на улице достигли критической отметки и шикнула. – А ну-ка тихо! Идите и практикуйтесь где-нибудь в другом месте! Ганоди, я же говорила, отрабатываем шаги по второй форме, только шаги, пожалуйста!   
– Ты могла бы дать им попрактиковаться в Атару, – тихонько сказала Асока. – Напрыгаются – быстрее устанут.   
– Хочешь сама их тренировать – вперед! – зашипела Шаак Ти.  
– Я бы с радостью, если бы меня раньше позвали!  
– Пожалуйста, – взмолился Оби-Ван, – сейчас не время!   
Йода терпеливо ждал, пока они наговорятся, но тут Падме решила взять дело в свои руки. Сенатор, все ж таки.  
– Магистр Йода, как вы видите, я жива.  
– Хм, – он кивнул ей, и Амидала, ободренная, продолжила.  
– Я жива и уверена в том, что Энакин может нам помочь справиться с императором Палпатином.   
– Не то, чтобы у нас был какой-то план, – быстро сказала Асока. – Но, наверное, можно как-то использовать нашу связь между мастером и падаваном, которая почему-то снова активировалась.  
– Или все еще раз хорошенько обдумать, – настаивала Шаак Ти. – Под угрозой не только наши жизни, а все будущее галактики!  
Йода повернулся к Оби-Вану и спросил:  
– А ты, Оби-Ван Кеноби, думаешь что о своем ученике бывшем?  
Вот так посоветовались, едва не застонала Асока. Оби-Ван молчал, по привычке запустив пальцы в бороду, и она не могла сказать, о чем он размышляет. А потом его собственный комлинк запищал, и Кеноби с удивлением глянул на него.   
– Похоже, ответить на вопрос я не успею. Это Энакин._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____***_ _ _ _

____Оби-Ван вышел из комнаты в поисках уединенного места: устраивать конференцию с Йодой было рановато – нечего Вейдеру, а значит и Палпатину, знать о нем хоть крупицу информации.  
– Энакин, – приветствовал он голограмму, устроившись в самом тихом углу большой усадьбы, где они все расположились. – Или Лорд Вейдер. Я не знаю, как к тебе обращаться. Чем обязан?  
– Это не имеет значения. Больше не имеет, – голос у его бывшего ученика был хриплый, усталый, измученный. Да и выглядел он даже для дрожащей проекции просто ужасно. – Мне нужна твоя помощь. Твоя и Асоки. И Падме. С ней все хорошо? Где она?  
– Не торопись, – просьба о помощи пригвоздила Кеноби к стулу. – О какой помощи ты говоришь? Нам всем дружно выстроиться и шагать на Темную сторону, чтобы подсобить тебе на очередной приговоренной планетке? Или записаться к тебе в рабы? А может, сразу к Палпатину? – Оби-Ван, наконец, нашел все потерянные слова, и они были злыми, колючими. Но недостаточно. Мало жгли и неглубоко били. – Какой помощи ты ждешь от разрушенного мира, Энакин?  
Его бывший ученик молчал, поникнув и демонстрируя свою русую лохматую макушку. Кеноби чувствовал, как в нем поднимается горячая волна гнева. Гнева, который он всю жизнь учился не прятать, как большинство джедаев, а переплавлять в другие, позитивные порывы и действия. Сейчас же волна была такой сильной, что стой Энакин во плоти напротив него, то Оби-Ван выхватил бы лайтсэйбер и ринулся в атаку, зажмурившись, отдавшись этому чувству.  
– Я прошу о многом, но и сделать нужно многое, – выдавил из себя поверженный Дарт Вейдер. – Я присягну тебе на верность, если это потребуется…  
– Я не ситх! – закричал Оби-Ван. – Мне не нужны твои лживые присяги! Не оскорбляй меня такими посулами. Эни, я… мы все любили тебя! Почему ты так легко отвернулся от нас?  
– Джедаи убили Падме, – тихо, но твердо ответил Скайуокер. – Я не мог это так оставить. Она мне стала дороже Пути.  
Оби-Ван смотрел на него со слезами на глазах.  
– Я не могу поверить… Ты…   
– Я намерен искупить свою вину, – добавил Энакин.  
– Тысячи жизней, – прошептал Оби-Ван. – Если Падме и Асока согласятся помочь тебе, я помогу тоже. Пока я не готов ответить положительно.   
Кеноби взял себя в руки: контроль был слабым, но все же. У него в груди все болело, каждая кость и каждая мышца, внутри, снаружи, ломало и жгло. Джедайская выучка помогла совладать с этим, сохранить лицо.  
– Я свяжусь с тобой, как только переговорю с ними. Да пребудет с тобой Сила, Энакин, кем бы ты ни был.  
– Спасибо, учитель, – прошептал крошечный голубой призрак Скайуокера.  
Оби-Ван хрястнул кулаком о стол и отшвырнул комлинк._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____***_ _ _ _

____Когда он вернулся в гостиную, сеанс общения с Йодой, конечно, уже закончился. Падме и Асока причесывали двух девочек, а Шаак Ти сидела в кресле, просто уставившись в пространство – дни наедине с ребятней сказывались. Она заметила его первой, хотя он чувствовал, что Асока только делает вид, будто не заметила, как он взбаламутил Силу в радиусе трех парсеков.  
– Мастер Кеноби, тебе бы помедитировать, – без обиняков заявила Ти.  
– Как он? – спросила Падме.  
– Ему нужна наша помощь, – коротко кивнув головой, ответил он сенатору. – Я сказал, что для согласия мне нужно посоветоваться с вами.  
– В чем ему нужна помощь, он не сказал, – продолжила за него Асока.  
– Не сказал. Думаю, что они с Палпатином разошлись во взглядах.  
Падме фыркнула, Асока невесело хихикнула.  
– Если я знаю своего мужа, – Оби-Ван в который раз от этого скривился, – то уверена, он захочет свергнуть Палпатина.  
Сенатор Амидала найдет политику даже там, где о ней ни слова не сказано. Тано и Шаак Ти одновременно резко вдохнули. А Падме, пожав плечиком и завязывая на конце замысловатой косички шнурок, добавила:  
– Это же логично. Кто, если не мы?  
– Все поддерживают эту идею? Мы будем помогать сами-знаете-кому? – пожалел детские уши Оби-Ван.  
– Я против, – сказала Шаак Ти. – Но кто же меня послушает.  
– Нам важно любое мнение, – сказала Асока. – Но я пока не готова ответить.  
– Энакин встанет на путь раскаяния, и я его поддержу, – произнесла Падме. – Или уже окончательно разберусь.  
– Оби-Ван, ты думаешь, можно раскаяться? – Шаак Ти подняла на него свои большие глаза.  
– Не взваливайте все на меня, пожалуйста. Мне тоже нужно время. Но у нас его слишком мало. Как всегда.  
Он развернулся и вышел. В коридоре загудели голоса мальчишек постарше, девчонки с новыми прическами тоже побежали вслед за мастером Кеноби. Веселая болтовня шелковой лентой вилась за следом Оби-Вана в Силе. Он увел их на полянку перед домом. Те, кто не был занят теоретическими занятиями тут же выстроились перед Кеноби, следуя его примеру. Оправили туники, как маленькие зеркальца – здесь никто не соблюдал форму, но одеты все были опрятно – и приняли исходную позицию для отработки форм концентрации и спокойствия. _ _ _ _

____ _ _

____***_ _ _ _

____– Сила ему помоги, – прошептала Шаак Ти, глядя в окно. – У нас будет хотя бы час тишины.  
– Тяжело с ними? – спросила Падме.  
– Нелегко. Просто их слишком много, все они разного уровня подготовки, требуют разной степени внимания. Старшие охотно и заметно помогают, но… Я не могу стать им всем сразу учителем, воспитателем и наставником!  
– Оби-Ван ловко управляется, – Асока залезла коленками на диван, и устроив локти на спинке, смотрела в окно. Кеноби двигался плавно, перетекая из одного положения в другое. Она видела, как под нижней рубашкой, в которой он остался, сбросив тунику, табард и пояс, движутся мускулы, какие четкие у него движения и как он держит баланс. Он моментально приходил на помощь тем, кто никак не мог дотянуть позицию, улыбался ободряюще, ерошил короткие ежики на макушках и возвращался к своему циклу упражнений.  
Тано потеряла счет времени, лаская его взглядом на расстоянии. Когда-то и она была уверена, что любит Лакса Бонтери: так любит, что готова за него умереть, держать его за руку, защищать его правду и во всем помогать. Любит, как Падме любит Энакина, даже сейчас, после того, что он натворил. Потом имя Бонтери потускнело на небосводе. Он стал надежным другом и привычным любовником. Асока по-прежнему пошла бы за него в бой, но она больше не горела, когда видела его.   
Кеноби же… Как тут все сложно…  
– Знаешь, – голос Падме у нее над ухом заставил вздрогнуть всем телом, – иногда я задаюсь вопросом: почему ты, Падме Наберри Амидала, не влюбилась в Оби-Вана Кеноби? Скольких бы проблем могла избежать. Он надежный и учтивый, и воспитанный.   
– И каков же ответ на этот вопрос? – расплылась в улыбке Асока, понимая, что сенатор ее дразнит.  
– Мне никогда не нравились рыжие, – рассмеялась Падме серебристым смехом.  
– Он такой… взрослый, – протянула Тано, будто оправдываясь.  
– Глупости какие! Он опытный, и очень даже ничего для своих лет, с учетом всего пережитого, – подмигнула Амидала.  
– Я не могу словами сказать…  
Падме приобняла ее.  
– Мне кажется, что это так неправильно, и вообще… Но…  
– Не думай об этом! – посоветовала ей Падме. – Пойдем-ка лучше на кухню и порадуем сегодня всех чем-нибудь вкусненьким – не из пакетов. Шаак Ти нужно бы поспать…  
– О-о-о, – протянула Асока, прищурилась, – как представлю, что она тут с Оби-Ваном…  
Амидала засмеялась в голос:  
– Не думай об этом. Просто не думай.  
– Но…  
– Ты сама-то хранила верность своей новообретенной любви? – приподняла бровь Падме. Она была все еще бледна и гораздо тоньше, чем обычно, но взгляд прояснился, а чуть заметный румянец на щеках казался почти здоровым.  
– Туше, сенатор, туше, – смутилась Асока._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____***_ _ _ _

____Казалось, прошло какое-то нереальное количество времени с тех пор, как Оби-Ван мог позволить себе полноценную тренировку. Во время войны, в передышках между боями они баловались короткими схватками с Асокой и Энакином… Энакин, нет, лучше сейчас о нем не вспоминать.  
– Используйте свой разум, чтобы построить стену, отделить сознание от битвы. Ничто не может причинить вам сейчас вред. Вокруг только покой.  
Двадцать с лишним пар глаз внимательно следили за ним, включенные лайтсэйберы двигались одновременно в гармоничном потоке, и постепенно Оби-Ван начинал успокаиваться. Концентрация на движениях, на каждом шаге и взмахе клинка вытеснила из его головы все лишние мысли, злость и раздражение, боль от предательства. Не развеяла насовсем, но превратила во что-то, что можно пережить. Продышать, пропустить через себя и преодолеть.   
– Скорость придет с опытом. Самое главное – внимание и четкость.   
Юнлинги окружили его волной сосредоточенности в Силе, отсекая все лишнее. Оби-Ван поймал себя на том, что улыбается, глянул в сторону – и наткнулся на улыбку Асоки в окне. Она не смутилась, не спряталась, не ускользнула – кивнула ему с поистине королевской грацией и неторопливо ушла.   
– Мастер Кеноби?..  
– А… ох.  
Он сбился с шага, но тут же исправил свою ошибку. Но улыбаться не перестал.  
Откуда она этого набралась, ну не от Падме же? Нет, все было гораздо глубже, раньше, вот только он, дурак, не замечал раньше. Не умел смотреть правильно, не пробовал даже.   
А сейчас, вот…  
– Концентрация, – громко сказал Оби-Ван, то ли юнлингам, то ли самому себе, – и еще раз цепочку по новой, начали!  
Пот градом катился по его телу, когда они закончили урок. Детишки даже чирикать стали потише, когда Оби-Ван наконец отпустил их. Рекс со своей командой вернулся с осмотра территории и стоял, привалившись к дереву, с аппетитом уничтожая какой-то фиолетовый плод, истекавший соком.  
– Неплохая работа, генерал, – похвалил он. – Эта саранча будет сегодня спать крепко!   
– А завтра все начнется сначала, – ухмыльнулся Оби-Ван, направляясь в дом, к фрешеру.   
Внутри витали вкуснейшие ароматы еды – похоже, женщины даром времени не теряли. Оби-Ван тихонько фыркнул, как только подумал про это: мастер-джедай, сенатор и... еще один джедай, и все они хлопочут по хозяйству, чтобы накормить целую кучу ртов. Ему даже захотелось заглянуть на кухню одним глазком, удостовериться, что вся эта идиллия ему не приснилась. Зыбкая такая, краткая, но все равно.  
На кухню заходить он не стал, прошел сразу к своей комнате, стараясь передвигаться беззвучно. Оби-Ван стянул грязную одежду, радуясь возможности переодеться в свежий комплект, и шагнул в душ – настоящий, не соник, благо на Дантуине всегда воды было вдоволь.   
Ему понадобилась почти четверть часа, чтобы соскрести с себя пыль и грязь дальних перелетов и вытряхнуть из волос и бороды криффов татуинский песок. На какой-то момент Оби-Вана даже посетила мысль о том, чтобы побриться, но он отмахнулся от нее – забота о собственной внешности была последней вещью, которая его сейчас интересовала.   
Он закрыл воду, завернулся в полотенце и вышел из фрешера – чтобы почти столкнуться с Асокой, которая ожидала его в спальне. Оби-Ван даже не почувствовал ее присутствия и остановился, слишком удивленный, чтобы произнести хоть слово.  
– Я пришла сказать, что ужин готов, – она скользнула взглядом по его обнаженной груди, и Оби-Вану вдруг стало жарко. Она смотрела на него не как падаван смотрит на мастера, без обожания и восторга, ее взгляд был взглядом молодой женщины: уверенной, настойчивой, четко знающей, чего она хочет.  
– Асока… – во рту у него пересохло, буквы не складывались в слова.  
– Просто не хотела, чтобы ты опоздал, – сказала она и шагнула к нему, прижимаясь всем телом. Какой-то миг – и ее губы были на его губах. Это был ответ на тот его поцелуй на Камино – простое прикосновение без языка, только ее губы и ничего больше, горящая влажность ее рта, ее вкус и запах, ее лекку, скользнувшие по плечам в ненавязчивом объятии – все это длилось считанные секунды, а потом Асока отстранилась и вышла без единого слова. Оби-Вану осталось только хватать ртом воздух и цепляться за полотенце на бедрах, потому что… потому что вот это было уже серьезным заявлением._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____***  
Ее туника промокла на груди – там, где Асока прижалась к Оби-Вану. Всего лишь два небольших пятнышка, которые вполне можно списать на возню с посудой на кухне. Идя по коридору, Асока подняла руку и потерла ладонью то место, которого коснулся его сосок – светлый, окруженный рыжеватыми волосками. Если бы на ней не было одежды, Асока ощутила бы его кожей. Если бы она зарылась пальцами в его мокрые волосы, от которых на плечи стекали капельки воды, исследовала мышцы на шее, опустилась ниже, огладила грудь, поджарый живот без капли лишнего жира, медленно потянула на себя полотенце…  
– Ужин! Все на ужин!   
– Ух, Падме! – Асоку спасла только молниеносная реакция, а так бы они с сенатором точно столкнулись лбами. – Все в порядке?  
Та энергично кивнула и сдула прядь волос, упавшую на лицо. Она переоделась из тонкой больничной одежды, в которой они привезли ее с Камино, в простую белую рубашку и коричневые леггинсы, но и в этом наряде умудрялась выглядеть элегантно. Платок, повязанный на шею, сполз, приоткрывая синяки, которые уже начали желтеть, но ни это, ни бледный болезненный вид, казалось, не мешали Амидале оставаться такой же энергичной, как и всегда.   
– У меня есть одна идея. Хочу связаться с моими друзьями из Сената после ужина и проверить, не причастны ли они к движению повстанцев.   
– О… – сказала Асока. Бейл Органа был их лидером в последние недели, насколько она знала, но не стоит портить Падме сюрприз. Для разнообразия, хотя бы один – хороший. – Отличная идея. Давай.   
Асока посторонилась, пропуская поток шумящих, галдящих юнлингов. Шаак Ти приходилось использовать несколько столов, чтобы накормить всех голодных, но Рекс и остальные клоны из пятьсот первого ей здорово помогли, передавая тарелки и подносы, считая ложки и усаживая самых упорных хулиганов.   
– Это похоже на какой-то безумный детский сад, – пробормотала Падме, с восхищением и ужасом глядя на нескончаемый поток рук, которые тянулись за тарелками. – Смотри, как быстро они едят!..  
Асока, которая выросла в Храме и знала, как хочется есть после изнурительной тренировки, только фыркнула. А потом увидела Оби-Вана – полностью одетый, он шел к ним, критически осматривая сидящих за столами.  
– О, а вот и наш Переговорщик, – шепнула Падме и пихнула Асоке в руку тарелку. – Положи ему порцию побольше, он заслужил.  
В конце концов они все уселись рядом и ели, передавали друг другу блюда и разговаривали – о каких-то простых, глупых вещах. О том, что Падме умудрилась порезаться три раза, пока чистила топато, и натерла себе мозоль на пальце. О том, сколько этих самых мозолей было в первые недели у Шаак Ти. О том, что местные жители – к счастью, в окрестностях их немного, – считают их компашку чудом спасшимся из столицы детским домом и всячески помогают чем могут. О том, что Рекс и не думал, что когда-нибудь ему доведется попробовать еду, приготовленную руками двух джедаев и одного сенатора, потому что, конечно, полевые пайки – это прекрасно, но кому угодно поперек горла встанут.  
И о многом не говорили тоже – о еде с кухни Храма, которая не то, чтобы была более вкусной, но все равно вспоминалась. О бесчисленном количестве дроидов, которые готовили, убирали и производили разную другую невидимую работу каждую секунду, тем самым значительно упрощая жизнь. О том, как тишина за окном заменила городской шум, стала привычной, нормальной, мирной. Ни словечка не было произнесено об императоре Палпатине, о том страшном заговоре, который они обнаружили на Камино, о ситхском чудовище по имени Дарт Вейдер.  
Асока тоже рассказывала что-то, жевала и глотала, запивала жаркое из нерфа соком домраи и смотрела. На Шаак Ти, которая, кажется, наконец успокоилась – даже кончики ее лекку посветлели. Интересно, видит ли это кто-нибудь кроме Асоки, замечает ли Оби-Ван?.. Скорее всего, он замечает все. И то, как слабо улыбается Падме, изо всех сил сжимает вилку, чтобы не произнести ни одной фразы, которая бы начиналась с «А еще Энакин однажды рассказывал…» И то, как Шаак Ти старательно не говорит с Рексом о Корусанте, хотя ей ужасно хочется, и Сила вокруг нее вибрирует и колеблется от этой опасной темы.  
И то, как сама Асока вот уже несколько минут мечтательно пялится на Оби-Вана: как он теребит салфетку пальцами, как подносит к губам стакан с соком, как он моргает, как прячет улыбку в усах, глядя пристально и прямо в глаза…  
Она вздрогнула и оторвалась от него, отодвинула тарелку и громко сказала:  
– Кажется, я наелась! Спасибо!   
– Джедай либо голоден, либо не очень сильно голоден, третьего не дано, – заметил Кеноби.  
Все засмеялись, а Оби-Ван тут же отвлекся на тви’ лекского малыша, заботливо вытирая ему рот и подбородок.   
– Кто последний доедает, тот за всеми убирает, – заявила Асока, вставая из-за стола. На ее подначку отреагировали несколько ребят – они повскакивали с мест, хватая свои тарелки. Подростки и взрослые залились громким смехом.  
– А вы зря смеетесь – это древний джедайский закон, – поддержал ее игру Кеноби.  
Каждая тарелка была вымыта, но Шаак Ти, Падме и Оби-Ван остались за столом до того момента, пока с ужином не покончили даже самые младшие.  
Потом они все подключились к миссии перемыть и уложить подрастающих джедаев. Асока поняла, почему старшая тогрута наорала на Оби-Вана – это была та еще задачка. Но Рекс оказался прав – Кеноби мастерски их загонял в постель, и как только головы – будь они человеческие или наутоланские – касались подушек, ребята просто отключались.  
Асока беспокоилась, все тело дрожало в каком-то нетерпении, но Кеноби пожелал ей спокойного сна, как и остальные. Ей пришлось тащиться в отведенную крошечную комнату, где Тано не удержалась и лупанула кулаком по подушке, чувствуя себя немного униженной, а надежды - обманутыми. Ну и ладно, решила она, приняла душ, откопала в своем походном рюкзаке пижаму и устроилась под тонким одеялом. _ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Заснуть, по понятным причинам, никак не получалось, и она следила, как по стене ползет луч разгорающегося света от ночных дантуинских светил. Это ее в конечном итоге и убаюкало, потому что проснулась Асока от чужого присутствия в комнате.  
– Не присоединишься ко мне в медитации? – прошептал Оби-Ван и выскользнул за дверь.  
Асока приподнялась на локте, решив сначала, что он ей приснился, потом проверила с помощью Силы – действительно, звал. Она не стала переодеваться – пижамные штаны и майка были гораздо скромнее, чем привычные туники и платья.   
Трава на лугу за домом казалась серебристой, металлически поблескивая под местными лунами. Асока брела за Оби-Ваном: они не произносили ни слова, шагая босыми ногами по влажной и сочной траве.  
Видимо, дойдя до нужного места, Кеноби остановился и протянул Асоке руку. Она неловко улыбнулась и коснулась его пальцев.  
Вдвоем они опустились коленями в траву, рядом, бок о бок.   
– Невероятное место. Я увидел его из окна, – сказал Кеноби, глубоко вдохнул и шумно выдохнул. Асока сделала то же самое, положила руки на бедра и закрыла глаза. Джедайская медитация давала покой, отдохновение, концентрацию. А еще расслабляла, позволяя сбросить лишнее напряжение.   
Тано нашла в компании Оби-Вана такое глубокое умиротворение, что чувствовала, как ее губы растягивает улыбка.   
Конечно, медитация была малопродолжительной и антипродуктивной. Терпение Асоки и так было толщиной в атом воздуха, потому теплота тела Кеноби стала для нее невозможным испытанием.   
Тогрута бесшумно поднялась со своего места и подошла к Оби-Вану сзади. Она обняла его со спины, наклонилась, лизнула в шею от ворота пижамной туники до горячего уха. Она услышала то, что так давно хотела: Оби-Ван застонал. Он запрокинул голову, и Асока впилась в его губы своим ртом. Зарылась носом в бороду, когда потянула зубами за его нижнюю губу. До чего же сладко он целовался, как хитро сдавался, дразня и завлекая. Тано больше не хотела играть ни в какие игры, потому по-хозяйски задрала подол его рубашки и стянула через голову, взъерошив шевелюру. Потом соскользнула по голой спине Кеноби, вжимаясь в него грудью, пропуская руки под бицепсами. Она жадно гладила волоски на его груди, и осыпала короткими прикосновениями губ его плечи, шею, утыкаясь носом в волосы на затылке, вдыхая его запах, захлебываясь им. Едва слышно рыкнув, она сжала зубы на шейных позвонках.   
– Асока, – позвал ее Оби-Ван, возвращая на секунду в реальность, и она чуть отпустила его от себя, позволяя развернуться в объятиях. Глаза у него были полупьяные, губы блестели влагой, и Оби-Ван улыбался ей – открытый и доступный. Пригвожденная взглядом, она не шевелилась, когда Оби-Ван спустил бретельки ее майки сначала с одного плеча, потом с другого. Почувствовав его ладонь на груди, Асока подняла лицо к чистому, глубокому в россыпи звезд небу. Ей хотелось закричать во весь голос, когда Кеноби склонился и взял губами ее темный, набухший сосок, но Асока только жалобно пискнула, почувствовав прикосновение зубов. Она не знала, что ноги могут подкашиваться, даже если ты стоишь коленях, и что никаких следов на одежде не остается, даже если кажется, что по ногам просто течет.  
– Оби, – она прижала его голову ближе, когда он занялся второй грудью, вцепилась в волосы, сжимая их в кулаках. Лунный свет позволял увидеть россыпь пятнышек у него на плечах и поверх спины – человеческая раса называла их веснушками. Они были не такими красивыми и четкими, как пятна и узоры на телах тогрут, но все же было в них что-то родственное и милое. У Оби-Вана их было много и на носу, на лбу, на руках. Асоке они нравились. Она трогала их пальцами, пока он ласкал ее грудь и руками, и ртом. Потом выдохнул, поднял голову, заглянул ей в глаза и поцеловал. Теперь он не позволял ей играть и вести, он воткнул юркий язык между губ и исследовал рот с жадностью ученого. У Тано глаза закатывались, она вцепилась в его локоть одной рукой, а другой прижала затылок. Одна рука Кеноби сжала ее зад, а потом она почувствовала ее между лопатками, под лекку. Другой рукой он провел у нее между ног, заставляя дернуться сначала от него, а потом снова искать это обжигающее прикосновение.  
– Можно? – выдохнул он ей в рот.  
Асока кивнула и поймала его язык в следующем поцелуе, пососала его, заставляя джедая стонать совсем не по-джедайски.  
Она хотела вылизать его с ног до головы, хотела рассмотреть его член, измерить, насколько узки его бедра и попробовать на вкус в самых скрытых местах, но все эти желания мигом вылетели у нее из головы, как только пальцы Кеноби пробрались внутрь ее штанов и скользнули, раздвигая складочки и нащупывая вход.  
– О, Сила, – выдохнула она, невольно подаваясь навстречу. – Как же я тебя хочу…  
– Силу? – переспросил он. Шпилька была, конечно, лишена фирменной остроты, но он пытался. – Она всегда с тобой.   
– Тебя, мастер Кеноби, – ответила Асока, не отпуская его взгляда, ведя ладонью по его животу, вниз, ниже, запоминая текстуру кожи, ее тепло. Она сгребла рукой все, что под нее попалось, и теперь Оби-Ван закатил глаза и приоткрыл рот в беззвучном стоне. Его член пульсировал в руке, Асока чувствовала его жар и желание, и размер… идеально.  
– Я хочу тебя внутри, – выдохнула она, дрогнув, когда кончики лекку зацепили его грудь, напрягшиеся соски – точно, ими она тоже хотела заняться, но позже. А то ведь на потом ничего не останется.  
– Уроки терпения для тебя прошли даром, бывший падаван Тано? – Кеноби улыбался уголком губ. Придерживая ее за талию, он отстранил ее от себя, укладывая на траву. – В ожидании – половина удовольствия…  
– Я достаточно подождала, – раздраженно заметила Асока, приподняв бедра, чтобы помочь избавить себя от все-таки промокших штанов. Она немного смутилась от этого, надеясь, что Оби-Ван не заметит, но он сделал немыслимое: скомкал тонкую ткань и, ткнувшись носом в комок, шумно вдохнул.   
– Фуууу, – протянула тогрута, морща нос. – Гадость.  
– Глупая, – ответил он. – Я польщен.  
С этим он опустился сверху и снова прильнул с поцелуем.  
– Подожди, подожди, – она оттолкнула его. – Я тоже хочу посмотреть…  
– На что? – вскинул Кеноби бровь.  
– На то самое, давай-ка, – Асока вынудила его подняться, встать на ноги и дернула вниз штаны.   
– Не на что смотреть, – произнес Оби-Ван переступая из штанин. – Все вполне соответствует скучным нормам…  
Асока рванулась вверх и без промедления взяла в рот его член. Губы пощипывало непривычной солью, а Кеноби где-то над ней гортанно ахнул и осторожно расставил ноги пошире.  
– А…Асока… Я… или…  
– Кеноби, это – лучшее, что я видела.  
– Я молю тебя, замолчи, – он зажмурился, погладив большим пальцем ее губы, потом подбородок.  
– Я захочу тебя снова, ты же понимаешь? – совершенно серьезно спросила Асока, она нащупала его ладонь и потянула вниз, снова укладываясь на спину, чувствуя ночную росу и тепло, исходящее от прогретой за день земли. – Снова и снова… Как сейчас… Я…  
– Позже, – выдохнул Оби-Ван. Его руки развели ее колени, и Асока замерла. Он помог себе рукой, сначала только прикоснулся к складкам внизу головкой, закусил губу и попытался сдуть с глаз упавшую прядь волос. А потом он плавно скользнул в нее одним движением. Ему было в ней тесновато, его член был большим и твердым, как будто и не живой вовсе. Он позволил Асоке вздохнуть и только потом осторожно толкнулся.  
Асока призвала Силу, и она откликнулась, окружая их, обнимая. Оби-Ван шумно и часто задышал, чувствуя уютное электричество живой Силы, позволяя ей наполнить его и течь сквозь него к Асоке.  
Кеноби ускорялся, проникая глубже, цепляя что-то внутри такое, до чего никто не дотягивался.  
– Оби, пожалуйста, – взмолилась Асока, надеясь, что он поймет. И он понял – это же лучший джедай своего поколения, это же самый щедрый человек в галактике. – Я… не…  
Он не желал слушать, он целовал и двигался, разведя ее ноги до невозможности широко. Он бился тазовыми косточками и кусал собственные губы, чтобы сдержаться.  
Асока не могла этого позволить: его голос глубокий, искрящийся – он был ей нужен в новом еще неизведанном спектре.   
– Пожалуйста, – прошептала Тано, пальцами поглаживая его губы и Оби-Ван уступил, прихватил кончики ее пальцев, лизнул их горячим языком, втянул в рот. Асока сжала его внутри – у нее были свои фокусы, и Кеноби вскрикнул первый раз.  
– Как хорошо, – выдохнул он. – Я благодарен…  
– Заткнись, – краснея, посоветовала ему Асока. – Серьезно, прекращай болтать и совокупляйся как животное.  
Они оба хихикнули, но через секунду Оби-Ван переменился, его синие безбрежные глаза стали еще темнее, он вышел из нее, подхватил под спину, перевернул на живот, а потом вздернул бедра вверх. Асока содрогнулась всем телом и улыбнулась в траву. Оби-Ван вошел в нее сзади и забыл обо всех манерах. Вот это было то, чего она ждала, чего хотела. Сила предупредила их обоих о кульминации, и они успели достичь пика почти в унисон. Асока не хотела отпускать подрагивающий внутри нее член Кеноби, сжимая дрожащими мышцами внутри и заставляя его протяжно застонать.  
– О, Асока, моя девочка, отпусти, я…  
– Прости, – шепнула она, расслабляясь и тут же разворачиваясь к нему лицом, обнимая, целуя. – Спасибо, Оби, спасибо.  
Он обнял ее обеими руками, потираясь щекой и бородой о ее лекку.   
– Спасибо тебе, – возразил он. – Ты как будто к жизни меня вернула…  
Асока перебирала пальцами взмокшие от пота волосы у него на затылке и думала о том, что всем желающим придется выдирать Оби-Вана только из ее коченеющих пальцев.  
– Я люблю тебя, – выдохнула она. – И это самое лучшее чувство из всех.  
Оби-Ван беспомощно взглянул на нее, не имея сил на то, чтобы сейчас же ответить._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____***  
Утром все переменилось, и Падме не нужно было чувствовать Силу, чтобы заметить. Просто родиться женщиной было вполне достаточно.   
Едва заметные прикосновения, взгляды, брошенные друг на друга словно невзначай, ничего не значащие фразы, которыми они обменивались – Оби-Ван и Асока, наверное, полагали, что кроме них никто больше не замечает. Падме смотрела и недоумевала, как можно испытывать одновременно такую радость за своих друзей и завидовать им так, что все внутренности выкручивает? Потому что они с Энакином тоже прятались так неумело, глупо улыбались, встречаясь глазами друг с другом, хватались за один и тот же предмет будто случайно, чтобы соприкоснуться пальцами.   
К счастью, у Падме не было слишком много времени, чтобы предаваться воспоминаниям. Она пыталась помочь Шаак Ти, которая вместе со старшими детьми готовила завтрак, но то и дело отвлекалась, чтобы написать еще пару писем своим старым знакомым. Падме отыскала Бейла и Мон в самом центре повстанческого движения, Райо поддерживала осторожный нейтралитет, но гибель Апайланы была огромным ударом.   
– Кто теперь правит на Набу? – спросила Падме, сжимая датапад побелевшими пальцами.   
– Кайланта, кажется, – отозвалась Асока. – Но она поддерживает Империю. После того, как Палпатин отдал приказ казнить королеву Апайлану за укрывательство джедаев…  
– Я знаю, – выдохнула Падме. Посмотрела на экран, но ничего не увидела из-за слез, стоящих в глазах. – Ты не знаешь, кто… кто исполнил…  
– Это был не Вейдер, – быстро сказала Асока, обменявшись быстрым взглядом с Кеноби. – Кстати, про Вейдера.  
Имя упало будто камень, и все замолчали.   
– Я знаю, я погорячилась, – сказала Падме и потрогала пальцем царапину на столе. – Я действовала неосмотрительно, потому что не видела полной картины. Я была растеряна и смущена, когда обнаружила, что потеряла шесть месяцев своей жизни, и когда мы с Энакином встретились снова, он напугал меня, – она сглотнула. Фактически, попытался задушить, используя Силу, и это было больно, невозможно больно, но больнее оказалось увидеть ненависть в его глазах. – Я не подумала, как следует. Не рассмотрела все варианты, не могла представить, чем могут обернуться мои неосмотрительные действия...  
– Падме, все в порядке, – попытался остановить ее Оби-Ван.  
– Я не знала, что он настолько безумен! – всхлипнула она. – Не могла представить, что он совершил все эти у… убийства, что он сошел с ума, потому что решил, будто я умерла! Это хуже всего!  
– Именно поэтому Кодекс джедаев отрицает привязанности, – тихо сказала Шаак Ти.   
– Кодекса нет. Храма больше нет. И теперь из-за того, что Скайгай и Падме так долго скрывали свою любовь, большая часть Ордена уничтожена, – Асока сложила руки на груди. – Так что, наверное, стоит пересмотреть этот пункт о привязанности!   
Они все молчали какое-то время. Падме терла пальцем царапину на столе, изо всех сил пытаясь сдержать слезы – ей это удалось, и когда Оби-Ван начал говорить, она смогла поднять голову и взглянуть на него сухими глазами.  
– Я думал об этом, Падме. Об Энакине и всем том, что произошло, и том, что мы еще можем исправить. Когда он связался со мной вчера, то попросил помощи.   
Падме прикусила губу, с надеждой глядя на него.  
– У мальчика в голове еще остались крохи здравого смысла, – кивнула Шаак Ти.   
– Я сказал, что посоветуюсь с вами, – продолжал Кеноби, – с тобой и с Асокой. Энакин позаботился о тебе, Падме, он дал нам транспорт и охрану, но…   
– Но Дарт Вейдер убивает джедаев, – подхватила Асока. Она шагнула ближе к Оби-Вану и взяла его за руку, сплетая пальцы. – И теперь он знает, что юнлинги находятся здесь.   
– Мы рискуем всем, – обронила Шаак Ти, глянула на них и отвернулась, сделав вид, что увидела в окно что-то интересное. – Нашими жизнями и нашим будущим.  
Падме кивнула, не доверяя своему голосу, выдохнула, собрав все силы:  
– Я пообещала, что не отпущу его. И я не сдамся. _ _ _ _

____ _ _

____***_ _ _ _

____Падме чувствовала себя странно, когда они трое – Рекс сам предложил не участвовать в переговорах, а Шаак Ти удалось уговорить после небольшого спора – устроились вокруг голопередатчика, и Оби-Ван ввел частоты, вызывая Энакина на связь. Ждать пришлось немного больше, чем они рассчитывали.  
– А что, если… – начала Асока, но тут миниатюрная голограмма Энакина появилась перед ними, и сердце Падме упало.   
Он держал лайтсэйбер в правой руке и, судя по всему, расправлялся с поверженным противником, которого никто из них не мог видеть. Один удар наотмашь, второй, и Энакин – или все же следовало назвать его Вейдером? – повернулся к ним. Большая часть его лица было скрыта под капюшоном, мокрые волосы неряшливо свисали вниз, и невозможно было сказать, в ярости он из-за внезапного вызова, или из-за того, что происходило вокруг в настоящий момент. Но в тот миг, когда он заговорил, Падме поняла, что ошиблась – он вовсе не злился.   
– Мастер?.. – неуверенно спросил Энакин. – Это правда ты?..  
– Не стоит называть меня мастером, – отчеканил Оби-Ван. – Особенно в то время, когда ты расправляешься с очередной жертвой, используя лайтсэйбер магистра Винду.   
Падме перестала дышать. Голограмма не передавала цвета, но Кеноби провел достаточно времени рядом со всеми магистрами, чтобы уметь отличить их мечи по рукояти.   
Энакин отключил лайтсэйбер и медленно опустил руку.   
– Да, наверное, для всех было бы лучше, если бы этот зубастый папоротник меня сожрал…  
– Ты на Умбаре? – перебил его Оби-Ван.  
Энакин кивнул, убрал меч и опустил капюшон. Падме жадно всматривалась в него, ни о чем не раздумывая, просто впитывая как данность: запавшие глаза, потрескавшиеся, обветренные губы, кожу, туго обтянувшую скулы. Она задалась вопросом, когда он спал в последний раз. Ох, Эни…  
– И ты на Умбаре, потому что?.. – спросила Асока, вмешиваясь в разговор.  
– Потому что император послал меня сюда, – отозвался тот глухим безжизненным голосом. – Ему стало известно, что на планете прячутся двое уцелевших джедаев, и он послал меня найти их, – он перевел дыхание и произнес уже совсем другим тоном. – Скажите мне, как Падме? Она проснулась? Ей стало лучше?..  
– Что ты собираешься делать? – Оби-Ван игнорировал его вопросы. – Найдешь их и расправишься, как и с остальными? Кто это, кстати? Назови их имена, – приказал он, – назови тех, кто станет твоими следующими жертвами!  
Энакин опустил голову.   
– Эйла Секура и Кит Фисто. Но я вовсе не собирался…  
– Убить их, как убил Мэйса Винду? – с горечью выплюнул Оби-Ван. – Энакин, я хотел поговорить, честное слово, я желал этого, но твой выбор не устает меня поражать.  
– Я не хочу их убивать! Я собирался дать им транспорт и направить к вам! – выкрикнул Энакин и заговорил тише и быстрее, слова лихорадочно лились у него изо рта, как будто он уже проговорил их про себя бесчисленное количество раз. – Я убил магистра Винду, я признаю это. Тогда я думал, что защищаю Палпатина, а он сказал мне… он пообещал, что Темная сторона Силы позволит вернуть Падме. Я думал, что она умерла, Оби-Ван, и это было страшнее всего. Я люблю ее больше жизни, больше всего мира, и я не мог жить, зная, что никогда больше не увижу ее. Палпатин сказал мне, что ее убили джедаи, и я поверил ему – потому что мне не доверяли в Совете, потому что все только и указывали на мои слабости, потому что я не соответствовал вашим представлениям об Избранном, и я не мог ничего с этим сделать, я не мог стать лучше, как не пытался, я не…  
Падме оттолкнула Оби-Вана, села так, чтобы попадать в объектив голопроектора, и выпалила:  
– Энакин! Вот просто заткнись!  
Он замер с открытым ртом, глядя на нее. _ _ _ _

____ _ _

____***  
Она была живая и она говорила с ним. Энакин готовился умолять их, чтобы ему дали посмотреть на нее, убедиться, что он не ошибся, и что реальность не сыграла с ним злую шутку, подкинув двойника вместо оригинала. Как когда-то давно на Корусанте он впервые увидел Падме в королевском платье, с косметикой на лице – и не узнал, не понял, Сила не подсказала. Спустя годы он все еще злился из-за этого промаха, пусть настоящая Падме и смеялась над ним каждый раз, когда он вспоминал о том дне. Она смеялась… Энакин не мог вспомнить, когда слышал ее смех в последний раз.  
– Ты идиот, – сказала она и улыбнулась – слабо, криво, но улыбнулась – ему. – Все знают, что никакая ваша Сила не может воскрешать мертвых.   
– Но… – хрипло начал он, и она опять перебила.  
– Но ты идиот. И мы с тобой идеальная пара, потому что я, сколько бы не слышала о тех, кто погиб от твоей руки, все еще продолжаю любить тебя, Эни, – она всхлипнула. – Несмотря ни на что, потому что ты – мой, и я – твоя, и так будет до конца мира.  
Он снова открыл рот, но слова закончились, и все, что Энакину удалось сделать, это прохрипеть ее имя:  
– Падме…  
Тут Асока отодвинула ее от голопроектора и сообщила:  
– Я очень рада, что ты все-таки не до конца головой двинулся, Скайгай.   
Больше всего Энакину хотелось потребовать, чтобы Падме вернулась, чтобы он еще мог смотреть на нее, слушать ее голос, затаив дыхание, и надеяться, что когда-нибудь она все же простит его.   
– Если ты поклянешься больше никому не причинять вреда, – попыталась потребовать Амидала.  
– Он не может этого пообещать, – вместо горе-ситха ответил Оби-Ван. – Не заставляй его нарушить еще одно обещание. Ему придется бороться за собственную жизнь немыслимыми способами.   
Кеноби встал и запахнулся в свой безразмерный плащ. И Энакин пораженно уставился на его фигурку у себя на ладони. Оби-Ван. Он уже сделал первый шаг навстречу прощению.  
– Я помогу тебе, – тихо, опустив голову произнес он. – Да прибудет с тобой Сила.  
После этого он исчез из поля зрения голопроектора и Скайуокер снова смотрел на Падме, чувствуя, как рот расплывается в улыбке.  
– А я тоже хочу выкатить тебе условие, – услышал он голос Асоки. – Падме права. Тебе нужно сдерживать злость и гнев. Ты не маленький. Только ты решаешь, на что идет твоя мощь.   
Голос его бывшего падавана тоже исчез. И он понял, что они остались с Падме вдвоем. Она смотрела на него и плакала, а ему хотелось сжать ее в объятьях, уткнуться в ее ступни лбом и валяться так, моля о прощении до конца своих дней.  
– Я очень тебя люблю, – всхлипнула Амидала. – Гарантией того, что твои мысли не изменили направления, будут благополучное прибытие сюда двух джедаев. Тогда мы обсудим дальнейшие планы. Возможно, нам лучше будет встретиться на нейтральной территории и обсудить дальнейшие действия.  
– Я понял, моя королева. К вашим услугам, – он кривовато улыбнулся, зная, что щеки Падме залила краска смущения.  
– Прекрати. Конец связи.  
Это немного остудило его, но привычной ярости Энакин не почувствовал. Должно быть, это уже признак перемен._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____***_ _ _ _

____Оби-Ван снова взял на себя обязанность заниматься с детьми. Он развлекал их спаррингами и демонстрировал новые техники боя, объясняя малышам основы Соресу и Джем Со. Рисковать с акробатическими номерами ему не хотелось, а энергии нужно было расходовать изрядное количество. Клоны во главе с Рексом расстались с броней и вызвались добровольцами для отработки приемов, беззлобно посмеиваясь над юнлингами. Кеноби иногда становилось не по себе, но Сила предупреждать об опасности не спешила – наоборот, казалось, что и она смеется, веселится, подхватывая настроение форс-юзеров. Сам Оби-Ван хоть и пытался отвлечься, нет-нет и ловил себя на том, что опять и опять тянется к тоненькой ниточке новой связи с Асокой. От нее исходило тепло, покой, но постоянно гудело возбуждение. С этим справить было не так уж просто.  
Асока Тано – молодая женщина, хищница-тогрута, ее энергии хватило бы на десяток старых Оби-Ванов. И она хотела его. Он не до конца понимал, почему, но отказаться от этого дара, благословения и проклятия одновременно, не собирался и под пыткой. К тому же прошло слишком много времени с тех пор, когда он позволял своим чувствам к женщине занять хоть какое-то место в душе. Он потерял слишком много тех, за кого был готов умереть. Оби-Вану были знакомы и страсть, и влюбленность, и сладость запретных отношений, но он потерял всех. Не в самое подходящее для любви время ему суждено было родиться. После Сатин сердце болело так сильно, что он ничего вокруг не видел. Возможно, в этой боли, которой он позволил себе насладиться сполна, и таилась причина его фатальных ошибок. Что было, то было. Что есть, то есть. Его настоящее было прекрасным.   
Славно было снова вести тренировку для маленьких, но таких смышленых ребят. Они уже почти освободились от страха: когда он и Шаак Ти собирали их в дорогу и грузили, словно стадо крошечных перепуганных животных на корабль, все они тряслись, чувствуя угрозу, ощущая колебания в Силе, но не понимая, что это может значить. Им пришлось спать вповалку в грузовом отсеке, в спальных мешках, обнимать тех, до кого дотягивались руки, и передавать комфорт по цепочке. Больше им такое не требовалось. Старшие поднаторели в управлении Силой, стали более упорными в боевых тренировках – в этом полностью заслуга Шаак Ти. Оби-Вану достались малыши – не доверяла она ему, что ли, почти взрослых, почти готовых стать падаванами. Да они с ней и так стали мульти-магистрами! Никому еще в обучение не попадало сразу столько.  
Асока помогала Шаак Ти и Падме. Одной с едой и дисциплиной, а другой – со стратегией. Но Кеноби знал, что мысли ее далеки от всех этих занятий, потому что сам сдерживался только за счет своего опыта.  
После обеда он взял мальчиков постарше, и они отправились в деревеньку местных, чтобы купить у них продуктов – прокормить такое количество джедаев стоило и труда, и кредитов. Благо, они с Шаак Ти смогли поступиться принципами, отступая, да и запасы Падме пришлись кстати.  
Но после ужина стало совсем уж тяжко. Как будто малоопытный юноша, Оби-Ван вспыхивал от каждого прикосновения Асоки, а потом был вынужден тушить эти костры страсти, пока никто на смех не поднял.  
– Только ты себя так можешь мучить, – ее шепот на ухо заставил расслабиться. – Прекрати.  
– Считаешь?  
– Уверена. Падме хотела зачитать нам пару писем, а еще она записала некоторые планы действий. Ты как тактик и стратег должен их оценить.  
Падме и вправду волновалась, потому после того, как дети были уложены и завернуты в одеяла, они еще долго сидели в общей комнате, споря горячим шепотом о вариантах и запасных ходах.  
Только когда обе дантуинские луны были в зените, Асока пришла к Оби-Вану. Она склонилась и тут же поцеловала, выдыхая в его рот, запуская пальцы в волосы, заставляя выгнуться ей навстречу и застонать. Она точно знала, чего хочет, но еще сомневалась – можно ли ей брать, когда вздумается. Оби-Ван сел на кровати, обнимая ее за талию, поворачивая стоящую перед ним тогруту к свету, что тек из окна. Он снял с нее короткие штанишки из тонкой ткани и майку, оставляя совершенно обнаженной. Впервые он видел, как обнимают ее талию белые полоски по коричной коже, как змеится вверх, будто рукой нарисованная загогулина меж грудей, как такие же белоснежные полосы кружат сбоку по бедрам, а потом прячутся сзади на крепких ягодицах. Кеноби носом уткнулся в ее солнечное сплетение, вдыхая запах, обводя пальцами природные узоры. Она замерла, даже дышать перестала, только несмело положила руку на плечо. А потом погладила.  
– Мне нравятся твои волосы, – шепнула она.  
– Мне нравятся твои полоски, – ответил он, поцеловал ее в живот и поднял взгляд, улыбаясь.   
Оби-Ван не озаботился сегодня пижамой: его нетерпение было сродни подростковому более чем в одном аспекте. Асока выстояла, пока он ласкал ее грудь, терпела она и пока он подразнивал ее языком между ногами, не позволяя лечь и получить удовольствие сполна.  
– Оби! – шикнула она и вывернулась из рук, опустилась на колени, изящно развела его бедра и сдернула тонкую простыню. Он встретил ее в полной готовности, но как бы не сдерживался, стоило только головке члена попасть в ее горячий рот, приглушенно вскрикнул. Ее зубы не давали расслабиться окончательно. Асока была красива, но тогрутские клычки вблизи не последнего по важности органа любого мужчины, даже джедая, держали в некотором напряжении.  
– Пожалуйста, – простонал он, поглаживая мягкие, гладкие, но бархатистые на ощупь лекку. Это прикосновение неожиданно заставило застонать Асоку. И эта вибрация вокруг его члена…  
Оби-Ван едва слышно всхлипнул, прикусив костяшку указательного пальца, чтобы не застонать в голос. Асока ублажала его языком старательно, но неумело, что делало ее ласки еще более желанными.   
В какой-то момент – когда Кеноби уже стал всерьез опасаться, что ночь закончится скорее, чем он полагал, – Асока толкнула его в грудь, заставляя упасть на кровать. А потом, перекинув ногу через его бедра, она медленно, пристально глядя ему в глаза, опустилась сверху. У Кеноби пальцы на ногах поджались, а бедра дрожали от напряжения – он сдерживался изо всех сил от толчка вверх, в эту прелестную влажную глубину, где так в нем нуждались.  
– Я целый день изнывал от желания, – тихо прошептал он, но Асока нахмурилась, положила палец ему на губы, и он тут же прикусил тончик, тронул языком. Тано опустилась до конца, вжавшись промежностью в его лобок. Она содрогнулась все телом, сжала его внутри, а потом сняла его ладонь со своего бедра, лизнула от запястья до кончиков пальцев и направила себе между ног. Оби-Ван не нащупал ничего в привычном месте и удивленно хмыкнул.  
– Ниже, чуть-чуть ниже, – сказала Асока. И когда он нашел этот крошечный бугорок, то понял, что попал – она трепетала вокруг него с такой силой и ритмом, что ему не нужно было двигаться самому – глаза и так закатывались от удовольствия, а хриплые стоны рвались из груди.   
Кеноби ласкал ее кончиками пальцев, теряя координацию, потому что чувствовал приближение оргазма.  
– Асока, позволь мне…  
– Хочешь помочь языком? – оживилась она.  
– Да. Да.  
– Я такое только на картинках видела, – горячо выдохнула она в самое ухо, поднимаясь, разрывая контакт. Но уже через секунду он забыл, что они были разделены, потому что она взяла его в рот, презентуя ему себя без стеснения и ложной скромности.  
– Только ты, – прохрипел он. – Ты пока остановись… Я не могу так разрываться…  
– С двумя противниками драться, значит, можешь, а тут никак? Бедный Оби-Ван.  
– Это разные вещи, – оправдался он и прильнул к ее центру губами. Какая же она была тут горячая и пряная, в голове все плыло. Плыло, видимо, и у нее тоже, потому что после первого же прикосновения языком Аслка уронила голову ему на бедро, впиваясь монтралом в нежную кожу внутренней поверхности. Оби-Вана это слегка отрезвило, и он осторожно раскрыл ее на пальцах, целуя, вылизывая и посасывая. Асока задыхалась короткими стонами, но все же смогла произнести.  
– Я буду просто трогать, ладно, Оби? Я не могу не трогать…это красиво.  
Он взвился под ее весом, когда она сомкнула кольцо пальцев вокруг его чуть потерявшего твердость члена. Асока рассматривала его, он чувствовал, и даже то удовольствие, что Оби-Ван доставлял ей, не могло отвлечь до конца. Она двигала кожицу крайней плоти, сгребала ладошкой яички, но потом все равно взяла и заглотила, обрывая его будто на полуслове. Он кричал, уткнувшись носом в ее вагину, и не мог ничего сделать с горячими сладкими судорогами, которые заставляли его выгибать спину и впиваться пальцами в ее крепкий зад. Асока выпила его до дна. Она вылизала его начисто, а потом развернулась и сцеловала с его губ и усов свой собственный вкус и запах.  
– Почему, когда я наконец тебя получаю, мне сразу же хочется еще? – спросила она, укладываясь на бок.  
– Прости, я не успел, – ответил Кеноби, улыбаясь ей полубезумной, удовлетворенной улыбкой.  
– Успеешь еще, – ответила Асока и снова поцеловала в губы. Ее ловкие пальчики шарили по его груди. Она нашла соски – напряженные и крайне чувствительные после оргазма – и стала их гладить. Просто гладить, каждым прикосновением вышибая из него дух.  
– Асока, – взмолился Оби-Ван. – Остановись хоть на секунду.  
– Больно? Прости меня, – она приподнялась на кровати, отдернула руку.   
– Не больно, глупая, – он притянул ее за шею, увлекая в поцелуй, забывая, что хотел сказать. – Не больно. Останься со мной?  
Асока отлипла от него и уставилась огромными синими глазами.  
– Остаться и спать с тобой? – это прозвучало так по-детски, с надеждой и недоверием.  
– Да, – ответил Кеноби, сдвигаясь к краю, давая ей больше места, чтобы устроить чувствительные лекку для комфортного сна. – Я должен был сделать так еще вчера.   
Он повернулся к ней и поцеловал прямо в белый узор на щеке.  
– Я обожаю тебя, Оби-Ван! Зачем я согласилась на Энакина? – она пожала плечами, притворно морщась.  
– А у тебя был выбор?  
– Нет. Но вы-то об этом не знали.  
– Вот только не надо этой самонадеянности, юная леди, – он подпустил в голос прохладцы и еще больше своего корусантского акцента, которым с легкостью карманного виброножа, срезал почти всех своих оппонентов.  
Асока снова подняла голову. Озарение настигло спустя столько лет.  
– Это ты придумал!  
Кеноби не ответил, только закрыл глаза и растянул губы в мальчишеской улыбке.  
– Теперь, если чувство Силы меня не подводит, мне самому нужно проситься к тебе в падаваны, – заключил он, перевернулся на бок и чмокнул Асоку в нос. – Я еще столько всего не знаю. И может, не узнаю никогда.  
– Зачем тебе? Все будет хорошо.  
– Знаешь, у меня способности предсказания лишь в зачаточном состоянии, но я чувствую очень большие изменения. Сила волнуется в предвкушении. Не ощущаешь?..  
– Я не всегда понимаю, что именно чувствую, – призналась тогрута. – Но волнение сильное. Мне кажется, что рябит от Энакина. А предвкушение я просто не могу определить – у меня не так много терпения, чтобы узнать, каково предвкушение на вкус.  
Она целовала лицо Оби-Вана, не пропуская ни миллиметра кожи.  
– Скажи, мастер Кеноби, а вот чисто гипотетически, в теории, ты когда-нибудь избавишься от этого куста под носом?  
Оби-Ван возмущенно выдохнул, а потом тихо рассмеялся._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____***_ _ _ _

____Он выполнил обещание, с удивлением осознала Падме, увидев, как двое джедаев спускаются по трапу звездолета. Кит Фисто тепло поприветствовал Оби-Вана и Асоку, обнял Шаак Ти, но Эйла, синекожая тви’лечка, с трудом сдерживала раздражение.  
– Я не понимаю! – воскликнула она, стоило только Кеноби подойти поближе. – Твой бывший падаван, Скайуокер, он окончательно сошел с ума?!   
– Судя по всему, не окончательно, – пробормотал Оби-Ван, внимательно осматривая ее.  
Оба джедая выглядели довольно потрепанными, но целыми, не без облегчения заметила Падме.  
– Он их пальцем не тронул, – шепнула Асока, наклоняясь к ней.  
– Надеюсь, – так же шепотом отозвалась Падме. Она также верила, что им удалось договориться с ее непутевым мужем без применения насилия, но кто его знает…  
– Я не могу высказать словами, как рад, что вы живы, – тем временем, спокойно приветствовал их Оби-Ван. – Нет, не стоит, – он удержал руку Кита, когда тот попытался схватиться за лайтсэйбер, заметив клонов из пятьсот первого. – Они не причинят никому вреда, это абсолютно точно.  
– Что у вас происходит? – спросил тот, недоверчиво поглядывая на солдат, которые играли с юнлингами в какую-то непонятную, но довольно шумную игру.  
– Долгая история, – покачала головой Шаак Ти. – Я думаю, нам всем есть, что рассказать.  
– Сенатор Амидала? – Эйла Секура наконец обратила внимание на Падме. – Вы живы?  
– Пойдемте в дом, там и поговорим, – предложила Асока, и все они наконец сдвинулись с места.  
Падме, изнывая от нетерпения, пошла вперед, призывая на помощь весь свой дипломатический талант. Но это было еще как нелегко.   
– Кто-нибудь из вас знал, что Дарт Вейдер – это Энакин Скайуокер?! – поинтересовался магистр Фисто по дороге.   
– Позже, Кит, – как мог, сдерживал его Оби-Ван. – Мы объясним все по порядку.  
Но порядка не вышло. Наскоро перекусив, джедаи оккупировали гостиную и принялись рассказывать о всем, что случилось за последние полгода, перебивая друг друга, засыпая вопросами, разговаривая одновременно.  
Оби-Ван продемонстрировал им все данные с Камино, которые ему удалось скачать на свой датапад, и когда Эйла захотела увидеть Рекса, то Асока сбегала за ним, и клон подтвердил все остальное.   
Шаак Ти рассказала о побеге с Корусанта, о том, что последний раз видела Храм объятым языками пламени.  
– Они действительно его уничтожили? – глухо произнесла Эйла.  
– Неизвестно. Никто из нас не рискует появляться там в последнее время, и… что, Асока? – Кеноби прервался, глядя на нее.  
– Наверное, я последняя, кто был на Корусанте, – тогрута пожала плечами. – Но я могу точно сказать, что Храм джедаев не разрушен. Он просто…  
– Покинут, – тихо сказала Падме.   
Она не видела его близко, это правда, но за короткое время, которое понадобилось, чтобы мельком изучить все последние новости, голофото Храма несколько раз попадалось на глаза. Он больше не казался символом чего-то сакрального, таинственного и непоколебимого. Он просто был еще одним пустым домом, окровавленным и дымящимся, одним из многих, которых новорожденная Империя оставила предостаточно на своем пути.  
– Я до сих пор не могу поверить, что канцлер Палпатин оказался ситхом, – сказала Шаак Ти. – И еще больше – что Скайуокер присоединился к нему.  
Теперь наступила очередь Падме рассказывать и объяснять – даже то, чему она сама не могла найти внятных объяснений. Оби-Ван и Асока как могли помогали, пересказывая события, приведшие всех сюда, на Дантуин. Вплоть до последнего разговора с Энакином.  
– Я не знаю, как он нашел нас на Умбаре, но пришел один, – Кит Фисто посмотрел на Эйлу и взял ее руку в свои. Шаак Ти делала вид, что не замечает – равно и того, как Оби-Ван и Асока прижимались друг к другу на кресле. Их колени соприкасались, а правый лекку Асоки практически лежал на плече у Кеноби.   
Падме на них засмотрелась, пытаясь понять, в какой момент мастер-джедай и тогрута по уши влюбились друг в друга – и нет, это все происходило на глазах, в последние дни, и было до боли знакомо.  
– Иктотч, – неожиданно сказала Эйла. – Скайуокер сказал, что через два дня будет на Иктотче, если ничего не помешает.  
– Что бы это ни означало, – добавил Кит Фисто.   
– Ох, – Асока нервно затеребила рукав туники. – Кажется, я понимаю, что он имеет в виду. Император не обрадовался, когда обнаружил, что Скайгай выпустил нас живыми с Камино, и в этот раз тоже не в восторге.  
– Ты… ты чувствуешь его? – Падме с трудом удалось совладать со своим голосом.   
Асока жалобно посмотрела на нее и кивнула. Падме ощутила, как снова накатывает слабость, неотвратимо и жестоко сминая все надежды. Кто-то снова причинял боль ее Эни, кто-то мучил его, и она ничего не могла поделать.   
– Но связь должна быть давно разорвана, – голос Эйлы пробился сквозь туман в голове у Падме. – В чем причина?  
Оби-Ван неохотно попытался объяснить свою теорию: что-то там с мидихлорианами, что-то с цветом новых лайтсэйберов Асоки, но Падме слушала его вполуха.  
– А что на Иктотче? – громко спросила она, дождавшись, пока все замолчат. – Что там такого важного, почему Энакин хочет встретиться именно на этой планете?  
– Там вообще ничего нет, – Асока поглядела на нее голубыми глазами. – Абсолютно ничего кроме ветра, холода и камня. Я представить не могу, почему Скайгай выбрал это место. Мы там никогда не были, сомневаюсь, что вообще…  
– Вообще-то, были, – перебил Оби-Ван, и все удивленно на него посмотрели. – В начале войны, однажды. Фактически, очень странная миссия…   
– Расскажи! – попросила Асока. – Мне все равно не помешает отвлечься!  
Он глянул на нее с тревогой:  
– Я думал, в последнее время и так было предостаточно всяких разных… отвлечений.   
– О, это само собой, – отмахнулась Асока. – Но всему свое время. Так что на Иктотче?  
Оби-Ван помолчал немного, собираясь с мыслями, а потом начал говорить:  
– Местные жители обладают некоторыми психическими способностями. Что-то вроде интуитивного дара предвиденья, не слишком развитого, скорее на уровне снов и видений. Там было одно место, пещеры, в которых исчезали мужчины племени, и Энакин пошел туда, чтобы спасти их… Честно говоря, я так и не знаю, что конкретно он увидел, но мне кажется, это произвело на него впечатление. Он никогда не рассказывал в подробностях, так что могу только предполагать… – он посмотрел на Падме. – Наверное, это место что-то значит для него.  
– К тому же, это регион экспансии, там легко затеряться, – задумчиво произнесла Шаак Ти.   
– Я лечу на Иктотч, – сказала Падме и поднялась на ноги, готовая сорваться прямо сейчас, немедленно. – Беру Рекса и вылетаю.  
– Нет, постой! – Асока вскинулась за ней. – Мы все полетим! Я устала, что твой муженек постоянно вопит у меня в голове!  
– Муженек? – в замешательстве произнес Кит Фисто. – О чем это она?  
– Шаак Ти все расскажет, – пообещал Оби-Ван и, извиняясь, добавил. – Похоже, мне снова придется оставить юнлингов, но теперь Кит и Эйла остаются в помощь…  
– Да уж, хоть на этом спасибо, – закатила глаза Ти. – Я начинаю предполагать, что твой бывший падаван просто издевается! А ведь Скайуокер мне всегда нравился!.._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____***_ _ _ _

____Далеко уйти им не удалось – Оби-Ван догнал Асоку и Падме возле дерева с бламфрутами. Точнее, может быть, когда-то на этом дереве и росли бламфруты, но теперь оно носило следы нападения трех десятков голодных детей, которые оборвали с него все плоды и усеяли землю вокруг кусочками засохшей фиолетовой кожуры.  
– Падме, постой! Асока права – если летим на Иктотч, то все вместе.   
Амидала подняла на него измученное лицо, чуть тронутое загаром после дней, проведенных на Дантуине.   
– Я просто подумала, что все еще не поздно исправить. В смысле, я тут поговорила с друзьями – теми, кто еще остался, и Бейл предложил… точнее, он сомневается так же, как и я, но готов выслушать любые предложения. Если бы нам удалось как-то нейтрализовать императора…  
– Убить Палпатина, – резко сказала Асока, и Оби-Ван глянул на нее. Ее лицо, такое знакомое, исследованное его пальцами, губами и языком минувшей ночью, за считанные секунды обрело невиданную до сих пор жесткость. Даже монтралы торчали воинственно, и Оби-Ван спросил себя, знает ли он эту женщину? Понимает ли ее так, как понимал своего ученика? И все только ему казалось…  
– Асока, – осторожно начал он, – не думаю, что мы должны столь радикальные меры…  
– Энакин хочет убить Палпатина, – сказала она и поглядела на него. – Ты чего? Думал, это моя идея?  
– Должна признать, что в этом Эни прав, – задумчиво произнесла Падме. – Иначе, боюсь, нам не справиться. Мы должны убить императора Палпатина.  
Они замерли, позволяя легкому ветерку развеять эхо слов. Сила не противилась, с легким изумлением осознал Оби-Ван, наоборот – шквал темноты, бушующий в галактике, на мгновение остановился, дрогнул, укладываясь в новую паутину вероятностей.  
– Звучит как план, – сказала Асока и толкнула локтем Оби-Вана. – Уверена, ты сможешь придумать, как все это провернуть.   
– Энакин поможет, – твердо сказала Падме. – Должен помочь!   
Оби-Вану было далеко до ее уверенности, но кое-что определенно изменилось._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____***_ _ _ _

____– Мы должны что-то сделать.  
– С чем? – Асока лениво приоткрыла глаза, глядя, как Оби-Ван усаживается на полу напротив нее. Они летели уже несколько часов – утомительных, наполненных бесконечными разговорами и спорами. Кеноби явно что-то придумал, но сомневался и откладывал неизбежное до встречи с Скайуокером, которой Асока ждала с нетерпением.  
– С твоей головной болью, – сказал он и положил руки ей на виски у основания монтрал, легонько погладил кончиками пальцев.  
– Ты знаешь, это не моя голова болит, – сказала Асока, и, не сдержавшись, капризно пожаловалась. – Бесит!  
– Посмотрим, может у меня и получится что-нибудь сделать, – он сосредоточенно смотрел куда-то в пространство над головой Асоки. Его пальцы были просто потрясающими – теплыми, нежными, даже несмотря на загрубевшие подушечки, и Сила струилась сквозь него, пронизывая Асоку невидимым, но мощным потоком. Она снова прикрыла глаза, отдавшись этим прикосновениям – он пытался закрыть ее от чужого присутствия, спрятать связь хоть на время, обернув ее в безопасность и покой.   
Однако это было непросто – что-то заставляло волноваться и его самого.  
– Оби, – позвала Асока. – Что случилось? Почему ты так тревожишься?  
Он тяжело вздохнул.  
– Я не знаю.  
– Нет, знаешь, – она толкнула его коленкой и растянула губы в улыбке. – Если это все из-за нас, то так и скажи…  
– Нет, – он обхватил ее лицо ладонями и прижался к носу, заставляя открыть глаза. – И одновременно да, Асока. Мы с тобой – я все еще не уверен, куда это может привести. Я действительно кое-что придумал, и это больше всего беспокоит сейчас.  
– Скажешь мне?  
Оби-Ван задумался на мгновение, вертикальная морщинка прорезала лоб посередине.   
– Я все еще пытаюсь избежать этого. Девочка моя, я прошу Силу, чтобы она подсказала иной выход, но пока ничего не могу увидеть.  
– В таком случае, мы просто сделаем, как надо, – сказала Асока и прижалась губами к его губам. Поцеловала медленно, стараясь игнорировать прикосновение волосков к чувствительной коже, смакуя его вкус, касание языка, теплоту его дыхания.  
А когда отшатнулась, изумленно заметила:  
– Голова прошла! Ты – лучшее лекарство!  
Оби-Ван смотрел молча, пряча улыбку в бороде. _ _ _ _

____ _ _

____***  
Он задержался чуть больше, чем рассчитывал, и они уже ждали его. Энакин посадил СИД-истребитель на свободной площадке рядом с легкой яхтой Падме, на которой они улетели с Корусанта, и несколько секунд смотрел на четыре фигурки внизу. Оби-Ван, как обычно, впереди, Шпилька справа, руки сжимают лайтсэйберы. Рекс чуть в отдалении, делает вид, что он тут просто для массовки, но на самом деле готов в любую секунду схватиться за винтовку. И не колеблясь использовать ее против своего генерала, что за дикая ирония.  
А рядом с ним – Падме, закутанная в плащ, его ангел с растрепанными ветром волосами.   
Энакин не мог поверить, что сомневался. Она все время была рядом, а он оскорблял ее, унижал и чуть не убил, слишком уверенный в той правде, которую ему подсунули под нос. Он был слепым, не доверял ей и своему чутью, он не хотел, чтобы Падме оказалась жива, потому что слишком глубоко увяз во лжи и преступлениях.  
Энакин медленно спустился и подошел к ним, чувствуя, как взгляды режут его, будто ножи. Повезло еще, что император не стал тратить время, чтобы наказать своего нерадивого ученика второй раз за последнюю неделю, и после недолгих переговоров, суть которых сводилась к привычному _Ты меня подвел, Я очень недоволен, Плохая работа, Вейдер, оставил Энакина в покое. Ну, в относительном покое – ментальный удар был отработанно точным и сильным, и Энакину пришлось собрать все остатки сил, чтобы долететь до Иктотча не отрубившись по дороге.  
Но теперь, когда до цели оставалось несколько шагов, он не мог заставить себя проделать их.   
Энакин споткнулся и рухнул на колени перед Оби-Ваном, чувствуя себя жалким и ничтожным.   
– Мастер… мне очень жаль…  
Слова застревали в горле, и он замолчал, не зная, что еще сказать, как извиниться и заставить поверить, что он и вправду раскаивается.   
– Энакин, не надо сцен, – сухо сказал Оби-Ван. – Пожалуйста, давай оставим разбор причин твоего поведения на потом. У нас есть дела и поважнее.   
– Да, мастер, – едва слышно отозвался он.  
Оби-Ван поморщился:  
– И прекрати называть меня мастер. Я одну пытаюсь отучить…  
Кеноби покосился назад, на Асоку. Она фыркнула, и, кажется, чуть ослабила пальцы на рукояти лайтсэйбера.   
– Поднимайся, Скайгай. У нас есть план – правда, я еще не очень понимаю, какой именно, но Оби обещал все рассказать, а влиятельные друзья Падме устроили целый заговор…  
Он перестал слышать что-либо после имени Падме. Он боялся смотреть на нее – потому что видеть ее по голопроектору – одно, а находиться рядом, вот так, близко – совершенно другое. Она молчала все время, и Энакин не осмеливался заговорить первым, и подняться тоже не мог, потому что ему было слишком стыдно и слишком плохо.  
Падме подошла сама – он слышал шорох ее шагов по гравию – и обняла, запустила пальцы в волосы, прижимая головой к своему животу, выдохнула, прощая раз и навсегда:  
– Ох, Эни…  
И стало немного легче. __ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____***  
Разговоры и планы решено было отложить на продолжительное время – Энакин едва не терял сознание, а потому толку в деле противостояния императору от него было чуть больше, чем от пустого пространства. Им пришлось разойтись по отсекам, чтобы отдохнуть. Рекс вызвался первым нести вахту – они хоть и выбрали самую пустующую область планеты, все же предпочитали совсем бездумно не рисковать.   
Асока свернулась подмышкой у Оби-Вана, и постоянно интересуясь, не тычет ли монтралом в глаз, вертела головой. Кеноби тактично уворачивался от довольно серьезного природного оружия, отвечал, что нет, она ему не навредит, целовал в лоб и гладил лекку.  
– Ты все еще встревожен. Я так не смогу заснуть, – прошептала она, засовывая ладонь в рукав широкого, тяжелого плаща. Они не раздевались, слишком напряженные для такой роскоши как сон, и тем более секс. Оби-Ван перевернул руку, подставляя ей мозолистые бугорки своей ладони.  
– Почему ты чувствуешь? Я экранирую, но ты все еще чувствуешь…  
– Еще и экранируешь? – Асока снова дернула головой. – Ты до инфаркта себя хочешь довести? Выкладывай, что придумал, почему так баламутит Силу!  
– Нет. Я еще не готов.  
– Классно, тогда мы оба не будем спать, – вздохнула Тано. Она даже не почувствовала раздражения, просто отодвинула на задний план это свербящее чувство.  
– Мне так пригодились бы архивы Храма, – признался Оби-Ван. – Я осознаю, что происходит что-то важное, но не могу понять, что именно.   
– Все из-за меня, – сказала Асока. – Я сама чувствую это. Но не бойся, мой Оби-Ван, еще один Избранный на твою голову не свалится. Эни останется одним-единственным.  
– Думаешь, он все еще Избранный? – задумался Кеноби. Ему-то казалось, что Скайуокер перечеркнул все пророчества своей смертельной выходкой.  
– Уверена. А я просто докопалась до чего-то, но никогда не пойму…  
– Брось, уверен, ты все поймешь. У тебя с когнитивными способностями проблем никогда не было.  
– Пока не было, – хихикнула она. – До тебя вот не было. Сейчас я уже не так уверена.  
– Сожаления? – голос Оби-Вана был веселым, но Тано ощущала, как он волнуется. Взрослый, уверенный, сдержанный и выдержанный, но в глубине души все еще мальчишка.  
– Никаких, Оби. Только не о тебе и не о том, что мы сделали.  
Асока вытащила руку из его рукава и засунула под плащ, обнимая его за талию, целуя горло. Она втянула носом его запах, жмурясь от удовольствия.   
– Попробуй заснуть, Асока, – шепнул Кеноби, поцеловав кончик монтрала. – Я постараюсь сдержать свое беспокойство.  
– Когда проснемся – все расскажешь!  
– Может быть, дорогая, может быть._ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____***  
Энакин горел. Падме и прикасаться не нужно было, чтобы почувствовать. Он следил за каждым движением своими жуткими глазами, но она не ощущала угрозы – его присутствие стало похожим на прежнюю ауру Энакина.  
Амидала принесла воды и помогла напиться, придерживая голову.  
– Что он с тобой делает? – выдохнула она. С одной стороны, она хотела услышать абсолютно о всех действиях Палпатина, но с другой не была уверена, что удержится и не пойдет сейчас же мочить ублюдка с одним бластером в руке. – Ненавижу мерзавца!  
– Ненависть ведет на Темную сторону, – прохрипел Скайуокер, приподнимая уголок губ в ухмылке.  
– Тебе смешно? – прищурилась Падме. – Думаешь, нашел удачный повод для шуток, Эни?  
– Нет, – тут же залепетал он, пытаясь встать. – Прости, я не подумал, прости.  
– Лежи, Силой тебя молю! Лежи и не усугубляй ситуацию. Энакин, что ты натворил… Я даже не знаю… Но… Знаешь, что? Меня, уверена, проклянет каждый житель галактики, друзья будут крутить пальцем у виска, но я… я люблю тебя. Люблю так, что готова драться за тебя с кем угодно. Включая тебя самого. И хватит скалиться тут!  
– Падме, – Энакин протянул к ней руку. Он выглядел даже не больным, он выглядел, будто стоял на пороге смерти – синяки под глазами, впалые щеки, насупленные брови. Ей казалось, что даже губы сжались в тонкую линию, пряча те пухлые лепестки, от которых она не могла глаз отвести с первой встречи.  
Она села у кровати, убрала волнистую прядь со лба, коснулась влажной от испарины кожи, провела ладонью по заострившейся скуле, погладила большим пальцем подбородок. Склонилась и тронула его губы своими. Энакин затаил дыхание, отвечал неловко, будто боясь, что она причинит боль. Признаться, ей хотелось и этого – укусить, ударить его, встряхнуть как следует, чтобы голова как у тряпичной куклы болталась на плечах. А потом обнять и больше никогда не оставлять одного и не отпускать. Она сделала сразу последнее: упала Скайуокеру на грудь и обхватила руками его широченные плечи.  
– Никогда меня больше не оставляй! Никогда! И никогда не хорони меня раньше времени, дурной татуинский мальчишка! Ты понял? – всхлипнула она, подняв мокрые глаза.  
– Понял, моя королева, – Энакин опустил голову и снова потянулся за поцелуем. – Не оставлю. Если простишь, я клянусь…  
Тут она снова одарила его поцелуем, лишь бы не слушать этих лихорадочных клятв.   
– Спи. Ты нам нужен, но ты не в себе от боли, – приказала Падме, укладываясь рядом с ним. – Я присмотрю за тобой, муженек.  
– Только можно мне еще воды? – сложив брови домиком, попросил – теперь уже ясно – несостоявшийся ситх.  
– Можно, – Амидале снова пришлось встать._ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____***_ _ _ _ _

_____Проснулась Падме одна. Половина кровати, которую занимал ее муж, была смята, но тепло его тела уже рассеялось. Она поднялась, повела головой по кругу, чтобы расслабить шею. Ей казалось, что они поспали всего ничего. Если не хватило ей, то Энакину и подавно – он, похоже, полгода не спал по-человечески.  
Дверь с шипением отодвинулась в сторону, выпуская ее в узкий коридор. В кубрике, украшенном как парадный зал для приемов, она нашла всех джедаев. Скрестив ноги и устроив ладони на согнутых коленях, они медитировали, сидя лицами друг к другу. Расстояние между их коленями – острыми Асокиными, мощными и почти квадратными Энакина и по-мужски изящными Оби-Вана – было почти одинаковым. Почти. Если присмотреться, то можно было заметить, как Кеноби и Тано тянутся друг к другу и осторожно отстраняются от Скайуокера.   
Падме замерла, вглядываясь в их лица, такие спокойные, умиротворенные, такие родные. Она потерла заспанные глаза и провела по волосам: самое время причесаться.  
Амидала успела сделать даже больше: освежиться в соник-кабине, переодеться и заплести косы. Но внезапный вопль Энакина:  
– Ты сошел с ума! НЕТ! Никогда! Я этого не допущу, СЛЫШИШЬ ты, старый дурак! – заставил ее выронить расческу и броситься к кубрику.  
Энакин возвышался посередине с раскрасневшимся лицом и был готов вот-вот наброситься на Кеноби. Пальцы его правой руки подрагивали – он серьезно подумывал придушить своего бывшего учителя с помощью Силы. Асока стояла между ними, схватившись за мечи. В проходе напротив Амидалы прицеливался в Энакина Рекс.  
– Что здесь случилось? – мягко, чтобы не испугать Скайуокера, который еще неделю назад был самым страшным Темным Лордом новейшей истории, спросила Падме.  
– Ты знала, что они придумали? – развернулся он к ней. Его глаза полыхали. – Вернее, он придумал! Конечно, только он мог такое придумать, криффов интриган!  
– Нет, я не знаю, что они придумали, – Падме укоризненно посмотрела на Оби-Вана и Асоку. – Меня не посвятили ни в какие планы. Я даже не знала, что они у нас уже есть.  
– Падме, – начал было Кеноби.  
– Умолкни!  
– Прекрати с ним так разговаривать! – рявкнула Тано.  
– Как ты можешь его защищать? – вскричал опять Скайуокер. – Он хочет тебя убить и думает, что это игра!  
– Что ты несешь? – перебила его Падме.  
– Он хочет скормить Асоку Палпатину, посмотри на него! – Энакин сложил руки на груди, не замечая, что в точности повторяет позу своего учителя.  
– С ее согласия! – крикнула Тано. – Я знаю, на что иду.   
– Асока? – неверяще прошептала Амидала. – Что это еще такое? Оби-Ван? Вы же только начали?  
Рекс опустил винтовку, поняв, что никто не будет никого убивать.  
– Что они начали? – спросил Энакин. Кеноби и Тано одновременно опустили головы, как нашкодившие юнлинги. – Падме, что они начали?   
Скайуокер переводил взгляд с одного на другого, пока по покрасневшим щекам старшего джедая не вычислил.  
– Да я убью тебя, мастер! Клянусь! И вы еще хотите сказать, что самый чокнутый тут я? Оби-Ван, это же… Это же МОЙ падаван!  
– Я НИЧЕЙ падаван! Помнишь? Или совсем мозги свои ситхские растерял? Это тебя вообще не касается, понятно? Только пальцем шевельни в его сторону, я тебе башку снесу, понял?!  
– Успокойтесь все, – попросил Оби-Ван. – Давайте сядем за стол переговоров и поэтапно разберем все спорные моменты.  
– Может тебе еще и чайку с печеньками? – ядовито выплюнул Энакин. Его кудрявые волосы, потемневшие от грязи и пропитанные потом лихорадки во время сна, торчали дыбом во все стороны и вид он имел удручающе-устрашающий.  
– Это отличная идея. Озаботься посудой, мой юный друг, – спокойно заявил Оби-Ван, вздернув подбородок.  
Падме успела схватить Энакина за локоть и остановить, хотя его единственный порывистый шаг вперед заставил ее проехаться по покрытию кубрика около полуметра.  
– Пойдем, поможешь мне, – процедила она сквозь зубы, одновременно испепеляя Оби-Вана взглядом: ладно Эни, но ты-то?_ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____***_ _ _ _ _

_____– Шикарный план, – Асока вздернула голову, с вызовом глядя на Оби-Вана. – Идеальный, без преуменьшений. Энакин скажет Палпатину, что нашел свою бывшую ученицу, Палпатин захочет сделать из меня ситха, мы заманим его в ловушку и уничтожим!  
– Асока… – он провел рукой по волосам, глядя куда угодно, только не на нее. – Это самая ужасная идея, которая только приходила мне в голову.   
– А по-моему, вполне ничего, – вставил Рекс. Они оба развернулись, и он пожал плечами. – На вас, генерал Кеноби, император точно не позарится.  
– Слишком старый? – возмутился Оби-Ван.  
– Слишком упрямый, – фыркнула Асока. Из соседней каюты доносились приглушенные голоса и звяканье посуды, что позволяло предположить скорое появление чая, а не чьего-нибудь трупа. Хоть это уже радовало. – Ты скорее умрешь, чем присоединишься к Палпатину. Я же, с другой стороны…  
– Бывший падаван, покинувший Орден и Храм, несколько лет в самоволке, – с готовностью обрисовал ситуацию Рекс.  
Оби-Ван закатил глаза и проворчал:  
– Своенравная тогрута с высокой чувствительностью к Силе и минимальным инстинктом самосохранения?  
– Эй!..  
– Моя бывшая ученица, которую предали джедаи, – сказал Энакин, возникая на пороге с двумя кружками в руках. Его злая ухмылка Асоке не понравилась, но к желтым глазам она уже начинала привыкать. – Предали и заставили сомневаться в Кодексе, и где-то глубоко внутри она должна ненавидеть их за это и бояться, что кто-то еще когда-нибудь так же предаст ее… Правда ведь?   
– Энакин, прекрати, – устало произнес Оби-Ван.   
– Вот именно, прекрати, – шикнула Падме и толкнула его в спину, заставляя пройти вперед. – Асока, вот, возьми, – она протянула ей кружку. – Рекс, держи…  
– Спасибо, сенатор, – он кивком поблагодарил ее и принял чашку. – Пойду, проветрюсь, пока вы тут все решаете.  
– Не думаю, что это скоро закончится, – извиняясь, сказала Амидала.  
Асока рассеянно сделала глоток – чай оказался горячим и сладким. Вкусно.   
Энакин отдал самую большую кружку Оби-Вану и пробормотал:  
– Здесь нет никаких печенек. Мы все обыскали.  
– Хм, – Кеноби на него и не посмотрел, слишком погруженный в мысли.   
Энакин уселся за стол, поставил перед собой чашку, поерзал немного и спросил:  
– Ну, и давно вы вместе?   
Падме только вздохнула.  
– Во-первых, как я уже сказала, тебя не касается, – выплюнула Асока, – а во-вторых – с тех самых пор, как я прилетела на Татуин, пытаясь избавиться от воплей в своей голове! Так что, можно сказать, все из-за тебя случилось!  
– Во-первых и во-вторых противоречат друг другу, – тихонько заметил Оби-Ван.   
– Я терпеть не могу Татуин, – пробормотал Энакин, – терпеть не могу песок, терпеть не могу… Ой! Падме, ты меня ущипнула?..  
– Хватит ныть, – скомандовала она и повернулась к Оби-Вану и Асоке. – Может быть, вы все же посвятите меня в ваш план?  
– Тебе тоже придется поучаствовать, – Асока глянула на Оби-Вана. Он неохотно начал рассказывать – наверное, сто раз уже пожалел, но она не собиралась отступать и сдаваться. Только не сейчас.   
– В то время, пока мы отвлекаем Палпатина, Рекс летит на Камино и отключает чипы, а твои друзья-повстанцы отбивают Корусант. Как-то так, – он пожал плечами и сделал еще глоток чая. – На словах все гладко, но на деле – неоправданный риск и абсолютно самоубийственная миссия с огромным количеством…   
– Как и большинство наших миссий на войне, – напомнила Асока, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза Оби-Вану.   
– …Ненадежных факторов, каждый из которых может свести все усилия на нет, – он потер лицо рукой.   
– Это ты про меня? – ощетинился Энакин. – Я – самый главный ненадежный фактор?  
Оби-Ван промолчал. Падме, воодушевленная идеей возглавить восстание, вытащила датапад, собираясь немедленно начать раздавать инструкции, но остановилась, в замешательстве переводя взгляд с Оби-Вана на Энакина.   
– Он мне никогда не доверял, – продолжал обижаться Энакин, – с самого первого дня, с того момента, как ему пришлось взять меня в падаваны, с тех пор, как он понял, что я со многим справляюсь лучше него, что…  
– Прошу прощения, – Асоке больше всего хотелось сейчас ему врезать, но она сдержалась, подскочила к Скайуокеру и дернула за руку, заставляя подняться на ноги. – Пойдем-ка прогуляемся.   
– Я не хочу никуда с тобой идти, Шпилька, – он смерил ее тяжелым взглядом исподлобья.   
– А придется, – она вытащила его из отсека и отвела достаточно далеко, пока Энакин не затормозил, вырываясь из ее захвата, сложил руки на груди и привалился к ближайшей переборке.   
– Ты его любишь? – требовательно спросил он. – Ты правда любишь Оби-Вана?   
– А что тебя так удивляет? – ощетинилась Асока. – И не смей говорить мне о разнице в возрасте! Падме, между прочим, старше тебя на пять лет!  
– На четыре с половиной!..  
– Какая разница! Мне плевать, и Оби плевать тоже!  
– Теперь он еще и Оби…   
– Не могу понять, кого ты больше ревнуешь, – припечатала Асока. – И вообще, разговор не о нас! Ты просто удачно переводишь тему!   
– Так не трогай меня, – огрызнулся он, – просто не трогай и все!   
– Ты первый нас сюда позвал, – напомнила Асока. – Ты предложил поговорить, Скайгай!   
Он прикусил губу, выглядя одновременно потерянным и разозленным. Помолчал несколько долгих минут, и в конце концов начал говорить, медленно, будто вспоминал, как звучит каждое слово перед тем, как произнести.  
– Я сожалею обо всем, что случилось. Что я сделал. Не уверен, что смогу искупить совершенные ошибки, но... больше всего я сейчас хочу, чтобы ничего этого не случилось. Чтобы все последние полгода оказались сном – очередным кошмаром, предупреждением о будущем, которое все еще можно изменить. Я хочу убить эту гадину, отомстить за все, что он сделал, – пробормотал Энакин, невидящими глазами глядя в пространство перед собой. – Он должен заплатить за то, что с ней сотворил, потому что я просто уверен, это его рук дело, его наемники в нее стреляли, и все это было сделано для того, чтобы контролировать меня…   
Асока вдруг обнаружила, что прекрасно понимает Падме, и, что самое удивительное, Энакина она тоже сейчас понимала.   
Если бы кто-то попытался отнять у нее Оби, она бы уничтожила все на своем пути, и плевать на Силу. Это означало, что любовь сделала ее слабой?.. Заставила сомневаться во всем – снова, как и несколько лет назад, когда она спустилась по ступеням Храма, ни разу не обернувшись? Это было мучительно, и она не знала ответов на все вопросы.   
– Если я потеряю еще кого-то из вас – тебя или Оби-Вана, то я не знаю, как смогу жить, – признался Энакин. – Если Падме опять покинет меня… Если она отвернется, увидев чудовище, которым я стал…  
– Еще нет, – Асока поймала его взгляд и слабо улыбнулась. – Ты еще не до конца чудовище, раз боишься этого. _ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____***  
Оби-Ван изумленно проследил за тем, как Асока обращается с Энакином, и покачал головой.   
– Кто бы мог подумать. Каких-то пять дней назад он обещал, что убьет нас всех, как только освободится от наручников, а теперь погляди... Прогресс налицо.  
– Кеноби, – Падме так произнесла его имя, что Оби-Ван на нее сразу же посмотрел. – Это ужасный план. Самый безрассудный из всех, что можно представить. Но мне кажется, он должен сработать.  
Он вздохнул, покачал головой.  
– Падме, мне так жаль.  
– Почему?   
Ее лицо казалось моложе без привычного макияжа и высокой прически, и Оби-Ван на мгновение задумался – сколько ей лет, двадцать шесть, двадцать семь? На вид и восемнадцать слишком много, они с Асокой могли бы быть ровесницами… О Сила, о чем он только думает!  
– Потому что я не уследил за ним. Потому что тоже смирился, поверил, что ты умерла, допустил все это, – он махнул рукой. – Не нужно было сдаваться раньше времени. Мы пустили все на самотек, и вот, что получилось. Я даже заподозрить не мог…  
Он оборвал себя на полуслове, и Падме осторожно предположила:  
– Ты сейчас о нас с Энакином?   
Оби-Ван кивнул, и Падме в ответ криво улыбнулась.  
– Я вот тоже не могла представить, что ты и Асока…  
– Ни слова больше. Пожалуйста, молчи, – он знал, что рано или поздно придется начать этот разговор, но, помоги ему Сила, меньше всего он был готов сейчас. – Поверь, я и сам прекрасно знаю, как это плохо.   
– Не говори ерунды, – фыркнула Падме. – Ты взрослый, умный, а несешь такое poodoo! Вы оба – взрослые люди, вам не нужно прятаться или стыдиться, или скрываться от кого-то, или ненавидеть себя только потому, что какие-то установки, вбитые в головы, противоречат вашим чувствам! И потом, если вам так легче – Орден пал, и не без помощи моего любимого человека, так что все правила, считай, не действуют! Почему любить кого-то – это плохо?!  
В какой-то мере она была права. Оби-Ван посмотрел на Падме и невольно ощутил уважение. В принципе, он всегда ее уважал, особенно в те моменты, когда она ставила на место его зарвавшегося ученика. Оплеухи она умела раздавать прочти профессионально. Жалко, что Падме не была чувствительна к Силе, из нее вышел бы неплохой джедай…  
– Ты должен позволить ей решать самой. В том, что касается тебя, и в том, что касается этого плана – он ужасный, и поэтом должен сработать.   
– Но будет опасно, – сказал Оби-Ван и сам удивился. Во время войны они не раз попадали в куда более опасные ситуации, и он не колеблясь посылал Асоку в гущу сражений. – Я просто хочу сказать, что Энакин не готов, слишком мало времени прошло, мы не можем полагаться…  
Падме перегнулась через стол, коснулась его сложенных рук своей рукой и негромко произнесла:  
– Но это наш единственный шанс, правда? А значит, мы должны использовать его.   
Оби-Ван поджал губы.  
– Только мы должны максимально обезопасить Асоку. Я не могу ее потерять.  
– Никто никого больше не потеряет. Ради этого мы и затеваем большую игру.  
– Это очень трудно: защищать общее благо, рискуя своим. В этом самая большая опасность, – произнес Кеноби.  
– Говоришь, как Йода, – бросил Энакин. Они с Асокой вернулись. – Плану нужна доработка. Палпатин не такой дурак, как нам бы хотелось. Как только все обсудим, придется разделиться. Возвращаться к юнлингам вам нельзя. Магистра Фисто нужно предупредить о риске – они должны найти возможность укрыть детей и предпринять все мыслимые меры. Фактически, с начала операции все мы, вне зависимости от местонахождения – в осаде. _ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____– С чего начнем? – спросила Асока, присаживаясь рядом с Кеноби. Она рукой огладила его коленку. Скайуокер закатил глаза. Она показала ему язык.  
– Я не могу просто притащить Асоку, – продолжил Энакин. – Наверняка, он просто про нее забыл. Но уже не раз говорил мне о колебаниях Силы. Теперь и я чувствую, что их причина ты, Асока. Я предлагаю поиграть – бурная деятельность по поимке бывшего ученика Скайуокера порадует его не меньше, чем сам факт поимки.   
– Это даст нам время спланировать операцию на Корусанте, – пробормотала Падме. Ее глаза светились азартом и гордостью. – Укрытие и временную базу поможет найти Бейл. Уверена, у них есть несколько секретных точек.  
– Тебе, по понятным причинам, мы не скажем, где они, – сообщила Асока Энакину.  
– По понятным причинам, – передразнил он ее. – И вообще, император заказывал мне не нового ученичка – те еще рекомендации могу тебе дать, – а голову Оби-Вана.  
Падме вздрогнула, а Асока улыбнулась:  
– Борода ему сойдет?  
– Ха-ха, – Кеноби пытался казаться мрачным, но лучики морщинок вокруг глаз выдавали его с головой.  
– Вы можете быть хоть чуточку серьезными? – спросила Амидала.  
– Да они же подсели на серотонин, – махнул рукой Скайуокер. – Что с них взять? И план мастера джедая об этом говорит как нельзя громче!  
– В любом случае, у нас есть основные пункты плана, о которых необходимо позаботиться. Это уже гораздо лучше, чем совсем ничего, – сказала Падме. – Я свяжусь с Бейлом, и после этого картина станет еще яснее.  
– Больше всего придется готовиться Асоке, – сказал Энакин. – Твои щиты должны быть неимоверной толщины – Палпатин очень силен в играх разума. И это не те трюки, которыми балуются джедаи, – он скривился, как будто даже воспоминание об этом причиняло боль. Тано почувствовала, что канал связи между ними вдруг резко захлопнулся. И только спустя несколько секунд начал потихоньку приоткрываться снова. Вздрогнул рядом с нею и Оби-Ван – ему боль бывшего ученика тоже отдалась эхом. – Я помогу тебе, но моя техника лишь фильтрует. Я не могу с ним справиться.  
– Оби-Ван сумеет меня подстраховать, – вдруг заявила Асока. – Он может на расстоянии помочь мне, если не справлюсь. Так же, как помог с головой.  
– Это немного другое, Асока…  
– Практически то же самое. Ты просто закрыл нежелательное вторжение. Если мы углубим нашу связь…  
Энакин хрюкнул, а Падме дернула его за рукав.  
– Ну хватит уже. Ты не маленький!  
– Прости, просто я…  
– Эни! – Амидала ахнула и быстро вцепилась в его лицо обеими руками, разворачивая его к себе. Она пристально посмотрела в глаза, а потом разочарованно сжала губы. – Показалось… На секунду показалось, что у тебя глаза изменили цвет…  
Она коротко поцеловала его и снова сосредоточилась на датападе.   
– Значит, я прошу у Бейла организацию прикрытия и транспорт?  
– Это для начала, да. Энакин, ты выходишь на связь с Палпатином и забрасываешь информацию об Асоке.  
– По его реакции я смогу определить, можно ли продолжать эту безумную операцию.  
– Рекс на Камино мобилизует 501-х…  
– А что, если отрядить часть ребят на поиски других… тех, кто сейчас служит, но в сомнениях…  
– Давайте с Рексом посоветуемся для начала? – предложила Асока.  
– Резонно, – подняла палец Амидала, продолжая печатать. Она решила сама себя назначить секретарем их маленького собрания.  
– Заставить клонов бунтовать? – прищурился Энакин. – Не знаю. Соблазнительная, но маловероятная затея.  
– Но попробовать-то можно? Это возможная альтернатива нашим задумкам, – размышлял Оби-Ван. – Долгосрочно, но в результате может быть крайне эффективно.  
– Да-да. Но вернемся к линии Асоки. Нам придется играть в догонялки по всей галактике. И это должно выглядеть правдоподобно настолько, чтобы мне захотелось включиться в эту игру. На это уйдут недели. Мы все готовы так долго ждать?  
– Конечно, о ГОТОВНОСТИ речи быть не может, – заявила Асока. – Но похоже, у нас нет выбора – с противником ты знаком лучше нас всех. Доверимся тебе.  
После этого повисла неловкая пауза. Энакин взял свою кружку с давно остывшим чаем и в два глотка осушил ее. Потом поднялся и вышел из кубрика.  
– Я послала запрос Органе, – сказала Падме, откладывая пад. – Как только он отзовется, и мы поймем, на каком транспорте и куда двигаться, можно начинать. Подозреваю, что еще одну ночь придется провести здесь. Значит – привет, полевые пайки… Как-нибудь продержимся.   
– Очень хорошо, – отозвался Оби-Ван, откидываясь на спинку кресла. – Будет время, чтобы сосредоточиться.  
– Куда уж нам больше сосредоточиваться? – заметила Асока. – Воздух аж искрит от планов и ожидания. Мы все равно ничего не сможем контролировать.   
Тано встала и тоже ушла – в противоположном направлении от того, куда удалился Скайуокер.  
– И самая большая проблема, что мы не хотим с ними разделяться, да, Падме? – спросил Кеноби, беспомощно глядя на нее искристыми серо-синими глазами.  
– Но мы справимся. И не такое проходили, Оби-Ван, – улыбнулась Амидала.  
С этим они тоже разошлись по каютам._ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____***_ _ _ _ _

_____Как же ей не хотелось его отпускать. Так бы вцепилась изо всех сил, прилипла к нему, только больше не расставаться, никогда-никогда.  
– Что мне сделать, – шептала Падме, целуя Энакина, гладя его по лицу, будто пытаясь прогнать тень, поселившуюся у него в сердце. – Что еще придумать, чтобы удержать тебя, что сделать?..  
– Ты могла бы завязать с политикой, улететь на Набу и родить мне пару хорошеньких ребятишек, похожих на тебя, – предложил он с кривой ухмылкой.  
– Да ну, – она шлепнула его по плечу, – придумал тоже! Я нужна Республике! Тому, что еще осталось от Республики…   
Энакин перехватил ее руку, повернул ладонью вверх и прижался губами, чуть тронул языком, горячо и мокро, и у Падме на мгновение дыхание перехватило.   
– Не сейчас. Когда все уляжется. Мы могли бы просто уехать.   
Она разрывалась между желанием объяснить ему, насколько это невозможно – если все же удастся провернуть этот безумный план, то ей придется работать днями и ночами, собирая по камешку рассыпавшуюся систему, – и полыхающей необходимостью закричать «Да, я согласна!». Пообещать все и сразу – ему и себе – представить такую жизнь, насладиться идиллической картинкой и поверить в нее.   
Энакин смотрел на нее – и на лице у него было написано безграничное доверие, как когда-то давно, на Татуине, и одновременно отстраненная холодность. Наверное, все это из-за странного цвета глаз, решила Падме. Они больше не были яростно-желтыми, но и не вернулись к своему первоначальному цвету: ей постоянно хотелось вглядываться в значки, напряженно пытаясь уловить момент перемены.   
– Хорошо, – сказала она и удивилась, услышав свой голос. Она же не хотела соглашаться сразу, так ведь? – Хорошо, я обещаю, если нам удастся благополучно произвести переворот…  
– Когда. Когда, а не если, – упрямо заявил он.  
Падме не знала, смеяться ей или плакать. Она высвободила руку и обхватила ладонями лицо Энакина, заставляя его наклониться.  
– Когда все закончится, я обещаю, что пересмотрю место политики в своей жизни.   
Это было явно не то, что он ожидал, но и Падме не собиралась сдаваться просто так.  
– И ты должен мне тоже кое-что пообещать, – она зарылась пальцами в его спутанные, грязные волосы, с тоской вспоминая о временах, когда Энакин следил за собой. Сжала посильнее, так, что он издал тихий, удивленный звук. – Ты больше никогда меня не оставишь. Как бы далеко мы не находились друг от друга – не смей уходить. Один раз я уже вырвала тебя у темноты, и сделаю это еще сколько придется, но ты должен помочь. Не давай ему ни малейшего шанса выиграть, сопротивляйся, и я буду бороться вместе с тобой. Пусть у меня нет этих ваших джедайских способностей…  
– Падме, – пробормотал он, – моя королева…  
– Пообещай мне, – потребовала она, свирепо и отчаянно, – пообещай, что вернешься, и тогда мы улетим на Набу, на Альдеран, куда угодно, и неделю не будем вылезать из постели, совокупляясь как нуны на болотах в сезон спаривания, и я ни слова не скажу о политике!  
– Куда угодно, только чтобы там не было песка, – согласился он, улыбаясь краем рта.   
– Только не смей больше сходить с ума, слышишь? – прошептала Падме, и Энакин судорожно вздохнул, прижался губами к ее шее, там, где едва заметной тенью заживали синяки.   
– Прости меня, пожалуйста, если сможешь…  
– Эни, – она отодвинулась, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо. – Я уже простила. Теперь нужно, чтобы ты сам себя простил. Это сложнее всего.   
Он прикусил губу и кивнул.   
– Надо лететь. А иначе он почувствует…  
Падме не сдержалась, поцеловала его еще раз – хотела бы она, чтобы у них осталось больше времени. Чтобы все они могли нормально выспаться, отдохнуть, как следует повторить все инструкции. Но о такой роскоши и мечтать не стоило.  
– Вот, держи, – она достала из потайного кармана на поясе лайтсэйбер и протянула Энакину. Его глаза удивленно распахнулись:  
– Ты его сохранила?..  
– Конечно!   
Падме спрятала сэйбер на звездолете, когда бежала с Корусанта, лелея надежду когда-нибудь снова отдать его Энакину – и вот этот момент наступил. Она почувствовала удовлетворение, когда увидела, как он обхватил привычную рукоять пальцами правой руки, затянутой в перчатку.  
– Тебе он понадобится. Только помни, кто твой враг.  
Он ничего не сказал в ответ, только сжал губы и коротко кивнул. А потом повернулся и направился к своему черному истребителю. Падме стояла и смотрела, как ветер треплет плащ Энакина, и молилась всем богам, чтобы все их обещания были даны не напрасно, чтобы Сила позволила им увидеться снова и справиться со всеми монстрами на своем пути._ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____***_ _ _ _ _

_____– …Ты взяла достаточно еды?.. И теплое одеяло. И пожалуйста, не забывай медитировать. С каждым разом будет все сложнее, но ты все равно должна…  
– Оби, – перебила Асока и ухватила его за рукав. – Перестань беспокоиться, ладно?   
– Я не могу, – буркнул он в ответ, перерывая ее рюкзак, должно быть, уже раз в десятый. – Поверить не могу, что отправляю тебя в ад без всякого прикрытия!  
– Скайгай меня подстрахует. И потом, никакой это не ад, просто старая покинутая планета, там нет ничего страшного, кроме нескольких дряхлых призраков, – она положила ему руки на плечи и развернула к себе. – Все получится! Я в это верю, и Сила поддерживает меня, и…  
Оби-Ван двинулся вперед, преодолевая то небольшое расстояние, которое оставалось между ними, и нашел ее губы своими. Он прикрыл глаза, и Асока, ошеломленная напором, видела, как подрагивают светлые ресницы. Он целовал ее, как что-то драгоценное, хрупкое и невесомое, пил с ее губ, как умирающий от жажды пьет из чистейшего источника. У Асоки голова кружилась, когда она ощущала отзвуки этих его эмоций в Силе. Он бы хотел держать ее за руки и никогда не отпускать, спрятать в самой глубине Вселенной, где никто не смог бы причинить ей боль даже случайно.   
Асока не могла поверить, что Кеноби способен на подобное, но доказательство было перед ней. Она не могла даже подумать, что кто-то во всем мире способен любить ее так – ничего не требуя взамен, не ведя расчеты, не пытаясь загонять в рамки. Она просто не представляла, что такое может быть реально – но Оби-Ван целовал ее прямо сейчас, и его любовь заворачивала ее таким одеялом тепла, нежности и заботы, что Асоке плакать хотелось от счастья.  
Он оторвался только чтобы сообщить чрезвычайно серьезным тоном:  
– Будь очень осторожна. Там полным-полно хищников, и еще ситхи знают, что обитает в руинах…  
– О, только ситхи и знают! – Асока отняла у него рюкзак и затянула застежки. – И я узнаю, совсем уже скоро!  
Он оглядел ее внимательными голубыми глазами, поймал за талию рукой, приобнимая, скользнул чуть ниже по бедру.  
– Асока, девочка моя…  
– Я обещаю не рисковать по пустякам, – выдохнула она, прижимаясь к нему. – Обещаю медитировать как можно чаще и связываться с тобой, как только выдастся возможность. Но и ты обещай, если вдруг не почувствуешь меня…  
– Не слечу с катушек и не стану переходить на Темную сторону, – невесело ухмыльнулся он.   
– Вот именно, мастер-джедай Оби-Ван Кеноби, – подтвердила Асока, снова придвигаясь, чтобы поцеловать его.   
У них были только намеки. Только смутные данные, разрозненные факты о Дромунд-Каас, но Оби-Ван неохотно признал, что если они действительно хотят привлечь внимание Палпатина к Асоке, то начинать стоит именно оттуда, с Храма Темной Силы.   
– И ты тоже… – Оби-Ван обвел кончиками пальцев узоры на ее лице. – Ты тоже оставайся целой.   
– Всегда, – она прикусила его губу, чуть царапая острыми зубами, а потом демонстративно нахмурилась и отстранилась.  
– Что такое?  
– Пообещай, что когда я вернусь, ты сбреешь эту ужасную бороду!  
– И почему всем так не нравится моя борода… – он пригладил предмет спора ладонью, но тут же сдался. – Ладно, как скажешь! Тогда в твоих интересах возвратиться ко мне без единой царапины!  
– Постараюсь, мастер, – она подмигнула ему и вскинула рюкзак на плечо. – Пора. Рекс уже нас заждался.  
Оби-Ван проводил ее до открытого трапа – они не могли рисковать и сажать звездолет в топь, поэтому Асоке предстояло самостоятельно добираться до Храма.   
Падме уже стояла у переборки, зябко обхватив себя руками, и смотрела в темноту леса. С Рексом Асока попрощалась раньше, обняв его напоследок и пожелав удачи – он должен был расстаться с Амидалой и Оби-Ваном в ближайшем космопорту и лететь на Камино, чтобы перевербовывать клонов.   
– До свиданья, Падме.  
Они повисли друг на друге, боясь произнести все те слова, которые не успели раньше – _береги его, позаботься о нем – пожалуйста, не дай ему снова соскользнуть в темноту. Асока вдруг заметила, что Амидала стала ниже ростом – нет, наверное, это она сама выросла за то время, пока они не виделись.  
– До встречи, Асока, – Оби-Ван глянул на нее напоследок – жадно, будто никак не мог наглядеться, – и отвернулся, сделал вид, что моргает от ветра.   
Асока подошла к краю трапа и глянула вниз, выбрала себе ствол дерева потолще, примерилась к прыжку.   
И кувыркнулась вперед, в темноту, послав на прощание одну-единственную мысль в направлении Кеноби. Не формулируя словами, не пытаясь объяснить, что-то доказать или опровергнуть – она знала, теперь он поймет.__ _ _ _ _


	3. Chapter 3

Они договорились выждать до начала активных действий. У Энакина все время ушло на приведение в порядок расшатанных нервов и пошатнувшихся устоев. Он больше часа провел в ванной, потому что просто заснул от усталости. Потом ему пришлось погрузиться в медитацию – он ухитрился заснуть и в ней тоже. Сила концентрировалась вокруг него, но так и норовила усыпить, утянуть туда, где уютно, где нет сомнений, нет страха и нет боли… Его звала Светлая сторона, и это было крайне не кстати. Он наорал на подвернувшегося под руку клона и пнул пару дроидов – это не давало ставшего уже привычным прилива темной энергии. Он сам себе напоминал маленького мальчика, который сидит на корточках перед грязной мелкой лужей и лупит по ее поверхности палкой. И эффекта никакого, и запачкаться толком не выходило.   
Палпатин сожрет его на завтрак… Он все провалит и всех потеряет… Вот это уже подходящее топливо!   
Но удержаться за страх, зная, что Падме где-то ведет пылкие беседы со своим книжным клубом заговорщиков, было трудно. Да, над ними все еще висела угроза. И удастся ли им всем избежать ее, зависело сейчас от его способности испытывать страх и ярость. Только вот ни того, ни другого не было достаточно.   
Энакин запутался окончательно и решил, что ему нужно просто успокоиться и озаботиться экраном от всевидящего и всепроникающего ока Палпатина. Возможно, ему удастся избежать личной встречи – так легче будет сыграть роль послушного ученика.  
Скайуокер прошелся с грозным видом по палубам и боевым постам «Вымогателя». Они патрулировали совершенно пустой квадрант, потому экипаж чувствовал себя немного расслаблено. Лорд Вейдер подправил дисциплину – его боялись по-прежнему. Энакин чувствовал это в напряженных ответах, подрагивающих руках и вибрациям в Силе. Естественно, у него имелись недоброжелатели, даже в составе корабля под его командованием – в галактике не нашлось бы ни одного человека, кто испытывал бы к Дарту Вейдеру теплые чувства. Он сделал для этого все, что мог.  
– Сэр, император вызывает вас на связь, – обратился один из адъютантов.  
– Подтвердите и покиньте мостик, – распорядился он, готовясь внутри. – Все!  
Персонал поспешил к выходам, а Дарт Вейдер преклонил колени перед своим хозяином. В последний раз, надеялся Энакин.  
– Приветствую тебя, Учитель!  
– Вейдер. Надеюсь, у тебя найдутся хорошие новости.  
– Конечно, Владыка. Еще двое джедаев пали.  
– Это очень хорошо. Пойдет на пользу Империи и спокойствию моего народа.  
Энакин скрипнул зубами.  
– Как продвигается охота на бывшего учителя Скайуокера? Я получаю донесения, что он связан с друзьями Амидалы и ей самой, восставшей из мертвых.  
Едва не дрогнул, хотя все внутренности скрутило в узел.  
– Я тоже располагаю кое-какой информацией, но у меня есть иные сообщения. Учитель Скайуокера загнан в угол, как и все остальные джедаи Республики, но появилась еще падаван Скайуокера.  
– Падаван? Ах да! – голопроекция Императора почесала подбородок под глубоким капюшоном. – Тано. Так ее звали. Она была изгнана из Ордена.  
– Изгнана, потом принята, предана джедаями. С тех пор она сама по себе. Ее чувствительность к Силе почти равна способностям ее учителя. Судя по тому, что ей удалось добыть кристаллы для мечей, она даже сильнее, чем кто-либо думал. Колебания в Силе – она может быть их причиной. Она раскачивает баланс, потому что не может найти своего места.  
– Не может выбрать Сторону…   
– Да, Учитель. Она могла бы пригодиться нам.  
– Думаешь, если она до сих пор не нашла к нам путь, то стоит за нее бороться?  
– Если кто-то из джедаев поддержит ее, перевес будет на их стороне…  
– Им не победить! Джедаев больше нет! Это кучка дрожащих трусов, которые попрятались по углам галактики! – расхохотался Палпатин. А потом надолго замолк.  
Энакин увидел, как он опустился в кресло, сложив руки на животе, размышляя.  
– Всплески в Силе сильны. Особенно в последние сутки. Темная сторона взволнована, она возбуждена. Это я чувствую очень отчетливо. Но неужели падаван Скайуокера действительно предала учение джедаев и решила попытать удачу… У тебя есть след?  
– Да, мастер. Я предполагаю, где ее искать.  
– Где же, мой юный ученик?  
– В секторе Эсстран. Сектор Дромунд, а значит…  
– Дромунд-Каас! – хрипло выдохнул Палпатин. – Что джедай ищет на забытой планете?  
Ученик промолчал. Он чувствовал, что император, Дарт Сидиус заглотил наживку, но подсекать было рано. Он сосредоточился на своих щитах и ждал.  
– Очень хорошо, – спустя какое-то время произнес Сидиус. – Отложим твое основное задание. Падаван, не закончивший обучение, это всегда интересно. Отправляйся. Найди ее, будь внимателен. Если она готова познать путь Темной стороны, приведи ее ко мне. Но как только заподозришь джедайский безмозглый героизм – убей ее. И принеси мне ее мечи. Откуда кристаллы?  
– Ходят слухи, что из пещер Илума.  
– Принеси мне мечи в любом случае. Их цвет в любом случае ей не подойдет. Оправляйся сейчас же! Я отправляю следить за Кеноби отряд штурмовиков-разведчиков. Конец связи.  
Только когда даже остаточная статика проекции рассеялась, Энакин вздохнул полной грудью.   
Что же, шоу началось! 

 

***

– Есть места, куда бы лучше не возвращаться ни при каких обстоятельствах, – заметил Оби-Ван, сидя в кресле второго пилота рядом с Падме Амидалой.   
– Бейл убедил меня, что сектор практически свободен от имперцев. По крайней мере, пока. И так мы будем не слишком далеко от Эни и Асоки, – оправдалась бывший сенатор.  
– Я не против, это мои личные проблемы. Не обращай внимания.  
Его до сих пор коробило от одного названия. Телос. Оби-Вану следовало уже давным-давно принять все свои воспоминания времен обучения. Но Телос… Он бывал в сотнях миров хуже, в сотнях миров лучше, чем этот, но по-прежнему странно реагировал на одно название. Этот мир причинил слишком много боли его учителю, возможно поэтому Кеноби нес ее с собой – как часть наследия Квай-Гон Джинна.  
Падме не стала нажимать, только ободряюще улыбнулась и стала готовить судно к посадке. Органа отдал им идеальный корабль – в меру потрепанный, но ухоженный, надежный небольшой транспортник. Оби-Ван и Падме вполне могли сойти за самостоятельных, честных торговцев, курсирующих по системе. Яхту Амидалы Бейл обещал привести в порядок – она в этом нуждалась после всех приключений. Кроме того, вряд ли можно было найти более надежное место чем верфи, для того, чтобы ее спрятать.  
Их чужие коды сработали, и спустя полчаса они сели в космопорту близ Тани. Оби-Ван не узнавал планету. Да и не должен был – слишком много времени прошло. И оно не пожалело ни Кеноби, ни Телос.  
– Не знаю, как ты, Оби-Ван, а я зверски хочу есть. Заодно ознакомимся с местными сплетнями и найдем место, чтобы отсидеться не привлекая внимания.  
– Обед был бы кстати, – улыбнулся Оби-Ван. Его улыбка стала еще шире, как только он почувствовал мягкое прикосновение – не физическое.   
_Со мной все в порядке, успокойся._  
У Амидалы запищал комлинк.  
– Это Мон. Сообщает, что «Вымогатель» направился в сектор Эсстран.   
– Пусть Сила им поможет, – выдохнул Кеноби. – Осталось только нам ни во что не вляпаться.

 

***

Как только ее ноги коснулись твердой поверхности, Асока побежала. Отталкиваясь от стволов деревьев и обломков камня, она мчалась вперед, безошибочно выбирая путь – тогруты видели в темноте гораздо лучше большинства рас. У нее не было карты, только смутная схема, которую они с Оби-Ваном восстановили совместными усилиями. Да и то не до конца – никто из них, пролистывая в библиотеке древние фолианты, никогда не думал, что легенды когда-нибудь пригодятся. От Энакина помощи никакой – во время своего обучения он особой прилежностью не отличался, предпочитая возню с дроидами дополнительным часам чтения. Конечно, они могли бы связаться с Шаак Ти, Китом Фисто и Эйлой, попробовать спросить у Йоды на Дагобе… Но джедаи на Дантуине вряд ли одобрили бы план, и Оби-Вану досталось бы за одно то, что он его придумал, а Йода бы просто посмотрел на Асоку и хмыкнул, и она, как всегда, почувствовала бы себя крохотной и глупой.   
Так что нет, лучше продолжать двигаться и верить, что она справится, а иначе все напрасно. Асока чувствовала впереди мощный источник Темной Силы – такой, от которого все время хотелось развернуться и бежать в противоположную сторону, и знала, что она на правильном пути. Темнота проникала в ее сознание ледяными, скользкими щупальцами, точно чудовище, тысячелетиями спавшее глубоким сном, а теперь потревоженное чьим-то присутствием.  
– Хочешь поиграть? – сквозь зубы пробормотала Асока. – И я тоже, именно для этого и пришла!   
Время от времени она слышала шорохи на деревьях, а когда ночная тьма сменилась серой пеленой рассвета, пару раз видела, как огромные ящерицы, покрытые шерстью, переползали с места на место. Она шла без отдыха несколько часов, потом сделала короткий привал, перекусила принесенной с собой едой и двинулась дальше. И снова шла, пробираясь сквозь джунгли: бежала, где это было возможно, и переходила на шаг, где лианы и мхи закрывали путь. В какой-то момент Асока потеряла счет времени – числа на хронометре сменяли друг друга, но она только бессмысленно глядела на них несколько секунд, не в силах вспомнить, когда попала сюда, на Дромунд-Каас.   
Когда усталость догнала ее, Асока забралась на верхушку старого дерева, свернулась в развилке из веток и заснула. А когда проснулась, выпила несколько глотков воды и разглядела вдалеке белое каменное здание в океане зелени, то поняла, что за ней следят. Чужое присутствие, навязчивое и неприятное, как пристальный взгляд в затылок. К чему-то подобному она и готовилась.   
– Ну, привет! – Асока покрутила головой по сторонам, но не обнаружила никого живого – если не считать пучков белесого мха, который все время шевелился, игнорируя полное отсутствие ветра.   
Она пошла вперед намного медленней, чем раньше, все время стараясь выбирать тропу понадежней – тот, кто следит за ней, не станет прощать ошибок.   
– Хочешь поболтать? – поинтересовалась она, в надежде, что бесплотный спутник ее слышит. – Тогда вперед, действуй! Тебе, наверное, скучно здесь все время одному…  
– Ты не ситх… – прошипел вдруг голос справа от Асоки, и она едва не споткнулась о кочку. – Джедай! Что нужно здесь джедаю?..  
– Я не джедай, – она криво ухмыльнулась, продолжая идти вперед. – Теперь нет.  
Невидимый призрак помолчал какое-то время, и Асока почти физически могла почувствовать его удивление.   
– Серая, – удовлетворенно заключил голос. На этот раз он раздался гораздо ближе, будто ее спутник – Асока так и не могла определить, мужчина это или женщина – шел с ней рядом. – Ты ищешь могущества? Ищешь славы? Ищешь смерти? Чего тебе здесь надо, девчонка?  
– Корабль, – Асока перепрыгнула с одной ветки на другую, чтобы не замочить ноги в зловонной луже. – Я ищу корабль, спрятанный в храме. Ты знаешь, где он?  
Призрак надолго задумался. Когда он заговорил снова, Асока прошла уже полпути до Храма и надеялась преодолеть оставшуюся половину до наступления сумерек.  
– А хватит ли у тебя сил пройти испытание? – прошелестел ветер впереди нее.   
Асока хмыкнула:  
– Мой мастер всегда говорил, что я способная.   
– Светлый мастер светлого джедая? – призрак издевательски захихикал.   
– Посмотри получше, древняя развалина, и ты увидишь, кто мой мастер.  
Она очень надеялась, что Энакин уже вылетел в Эсстран и скоро будет здесь. Без его помощи она вряд ли справится, и это поставит под угрозу весь план… Асока старалась не допускать и мысли об этом. Здесь нельзя обратиться к Силе и попросить поддержки как раньше – хотя казалось, что вся планета была огромным резонатором, но Асока никак не могла настроиться на нужную частоту. Она не пыталась бороться с Темнотой – она аккуратно проходила сквозь нее, как сквозь тропический лес, отводя лианы со своего пути и разрубая их лайтсэйберами там, где пробраться было невозможно.  
– Сила испытывает большие волнения, – задумчиво произнес призрак. – Грядет большой шторм, и возможно, в этот раз ситхи снова победят.  
– Или нет, – бросила Асока.   
– Победят, и будут править галактикой, как было тысячи лет назад, подчинят всех живущих и будут приказывать мертвым, и тогда Империя снова возродится…  
Она слушала его бормотание вполуха, упрямо двигаясь вперед. Кем бы он ни был при жизни – пророком, очередным сумасшедшим лордом ситхов или простым охранником в Храме, сейчас он превратился в бесплотный голос, сокрушавшийся о былом величии. Проще было игнорировать его и продолжать путь – однако игнорировать то, что стояло перед ней, Асока не могла. Храм казался живым – он пульсировал и манил, и тысячи голосов звали ее по имени, радовались прибытию, предвкушали пир. Они хотели исследовать ее мысли, выпытать ее страхи, выпотрошить и вывернуть наизнанку, обратить слабости против нее.  
– Сила внутри меня, – беззвучно повторила Асока, – и покой внутри Силы. Сила внутри меня, и покой…  
Призрак снова захихикал.   
– Это тебе не поможет, Серая. Только усложнит.  
Он был прав. Асока закрыла глаза на мгновение и представила лицо Оби-Вана. Как он смотрел на нее той ночью, на поле, серебряном от лунного света, как прикасался, целовал, как входил в нее, и все тело Асоки пело от восторга.   
– Считай, что тебе повезло, – недовольно сказал призрак и исчез – по крайней мере, Асока перестала ощущать его присутствие.  
Она шла вперед, не думая о Силе. Она вспоминала, как Энакин впервые похвалил ее после миссии на Кристофсисе. Она думала, какую гордость видела в глазах Рекса, когда он обращался к ней. Она вспоминала объятия Падме после того, как спасла сенатора от убийцы на Корусанте. Она вспоминала Оби-Вана, снова и снова переживая каждый день жизни рядом с ним во время войны – и удивлялась, почему никогда раньше не понимала, что любит?  
Когда колоны Храма Темной Силы показались между деревьев, Асока не смогла сдержать изумленного вздоха. Последние несколько кликов она прошла в состоянии, близком к медитации – остро ощущая все происходящее вокруг, но в то же время глядя на себя словно бы сверху, отстраненно и необыкновенно спокойно.   
– Если ты зайдешь внутрь, то можешь и не выйти, – призрак снова появился рядом с ней зыбкой расплывчатой тенью.   
– Я знаю, – сказала Асока и вытерла пот со лба.   
– Или выйдешь кем-то иным.  
– Я знаю!  
Она скинула рюкзак с плеч, достала бутылку с водой и напилась как следует, а потом зашагала вверх по мраморным ступеням: кое-где они потрескались от времени, кое-где лианы уничтожили их, пробираясь к свету из-под земли.   
Голоса стали громче, от них монтралы гудели и Асоке все время хотелось отряхнуться, но она сдерживалась. Чудовища не прятались в Храме, убедилась она, когда вошла внутрь, но Храм сам был чудовищем. Он с любопытством смотрел на нее, когда Асока шагнула вперед, примерялся, с какой стороны откусить. Точно хищник, играющий с жертвой.  
Асока сама не заметила, когда рукояти лайтсэйберов прыгнули в руки, белый свет мечей осветил мрак.   
– Ты боишься, – довольно проурчал призрак. – Это правильно. Все должны бояться. Страх рождает гнев, гнев ведет к ненависти, ненависть…  
– Ну, можно считать, я здесь именно за этим, – перебила его Асока и ударила лэйтсэбером ближайшую колонну. Огромный кусок камня с грохотом откололся от нее, рассыпаясь от удара, раскатился по полу. – Где корабль?! Где испытание?! Я готова, слышишь меня?! – завопила она, поднимая голову вверх.   
Призрак провел ледяной ладонью по ее лекку, и Асока отпрыгнула в сторону, выставив вперед лайтсэйберы.  
– Раньше ты не был таким… реальным.  
– Храм – мой дом. Чем ближе я к нему, тем больше Сила питает меня.  
– Ага, – Асока пыталась его рассмотреть, но видела только плащ с капюшоном, скрывающий всю фигуру. – Так ты здесь что-то вроде сторожевого ранкора?   
– Не стоит оскорблять меня, – судя по голосу, он не очень обиделся, скорее развеселился. – Ты пришла за испытанием? Иди вперед, Серая, смотри глазами, слушай ушами и попробуй не оступиться!  
Асока вспомнила Мортис – смутно, будто подернутый дымкой времени старый кошмар, от которого до сих пор мурашки по коже. Вспомнила – и пошла вперед, крепко сжимая рукояти мечей.  
Она прошла длинный коридор, потолок которого терялся во мраке, а по обеим сторонам прохода были двери. Прежде темные, они наполнялись светом, когда Асока проходила мимо: она слышала знакомые голоса и пару раз ловила себя на том, что хочет остановиться и заглянуть внутрь.   
Она увидела монстра в черном шлеме, чудовище, уничтожавшее все на своем пути, обезумевшее, раненое. Прошла мимо человеческого мальчика, рыдающего над сожженными телами, краем глаза увидела, как взрывается планета, умирает целый огромный мир. Она шла мимо войн и предательств, измен, смертей, полыхающих красных клинков, вычищающих вселенную, мимо таящихся во тьме измученных детей, вынужденных сменить имена, отречься от своей сущности. Шла мимо ветхих легенд, которые со временем превращались в сказки, видела смерть своих друзей и бесконечную вереницу боевых танков на снежной пелене.  
Она видела, как умер Оби-Ван – опустив руки и перестав сражаться. Она знала, что в какой-то реальности так и случилось, и боль была настолько сильной, что Асока сама не заметила, как слезы потекли по ее щекам.  
– Это неправильно, – пробормотала она, ускоряя шаг, – это не по-настоящему, этого никогда не будет, не будет!   
– Будет, – издевательски повторило эхо, – будетбудетбудет…  
Она хотела заткнуть уши, но боялась выпустить мечи из рук. Она шла вперед, шла и шла, потому что это единственное, что оставалось.  
– Где корабль? – спросила Асока, пройдя мимо всех дверей и остановившись на крошечном пятачке света, который проникал в Храм откуда-то сверху. – Где ты?! Если это и все испытание, я прошла его!  
– Не торопись, – признак появился слева, такой же реальный, как узор из мрамора на полу. Он был одет в коричневый плащ, и больше всего Асоке хотелось сдернуть капюшон, чтобы увидеть его лицо, но она сдержалась. – Видишь эту дверь?  
Он указал вперед, на тяжелую дверь, преграждающую путь.  
– Я скажу тебе, куда идти, если ты откроешь ее.  
– Раз плюнуть, – Асока выключила мечи, повесила их на пояс и вскинула руки, пытаясь Силой заставить створки двери распахнуться. Но та не поддавалась.   
Призрак засмеялся.  
– Ты глупая, самоуверенная девчонка. Ты не прошла испытание, ты и есть – испытание! Недостаточно просто отказаться от выбора стороны! Недостаточно отвергнуть все! – его голос вырос и отразился от стен, ринулся вниз чудовищным напором, оглушая, уничтожая. – Что ты знаешь о Темной Стороне Силы?! Что ты знаешь о сокровище, которого так жаждешь?! Что ты, выученная в этом проклятом джедайском Храме, можешь знать об Испытаниях?!! Чему твой Светлый учитель мог научить тебя?!  
Он выплюнул последние слова с ненавистью, и тогда Асока вспомнила. Все, чему ее учили раньше, все, о чем шептались падаваны в Храме…  
– Все дело в том, – сказала она и не смогла удержаться от улыбки, – что у меня два учителя.  
Она потянулась к Энакину, к той нити, которая связывала их, к тонкой и прочной, вибрирующей от напряжения – он был где-то совсем рядом, имперская армада заходила на орбиту, точно стая черных птиц с огромным кораблем-стервятником в центре.   
И потянулась к Оби-Вану, к его Свету, к прикосновению его губ, к его любви, теплой и сильной, как поток реки, к его доверию и его заботе.  
И ударила – всем этим, Силой – и электрической молнией, закричала, когда поток энергии хлынул вперед, распахивая двери, разбивая их в клочья.  
Сразу за этим наступила тишина. Фигура в коричневом плаще неподвижно стояла в углу, пока Асока судорожно переводила дыхание, пытаясь понять, что сотворила. А потом призрак шевельнулся:  
– Следуй за мной.  
Асока повиновалась, слишком уставшая, чтобы спорить с ним сейчас. Они прошли несколько залов, спустились вниз по лестнице, завернули влево и опять спустились. Асока потеряла счет поворотам и спускам, как вдруг призрак нажал что-то на настенной панели, глухая стена перед ними разошлась в стороны, приоткрывая огромный ангар, посреди которого стоял корабль.  
Он не был большим, размером с легкий фрахтовщик, тускло-серый с красновато-коричневыми полосами, но Асока сразу поняла, что пришла именно за ним.   
– Самый быстрый корабль галактики, – пробормотала она, пораженно глядя на звездолет. Был бы здесь Скайгай, он бы, наверное, прыгал от восторга.   
– Забирай его и уходи, – сказал призрак. – Лети прочь, если сумеешь справиться.  
– Меня учили управлять всеми воздушными судами, – Асока хищно улыбнулась, предвкушая, как сядет за штурвал этой птички – «Эбеновый ястреб», да, точно, именно так он и назывался. Нужно было спешить, Энакин был совсем рядом, а согласно плану, она должна была ускользнуть у него из-под носа.   
– Если сумеешь справиться с тем, кто ты есть… – будто издеваясь, повторил призрак.  
Она повернулась к нему, смерила оценивающим взглядом.  
– А ты? Кто ты такой? Может быть, назовешь мне свое имя?.. Или покажешь лицо?!  
– А ты угадай, – сказал тот.  
Асока покачала головой и медленно подняла руки, но призрак не отшатнулся, позволяя ей дотронуться до накидки, скрывавшей лицо.  
– Я думаю, ты – мое отражение, – выдохнула Асока, готовясь к худшему, и сдернула капюшон.  
Она не закричала только потому, что не смогла как следует вздохнуть – воздух стал твердым и густым, а время остановилось.  
Желтые глаза смотрели на нее с лица Оби-Вана, рот кривился в жуткой усмешке. И он был мертвым, мертвее некуда, кожа обтягивала череп, сползала с кости, и это было настолько ужасно, что Асока отшатнулась и бросилась прочь, к кораблю, только чтобы не видеть больше ничего.  
Вслед ей донесся взрыв смеха.  
– Прощай, Серая! И помни – ты уже не та, какой пришла сюда!..  
– Пошел ты, криффов ублюдок, – выругалась она, усаживаясь в кресло пилота и пристегивая ремни. Добавила еще пару крепких фразочек на хаттском, нажала несколько кнопок, проверяя двигатель, потянула штурвал на себя, и корабль дрогнул, подчиняясь ее приказам, начал медленно подниматься вверх.   
Асоку трясло, но каким-то чудом ей удалось выбраться из дока, ничего не зацепив по пути, и набрать высоту – прямо под носом вейдеровского «Вымогателя». Она захихикала, немного нервно, представив, как Энакин наблюдает за ней с мостика. Она чувствовала его присутствие, его злость – и его гордость, и это дало силы продолжать.  
– Так, ну теперь самое время посмотреть, на что это корыто способно, – она активировала гипердрайв и довольно усмехнулась, когда датчики отозвались трехсекундной готовностью. Сколько бы сотен лет «Эбеновый ястреб» не простоял в покое, он по-прежнему был готов к путешествиям на дальние расстояния.   
– Пока, Скайгай, – пробормотала Асока, – скоро увидимся.

 

***

Телос стал такой планетой, на которой и посмотреть-то было не на что. Оби-Вану и Падме нужно было скоротать здесь как минимум пять местных суток, но уже ко второму дню они заскучали. Все, что когда-то было красочно расписано в туристических проспектах, исчезло в войне коммерсантов с природой за прибыли. Там, где уникальные ландшафты раньше радовали глаз, теперь утомляли зрение коричневые и серые неприглядные кучи отработанной породы, свежие, но чрезвычайно вонючие болота. Кое-где, чтобы спасти оставшиеся чистыми реки, телосианам пришлось пропустить их через мощные многоступенчатые очистные сооружения и поднять над землей в искусственных руслах. Активисты еще верили, что земля возродится. Но таких было мало, и все, кто имел возможность, на родине не задерживались. Тани стала не такой многолюдной и заметно ветшала с годами.   
– Не лучшее место для отпуска, – пробурчал Оби-Ван, пока они с Амидалой разминали ноги перед обедом.  
– Какое время, такое и место, – невесело ответила сенатор. Она тоже была как на иголках: постоянные переписка и переговоры явно не удовлетворяли, ей бы принимать непосредственное участие во всех действиях заговорщиков. В конце концов, она слишком много проспала. – Ничего, так нужно для дела. Еще немного, и мы воссоединимся с ними.   
– Скорее бы, – вздохнул Кеноби. У него зудели руки, голова кругом шла от постоянного круговорота мыслей. Он выстраивал один за другим варианты развития событий, рассматривал их со всех сторон, потом отбрасывал и принимался конструировать заново. Ему была ненавистна мысль, что он прогуливается тут как праздный бездельник, когда мог бы пригодиться друзьям в деле. Опасном деле. Асока в последние несколько часов совершенно не давала о себе знать – ни с помощью комма, ни через Силу. А связи с Энакином не хватало, чтобы как-то коммутировать посредством Силы на таком расстоянии.   
– Я чувствую, как ты волнуешься. А у меня чувствительность к Силе – нулевая, Оби-Ван.  
– Нехорошее…  
– Не произноси этого, – перебила Падме. – Не нужно. С ними все будет хорошо. Эни мигом изловит твою Асоку!  
Амидала улыбалась, и Кеноби пришлось ответить ей вымученной улыбкой друга.  
– Наверное, эта планета на меня так действует, – признался джедай. – Становлюсь сентиментальным.  
Падме сразу же учуяла возможность перевести тему, а также поглубже заглянуть в секреты Оби-Вана. Она всегда знала, что Кеноби – настоящий кладезь удивительных, романтичных и грустных историй. Но не догадывалась, как можно из него их вытянуть. Оби-Ван никогда не был скрытным, не напускал на себя загадочности, не воздвигал вокруг неприступных стен, чем грешили многие другие джедаи, но и открытой книгой тоже никогда не являлся. Искусно перетекая разговором из темы в тему, он уводил слушателя от собственной персоны как можно дальше, развлекал и увлекал, оставляя с носом и без единой крупицы важной информации. Амидала слишком много времени провела в Сенате, чтобы не отметить навыки мастера джедая. Он стал бы блестящим политиком, если бы только так не презирал политику.  
– Что-то личное? – она игриво толкнула его локтем в бок.  
– Личное, – ответил Кеноби, пряча улыбку в усы. – Воспоминания. Неприятные и приятные одновременно.  
– Поделишься? – сложив брови домиком, попросила Падме.  
– Тебя это может утомить.  
– Ничто не может утомить больше, чем отсутствие хоть какой-то деятельности! Что случилось, когда ты бывал здесь в последний раз?  
– Не в последний раз, гораздо раньше, я тогда еще был падаваном. И большим дураком.  
– Никогда в это не поверю, – Падме взяла его под руку и погладила рукав плаща. – Ты меня обманываешь, Оби-Ван. Ты не мог быть дураком! Только не ты!  
Его это даже немного развеселило: вот, значит, как? Не могу быть дураком. И польстило в чем-то.  
– Мог, еще как мог. Квай-Гон бы рассказал тебе множество историй, каким Оби-Ван Кеноби может быть дураком.  
– О, я помню мастера Джинна, – оживилась Падме. – Так жаль… Я бы с удовольствием послушала его истории, только мне кажется, что он бы и под пытками не рассказал ни одной, которая позволила бы усомниться в твоих способностях. Энакин рассказывал, что все в Храме знали, как он тобой гордился.  
Оби-Ван хмыкнул:   
– Вот это уж точно сплетни!   
– Ладно, расскажи не сплетни. Обед опять нам подадут ближе к ночи.  
И Кеноби неожиданно для себя рассказал Падме историю о Телосе, о падаване Квай-Гона, предавшем его, о том, как и ему самому досталось в этом сведении счетов между учителем и учеником. Поделился он, как сам принимал поспешные решения и как отстаивал их. Рассуждал, что нужны годы, чтобы осознать вес последствий. Пожалуй, впервые вслух думал о своих промахах в наставничестве Энакина. Падме слушала, приоткрыв рот, а Оби-Вану становилось легче на душе. Он смеялся, когда изображал невозмутимого Квай-Гона, когда вспоминал свое отрочество в Храме. Кеноби будто миллион лет ни с кем об этом не говорил, и вот теперь – стало так светло и легко. Он за долгие годы впервые почувствовал себя обычным человеком.   
– Вот это все вы называли «скучными джедайскими делами»? – в притворном возмущении Падме стукнула кулачком по столу. – Обманщики!   
– Ну, это далеко не всегда смех и веселье.  
– Но и не смертная тоска, на которую постоянно жаловался Энакин.  
– О, да! Для Энакина это была особенно смертная тоска, – вздернул брови Кеноби. – С момента прибытия в Храм он поставил всех на уши, и я уверен, что, когда мы отбывали на миссии, там все вздыхали с облегчением. Начиная с Мэйса Винду и заканчивая дроидами-уборщиками.  
– Он же был всего маленьким мальчиком, – Падме подлила Оби-Вану чаю в кружку.  
– Маленьким мальчиком с Татуина, – многозначительно добавил Кеноби и благодарно кивнул Амидале, поднимая кружку к губам. Он сделал глоток и вдруг напряженно замер. А потом сказал:  
– Немедленно уходи через уборную. Не мешкай, Падме.   
Она в испуге распахнула глаза, но тут же поспешно поднялась и скрылась в небольшом коридорчике кафе, где они обедали и ужинали уже два дня подряд. Оби-Ван проверил рукоятку меча на поясе – ее пришлось теперь прятать более надежно, в закрытый чехол.   
Когда в помещение ввалились три штурмовика, Кеноби был готов. Он решил не вступать с ними в бой только потому, что не хотел убивать того, кто за ним пришел. И он знал, что их приказ – брать живым.   
Оби-Ван расправил рукава плаща, положил руки на стол и с улыбкой произнес:  
– Коди, ты и твои ребята не проголодались в дороге?   
Посетители кафе позабыли о своей трапезе, готовясь бежать – штурмовики на Телосе были не частыми гостями, а значит, пугали население до дрожи в коленях. Кеноби еще и поэтому не хотел устраивать заварушку – жертвы среди мирного населения были совершенно ни к чему.  
– А что? Хотите угостить, джедай Кеноби? – отозвался стоящий впереди. Он опустил бластер, сделал знак своим подчиненным держать Оби-Вана на мушке и снял шлем.  
По кафе прокатился шепоток: джедаев на Телосе, видимо, вообще никогда не ловили, на их глазах происходило чуть ли не историческое событие.  
– Могу и угостить старого боевого товарища, – ответил Кеноби. – Как служба, Коди?  
Бывший коммандер клонов под номером КК-2224 неловко повел плечом. Что-то в нем шевельнулось, что-то, что дало Оби-Вану надежду на удачную попытку улизнуть. Конечно, они прибыли сюда не втроем, по городу рыщут еще несколько групп, Кеноби просто повезло, что нашел его именно Коди.  
– Отвратно, – признался штурмовик, оседлывая лавку напротив Оби-Вана. – Хотите пожрать? – бросил он через плечо своим подчиненным. Те неловко переминались с ноги на ногу.  
– Время обеда. Нельзя позволять голоду отвлекать вас от важных дел, – произнес Кеноби и сделал знак дроиду-официанту.  
Двое других штурмовиков не были клонами, отметил Кеноби. Они были просто крепкими парнями человеческой расы.  
– Клоны закончились, – едко заметил Коди. – Мы теперь вроде как потрепанная военная элита. Обучаем новеньких.  
– Дай угадаю? Выходит не очень?  
Клон махнул рукой.  
Обед подали на троих, солдаты боязливо посматривали то в тарелки, то на Коди.  
– Ешьте, – сказал он уже помягче. – Мы с ночи тут рыщем. Хорошо прячетесь, генерал.  
– Я не прячусь. Если бы прятался, вы бы меня не нашли.  
– Конечно-конечно. Джедайские штучки. Я помню. Хорошие были времена. Только теперь они поменялись. Вы нас предали за спиной.  
– О, – Оби-Ван приложил руку к сердцу, – больно слышать, коммандер. Не нужно путать вшитый в программу приказ с собственными чувствами. Это очень вкусный обед.  
Оби-Ван едва заметно повел рукой.  
– Пахнет вкусно, – тут же отозвался Коди.   
– Я пока расплачусь, – продолжил Кеноби. – А потом пойду с вами.  
– Ты пока расплатись, а потом пойдешь с нами, – Коди взялся за ложку, а Оби-Ван поднялся и подошел к стойке. Он заплатил хозяину и спокойно вышел из кафе.   
Лэндспидер, на котором прилетел Коди с командой, стоял практически напротив двери, Падме замерла на противоположной стороне улицы. Оби-Ван не торопясь завел транспорт, приподнял его повыше над землей, заложил вираж и подлетел к Амидале.  
– Угоняем, мастер джедай? – поинтересовалась она, пряча бластер в кобуру на бедре и одергивая юбку.  
– Еще как, сенатор, еще как.

 

***  
– Она сделала что? – переспросил владыка Сидиус, лорд ситхов, император Палпатин. Голос его при этом нехарактерно взлетел вверх, что выдавало высшую степень возмущения.  
– Угнала корабль, спрятанный в Храме, – Энакин еще ниже опустил голову. – Мы пришли слишком поздно. Я не знал, что духи Пророков помогут ей, даже представить такое не мог, учитель, ведь ученица Скайуокера не обладает знаниями ситхов, она никогда…  
– Тихо, – приказал тот.   
Император размышлял некоторое время, и это, наверное, было хорошо. Энакин отчаянно пытался спрятать надежду за эмоциями гораздо более подобающими моменту: злость (почему никто не рассказал ему, что Асоке понадобилось на Дромунд-Каас?), страх (он не пойдет в Храм Темной Силы. Ни за что не спустится на планету. Только не сейчас, потому что сейчас он точно ни к чему подобному не готов) и… зависть? Что за корабль? Почему он о нем не знает? Ужасно быстрый, судя по всему, древний, но функциональный, раз Асоке удалось поднять его в воздух… улучшенный гиперпривод…   
– Как это произошло? – прошипел Сидиус.   
Энакин благоразумно промолчал, так как не был уверен, что ответить. Как Асока Тано, которая даже не была джедаем, выжила на планете, от которой Темной Силой фонило даже на орбите? Или как он сам, Дарт Вейдер, правая рука императора, упустил ее? Наказывать его сейчас неблагоразумно, нужно все силы бросить на выслеживание Асо… тьфу, то есть ученицы Скайуокера, она их проблема номер один, она должна интересовать Сидиуса больше всего.  
– Единственный вариант, который представляется мне возможным – бывший падаван Тано использует Темную сторону Силы для каких-то личных целей, – наконец выдал Палпатин результат своих умозаключений. – Что делает ее существование… любопытным.  
То, как он произнес последнее слово, заставило Энакина вздрогнуть. Был ли он таким же любопытным подопытным объектом для Сидиуса? Очередным кандидатом на роль послушного ученика и – тут его снова передернуло – раба?  
– Она может оказаться сильнее тебя, Избранный, – издевательски ухмыльнулся Сидиус. – Какая ирония, не находишь? А появление двойника сенатора Амидалы в компании с джедаем Кеноби в это же время не кажется тебе странным?  
К чему он клонит? На всякий случай Энакин согласился:  
– Да, учитель.  
Сердце забилось быстрее, чем прежде, стоило только услышать имя Падме.  
– Что бы они не затевали, их планы обречены на провал, – подытожил Палпатин, прожигая взглядом своего ученика – Энакин ощущал даже несмотря на то, что разговор велся через голопередатчик. – Пока ты охотился за Асокой Тано, мои люди обнаружили двух изменников на Телосе. Уже очень скоро они будут пойманы и казнены.  
– Скажите, мастер… – Энакин облизал пересохшие губы. – Скажите, есть ли вероятность того, что сенатор Амидала выжила во время нападения?   
– Она мертва, – отрезал Сидиус. – Не слушай тех, кто будет утверждать обратное – все они лжецы и должны быть уничтожены, включая ее двойника. Ты слышал меня, Вейдер? Она мертва, потому что джедаи убили ее!  
На этот раз ненависть была настоящей, обжигающей, и Энакину не нужно было маскировать ее другими чувствами. Он ненавидел Сидиуса всем своим существом так же, как раньше ненавидел Оби-Вана – потому что верил, что тот предал его. Но теперь все стало на свои места, и ненависть полыхала внутри, как самое лучшее топливо для мести.   
– Я передумал насчет Асоки Тано, – сказал император. – Она нужна мне живой, тебе ясно это, Вейдер? Найди ее, чего бы это не стоило! «Эбеновый ястреб» – приметный корабль, ей не удастся спрятаться!  
– Ястреб?.. – повторил Энакин. Такого названия он еще никогда не слышал. Вот бласт, наверняка это была идея Кеноби, выкопал что-то в архивах Храма и решил проверить, а Асока вызвалась добровольцем, как обычно… И Темная сторона – ох, что же они там намудрили, только бы она не повторила его ошибку… – Слушаюсь, мастер, – поспешно сообщил он, ощущая недоумение со стороны Сидиуса.  
Дарту Вейдеру не следует задавать вопросов и сомневаться в мудрости своего учителя. Вейдеру не стоит переживать об ученице джедая по имени Энакин Скайуокер. Вейдер не должен чувствовать что-то кроме ненависти.  
– Я сделаю все, как вы прикажете, – Энакин поднял взгляд на Сидиуса. – Я найду девчонку и притащу ее к вам.  
– Тогда я посмотрю, кто из вас сильнее. Возможно, ты уже исполнил свое пророчество, и теперь мне нужно искать нового ученика, – Палпатин зашелся кудахтающим смехом и связь оборвалась.   
Наверное, это должно было заставить Вейдера возненавидеть свою бывшую ученицу, испытать ревность, разозлиться еще и потому, что теперь ее смерть была под запретом.   
Но Энакин ощущал только пустоту, которая наступала всегда после разговоров с Сидиусом. Он не мог вздохнуть с облегчением, не мог позволить себе расслабиться – не сейчас, когда Оби-Вану и Падме угрожала опасность, а Асока была неизвестно где и неизвестно в каком состоянии.   
Он попытался дотянуться к ней с помощью Силы, используя связь осмысленно, а не как прежде – и ощутил уверенный, сильный поток. Асока жива, с ней все в порядке... но она тут же отмахнулась от него.  
 _Не сейчас, Скайгай, я пытаюсь выяснить, на каких дровах летает эта птичка, и много ли еще их осталось!_  
Энакин пожелал ей удачи в ответ, поднялся на ноги и отправился наводить страх на своих подчиненных. 

 

***  
– Коммандер Коди? Твой коммандер Коди?! – изумилась Падме, приподнимая юбки, чтобы перелезть через цементный блок, преградивший дорогу. Конечно, для того, чтобы бегать по городу, скрываясь от штурмовиков, штаны подошли бы больше, но Падме пришлось играть роль порядочной домохозяйки в платье, отсюда и все неудобства.   
– Жаловался, что ему надоело меня искать, – Кеноби легко перемахнул препятствие и протянул руку, помогая Падме. – И на то, что ему приходится обучать новобранцев.  
– В перерывах между уничтожением джедаев и запугиванием жителей нейтральных планет, – сухо сказала Падме, и тут же пожалела об этом. – Прости, Оби-Ван, я не хотела напоминать.  
– О чем? – он отвернулся так, что лица не разглядеть. – О войне? Дело в том, что война не прекращается ни на секунду – чтобы убедиться в этом, достаточно оглядеться вокруг. Эта планета – прекрасная иллюстрация. И сотни таких же по всей Республике.  
– Империи.  
– Что? – он оглянулся на нее, и только потом понял, что только что сказал. – Точно. Империи. Кажется, я уже вижу наш транспортник.   
Падме покрутила головой, пытаясь сообразить, как это он смог разглядеть звездолет, когда по ее прикидкам они были в трех кварталах от стоянки, но в ту же секунду Оби-Ван крикнул:  
– Ложись!  
Она не заставила просить дважды: плюхнулась грудью прямо в грязь и выхватила бластер. Кеноби махал лайтсэйбером во все стороны, отбивая выстрелы, и во вспышках света Падме наконец увидела корабль, до которого оставалась добрая сотня шагов.   
– Оби-Ван, что нам делать?..  
– Пригнись и стреляй, а когда я скомандую – беги!   
Она не тратила времени зря: годы, проведенные рядом с джедаями, приучили доверять им без лишних слов. Энакин в таких ситуациях всегда прикрывал ее, и Кеноби, Падме была уверена, сделает то же самое. Так что она стреляла, пряталась и снова стреляла, пока ее комлинк не выбрал самое неподходящее время, чтобы пискнуть, возвещая о входящем вызове.  
– Вот _bantha poodoo,_ что б тебя!  
Падме неловко активировала комлинк левой рукой – а вдруг Энакин? – продолжая отстреливаться из бластера, зажатого в правой.  
– Падме?! – удивилась Мон – наверное, услышала, как она ругается.  
– Не самый! Подходящий! Момент! – выпалила Падме.   
– Что ты делаешь? Падме, в тебя там, что, стреляют?!  
– Вроде того! Что случилось, Мон? – она присела за какими-то перевернутыми контейнерами, пытаясь перевести дыхание.   
– У нас есть поддержка Коррелианского сектора! Бел Иблис согласился вступить в Альянс и перебросить на Корусант ударную группу бойцов, которые будут активированы по нашей команде! Правда, здорово?  
– Отлично, – согласилась Падме, – Бейл в курсе? Декларация Восстания подписана?.. Мне удалось встретиться с некоторыми повстанцами на Телосе, они готовы…  
– Сенатор Амидала, вы не могли бы прерваться на какое-то время?! – прокричал Оби-Ван. – Справа!  
Падме выстрелила, снимая очередного штурмовика.  
– Мон, я позже с тобой свяжусь, – пробормотала она, отключая комлинк, и добавила уже громче, обращаясь к Кеноби. – Ты делаешь свою работу, а я – свою!  
Оби-Ван отшвырнул пару штурмовиков, используя Силу, и скомандовал:  
– Падме, беги!  
Она помчалась вперед, пытаясь не запутаться в платье и на ходу активируя коды доступа. Оби-Ван прикрывал ее сзади: она слышала треск, с которым его сэйбер отбивал лучи бластеров, ощущала запах горелого металла и озона. Они не могут погибнуть сейчас, промелькнуло у нее в голове, не здесь и не так нелепо, не может быть…  
Трап наконец начал медленно опускаться, Падме заскочила внутрь и закричала Кеноби:  
– Скорее, Оби-Ван!   
Он последовал за ней, хлопнул по кнопке аварийной блокировки люка и устремился в кабину. Несколько секунд, которые понадобились их не слишком манёвренному кораблю на то, чтобы подняться в воздух, показались Падме вечностью. Все это время их продолжали обстреливать – но к счастью, поблизости не наблюдалось истребителей, способных перехватить суденышко и уничтожить за считанные мгновения.   
Когда они набрали высоту, достаточную для перехода в гиперпространство, Падме откинулась на спинку кресла второго пилота, бессмысленно глядя в звездный тоннель, который затягивал их кораблик.   
– Это было…  
– Довольно интенсивно, – согласился Кеноби.   
Падме повернулась к нему, слабо улыбаясь, но тут же все ее веселье как рукой сняло:  
– Это что, кровь?.. Оби-Ван?..

 

***

Корабль пищал и верещал. Одновременно мигали все кнопки и красные сполохи сигнала тревоги действовали на нервы. Асока сидела в кресле пилота, уперев подбородок в одну коленку и скривившись в гримасе безысходного смирения наблюдала, как перед ней росла планета, на которую она не собиралась.  
– Бери транспорт – тур по лучшим темным курортам прилагается совершенно бесплатно! – рявкнула она на пульты.   
В какой-то момент «Ястреб» просто перестал ее слушаться, сообщив вычурными фразами, что переключается на автопилотирование по заданным координатам. Асока не хотела на Коррибан и подозревала, что никто в своем уме не хочет на Коррибан. Она оббежала фрахтовщик вдоль и поперек, причем несколько раз, но везде эта криффова ситхская техника ей не поддавалась: автопилот работал исправно, все датчики и сигналы тревоги вопили, но табло уведомляли, что посадка пройдет успешно в заданной точке.  
– Во что ты опять встряла, Тано? Самонадеянная дурочка! – ругала она себя. Но потом вспоминала, что у нее крайне важная миссия. И со всеми непредвиденными ситуациями нужно справляться с холодной головой, без эмоций и истерик. Она решила, что дождется, пока древнее корыто сядет на планете, и тогда решит, как обыграть технику, провести тест всех систем, а потом уже продолжать путь.   
Асока послушно пристегнулась перед входом в атмосферу и замерла, рассматривая унылые пейзажи.  
– Ребятки, я понимаю, почему вы все такие злые. Историческая родина вас просто обязывает, – присвистнула она. Ситхи бы, наверное, сразу передохли, зародись они на какой-нибудь благополучной, зелено-синей планетке.  
Всмотревшись в ландшафт вокруг предполагаемой посадочной площадки, тогрута застонала:  
– Да ладно! Только не это! Зачем? Что мне тут делать?..  
Корабль аккуратно садился на плато, которое резко и отвесно обрывалось вниз. А внизу, в пыльной глубине толпились древние постройки одного из главных Темных святилищ галактики – Долины Темных лордов.  
Следовало признать, что дух захватывало от открывшейся панорамы. Но Асоке стало дурно от одного только представления концентрации Темной стороны Силы, которая ожидает ее на поверхности планеты. Она едва отдышалась от миазмов и искушений Дромунд-Каас, а теперь все по новой.   
Асока поправила мечи на поясе, поглаживая их, напоминая, что они ее опора и связь с Живой Силой.   
Живой Силой на планете мертвых.  
«Эбеновый ястреб» сел мягко и тоже вдруг умер: заткнулись сирены, погасли красные лампочки, и мерцание экранов тоже прекратилось – корабль словно выдохнул и затих.   
Тано потянулась к Силе, собрала ее вокруг себя, вдохнула и подошла к рампе, подхватив свой рюкзак. Выходить не хотелось, но нужно было осмотреться и понять: не зря она сюда попала, Сила никогда не направляет куда-то зря. Даже если выглядит так, будто тебя похитил древниц, хоть и прыткий кораблик старых ситхских мастеров.  
– Ладно, Коррибан, привет, – сообщила она унылой песчано-каменной поверхности. Здесь веяло холодом, и Асоке так сильно захотелось вдруг оказаться под безразмерным плащом Оби-Вана, прижаться к его животу и погреть руки под теплыми полосами его табарда. Вместо этой роскоши она извлекла собственный плащ и быстро закуталась в него, укрывая монтралы от порывов ветра.   
Она обошла Ястреб, подобралась к краю обрыва, на всякий случай заворачиваясь в Силу – порывами ветра запросто могло сдуть. На удивление, она не почувствовала того удушья, которое обычно оповещало о Темной стороне. Это, конечно, было не место сосредоточения живительных переливов Светлой стороны, но и Темная пульсировала не хищно, как на Дромунд-Каас, желая тебя сожрать, а терпеливо и как-то устало. Это было место памяти Темной стороны, вдруг осенило Асоку. Архив, библиотека, летопись утраченного величия, хроника побед и поражений – так похоже по ощущению на Храм Джедаев, только со знаком минус. Длинным таким и жирным минусом, уточнила для себя Асока.   
– Посмотрим поближе, – решилась она и начала спускаться в долину.

 

Спуск по отвесной скале даже для джедая оказался сложным. Ветер пытался отодрать Асоку от стены когтистыми лапами, камни становилось скользкими, как только она на них ступала. Ей пришлось задействовать мечи, чтобы прорубить себе с десяток уступов. Тано ободрала кончики пальцев и вспотела. Усталость пригибала к земле, и Темная сторона здесь стала действовать на нее интенсивно.   
– Только бы никаких призраков на этот раз, – отряхиваясь, сама с собой беседовала она. Когда поднялась на ноги, застегнула поплотнее плащ и осмотрелась, то сердце сжалось: шесть монументальных скульптур, которые сверху она приняла просто за изъеденные эрозией ветров каменные столбы, открылись ей во всем своем великолепии. Фигуры, десятки метров в высоту, доставали макушками до уровня плато, где сел Ястреб. Они склонили головы в тысячелетней скорби, и Асока наконец поняла, отчего Сила здесь иная. Темнота была не полной, но и Свет – не чистым. Это место упокоения, долина гробниц и мавзолеев.   
Здесь оказалось больше магии, тягучей, недоброй и хитрой. Спокойствие было обманчивым, а значит, в разы более опасным. Асока медленно шла, и под подошвами ее сапог похрустывал древний камень.   
Гробницы были огромными, величественными. Если бы ситхи хранили память о своих предках более бережно, то это место можно было бы даже назвать красивым – той зловещей мистической красотой, которая порой завораживает, уводя с истинного пути.  
Асока поспешно отвернулась. Тени от спящих Темных лордов тянулись за ней в холодном воздухе.   
Она двигалась, не чувствуя ни одной живой души, но ощущая шевеление мертвых. Временами становилось так жутко, что ноги норовили превратиться в желе и уронить ее прямо перед всеми этими творцами темных делишек. Различала Асока разные следы, могла даже определить степень их древности. Но чем ближе подбиралась к храму, заметному издалека, тем более свежий след ощущала. Этот след тянулся в Силе пунктиром, но очень жирными чертами. Смутно знакомое ощущение, противное, липкое.  
– Ах ты, бластов ублюдок, Палпатин, – выдохнула она, переступая двери храма.  
Видимо, какой-то неосторожный хруст – Асока ступала бесшумно, она не была какой-то неуклюжей бантой – активировал двух боевых супердроидов. Тано отпрыгнула за камни входа за секунду до того, как первый залп просвистел мимо нее.   
– Станцуем, парни, – ухмыльнулась она, выхватила мечи и активировала их. Клинки пылали ослепительным белым светом, делая воздух вокруг темнее, превращая тусклый день в сумерки. Она провернула один из мечей, перекидывая рукоятку в обратный хват и отражая при этом еще один выстрел. Два дроида вполне ей по зубам. Она двигалась молниеносно, и с двух ударов разрубить обоих противников у нее не вышло только потому, что броня у них была значительно укреплена. Еще пара ударов – и с ними было покончено. Для надежности она воткнула мечи им в головы, расплавляя чипы – незачем кому-то знать о ее приключениях.   
Асока ожидала других, но эти двое были единственными охранниками. Физическими. У нее будто зазудело между лопаток, когда она проходила между выстроенных в ряд более скромных, чем отдельностоящие на улице, гробниц.   
В Храме были заметны более свежие следы присутствия. И очень древние взгляды. Мертвые глаза следили за ней со сдержанной яростью. Она мешала покою. Им это не нравилось.  
– Вам часто мешают, владыки? – спросила она тихим шепотом. – Я прошу прощения за вторжение. Просто любопытство заело.  
– Это не место для любопытных, – прошуршали в ответ тени. – Не место для юных. Не место для глупых. Не место для Светлых.  
– Вы – такие расисты, – выдохнула Асока. – Добрее нужно быть. Сами в пыль рассыпаетесь, а все никак не успокоитесь.  
Ее неожиданно покинул страх. Она постоянно его чувствовала, он всегда скребся где-то в основании черепа и ступнях, а теперь вдруг исчез. Асока почувствовала, что она как будто и не она вовсе – свободная, спокойная, сосуд для текущей, искрящейся Силы. Место было грязным – она чувствовала следы неприглядных ритуалов, слышала отголоски ситхских молитв и замечала стороннюю, застарелую боль, которую накапливали, чтобы использовать.   
– Ты не сможешь понять… Мы не станем тебе учить…  
– Да Сила упаси! – воскликнула Асока. – Я просто здесь проездом.  
– Ты должна уйти. Темные тайны тебе не дадутся. Ты не познаешь Темную сторону.  
– Спасибо за комплимент.  
Асоке даже начал нравиться этот диалог. Она ожидала чего-то похожего на кошмар Дромунд-Каас, но здесь было все иначе. Покой Темной стороны Силы напоминал обычный покой, темные мертвецы были так давно мертвы, что их запал кончился.   
Она любовалась статуями, сидящими на тронах, венчающих небольшие пирамиды-гробницы. Она чувствовала останки в шикарных саркофагах, подаренных Учителям убившими их Учениками – так по-ситхски. Она смотрела, что ей показывали призраки: кто-то хвастался убийствами, кто-то просто пристально глядел на нее красными и при этом ледяными глазами, кто-то всматривался, будто примеряя ее дух на себя. Но около одной гробницы она вдруг замерла, как вкопанная – ее обдало обжигающим холодом: даже внутренности, казалось, покрылись коркой льда.   
Гробница была пуста, трон на верхнем ярусе тоже пустовал и процесс украшения не был завершен. Все остальные величественные надгробия были усеяны надписями на древних языках, их вязь складывалась в узоры и фигуры, письмена струились в особых ритмах. Здесь же резка камня только началась. Не было особой красоты в истории того, для кого приготовлено было это место. Асока чувствовала здесь скорее насмешку, чем почтение. И ей вдруг стало больно. Боль эта опустошала и парализовала. Асока упала на колени и заплакала. Она кончиками пальцев дотронулась до гладкого камня и погладила его.   
Ей удалось различить только два слова, и они поразили ее в самую суть. Дарт Вейдер.  
Эта холодная уродливая усыпальница была приготовлена для Энакина его учителем, который задумал пошатнуть главный принцип собственной веры – Правило Двух.  
– Почему вы это терпите? – заорала вдруг Асока, обращаясь к мертвым воинам и владыкам, лордам и королям. – Как вы можете помогать ему? Разве вы не видите, что он делает? Он жаждет своего собственного могущества и не желает признавать силы своего ученика!   
Мертвые ей не ответили. Видимо, им было все равно, что сейчас Великим Лордом Ситхов себя называет тот, кто решил построить новую Империю на собственных условиях. Он все сломал, и теперь намеревался строить на обломках, уверенный в том, что не осталось тех, кто способен его остановить.  
– Он ошибается, – прошептала тогрута, вытирая мокрые глаза тыльной стороной ладони. – Сидиус никогда не получит Энакина. Он просчитался.   
Выхватив мечи, она принялась крушить камень. Осколки летели в нее, раня мелкими иголками, оставляя следы ярости на коже.  
Мертвые оживились, чувствуя, как приливает энергия Темноты, вырастет из гнева, обиды и ярости. И Асока почувствовала, как они пытаются дотянуться, напитаться возможностью восстать хотя бы в виде призраков, потому замерла, глубоко вдохнула и отпустила гнев и злость, и обиду, пропустив их через себя.  
Уже совершенно спокойно, одним росчерком она стерла с камня имя Дарта Вейдера.  
Некому будет занять эту гробницу.   
Палпатина тоже никто не привезет сюда – это место упокоения адептов, а не предателей.

 

***

– Это пустяки, Падме, – сказал Оби-Ван даже не глядя на алое пятно, расплывавшееся на боку. – Мы должны сейчас сосредоточиться на том, чтобы…  
– У тебя кровь, – сказала она непререкаемым тоном, каким обычно убеждала своих оппонентов в Сенате. Сенат, дебаты, законы – все это казалось таким далеким сейчас, на грани фантастики: реальной была кровь и грязь, и человек напротив, который спокойно встретил ее взгляд. – Можешь сколько угодно делать вид, что тебе совсем не больно, и что ты сам все знаешь лучше, но я должна осмотреть рану и перевязать. Знаешь, что я почувствовала, когда потеряла сознание на Татуине? Когда вы с Асокой уехали в Мос-Айсли, а я осталась с Энакином, помнишь? Я почувствовала, что все было напрасно. Что я выжила и очнулась, и провела три дня в аду, пытаясь понять, как так получилось, и сбежала из этого ада, но все оказалось напрасно, потому что мое слабое человеческое тело меня предало. Так что не спорь со мной и позволь помочь!  
Кеноби смотрел на нее изумленно, а потом кивнул и начал медленно расстегивать застежки на куртке. Им приходилось прятаться и изображать добропорядочную семейную пару на Телосе, так что он сменил свою джедайскую одежду на более подходящую случаю – однако не смог изменить своей любви к светлой ткани.  
– Похоже, сенатор, вы кого угодно уговорите.  
Падме помчалась за комплектом первой помощи, и на обратном пути поторопила:  
– Давай, сделай это, не хочу рассказывать Асоке, как я упрашивала великого Переговорщика раздеться.   
Он хмыкнул в ответ, стряхнул куртку с плеч и задрал рубашку, критически оглядывая рану на боку.   
– Но это правда только царапина, Падме.  
– Да, разумеется…  
Она достала пропитанные антисептиком салфетки и вытерла кровь: Оби-Ван был прав, выстрел скользнул между ребрами, не причинив на вид никаких внутренних повреждений. Кеноби дернулся от ее прикосновения, и Падме сурово произнесла:  
– В следующий раз будь аккуратнее. Я уже начинаю думать, что хваленая джедайская интуиция – просто миф.  
– Мне было бы проще защищать тебя, если бы ты не болтала по комлинку со своими друзьями-заговорщиками, – он опять дернулся, попытался отвести ее руку. – Хватит, достаточно, дальше я сам!  
– Нет уж!   
Она достала повязку, пропитанную бактой, чуть поморщилась от резкого сладкого запаха и снова провела кончиками пальцев по бледной коже, пытаясь сообразить, как лучше закрыть рану.  
– Прекрати, – зашипел Оби-Ван, выхватил у нее повязку и без лишних церемоний прижал к боку.  
– Тебе больно? – встревожилась Падме. – Если больно, мы должны…  
– Нет, не больно, просто щекотно!  
Целую секунду она смотрела на Кеноби, а потом захихикала.  
– Хочешь сказать…  
– Только то, что только что сказал, – он заправил нижнюю рубашку в штаны и с тоской оглядел испорченную куртку. – Я, между прочим, тоже человек!  
– Я это заметила, – Падме аккуратно складывала окровавленные салфетки в пакет. – Просто удивилась. Энакин не боится щекотки, его можно где угодно трогать и… и я только что поняла, что продолжать не стоит.  
– Скажу честно, без этой информации я бы как-нибудь прожил остаток жизни, – Оби-Ван потер рукой бок и наклонился над панелью управления, чтобы что-то подправить в навигационном компьютере.  
– Да, прости… – хихикнула Падме и добавила, уже серьезней. – Знаешь, а вот я бы, наверное, не прожила. Да, у меня работа в Сенате, планета, которую я обязана защищать до последнего вздоха, и это уже немало, но вот Энакин… без Энакина моя жизнь была бы какой-то неполной. Не до конца… реализованной, что ли. Не знаю, можно ли это вообще объяснить словами…  
– Падме, – он положил руку ей на плечо. – Я могу тебя понять. Я знаю, что означает любить кого-то несмотря ни на какие трудности.   
Она кивнула, гадая, кого именно он имеет в виду. Ходили слухи про Оби-Вана и герцогиню Сатин, пару раз Энакин сам рассказывал ей подобное, но Падме никогда не могла представить, что мастер Кеноби, один из самых джедаистых джедаев… ну все, она уже стала говорить, как Асока!  
– Пойдем, – она поднялась и потянула за собой Оби-Вана. – Тебе нужно отдохнуть.   
– Но я не устал, Падме, – попытался было протестовать тот, но она была непреклонна.   
Она заставила Кеноби перевести корабль на автоматическое управление, мотивируя тем, что раз за ними не гонится армада имперских перехватчиков, то и следить за курсом постоянно нет необходимости.   
– И спать я не собираюсь, – он затормозил рядом со спальней, не обращая внимания на самое несчастное выражение лица, которое только смогла изобразить Падме. Обычно срабатывало, но, видимо, не с этим джедаем. – Если тебя так беспокоит мое здоровье, ладно, я помедитирую пару часов, все равно хотел этим заняться!  
– О… хорошо, – растерянно согласилась Падме. – И это поможет?   
– Конечно, – он снова потер бок и подозрительно глянул на нее. – Разве Энакин тебе ничего не говорил?   
Падме пожала плечами.  
– Ах да, впрочем, это же Энакин, – пробормотал Оби-Ван. – И как я мог забыть.  
– Оби-Ван? – тихо позвала она. – Я могу попросить об одном одолжении?  
Вместо ответа он внимательно посмотрел на нее и кивнул.  
– Я могу обнять тебя? – спросила Падме. Потом охнула, прикусила губу и торопливо заговорила. – Нет, это была плохая идея, прости меня, я просто испугалась, сама не могу поверить, не обращай внимания, это все мои нервы и…  
Он обнял ее, не давая закончить. Падме обнаружила себя уткнувшейся носом в плечо Оби-Вана – ему она как раз до плеча и доставала – и обхватила его руками, стараясь не сжимать пострадавший бок слишком сильно.   
– Спасибо, что прилетел. Что выслушал меня и поверил, спасибо, что помогаешь, потому что без тебя я бы никогда не справилась, я бы просто не пережила, – лихорадочно зашептала она. – Спасибо, что доверяешь мне.   
Падме всегда знала, что может доверять джедаям. Они были чем-то надежным и нерушимым, а еще ужасно загадочным, как сама Сила. Она привыкла к мысли, что Энакин был другим – с его эмоциями, упрямством, с его любовью к ней, наконец. И она бы никогда не подумала, что Оби-Ван Кеноби тоже может быть таким – настолько человечным. Она не знала, было ли это влияние Асоки или отпечаток времени, в котором им приходилось жить, или – звучит почти как богохульство! – разрушенного Храма, который высвободил наружу все их закованные в камень сердца.  
Падме хотелось плакать, но слезы не приходили. Она обнимала его и думала о том, что они все потеряли, и о том, что – каким-то чудом – некоторые приобрели. 

 

***  
Оби-Ван всем сердцем хотел успокоить Амидалу. Он чувствовал через Силу, что ее настиг запоздалый страх – такое бывает, когда гормоны приходят в норму, а разум начинает анализировать. Она только сейчас осознала, в какой переделке они побывали и как сильно рисковали. Падме была идеальной женщиной для Энакина – они будут биться друг за друга насмерть, всегда.  
Это делало их слабыми, но и неуязвимыми одновременно тоже. Кеноби не раз встречал людей, которые опровергали учение джедаев об отрицании привязанности – они справлялись со своими задачами, не были зависимыми, с легкостью принимали сложные решения сообща и не каждую битву воспринимали как общую. Он долгое время не мог понять – было не до того, было стыдно даже задумываться об этом, потому что с ним привязанность сыграла злую шутку еще в тринадцать, но и к тридцати пяти он от привычки любить близких по духу не избавился.   
– Падме, мы должны верить, что все будет хорошо, – он положил руки ей на плечи и заглянул в теплые карие глаза. – А плохое – позади.  
– Мы же могли…  
– Но мы живы! – улыбнулся он. – С нами в все в порядке.  
– Но только не с тобой, мастер джедай, – встрепенулась сенатор, вспомнив. – Сейчас же ложись спать. Ну или просто не покидай отсека как минимум два часа!  
– Хорошо, миледи, – закатив глаза, согласился Оби-Ван и вошел в полутемный отсек с койкой, предназначенной для более-менее комфортного отдыха. Их транспорт был рассчитан на перевозку небольших партий грузов и нескольких пассажиров, потому каюты были оборудованы с удобством.   
Конечно, он наврал Амидале о боли в боку – у него между ребер будто костер развели и постоянно его помешивали. Бакта в первые минуты немного уняла этот пожар, но теперь и повязка согрелась и боль вернулась. Он стянул через голову грязную рубашку и отшвырнул в угол. Попытался сесть в излюбленную позу для медитации, но скривился и даже вслух застонал – не очень удачный выбор. Пришлось снять заляпанные грязью сапоги и растянуться на кровати.  
Джедаев тоже накрывала отдача, как и всех остальных людей. У него чуть подрагивали пальцы, а ноги вдруг налились тяжестью. В сочетании с горящей раной это давало самые нелюбимые Оби-Ваном ощущения – беспомощности и неуклюжести.  
Он закрыл глаза и принялся глубоко дышать в попытке ввести себя в неглубокий транс. Ничего не выходило: мысли возвращались к беседе с Коди, к тактике отхода. Кеноби вспомнил все ошибки, которые они допустили, прикинул самые неблагоприятные варианты исхода и тяжко вздохнул – Амидале советовал забыть обо всем и верить в хорошее, доброе, светлое, а сам занимался тем, что смаковал самые ужасные детали стычки. Но кое-что полезное анализ тоже дал – штурмовики были плохо подготовлены, действовали не как военные отряды, а как стайка необученных бандитов. Коди, привыкший командовать клонами, у которых война в крови, расстраивался не зря.   
Оби-Вану пришлось оборвать себя на этих мыслях – он не позволял воспоминаниям о войне вернуться уже очень долго. После того, как он и Шаак Ти вывезли юнлингов с Корусанта, занимались только их обучением, как в Храме. Они оба, не сговариваясь, сошлись на том, что прежде чем учить новых джедаев сражаться, стоит донести им главные ценности Ордена. Те, в которые они сами верили, будучи детьми. Сейчас Оби-Ван видел, что ценности, которые внушал ему Квай-Гон, объясняя и наставляя, уже давно потеряли смысл для большинства джедаев.  
Он зажмурился. С этими мыслями тоже не отдохнешь. Он осторожно перевернулся на здоровый бок, зарываясь носом в подушку.   
Подумай о хорошем, Оби-Ван, – приказал он сам себе. Можно было вспомнить о лугах Набу и ее водопадах, реках… зараженных «Голубым призраком». Он распахнул глаза и рыкнул в подушку. Солнца Татуина на закате теперь напоминали о сполохах желтого ситхского пламени в глазах его бывшего падавана. Роскошь Кристофсиса – о скрежете брони клонов. Только не Мандалор, Кеноби… Но было уже поздно. Война изуродовала всю галактику. Не только физически – она изгадила воспоминания и яркие моменты. Раньше Оби-Вану удавалось без труда найти уютную картинку, завернуться в легкое волнение Силы и расслабиться. Теперь же это была нелегкая задача.  
Сила его не оставляла, была константой. Он чувствовал ее течение и пульсацию, она откликалась молниеносно, поглощала его целиком, если у него появлялась в том потребность. Но даже Сила не могла исправить испорченных воспоминаний, не могла до конца залечить раны. Теперь Оби-Вану нужно было вновь и вновь искать чистое, дорогое, значимое, чтобы удержаться, чтобы верить.  
Кеноби снова глубоко вздохнул, на этот раз втягивая воздух каюты до тех пор, пока не повеяло прохладой росы, не потянуло ароматом влажной травы и горячей кожи. Любые воспоминания можно поменять. На это нужно время, но пока он жив – еще способен.   
Оби-Ван почувствовал, как замедляется его сердцебиение, проясняется в голове и боль в боку утихает. Он снова закрыл глаза, все еще не покидая воспоминания о медитации с Асокой на поляне Дантуина. Асока… _Никогда бы не подумал, что найду покой в одних только мыслях о тебе,_ улыбнувшись, подумал он. За своими выходками с Падме он совершенно позабыл, что сегодня не касался Асоки в Силе. Он тут же потянулся к их связи, которая крепла с каждым днем каким-то непостижимым для него образом. Оби-Ван дал о себе знать легким прикосновением, слегка беспокоясь, что щиты тогруты были подняты.  
 _– Я в порядке,_ – отозвалась Асока. Она была далеко, но все же в зоне досягаемости.  
 _– И я.  
– Врешь.  
– Вру.  
– И я вру. Прости.  
– Ты можешь вернуться. Хоть сейчас. К ситхам план!  
– Хочу. Но не могу. Я себя никогда не прощу.  
– Ты – умница. Я горжусь тобой.  
– Это не то, что я хочу услышать…  
– Я жду тебя. И я…_  
Он чувствовал, как она веселится, наглая девчонка.  
 _-… и ты что, мастер Кеноби?  
– Мне тебя не хватает.  
– Не то…  
– Я волнуюсь…  
– Мимо…  
– Ты мне нужна…  
– Горячо!  
– Издеваешься?  
– Нисколечко! Мне это нужно для поднятия духа.  
– Что случилось?  
– Не-а! Отматываем назад! Я тебе… что-то там._  
Оби-Ван улыбнулся, отгоняя тревогу. Слишком напуганной она была под этим вибротопорным флиртом.  
 _– Я тебя хочу._  
Он с самого начала знал, каких слов она ждала. В ответ через Силу окатило волной жара, волнительного, сокрушительного.  
 _– Представь, что я с тобой.  
– У меня не настолько богатая фантазия,_ – поддел Оби-Ван.  
 _– Не нарывайся на комплименты!_  
Ему было жаль, что связь не позволяет услышать все оттенки ее переливчатого девичьего голоса. Из-за своих тогрутских клычков она говорила, как никто другой. Даже за Шаак Ти он не замечал такой особенности, хотя знал ее гораздо больше лет.   
_– Ты ранен,_ – вдруг донеслось до него. – _Серьезно?_   
_– Царапина,_ – он был поражен, как без помощи наставника развились ее способности. Такое он встречал впервые в жизни.  
 _– Тебе больно. Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно.  
– Мне легче, когда я думаю о тебе.  
– Как ты обо мне думаешь?_ – безусловно, она казалась себе весьма хитрой плутовкой. Оби-Ван улыбнулся.  
 _– Хорошо думаю.  
– Ну правда, мастер!_  
Кеноби, не сдержавшись обнял подушку, таким сильным было желание прикоснуться к Тано, дать ей понять, что он лишь по-доброму играет с ней. Но его способности не были настолько велики, чтобы передать ей физическое влечение сквозь ледяную толщу космоса.  
 _– Правда в том, что я хочу тебя обнять, поцеловать и не отпускать целую ночь.  
– А еще?  
– А еще мне нестерпимо хочется слиться с тобой, забыть обо всем и уснуть, не выходя из тебя._  
Асока притихла. Он тронул ниточку, связывающую их, но она молчала, а потом вдруг почти физически ощутил ее поцелуй. Это было поразительно, хотя по ощущениям походило скорее на прикосновение губ к губам сквозь многослойную преграду из ткани. Как она это сделала? Он даже не слыхивал о таком прежде.  
 _– Прости, не могла сдержаться. Как будто коснулась тебя.  
– Как будто, да,_ – ошеломленно согласился Оби-Ван.  
 _– Но я долго не могу.  
– Никто так вообще не может. Асока…  
– Оби-Ван, я хочу, чтобы ты представил будто я с тобой, будто я трогаю тебя. Можешь?_  
Кеноби почувствовал, что краснеет.  
 _– Постараюсь.  
– Будь моими руками._  
Оби-Ван перевернулся на спину, не открывая глаз, и потянул одну из завязок на штанах, распуская шнуровку, утопая в голосе Асоки, который он мог бы с тем же успехом придумать ради оправдания своей странной похоти. Пальцы путались, он дышал неровно, облизывая губы.   
Самоудовлетворение было для него не в новинку, но в его возрасте…  
 _– Прекращай прикидываться стариком!  
– Асока, я…  
– Будь я тобой, Оби-Ван, я бы руку из штанов не вынимала._  
Щеки снова запылали и, куснув нижнюю губу, Кеноби скользнул ладонью по животу под ткань штанов и взял свой член в руку. Он вздрогнул от первого прикосновения, сжал покрепче еще податливую плоть, огладил.   
_– Я как-то, знаешь ли, наигрался за годы…  
– Зато я еще нет. Так бы хотела его целовать…_  
Оби-Ван едва сдержал стон, быстро стащил штаны до колен, приоткрыл один глаз, воровато уставившись на дверь, а потом воспользовался Силой и запер ее. У него стояло так, будто ему снова семнадцать.   
_– Лучше не планируйте никаких дел на ближайшие после окончания нашей операции дни, мастер,_ – заявила Асока. – Я намерена делать тебе приятно, пока мне не надоест. А пока – сам.  
– Как ты?..  
– Выросла, Оби?  
– Обнаглела.  
Он улыбаясь двигал ладонью по члену вверх-вниз. Не торопясь, только распаляясь. Приятно потягивало в пояснице и томило внизу живота, там, где, топорщились темно-рыжие завитки.  
 _– Не думай, Оби-Ван, перестань. Просто ласкай себя, ты заслужил, и это я должна быть рядом, чтобы помочь выпустить пар.  
– Ничего ты не должна, детка, ты же не для…  
– Для этого. Для того, чтобы заботиться о тебе. Потрогай яички, я бы так сделала._  
Оби-Ван кусал губы, прикусывал усы, изо всех сил сдерживая стоны.   
Он лизнул ладонь и положил ее на яйца, чуть стиснул, ощущая, как они слабо пульсируют. И продолжал двигать плотно сжатой рукой по члену. Головка казалась воспаленной, он стер большим пальцем прозрачные капли, размазывая их по уздечке. От этих прикосновений спину гнуло дугой над кроватью. Оби-Ван сдернул с одной ноги штанину и уперся ступнями в матрас, разводя ноги и нетерпеливо подавая бедрами вверх, в почти сомкнутую ладонь. Он взмок, сдувая упавшую на глаза прядь волос, силясь расслышать Асоку за грохотом крови в ушах. Никак не получалось, потому что он целиком сосредоточился на желании достичь сладкой разрядки, но одновременно почему-то хотелось остановиться, замереть, отложить.  
 _– Нет-нет. Ты тут теперь не один,_ – вдруг вернулась Асока. _– Я хочу лечь спать, зная, что ты хотя бы на секунду стал счастливым._  
Брови Оби-Вана сошлись на переносице, глаза он был уже не в силах открыть, губы горели, истерзанные зубами. Конечно, он не мог сдержать все звуки, потому оглушенно вздрагивал, когда слышал вдруг хриплый стон или дрожащий выдох. Он совсем неизящно бился в крепко сжатый кулак, другой рукой придерживая повязку на боку.   
Слишком быстро и поспешно он добрался до грани, мокрый, на сбитых простынях. Каждый миллиметр его кожи зудел, как от близкого источника электричества, соски напряглись до боли. С трудом приподняв взлохмаченную голову от подушки и открыв рот в беззвучном вскрике, он собственными глазами видел, как первые капли семени упали на живот, обжигая. Потом он просто рухнул обратно на кровать, прижав член к животу и вздрагивая от каждой почти болезненной судороги оргазма.   
_– Люблю тебя,_ – услышал он. – _Как же трудно без тебя после того, как познаешь  
– Я… тоже,_ – пытался протолкнуть он, но внутри не осталось уже ни капли контроля.   
Сила была рядом, но управлять ею он был не в состоянии. Оби-Ван даже забыл, где находится. Отдышавшись, он обнял подушку и ласково погладил ее уголок, путая с лекку Асоки. Его тело стало слишком теплым и тяжелым, чтобы шевелиться. Ему было уютно. Так спокойно.  
Через минуту, наплевав на застывающую сперму на животе, на штаны, болтающиеся вокруг одной щиколотки, на смятые в ком простыни, джедай Оби-Ван Кеноби спал глубоким, исцеляющим сном на летящем прочь от погони имперцев крошечном звездолете. И был совершенно счастлив.

 

***

– Лорд Вейдер, – адъютант едва не вприпрыжку за ним бежал, стараясь успеть за широкими, быстрыми шагами командира, – шаттл с Корусанта просит разрешения состыковаться с «Вымогателем».   
– Коды? – отрывисто бросил Энакин, думая больше о предстоящем разговоре с Палпатином, нежели о каким-то шаттле.   
– Имперские, полное соответствие, – с готовностью подтвердил тот. – Но мой лорд, пассажиры шаттла, точнее, один из…  
– Позже, – отрезал он, открывая дверь в ближайший отсек с масштабным голопередатчиком. – Все вон.  
Несколько человек, изучавшие карту с Бормейским сектором, бросили на него неприязненные взгляды, но тут же поспешили исполнить приказ. Как только они вышли, Энакин взмахом руки свернул проектор, опустился на одно колено и активировал связь с императором.  
– Приветствую вас, учитель.  
Сказать, что Сидиус был в ярости, было ничего не сказать. Он буквально кипел от злости, и где-то глубоко внутри Энакин был доволен видеть его таким, даже несмотря на отравленный поток гнева, транслируемый по их связи на полной громкости.  
– Девчонка была на Коррибане. Она прибыла туда, как к себе домой, вышла прогуляться и снова улетела!   
Что ж, это объясняло, почему Асока не прилетела на Корулаг, возле которого Энакин дожидался ее уже вторые сутки. Коррибан… Еще одна священная ситхская планета, неудивительно, что Сидиус почувствовал чужое присутствие в ауре Темной Силы. Что же касается самого Энакина – Сила постоянно бушевала вокруг него, то скручивалась в крошечные смерчи, знаменуя скорый шторм, то успокаивалась, становилась безмятежной, спокойной, то снова начинала неистовствовать. Так что он уже и не пытался разгадывать предзнаменования, слишком потерянный в столкновении двух сторон.   
– Ты ее не остановил. Не перехватил. Тебя не было там, где нужно, – шипел Дарт Сидиус, и его голопроекция кривилась от ненависти и отвращения.   
– Я получил сообщение, что бывшего падавана Скайуокера видели на Корулаге…  
– Значит, твои источники ненадежны! – перебил Сидиус. – Твои шпионы врут! Твое чутье ничего не подсказывает, Вейдер!   
Интересно, что понадобилось Асоке на Коррибане. Почему она полетела туда, не предупредив его? Может быть, не хотела, чтобы Энакин знал – и это было с одной стороны разумно, но с другой все же озадачивало. Он пытался думать о ней, сосредоточиться на чем-то кроме давления чужого разума на свой собственный, на чем-то кроме обжигающей боли, превращающей каждый вздох в испытание.  
– Должно быть, ей помогают, – услышал он свой голос точно со стороны. – Джедай Кеноби всегда испытывал симпатию к Асоке Тано.  
Симпатию? Откуда он выкопал это идиотское слово? Зачем он вообще вспомнил про Оби-Вана сейчас?  
Император сухо хмыкнул.   
– Не пытайся переложить свои ошибки на кого-то еще. Мои люди вот-вот доберутся до Кеноби, и он перестанет нам мешать. Ты должен сосредоточиться на поимке этой девчонки, Вейдер, и в следующий раз я не потерплю отговорок!  
– Да, учитель, – Энакин зажмурился, изо всех сил надеясь, что на этом разговор закончится – и наказание тоже. Неизвестно, что было хуже – личные встречи, когда в дело шли молнии Силы, сдирающие кожу с костей, обнажающие нервы, или такие вот ментальные удары, от которых, казалось, голова готова была взорваться.   
Кто-то открыл дверь за его спиной и вошел в отсек, но у Энакина даже не хватило сил вызвериться как следует на незваного гостя – вся выдержка уходила на то, чтобы удерживать равновесие. Тонкая струйка крови стекла из носа, защекотала верхнюю губу, и он автоматически слизнул ее.   
– Я обещаю, учитель…  
– Разве джедаи не научили Энакина Скайуокера, что давать обещания – безрассудно? – язвительно заметил Сидиус. – Дарт Вейдер должен был запомнить этот урок. Хотя… Раз ты не можешь поймать какую-то недоученную девчонку, я вынужден назначить тебе напарника, – совсем другим тоном сказал Палпатин.  
– Как прикажете, император, – после секундной заминки выдохнул Энакин.   
– Это мой новый проект, Офицеры Истины. Я хотел отдать их в твое подчинение, но решил пока подождать. Сначала приведите девчонку, а потом посмотрим. Тебе все ясно, Инквизитор?  
– Да, мой лорд, – от звука женского голоса у Энакина мурашки пробежали по спине. Он ощущал ее присутствие, но не заметил, как ей удалось подойти так близко.  
– Выполняйте, – бросил Сидиус. – Это последняя твоя ошибка Вейдер. Другой я не потерплю.  
Голограмма погасла, Энакин сжал зубы и поднялся, повернулся к женщине. Голос казался смутно знакомым, но когда он увидел ее лицо, все стало на свои места.   
Она сменила мирилианское платье и накидку на черный комбинезон и острый шлем, но драгоценные камни, сверкающие на желто-зеленой коже, остались прежними.   
– Лорд Вейдер. Надеюсь, что мы сработаемся, – сказала Баррис Оффи и чуть склонила голову, приветствуя его.  
– Инквизитор, – он вспомнил, как обращался к ней Сидиус, и ощутил тошноту от одного этого слова. Асока не знает. Асока ничего и не узнает, если он не предупредит ее, нельзя допустить, чтобы она столкнулась с Баррис, только не опять…  
– Я провела небольшое расследование и выяснила, что Асока Тано направляется на Куат, – она шагнула к панели, нажала пару кнопок и вывела на проектор схему сектора. – Если мы вылетим сейчас, то сумеем опередить ее.  
Конечно, Асока летит на Куат, потому что ей нужно спрятать корабль, а удобней всего сделать это на верфях. Они обговаривали план с Оби-Ваном на Иктотче, но тогда Энакин не знал, не представлял, где именно Асока возьмет корабль. «Эбеновый ястреб» был всего лишь приманкой, отвлечением внимания – и можно сказать, сработал на все сто.  
– Конечно, – произнес он, чтобы хоть что-то сказать в ответ на пристальный взгляд желтых глаз. – Я немедленно направлю «Вымогатель» на Куат.  
Она растянула губы в улыбке, лишенной какой-либо эмоций.  
– Как в старые добрые времена. Мы снова вместе – и мы ищем эту предательницу, Асоку Тано.   
– Но все изменилось.   
– Точно, – ее лицо стало задумчивым, почти мечтательным. – У тебя кровь.  
Энакин торопливо вытер лицо рукой в перчатке, злясь, что проклятая Баррис явилась как раз во время сессии с императором.   
– Вместе мы найдем ее, – пообещала Баррис – нет, Инквизитор, вот как ее следовало называть теперь. – Притащим к Дарту Сидиусу и будем смотреть, как он будет отрезать от нее по кусочку.  
Она свихнулась. Все они здесь свихнулись, благодаря Палпатину, но только посмотрев на Инквизитора, Энакин наконец понял, насколько глубоко.   
– Мне нужно на мостик, – выплюнул он, развернулся и помчался прочь: как можно дальше от нее, от взгляда, горящего безумием и так напоминавшего его собственные глаза в зеркале.   
Но все еще можно исправить. Он сможет остановить Сидиуса, чего бы это не стоило. 

 

***

Она ему снилась, Оби-Ван прекрасно это знал, но все же не мог удержаться от искушения. Обнял ее, такую невесомую и сильную, обхватил лицо руками, провел большими пальцами по белым полоскам узора.   
Асока хихикнула и извернулась, схватила его за табард – здесь он был одет как и прежде, в привычное, джедайское, и навалилась, прижимая спиной к стене. Наклонила голову, дразня, чуть касаясь кончиками лекку, обнажила острые зубы в усмешке и… толкнула его головой об стену.  
– Не понял? – нахмурился Оби-Ван.  
Вместо ответа Асока снова толкнула. Удар. Еще удар. И опять.  
Ошалевший, Оби-Ван подскочил на кровати, и стук прекратился.  
– Оби-Ван? Все в порядке? – спросила Амидала.  
– Все хорошо! – поспешно отозвался он, радуясь, что вчера умудрился все-таки закрыть дверь.   
– Прости, что разбудила, – виновато сказала Падме. – Я волновалась, ты проспал почти восемь часов…  
Он ругнулся под нос и добавил уже громче, для Амидалы:  
– Все нормально, сам не заметил, как заснул! Дай мне несколько минут, Падме!  
– А я говорила, тебе надо отдохнуть, – с удовлетворением заметила она и ушла.  
Оби-Ван перевел дух. Боль в правом боку из полыхающей и острой превратилась в ноющую, противную, но вполне терпимую. Надо будет сменить повязку с бактой чуть позже, но сначала – душ.   
Он стряхнул штаны, в которых невесть как запутался одной ногой, потянулся почесать живот – и вспомнил прошлую ночь.   
– Просто великолепно…   
Впрочем, оно и было великолепно, если отбросить излишний стыд и не слушать совесть, вопящую что-то бессмысленное и неразборчивое о маленьких девочках и взрослых мужиках, которые мастурбируют рукой как какие-то одуревшие подростки, а потом еще и засыпают в луже собственной спермы.   
Он сгреб простыню в охапку, засунул ее в клинер и заскочил в душ. Воды здесь, разумеется, не было, только соник, и Оби-Ван провел минут пять, пытаясь отмыть следы позорного происшествия со своего тела.   
Какое счастье, что Амидала – не джедай. Был бы на ее месте Квай-Гон, моментально бы почувствовал, чем занимался его падаван. Он всегда все знал. Мысли о Квай-Гоне развеяли весь бессмысленно счастливый утренний настрой, и Оби-Ван потянулся к Асоке, пытаясь проверить, как она там.  
Тогрута отмахнулась – вежливо, но твердо – не до тебя сейчас, занята.   
Оби-Ван надеялся, что Сила сохранит ее. 

Он нашел Падме на мостике: она с ногами забралась на место второго пилота, жевала сухой бисквит и что-то быстро печатала на датападе.   
– Доброе утро.  
– Как ты? – Амидала вскинула на него темные тревожные глаза. – Рана болит? – И сразу же без перехода заявила. – Нам нужно лететь на Кэллер.   
– А что на Кэллере? – удивился Оби-Ван.   
– Понятия не имею. Шаак Ти только сказала, что мы должны там кого-то подобрать.  
– Шаак Ти? – он растерянно глянул на свой комлинк и обнаружил пропущенный вызов. – Ох… наверное, я проспал.  
– Так и было, – кивнула Падме, засунула в рот последний кусочек и отряхнула руки о штаны. Она опять переоделась – видимо, набегалась в юбке на всю оставшуюся жизнь. – Серьезно, Кеноби, как твоя рана?   
– Чуть-чуть болит, – признался он, – но жить буду.  
Падме закатила глаза:  
– Иногда я вас просто терпеть не могу!  
– Вас?.. – Оби-Ван осторожно сел в кресло и стал выставлять курс на Кэллер. Если Шаак Ти хотела, чтобы они летели туда, то так тому и быть – все равно вестей от Энакина не было, а Асока как раз должна была ускользнуть от имперского флота на Корулаге.   
– Джедаев, – пояснила Падме. – Бесконечно стараетесь показаться суровыми и стойкими, а на самом деле ничем не отличаетесь от всех остальных людей.  
– Хм, – Оби-Ван задумался. – Вообще-то, у нас болевой порог выше.   
– Это что, шутка? – Амидала изумленно захлопала ресницами.   
– Ничего подобного, – оскорбился он. – И наше тело может регенерировать быстрее при медитации.  
А потом вспомнил, чем занимался вместо медитации не так давно, и прикусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться. Нет, в конце концов, эндорфины тоже полезны!  
– Ладно, Кэллер так Кэллер. Полетели. 

 

***

На Кэллере от недавней войны, по всей видимости, оправились только контрабандисты. Космопорт кишел транспортниками и грузовиками всех мастей. Грохот, стук, вой и скрежет наполняли воздух так плотно, что казались осязаемыми. Торговля здесь шла бойко, и на них смотрели странно, потому что они с Падме – чета Кор’Дила, согласно идентификационным чипам – пригнали совершенно пустой корабль. Пришлось делать вид, будто у них назначена встреча с клиентом. Их предлагали загрузить сразу же по прибытии, чтобы двигатели не стыли. Отмахнувшись от настойчивых работодателей и уплатив все положенные взносы, они отправились в город.  
Плато-сити в противоположность своему названию рос вверх неровностями темных высоток. На улицах еще видны были шрамы войны, но гул голосов и живая суета, а также течение Силы, пронизывающей каждую молекулу воздуха, говорили том, что несмотря на все испытания и трудности – жизнь продолжается и налаживается.  
Оби-Ван и Падме делали два дела сразу: исполняли просьбу Шаак Ти и ждали свой новый транспорт. Приходилось быть начеку – имперцы наверняка не прекратили преследование.  
– Как ты должен его найти в этом муравейнике? – спросила Амидала, кутаясь в короткую накидку. Ей приходилось следить за каждым своим движением, потому как перед выходом она украсила свою хрупкую фигурку таким количеством оружия, что Кеноби казалось, ей всенепременно суждено было рухнуть под его весом. Он же, как обычно вежливо отверг и скрытый бластер, который был меньше его ладони, и тяжелую черную игрушку, которая оттягивала бы набедренную кобуру (Падме никак не могла ей приладить – под юбкой бы он спрятался, а так был слишком заметен). Отказался Оби-Ван и от лазерного ножа.  
– Тебе говорили, что ты ужасный сноб? – в конце концов спросила она, разворачивая его спиной и без церемоний насыпая в один из карманов вспомогательного ремня горсть изящных дымовых гранат.  
– Ты шутишь? – пытался повернуться он.  
– На всякий случай, – похлопала ресницами бывшая королева Набу.  
– Ты воистину жена своего мужа, – вздохнул Оби-Ван.  
– Возьми хотя бы станнер, – протянула она небольшой пистолет, который с легкостью можно было укрыть в рукаве плаща.  
– Нет, – Кеноби упрямо сложил руки на груди. Он уже спрятал за пазухой меч, в очередной раз раздосадовано пожалев, что не может больше ходить как прежде, в своих джедайских уютных, свободных и надежных вещах. Он чувствовал себя практически голым в одним только брюках, рубахе и куртке из плотной синткожи. Это было необходимо для маскировки. Но выглядело нелепо.  
– Маленький ножичек?  
Джедай попытался испепелить взглядом эту крошечную несносную женщину.   
– Все-все, – она подняла руки, сдаваясь. – Сноб. Я и в Сенате таких встречала всего пару раз.  
– Благодарю, – ухмыльнулся Оби-Ван.  
Теперь они шли по улицам, и Кеноби пытался слиться с окружающим их миром, а еще - отыскать след в Силе.   
Любое существо отмечалось в Силе, но только джедаи оставляли ощутимый след. Искать себе подобных и отличать такие следы малышей учили в первую очередь. Кеноби не считал себя выдающимся следопытом, но хоть и с трудом, был способен найти джедая в городе средних размеров. Только при условии, что тот не прячется.  
– Шаак Ти уточнила хотя бы его приметы? Я бы тоже могла как-то помочь, – предложила Падме, плетясь за сосредоточенным магистром джедаем.  
– Темные волосы, голубые глаза. Лет тринадцать-пятнадцать на вид. Мальчик. Ты его не отличишь от тысяч мальчишек, даже если он будет стоять прямо перед тобой. Не в обиду, конечно, твоему зрению.  
– Умеет, значит, прятаться?  
– Сливаться с окружением. И ничем себя не выдавать. Это один из базовых навыков.  
– Ага, – кивнула Падме. – Оттого же вы все такие незаметные.  
Оби-Ван ответил улыбкой.  
– На самом деле, у нас есть наводка. Как только переговорим с нашим контактным лицом, думаю, поиски станут проще.  
– Надеюсь на это, – вздохнула Амидала. – А то я немного устала уже.  
– Если бы ты не брала с собой все свое… снаряжение, – заметил он, за что получил ощутимый тычок в бицепс.

 

***

Вот теперь «Ястреб» вел себя как послушный котенок. Управлялся с легкостью и летел куда следует. Асока, закинув ноги на приборную панель, уплетала питательный батончик из своих запасов. У нее было еще несколько часов, чтобы расслабиться и снова постараться забыть о кошмаре, пережитом на Коррибане.  
Оби-Ван проявился очень кстати – иначе она бы до сих пор тряслась в ужасе, снова и снова возвращаясь к унылой пустоши Долины Темных лордов. Теперь ей было, чем вытеснить эти картинки из воспоминаний. Она довольно зажмурилась, вспоминая отголоски эмоций и ощущений Кеноби, что они пережили вместе несколько часов назад.  
Как же хотелось к нему! По-детски. И совсем не по-детски. Это было то самое, о чем предупреждали учителя своих падаванов: привязанность тянет назад, тормозит в самые неподходящие моменты, мешает сосредоточиться. Конечно, хмыкнула Асока, сосредоточишься тут, когда перед глазами то и дело всплывает взъерошенная физиономия рыжего Оби-Вана, голого по пояс, хотя, нет… совсем голого.   
– Дуреха ты, дуреха, – сама себе сказала Тано, а потом схватилась за голову. – Скайуокер! Да чтоб тебя хатты подрали!!!  
Голос Энакина ввинчивался в голову с такой силой, что она всерьез опасалась за целостность своего черепа. Он говорил тихо, воплей не было, но это был сигнал огромнейшей силы и передавал он только одно слово: «БЕГИ!»  
– Да поняла я, поняла, – простонала она, до боли упираясь в панель лбом, только бы унять эту агонию, уже сползающую от головы вниз по шее.  
Ей потребовалось время, чтобы немного прийти в себя. Тано прошиб ледяной пот, она дрожала. Все хорошее настроение вдребезги, только лишнее напоминание: расслабляться рано.  
Асока зависла над навигационным компьютером, пытаясь решить, куда двигаться дальше. Куда бежать? Куда же, куда рвануть? Ей нельзя было уходить далеко, чтобы оставаться на связи. Если Энакин не потрудился хотя бы коротко объяснить, значит дело было серьезное.  
Только бы он не попался! Она грызла ноготь на большом пальце, судорожно перебирая все планеты и планетки Внешнего Кольца. Ей даже пришлось отмахнуться от нежного, деликатного прикосновения Оби-Вана.  
Айего. Там собирался такой сброд, что никто даже два раза не спросит, кто она и по каким делам сюда явилась. Плюс, она так и не видела ангелов, о которых вечно бредил Энакин, в результате признавший их самым большим разочарованием в жизни.   
Она вышла из гиперпространства, перепрограммировала маршрут и прыгнула снова.   
Теперь тревога не давала успокоиться. Асока понимала, что нельзя сейчас лезть к Скайуокеру – неизвестно, в какую передрягу он вляпался теперь. Она попыталась связаться с Падме по комму, но выяснила, что связь пропала.  
– Вот ты и сама по себе, – вздохнула Тано, устроилась поудобнее в кресле и закрыла глаза, чтобы помедитировать. Она успокоила сердце, замедлила дыхание, собирая вокруг Силу, открываясь навстречу, позволяя объединиться, наполнить ее живительной энергией, прогнать темноту из каждого уголка души и сердца.   
Медитация была осколком привычной, единственно знакомой на протяжении многих лет жизни. Это тихое единение с Силой, спокойный шепот энергии внутри и снаружи, заботливая поддержка и невесомая защита – это стало частью ее существа. В первые недели и даже месяцы после ухода из Ордена Асока чувствовала себя слепой и глухой. Ей хотелось умереть, потому что она испугалась, что Сила оставит ее. Но этого не произошло. Тогрута тянулась за успокоением, и она его получала. Асока продолжала тренироваться и держалась за Силу.   
И со временем Сила стала отвечать взаимностью. С тем же рвением, с той же покорностью приходить на помощь, и Асока чтила ее, как и прежде.  
Мягко выплыв из уютных объятий медитации, более спокойная и более собранная, отметив, что ей удалось отключиться больше, чем на два часа, Тано попыталась дотянуться до Оби-Вана. _Позже, милая,_ – отозвался он, и она улыбнулась, уставилась в транспаристиловый экран, за которым неслось горящими искрами время и пространство.

 

***

Падме не была уверена, что им удастся спрятаться среди здоровенных, зеленокожих и трехпалых кэллерианцев. Попадались и люди, но их было немного, зато, к счастью, и имперских патрулей не наблюдалось. Что было странно, учитывая недавнее прекращение военных действий и потенциально неспокойный регион.  
Падме открыла рот, чтобы высказать свои подозрения, но Кеноби ее опередил.  
– У меня плохое предчувствие.  
– Мы уже полчаса торчим в этой забегаловке, а осведомителя так и нет, – Падме нервно покрутила в руках стакан с каким-то местным пойлом – она даже нюхать его боялась, не говоря уже о том, чтобы пробовать. – Тебе не кажется, что нужно еще раз связаться с Шаак…  
Оби-Ван ее не дослушал, стремительно поднялся на ноги и пронесся к выходу из кантины, где они сидели. Падме чертыхнулась, бросила на стол пару кредитов и помчалась за ним, на ходу хватаясь за рукоять бластера. На улице было довольно оживленно, так что она даже сначала не поняла, что привлекло внимание джедая – казалось, Оби-Ван выглядывал кого-то, даже на цыпочки привстал. Крошечной Падме нырять в толпу было бесполезно, так что она осталась стоять на ступеньке у кантины – и увидела тот момент, когда Оби-Ван просто протянул руку и выловил из толпы мальчишку. Это было похоже на магию, если бы она знала чуть меньше о джедаях, но Падме точно знала, что они нашли то, за чем прилетели на Кэллер. Она подошла к Кеноби, внимательно разглядывая его добычу: мальчишка как мальчишка, самый обычный, лохматый и какой-то зашуганный. Что, впрочем, совершенно неудивительно.   
Она видела, что Оби-Ван что-то говорил ему, но успела расслышать только конец фразы:  
– …заберем тебя, слышишь, Калеб? Нужно только добраться до корабля!  
– Ничего не получится, – подросток скользнул глазами по Падме и обернулся через плечо. – Они уже здесь.  
– Вот бласт! – ну хотя бы она была подготовлена к подобной встрече.  
Улица вдруг словно посветлела от брони штурмовиков: они вывалились сразу с двух сторон, отрезая пути к отступлению. Разумеется, эти знали, что делали: загонять в ловушку, окружать и подавлять количеством их отлично научили.   
– Наверх, быстро, – Оби-Ван подтолкнул мальчишку к зданию на другой стороне, пропустил Падме вперед и выхватил лайтсэйбер.   
Мальчишка взлетел на крышу точно кошка и с сомнением покосился на Падме. Она выхватила бластер и послала пару выстрелов в направлении ближайших штурмовиков. Наверное, этого было достаточно, чтобы мальчишка понял: ждать от нее джедайских трюков не стоит. Он нагнулся и протянул ей руку.   
– Давай!  
Кеноби прикрывал их отход, отбивая выстрелы сэйбером, и только когда убедился, что Падме благополучно поднялась на крышу, запрыгнул следом.   
– Вперед, вперед, не останавливайтесь!  
– Я даже спрашивать не буду, что ты им сделал, – пробормотала Падме, стараясь бежать быстро и в то же время смотреть под ноги – такого чутья, как у джедаев, у нее не было, а сверзиться на землю в самый неподходящий момент не хотелось.  
– Мастер Кеноби, кто она?   
– Сенатор Амидала от Набу – Калеб Дьюм, падаван, – на ходу познакомил их Оби-Ван.   
Мальчишка с ужасом глянул на Падме, но больше вопросов задавать не стал – некогда. Штурмовики палили со всех сторон, и даже двух лайтсэйберов было мало, чтобы остановить огонь. Падме заметила, как Оби-Ван повернулся слишком резко и поморщился – рана все еще давала о себе знать.  
– Их слишком много! – выкрикнула она. – Надо что-то…  
Кеноби швырнул в преследователей пару дымовых гранат, дернул Падме куда-то вниз и в сторону, позвал мальчишку:  
– Калеб!  
И через несколько секунд они очутились в пустом переулке – в относительной безопасности, хотя бы на несколько секунд.  
Падме согнулась вдвое, уперлась руками в колени и с трудом переводила дыхание – даже несмотря на все лекарства с Камино и время, проведенное более-менее в покое, она все еще уставала слишком быстро. И уж совершенно точно не могла угнаться за двумя натренированными джедаями, даже несмотря на то, что один из них был недавно ранен, а второй – совсем мальчишка. Несчастный, наверняка голодный и затравленный ребенок – и он все равно не запыхался так сильно, как Падме.  
– Нам нужно разделиться.  
– Нет! – одновременно возмутились Падме и Калеб, как там его, Дьюм.   
– Это невозможно, мастер Кеноби! Мы должны держаться вместе! Они гоняются за мной вот уже полгода, и до сих пор не поймали – а вместе мы точно сумеем отбиться! – мальчишка почти упрашивал, пытаясь поймать взгляд старшего джедая.   
– Не уверен, – Оби-Ван оглянулся назад, в ту сторону, откуда они прибежали. – Мне показалось, что я заметил старого знакомого с патрулем, но лучше бы ошибаться. - Держаться вместе? Депе это не помогло, – бросил он, и Падме заметила, как Калеб дернулся, точно от удара, и опустил голову.  
– Теперь они знают, что здесь мастер-джедай, – пробормотал он. – Вы – куда более серьезная добыча, чем какой-то падаван.  
– Вот именно, – согласился Оби-Ван, и Падме в панике вцепилась в рукав его куртки.  
– Нет, не смей! Я знаю, что ты сейчас скажешь, Кеноби, и категорически запрещаю тебе это делать!  
Он взглянул на нее, иронично вздернув светлую бровь:  
– При всем уважении, сенатор, ты мне ничего не можешь запретить. Я отвлеку их внимание на себя, а за это время вы как раз доберетесь до корабля и успеете улететь. Вместе нам не выжить – больше так, как на Телосе, не повезет. Перехватчиков тут целая куча, мы не успеем на орбиту выйти, как нас изрешетят.   
– А как же ты, Оби-Ван? – проговорила Падме, умоляюще глядя ему в глаза. – Пожалуйста, не надо этого делать. Мы что-нибудь придумаем, как-нибудь…  
– Падме, – он взял ее руки в свои, – времени нет, пойми. Либо мы сделаем что-то прямо сейчас, либо попадемся все вместе и наш план провалится. Думай об этом. Думай об Энакине и об Асоке. Кто-то из нас должен остаться на свободе и помочь им.  
– Но они… они… – Падме не могла произнести вслух, горло болезненно пережало.  
– Убьют меня? – усмехнулся Оби-Ван. – Сомневаюсь. По крайней мере, не сразу. А теперь идите, я чувствую, они совсем рядом. Идите! Калеб, ты должен позаботиться о сенаторе!  
Мальчишка испуганно хлопал глазами, но лайтсэйбер держал крепко.  
– Ты слышал меня, Дьюм? Ваша задача сейчас – выбраться живыми с Кэллера! Падме?..  
– Да, – неохотно язык повиновался ей, звуки сложились в слова. – Я знаю. Я помню. Оби-Ван…  
– Идите! – рявкнул он совсем уже резко, так непохоже на обычно сдержанного Кеноби. – Они не должны погибнуть зря!  
И Падме будто очнулась от оцепенения, схватила Калеба за руку и помчалась вперед.  
– Кого он имеет в виду? – Дьюм тут же вырвал у нее руку, но не остановился, только обернулся раз, другой, будто пытаясь решить, что делать.  
– Он прав, – жестко ответила Падме. Прикусила губу, изо всех сил стараясь не плакать, но предательские слезы все равно навернулись на глаза. – Наши любимые сейчас сражаются за нас, и нельзя позволить им умереть.   
– Любимые?! – мальчишка, похоже совсем запутался, но Падме не собиралась посвящать его в сложные события последних недель. По крайней мере, не сейчас.   
Они свернули в сторону, возвращаясь к тому месту, где напали штурмовики, прошли по центру города, путая следы, и незамеченными добрались до доков. Падме натянула на голову капюшон и спрятала бластер, снова схватила Калеба за руку и прошипела ему на ухо:  
– Не вздумай вырываться. Они ищут джедая, а не моего младшего брата.   
Он покосился на нее и буркнул:  
– Мы даже не похожи… сенатор.  
– Никого это не интересует. Не хочешь быть младшим братом – будешь молодым любовником. В любом случае веди себя тихо и притворяйся, что ты не тот, кто на самом деле – у тебя полгода прекрасно получалось.  
Мальчишка тяжело вздохнул и больше не произнес ни слова, пока они не добрались до корабля. Падме сунула под нос патрулю свой фальшивый идентификационный чип, прощебетала что-то бессмысленное и тупое – от беспокойства мысли путались и времени придумать более правдоподобную ложь просто не было.  
Их выпустили. Их. Выпустили.   
Падме повторила это раз сто, но только выводя корабль на открытое пространство для гиперскачка, наконец поверила.   
Их выпустили, но она оставила Оби-Вана, внизу, где его уже могли убить. Обменяла его на этого мальчишку-падавана, беспомощного, абсолютно бесполезного – Падме даже разозлилась на какой-то миг, но тут же взяла себя в руки. Нельзя даже позволять себе думать об этом сейчас.  
Но несмотря на все, мысли продолжали лезть Падме в голову: а что, если бы ей пришлось оставить вот так Энакина? Смогла бы? А что скажет Асока, когда узнает? А что, если Оби-Ван уже мертв – и они оба почувствовали это, а она, лишенная чутья к Силе, так и будет мучится в неведении?   
– Это опять происходит, – глухим голосом произнес Калеб, глядя в иллюминатор на стремительно уменьшающийся Кэллер.  
Падме оторвалась от своих невеселых мыслей и посмотрела на него:  
– Что опять?  
– Еще один мастер-джедай умирает из-за меня.  
Она сглотнула, осознавая всю степень его отчаянья, но все еще не собираясь верить в самое страшное.  
– Нет, – твердо сказала Падме, и повторила, когда зеленые глаза изумленно уставились на нее. – Нет, этого не будет. Я знаю Оби-Вана Кеноби уже много лет, и я верю, что и в этот раз он сумеет выбраться живым. И ты должен верить, слышишь? Калеб, ты понял?!  
– Угу, – неохотно отозвался он, явно не доверяя такой необоснованной уверенности.  
Все будет хорошо, как мантру повторяла себе Падме, сжимая пальцами штурвал, все должно быть хорошо. Мироздание задолжало им целую уйму хорошего, и удача не может так просто повернуться спиной. Только не сейчас.

 

***

Оби-Вану удалось продержаться до предела и еще чуть-чуть: правая рука устала, да и рана на боку не давала двигаться так же свободно, как обычно. Но он все равно сражался, отбивал выстрелы лайтсэйбером, использовал Силу, крушил все на своем пути, больше не пытаясь прятаться, а наоборот, стараясь привлечь к себе как можно больше внимания.   
Он считал секунды, пытаясь представить: вот Амидала и Дьюм добегают до корабля. Вот они разговаривают с патрулем. Вот Падме включает гипердвигатель и улетает как можно дальше отсюда живой, целой и невредимой, увозя еще одну искру надежды на будущее, еще одного будущего Хранителя Мира.   
Он выдыхался, движения становились все более и более медленными, а защита – небрежной. Еще немного – и они доберутся до него. Оби-Ван решил закончить эту схватку, пока его еще не изрешетили бластерами.  
– Я сдаюсь! – выкрикнул он и торопливо пригнулся, выключил сэйбер и положил его перед собой, поднимая руки и заводя их за голову. – Я сдаюсь и требую переговоров с вашим лидером!  
Штурмовики на мгновение опешили, но огонь прекратили. Заволновались, явно переговариваясь между собой по внутреннем комлинкам. Оби-Ван терпеливо ждал и надеялся, что отвоевал достаточно времени для Падме и Калеба.   
В рядах имперских солдат произошло какое-то движение, и, нарушив строй белых доспехов, впереди возникла долговязая фигура в нелепой шляпе с широкими полями.  
Оби-Ван с досадой понял – нет, все-таки не показалось.  
– Поверить не могу! – прохрипел Кэд Бэйн. – Прославленный джедай Оби-Ван Кеноби решил сдаться!   
– Поверить не могу, – в тон к нему отозвался Оби-Ван, – знаменитый охотник за головами теперь работает в компании с имперскими пешками!  
Бэйн кисло скривился, оглядел штурмовиков, выстроившихся вокруг с автоматами наперевес.   
– Да, ты прав, иметь дело с наемниками и убийцами гораздо приятней! Но если мне хорошо платят – почему бы и нет?.. Можно и покомандовать этими олухами! Тем более, что цель внезапно стала гораздо более заманчивой, нежели какой-то мальчишка-недоучка.   
Он сделал пару шагов вперед и приказал:  
– В наручники его.  
Оби-Ван был к этому готов – но слишком поздно вспомнил про Асоку. Он потянулся к ней сквозь связь, пытаясь передать сразу много – любовь, уверенность в том, что они еще встретятся, свою поддержку и обещание выжить – обязательно выжить, только ради…  
Прохладный замок энергетического ошейника защелкнулся на шее, отрезая доступ к Силе.

 

***

Айего показалась Асоке островком спокойствия посреди бушующей Империи. Она не стала сразу ломиться в побитый временем и боями город, а посадила «Эбеновый ястреб» неподалеку, между камней полупустыни – сверху благодаря расцветке корабль был почти незаметен, а с земли его укрывали скалы. Она все еще не знала, что делать, и не была уверена, насколько они отклонились от плана. Тано дала себе обещание потерпеть еще пару часов и только потом прервать молчание в эфире. Предчувствие у нее было нехорошее, и чтобы развеять тревогу она взяла курс на местный мегаполис.   
Богатым назвать город вряд ли вышло бы, но и запустением тут не пахло – народ шнырял по улицам, зазывалы приглашали угоститься блюдами всегалактической кухни не в самых аппетитных на вид заведениях, торговцы предлагали сочные плоды. Накинув капюшон на лицо, Асока купила один из них и с наслаждением вгрызлась во фруктовую мякоть, хлюпая соком. Она расслабленно привалилась к стене какого-то заведения и прислушалась к городскому гулу снаружи и внутри. Жители обсуждали свои повседневные заботы, пропагандистский трындеж по Голонету, кляли штурмовиков и неурожай, передавали друг другу сплетни о знакомых – это была обыкновенная забегаловка. Сила не предупреждала об опасности. Даже о качестве еды. Асока решила, что немного горячего не повредит после всех приключений и такого продолжительного путешествия в космосе, потому уверенно вошла.  
Никто на нее внимания не обратил, потому она расположилась за угловым столиком, заказала местного фирменного блюда – какой-то густой похлебки с мягким хлебом. Джедаи были неприхотливы в еде и способны переварить что угодно – Энакин не брезговал и насекомыми в трудные времена, фу! – но всегда приятно было поесть нормально.  
Тано ела и продолжала слушать. Компания у барной стойки обсуждала с хозяином кафе чью-то нелепую свадьбу, они смеялись через слово. Через столик от нее сидел угрюмый и квадратный криши, уплетая обед с огромной тарелки. В дальнем углу шушукалась группка неприметно одетых мужчин разных рас. Там даже был один ласат, что удивило Асоку. Посреди зала щебетали две хорошо одетые зелтронки – у одной были ослепительно розовые волосы, а у второй ярко-красные. Тано даже протерла глаза, и посмотрела на свои ногти, а потом поспешно убрала их с глаз долой. Зелтронки обсуждали типично женские вопросы: наряды, цены, вкус своих напитков. Асоке быстро наскучило. А вот шепчущее сборище в самом углу вызывало любопытство. Она смотрела на них, поедая суп, и очень хотела послушать, о чем они говорят. Один из них, человек, обернулся через плечо и посмотрел на нее. Асока тут же отвела глаза. Осторожно, она прощупала всех через Силу – спокойно. Это точно были не ангелы Айего, но и слишком опасными они не являлись.   
Доев, она подперла кулаком подбородок и уставилась в пыльное окно забегаловки. На секунду прикрыв глаза, Асока не удержалась и потянулась к тонкой ниточке, связывающей его с Оби-Ваном…   
… стол опрокинулся с таким грохотом, что вместе с Асокой подскочили все посетители.  
– Эй, дамочка, поаккуратнее, посуда денег стоит! – рявкнул хозяин кафе.   
Тано подняла на него глаза, потом обвела всех присутствующих диким взглядом.  
– Она тронутая! – громко прошипел кто-то.  
Но Асока слышала все словно сквозь толстый кокон. Ее связь с Оби-Ваном была мертва. С его стороны было тихо… пусто. Она не чувствовала его вообще никак, и означать это могло только одно. Его больше…  
– …нет, – выдохнула тогрута, и бросилась бежать. Она неслась, не разбирая дороги обратно к кораблю, слезы застилали глаза, она не видела, не слышала и не чувствовала. Она как будто оглохла, застыла в этой реальности. Ее ноги вязли в песке, дыхания не хватало, под сердцем кололи ледяные иглы.  
– Оби-Ван, – она снова и снова тянулась к нему, звала, но тишина была непреклонной, абсолютной.  
Взлетев по рампе, она споткнулась и упала, пребольно расшибла коленку, да так и осталась лежать – всхлипывая и отчаянно желая умереть. Все ее сознание билось в конвульсиях, хотя внешне она даже не вздрогнула, рыдая почти беззвучно.   
Она игнорировала комлинк, ей было все равно – драться теперь незачем. Без Оби-Вана Кеноби ей было совершенно наплевать, кто, как и кем будет управлять в этой криффовой галактике, пропади она пропадом.   
Асока укрепила щиты и подняла рампу, нажав на кнопку с помощью Силы. Комлинк запищал снова, но она не обратила на него внимания. Свернувшись в клубок, собирая вокруг себя Силу – но не для удара. Она закрывалась, заворачивалась, стремясь остаться наедине с болью. Асоке нужно было прожить. Может быть даже пережить и выжить, но сейчас это казалось совершенно невозможным. Нереальным.


	4. Chapter 4

Наемники комфорт не обеспечивали – им было все равно, в каком состоянии груз будет доставлен заказчику. Поэтому Оби-Ван уже несколько часов сидел на ледяном полу крошечной камеры. Через голубоватую пленку силового поля за ним следили двое штурмовиков, даже не подозревая, что даже при всем желании он не сможет причинить им никакого время.   
– Ребята, как служба? – попытался он завести светскую беседу. Они вздрогнули и совсем затаились. – Платят хорошо?  
– Заткнись, – буркнул один.  
Кеноби решил последовать этой грубой рекомендации. Голова шла кругом и тело тревожно звенело – потеря связи с Силой доставляла массу неудобств. С момента доставки на корабль – дороги он не видел, потому что за ошейником последовал абсолютно непрозрачный шлем, вроде тех, что юнлинги надевали во время тренировок. Без помощи Силы он мог только считать шаги, но в незнакомом городе это вряд ли пригодилось.   
Оби-Вану не хотелось даже самому себе признаваться, но его состояние с каждой секундой ухудшалось: он не мог использовать Силу для медитации и для восстановления после напряженной погони и примитивной драки, в которую вынужден был вступить. Плюс рана напоминала о себе противной тяжелой пульсацией.  
Охранники сменились, колени затекли, пол дрожал под его бедрами, а он все еще не располагал ни крупицей информации. Оби-Ван опустил голову, пытаясь игнорировать холодное удушье металлического ошейника и его воздействие. Он чувствовал Силу вокруг, в избытке – она просто клубилась вокруг него, необузданная, текучая, желанная. А он не мог потянуться к ней, просто не мог, будто его тело и разум забыли, как это делается. Время для отчаяния еще не пришло, но ситуация становилась серьезной. Если бы он мог хоть с чего-то начать… хоть бы у него голова соображала…   
Кеноби покрутил запястьями в наручниках, и они впились в кожу до невыносимой боли, он аж губу прикусил.  
– Если будешь дергаться – они и кости сломают, – донесся до Оби-Вана слишком знакомый, хриплый, искаженный дыхательным аппаратом голос. – Мне-то все равно, император не уточнял, в каком состоянии ты ему нужен. Но смею предположить, перед смертью ты предпочтешь еще немного помахать этой штукой, – Кэд Бейн покручивал в пальцах рукоятку светового меча джедая. – Со сломанными запястьями это будет, как ты говоришь? Неэлегантно?  
– Бейн. Хорошего дня, – улыбнулся Оби-Ван, взглянув на него. – Так значит, сам великий император Палпатин возжелал моей компании. Очень польщен.  
– Кеноби, ты все такой же несносный нудила, – выдохнул наемник. – И по-прежнему мне нравишься. Потому что по-прежнему дорого стоишь!  
Кэд Бейн расхохотался противным клекочущим смехом.  
– Надо поговорить, Кеноби, – резко перестав смеяться, заявил он. – Говорят, что вы, покидая Храм, озаботились и множеством реликвий. Не будешь ли так любезен поведать мне о месторасположении особенно ценных вещей?  
– Палпатину понадобились джедайские книжки? – внутри Оби-Ван похолодел: имперцы не должны знать о детях, голокронах и архивах. Они с Шаак Ти вывезли ничтожно мало – у них не было времени спасать реликвии. Это взял на себя Йода, но что и куда он увез? Оби-Ван не знал. Прихватили они и кредиты. Понимая, что придется содержать маленькую армию растущих организмов, они не стеснялись.  
– Плевать на книжки и Палпатина, – раздраженно прошипел Бейн. – Я хочу знать, где деньги и кристаллы, которые хранились в Храме. Некоторые ваши джедайские игрушки стоят прилично, знаешь ли.  
– Прости, при всем моем горячем желании, я не смогу тебе ничем помочь. У меня нет ни денег, ни кристаллов.  
Бейн уставился на него своими огромными красными глазами. У Кеноби волосы на затылке медленно поднялись дыбом.  
– Придется беседовать иначе, – решил наемник, развернулся и сделал штурмовикам знак. – Приведите господина Кеноби в переговорную.  
Он противно хихикнул, а Оби-Ван подобрал под себя ноги, изготовившись отбиваться.

 

***

Падме плакала. Она выглядела совершенно убитой, и у Энакина сжалось сердце при очередном взгляде на ее крошечный силуэт, сгорбившийся у него на ладони. Он с трудом отделался от Бэррис, забившись в техотсек, как какой-то шпион. Голос Амидалы дрожал и срывался, пока она рассказывала о происшествии на Кэллере, но когда она пожаловалась, что Шпилька не отзывается уже несколько часов, слезы хлынули из ее глаз. Энакин чувствовал: Падме не сдалась, его жена никогда не сдавалась, но она очень устала. Так устала, что была не в состоянии контролировать свои эмоции, переживания взяли верх и под их натиском ей пришлось прогнуться, чтобы не сломаться. Ну, Кеноби! Нужно все-таки врезать ему, как найдется. Эта привычка попадать в плен Энакина раздражала со времен ученичества.  
– С ним все будет в порядке, – твердо сказал Энакин. – Оставайся там, где находишься. Я разберусь.  
Тут Падме подняла голову, размазала ладошкой косметику по лицу и заявила:  
– Нет. Я сейчас же лечу на Корусант. Я предупредила Бейла, а он своих командиров. Мы спасем магистра Кеноби. Медлить нельзя. Нельзя, чтобы он попал в лапы к твоему учителю!  
– Падме! Вы не можете. Мне сейчас нужно еще кое-что утрясти, но я постараюсь опередить вас…  
– Пока мы тут рассуждаем, транспорт с Оби-Ваном уже на полпути к Ядру. Он ни при каких обстоятельств не может попасть к Палпатину, тот его убьет!..  
– Сомневаюсь, что он сделает это без публики, – невесело ухмыльнулся Энакин. Конечно, Сидиус не упустит возможности нажать на него. Тем более, что сейчас император пребывает в сомнениях, раз прислал сюда еще одни глаза и уши. Может, Падме и права – нужно не медлить больше, а бить. Как получится. Напролом. Внезапно.  
– Дождись меня, – отрывисто бросил он. – Я люблю тебя. Конец связи.  
Изображение Амидалы погасло. Скайуокер сжал металлическую ладонь вокруг комлинка. Сосредоточившись, он попытался пробиться к Асоке, но наткнулся на толстый и глухой экран. Он толкнулся раз, другой – не поддается. Сконцентрировавшись, он навалился изо всех сил, продавливая защиту…

 

***

Асока смогла наскрести в себе сил, чтобы подняться и пересесть в кресло пилота. Она то и дело пыталась отыскать в привычном месте связь…  
Казалось, что она состарилась сразу на сотню лет. Внутри было пусто, и эту пустоту она как смогла заполнила Силой, умоляя помочь и справиться, и не сойти с ума, не уничтожить полгалактики. Это было бы нечестно по отношению к Оби-Вану.  
И только когда боль чуть поутихла и притупилась, к Асоке вернулась способность более-менее трезво мыслить. Она собиралась связаться с Падме, чтобы узнать, что и как произошло, когда к ней в голову вломился Энакин со своими привычными воплями.  
Тано снова согнулась над приборной панелью от боли и попытался вытолкнуть его, успокоить.  
 _\- Как же ты мне надоел! Хватит!  
\- Ты почему не отзываешься? У нас плохие новости.  
\- Ужасные. Я знаю.  
\- Оби-Вана взяли имперцы, так что придется ускоряться,_ – Энакин, как обычно, ничего не слушал.  
 _\- Я не чувствую его. Он мертв.  
\- Вряд ли! Палпатин не отдал бы такого приказа.  
\- Его нет. Я не чувствую его в Силе.  
\- Та-а-а-ак! Ты оплакивала Кеноби? Понятно. Ох, вы ж мои женщины…_  
Нежность в голосе Скайуокера напрягла Асоку больше, чем самые его грубые манеры: как, например, межгалактический мат вместо будильника поутру после того, как он вернулся на заре – теперь-то понятно, откуда.  
 _\- Он жив, Асока. Отключен от Силы, но я тебя уверяю, жив! Этот бантов сын миллион раз оказывал мне честь планировать его похороны.  
\- И один раз поприсутствовать, _\- буркнула Тано. Теперь она вдруг разозлилась: сначала на Оби, а потом и на свою тупость, на свое сердце, у которого пошла на поводу и потеряла несколько часов на слезы и стенания вместо того, чтобы спешить на помощь.  
 _\- Точно. Держись, Шпилька. Не раскисай в любом случае. Свяжись с сенатором. И вообще - будь на связи.  
\- Слушаюсь. Ты правда веришь, что он жив? Просто… Это страшно, Скайгай, так страшно,_ \- призналась Асока, сжав кулаки.  
 _\- Я знаю, детка. Я изобью его, как только встречу._  
Асока почувствовала, как он улыбается.  
 _\- Играем дальше?  
\- Да._  
После этого присутствие в ее голове перестало быть невыносимым. Она почувствовала только ободряющее участие своего наставника. Своего друга.

 

***  
– Позвольте спросить, а каково наше место назначения? – прохрипел Оби-Ван, провисая на руках в петлях энергетических кандалов. Ему всегда было как-то недосуг провести научное исследование на тему причин такой горячей приверженности всех плохих парней галактики к пыткам электричеством. В воздухе пахло жжеными тряпками и волосами, и до Оби-Вана крайне медленно доползла мысль, что пахнет так его тлеющая в местах присоединения электродов туника и оплавленные волоски на руках.  
– Ты прекрасный собеседник, Кеноби, – произнес Бейн, появляясь Оби-Ваном из синевато-фиолетовой дымки, которая клубилась у Кеноби перед глазами после очередного удара сильнейшим разрядом. – Но я предлагаю бартер: ты говоришь мне, куда джедаи подевали кредиты и кристаллы. В особенности интересуют кибер-кристаллы, мой дорогой друг.  
– Бейн, ты путаешь джедаев с кем-то другим: принцип нестяжательства…  
Он не успел закончить, потому что Кэд Бейн сделал едва заметный знак, и дроид снова нажал на кнопку.  
– Я могу добавить, Кеноби, если тебе мало, – Оби-Ван его практически не слышал. Он пытался наполнить воздухом совершенно онемевшие от разряда легкие и сохранить хоть остатки контроля. Без Силы он слабел слишком быстро, мысли против воли путались, тело требовало прекратить все немедленно. И самое досадное: у него не было ответов на вопросы наемника. Просто не было. Оставалось надеяться, что за него заплатят только, если получат живым. Иначе Бейн не стал бы и мараться.  
– Я не знаю, – выдохнул наконец Кеноби. – У меня нет того, что тебе нужно.  
– Прибавьте генералу вдохновения, – прохрипел Бейн.  
– Заглохнет, – отозвался дроид.   
– Точно?  
– Вероятность 88 процентов.  
– Эх, жаль, – раздосадовано прищелкнул языком дурос. – Встретимся позже. Пошли, – это он бросил уже дроиду.  
Кеноби они так и оставили, наедине с тишиной и едва заметным свечением энергетических петель, крепко затянутых вокруг истертых в кровь запястий. Он мешком осел вниз – каждая клеточка тела визжала от боли, но тем не менее попытался отгородиться от всего. Оби-Ван попробовал сосредоточиться, уйти в себя. Но все отвлекало. С разочарованием и некоторым страхом он признал, что ошейники, блокирующие чувствительность к Силе, значительно превосходили все те, с которыми ему доводилось сталкиваться за всю жизнь. Этот давил, словно выдавливал из него не только умение обращаться за помощью к Живой Силе, но и саму жизнь. Медленно разъедал его существо, вынуждая испытывать страх, злиться, мешая концентрироваться…   
– Ситхи, – хрипло выдохнул Кеноби, понимая вдруг, кто заказчик Бейна. Он содрогнулся всем телом в путах от внезапного ощущения холода и пустоты.  
Чувство было знакомым – тщательно упрятанным в самый дальний угол памяти, обернутым в слои размышлений и медитаций, – но до боли знакомым. Воспоминание не из разряда тех, которые бы ему хотелось освежить – но выбора не было.   
Вместо того, чтобы предаваться невеселым мыслям, Оби-Ван стал отчаянно надеяться, что Падме не растерялась и продолжила действовать по плану. Что Энакин не сорвался снова и не предал их. Что Асока… ох, Асока. Он не хотел бы знать, что ощутила она. Он тщетно пытался дотянуться до нее, но каждый раз останавливался, беспомощно натыкаясь на стену.   
Асока слишком далеко. Она пробиралась сквозь Тьму, барахталась в ней, но всегда выходила целой – и он не мог поверить, что в ней всегда оказалось столько Света – а он не замечал. Просто не обращал внимания. Не присматривался.   
Он попытался сохранить искру надежды, которую приносили мысли об Асоке, но она ускользала, растворялась в сомнениях, в страхе и панике, в ожидании неизвестного. Оби-Ван хотел бы не поддаваться, изо всех сил пробовал, но измученное тело подводило, а разум, отрезанный от Силы, не мог сопротивляться так же успешно, как раньше.  
Все, что ему оставалось – ждать. 

 

***

Бэйл слушал изумленно, потом попытался перебить вопросами, но Падме была непреклонна.   
– Если Кеноби доставят к Палпатину, император убьет его! Все наши усилия окажутся бесполезны, пойми!   
– Но ты говорила, что у Асоки есть план, а Энакин должен помочь…  
– Без Оби-Вана все развалится, – упрямо повторила Падме. Она чувствовала это с первой же секунды, как увидела его на Татуине, знала, что втроем они составляют непобедимую команду: Кеноби, Асока и ее муж, и только им троим доступно изменить все. – Ты должен сделать что-то, и как можно быстрее, счет идет на минуты! Они везут его на Корусант, я точно знаю, и мы должны остановить их!  
– Ладно, – Органа все еще сомневался, но Падме знала, что умеет убеждать. Как убедила Шаак Ти выслать транспорт и подобрать Калеба Дьюма на Карлаке, небольшой планете Внешнего Кольца. Мальчишка, слишком ошеломленный тем, что происходило вокруг, пытался протестовать, но Падме быстро пресекла все его возмущения. И внутренне порадовалась, что не пересекалась с Энакином в то время, когда ему было лет пятнадцать…   
– Я постараюсь что-то предпринять, но гарантий мало, – тем временем, произнес Бэйл. – У меня есть один контакт, но довольно ненадежный, и я не уверен…  
– Делай все, что угодно, – приказала Падме, – только освободи Кеноби. Боюсь, что мы не сможем больше прятаться и ускользать от Империи так же удачно, как и прежде, а значит, настало время переходить к активной фазе.   
– Ты точно уверена? – даже сквозь голопередатчик Падме чувствовала его колебания. – У нас есть только один шанс, а клоны намного превосходят количеством. То есть штурмовики, – он скривился, вспомнив о новом названии вооруженных сил Империи.  
Падме хищно улыбнулась:  
– Ты ошибаешься.   
Рекс связывался с ней по комлинку каждый день, докладывая, как продвигается операция по перевербовке – и одновременно внутренняя диверсия на Камино. Падме не могла и пожелать союзника более важного, чем клоны, осознавшие, как их пытались использовать.   
– Я перекину тебе коды доступа, – она мгновенно набрала знакомые цифры на комлинке. – Это капитан Рекс. Он и его ребята примчатся по первому зову и сделают все, что ты им прикажешь.  
Бэйл покачал головой, не скрывая своего удивления:  
– Где ты была все это время? Знаю, в коме, знаю, но хочу сказать – с тобой мы бы недолго прятались в подпольной оппозиции!  
Она слабо улыбнулась и покачала головой:  
– Главное сейчас – это Кеноби. Я боюсь, без него весь наш план трещит по швам.  
Падме отключила голопроектор, устало откинулась на спинку кресла и потерла виски. Она корила себя, что не сдержала эмоций и разрыдалась, когда разговаривала с Энакином, но слезы просто навернулись на глаза, стоило только увидеть его. Если рядом с Асокой и Оби-Ваном она еще как-то держалась, то теперь, совсем одна, Падме все время чувствовала себя потерянной. Даже когда отдавала приказы и пыталась управлять восстанием – она ощущала себя щепкой, закинутой в водоворот, крошечной и беспомощной.   
У джедаев хотя бы была Сила, чтобы довериться. А она, сенатор Падме Амидала и немножечко – Скайуокер, осталась совсем одна.  
– Но сдаваться я не собираюсь, – упрямо сказала Падме в ледяную пустоту космоса и склонилась над панелью управления, задавая новые координаты для гиперскачка. 

 

***

Баррис ходила за ним, как привязанная, бесшумной тенью возникая за спиной. Энакин постоянно чувствовал ее присутствие и ощущал, как прогибались его щиты, и без того постоянно атакуемые Сидиусом.   
Одно то, что они упустили Асоку на Куате, немного сбило спесь с новоявленного Инквизитора, а когда «Эбеновый ястреб» проскочил у них под носом на орбите Айего, Баррис совсем взбесилась. На этот раз докладывать императору о неудаче пришлось ей самой, и после этого она уже не обвиняла Энакина в отсутствии энтузиазма в поимке бывшей ученицы.  
Но неизвестно, насколько стало лучше: Баррис вынюхивала, выслеживала и контролировала каждый его шаг, так что Энакину пришлось прекратить общение с Падме и прикрыть канал связи с Асокой.   
– Потрясающая удача: команда на Кэллере проворонила одного выжившего падавана, зато схватила цель покрупнее – сам мастер Оби-Ван Кеноби! – доверительно сообщила Оффи, склоняясь к Энакину. – К сожалению, они упустили девку, выдающую себя за покойную Амидалу. Я бы посмотрела, как ты уничтожишь эту тварь! Подумать только, неслыханная наглость – выдавать себя за кого-то! Интересно, она и правда так похожа на твою жену?  
Она с любопытством заглядывала ему в лицо, и Энакин изо всех сил старался казаться спокойным, хотя все в нем вопило от ярости.  
– Откуда ты знаешь, что сенатор Амидала была моей женой? – спросил он. Если она хочет светскую беседу, она ее получит, пусть это и нелегко.  
Баррис улыбнулась одними губами:  
– Император рассказал мне. Напрасно джедаи учили нас отрицать привязанности, правда? Они ничего об этом не знают, даже представить не могут, – проворковала она. – Луминара не знала ничегошеньки об этом. И Оби-Ван тоже. Как думаешь, у Энакина Скайуокера были хоть какие-то шансы объяснить Кеноби, что означает любовь?..  
Он уже в очередной раз подумал, что вся эта болтовня о себе в третьем лице действовала угнетающе. Может быть, именно поэтому все они были ненормальными – они просто забыли свои имена и откликались только на новые, те, которые им дал Дарт Сидиус. Неправильные. Несоответствующие.  
– И Асока, – продолжала Баррис, – она тоже ничего не подозревает.   
На этот раз Энакин не удержался и фыркнул – вот уж Асока прекрасно знала, что значит привязанность. Может быть, именно поэтому она и покинула Храм – потому что привязалась слишком крепко к ним всем, к тем, кто предал ее в итоге. Может быть, ему самому стоило последовать за ней и…  
Инквизитор вцепилась в него взглядом, точно хищник в лакомый кусок мяса:  
– Что ты знаешь про Асоку? Говорят, они с Кеноби сбежали от тебя на Камино, Вейдер? И двойник Амидалы был с ними?   
– Это конфиденциальная информация, – ухмыляясь, выплюнул Энакин. – При всем желании, я не могу тебя в нее посветить.  
Не побежит же она спрашивать Палпатина? Не сейчас, когда он и так в ярости который день, а они бесцельно исследуют сектор за сектором, пытаясь догнать чертов ситхский корабль. Шикарный корабль, самый быстрый из тех, что Энакину доводилось видеть – не считая зенамо-секотского истребителя.   
Баррис не расстроилась – она постоянно приставала к нему с подобными вопросами, и уже привыкла, что Энакин посылал ее подальше.  
– В любом случае, я попрошу у моего господина позволения присутствовать на казни. Увидеть, как еще пара джедаев исчезнет в небытие – что может быть лучше! А тебе, может быть, он отдаст двойника – хоть развлечешься… недолго, правда, но будем надеяться, что она везде похожа…  
Ни секунды не размышляя, он вскинул руку, ухватил ее за шею с помощью Силы, встряхнул как следует и рявкнул:  
– Ты, кажется, должна заниматься делом, а не языком молоть?! Так и займись! Ищи, куда направилась Тано!   
Когда Энакин разжал пальцы, Баррис рухнула на пол, ее колени подкосились, но каким-то чудом ей удалось удержаться на ногах. Кашляя, она подняла на него укоризненный взгляд – и на какой-то момент Энакину стало жалко эту идиотку.   
– Ты должен искать Асоку Тано, – проговорила она между приступами кашля. – Я же хочу только привести джедая к моему мастеру. Одного джедая, двух – чем больше, тем лучше.   
Жалость испарилась в тот же миг. Энакину стоило больших усилий не отшатнуться от Баррис – а та смотрела ему прямо в глаза, и медленно ее губы растягивались в безумной улыбке.  
– Чем больше, тем лучше, – шепотом повторила Инквизитор.  
– Мой лорд, – кто-то из офицеров позвал Энакина, привлекая его внимание. – У нас срочное сообщение. Лорд Вейдер, прошу вас…  
Энакин взял протянутый датапад, но не мог заставить себя отвести взгляда от Баррис. Что-то в выражении ее лица казалось ему странным, но он не мог понять, что именно, не мог сосредоточиться и поймать нужную мысль – слишком много их и так было в голове.  
Он повернулся и ушел на мостик, и все время ощущал, как Баррис пялится ему в спину. 

 

***

– Где вы спрятали кристаллы? – спросил Кэд Бейн в тридцать четвертый раз. И не надоело же ему.  
Оби-Ван на него не смотрел – синяя морда дуроса надоела еще с предыдущего сеанса пыток, а вот униформа у клонов чуть изменилась с тех пор, как он видел их в последний раз, и ему впервые представилась возможность разглядеть ее внимательно.   
– Эта броня на вид легче, чем предыдущая. Защищает нормально?  
– Поджарь его, – бросил Бейн дроиду, и в следующую секунду Оби-Вана прошил разряд электричества. Это было больно. Крифф, это было просто ужасающе больно, и он вцепился зубами в нижнюю губу, чтобы не заорать. Несколько секунд прошло, не больше, но казалось, что пытка длится бесконечно, боль накатывает волнами даже когда электричество больше не поджаривало его тело.  
– Так вот, – прохрипел Оби-Ван, скашивая глаза на штурмовика – оставалось только гадать, кто прячется за шлемом – один из клонов, быть может, бывших когда-то под его командованием, или солдаты нового набора, на которых так жаловался Коди? – На вид хлипковата... финансирование урезали?  
– Кеноби, – Бейн судя по всему был уже вне себя. И еще он торопился, что подсказывало Оби-Вану – пытать пленника не было приказано, это уж он по собственной инициативе. Точнее, по собственной алчности. – Не выделывайся! Лучше скажи, где кристаллы, и может быть, ты проведешь последние часы в мире!  
– Еще пара разрядов – и я забуду не только, как выглядят кибер-кристаллы, но и свое собственное имя тоже…  
– Ерунда, – бросил Бейн, – джедаи выносливые!  
В ответ Оби-Ван только глаза закатил. Провести последние часы в мире? Да как бы не так. Никто из его старых знакомых не позволил бы себе такой роскоши. К тому же, пока он не умер, всегда есть шанс и далее оставаться в этом состоянии, как можно дольше.   
– Сидиус не обрадуется… если вы испортите ему… все веселье…  
Он говорил, глядя на штурмовика – обращаться к Бейну было бессмысленно, все интересы того были сейчас сосредоточены на мифическом богатстве. А вот клоны – если они действительно были клонами – могли пригодиться.  
– У вас приказ, – Оби-Ван облизал пересохшие губы, пытаясь прикинуть, сколько еще ему удастся испытывать их терпение, – доставить меня живым… Какая честь. Этот приказ…  
– Замолчи! – рявкнул охотник за головами и кивнул дроиду. – Еще!  
Оби-Ван зажмурился и закричал – на этот раз сдержаться не удалось. Заорал во все горло, выгибаясь от боли, выворачивая запястья. Ему казалось, что он оглох и ослеп одновременно, потерял ощущение верха и низа, не мог больше сделать вдох и сознание ускользало. Наверное, он на какое-то время отключился, потому что пропустил тот момент, когда в отсеке стало на одного штурмовика больше.  
Звуки голосов доносились издалека, словно бы сквозь слой ваты:  
– …под обстрелом.  
– Кто посмел?!..  
– Неопознанный корабль типа…  
– …выслать немедленно!  
– …пленного, сэр?  
– Да к ситхам!..  
Асока, промелькнуло в голове у Оби-Вана, и тут корабль ощутимо тряхнуло. Ого, подумал он и моргнул, пытаясь сообразить, откуда у Асоки боевые лазеры. Кэд Бейн ругался не переставая, подталкивал штурмовиков и орал, что сражаться с повстанцами не нанимался.   
Повстанцы – это Падме, решил Оби-Ван. Падме – тоже хорошо, но глупо. Главное, чтобы не Вейдер. Вот ему тут точно делать нечего. Корабль опять тряхнуло, Оби-Ван почувствовал, как палуба накренилась под ногами, и тут в стену за его спиной вонзился лайтсэйбер. О, звук включенного лайтсэйбера он бы ни с чем не спутал! Это был такой родной, такой прекрасный звук!   
Корабль дергался уже не переставая и тревога выла в коридорах, когда неизвестный джедай – Оби-Ван все еще не мог видеть, но изо всех сил надеялся, что это был именно джедай, – толкнул вырезанный кусок стены и протиснулся внутрь.   
Он слышал шаги – легкие, неторопливые, а потом она прижалась к его спине и запустила пальцы в волосы.  
– Привет, красавчик, – промурлыкала низким голосом Асажж Вентрес и потерлась носом об его щеку. – Давно не виделись, а?   
– Очень давно, – с облегчением выдохнул Оби-Ван. Никогда раньше он и представить не мог, что когда-то в его жизни наступят времена, когда он действительно обрадуется появлению Вентресс. – Как жизнь, моя дорогая?  
– Прозябаю без твоей теплой компании, – она чмокнула его в щеку горячими губами и отбила два бластерных выстрела, перерубила путы, и Оби-Ван рухнул на колени.   
– Приходи быстренько в себя, – велела она, – тащить тебя не собираюсь!  
– Не была ли ты так любезна и не принесла ли мой лайтсэйбер?  
– Ты наглец, тебе говорили? – Асажж одной рукой размахивала световым мечом, второй вела прицельный огонь в конец коридора.  
– Просто спросил, – Кеноби пожал плечами и с ужасом понял, что не может встать на ноги. Асажж не сняла с него ошейник, а сил в теле не осталось совсем. Ноги просто лежали плетьми. Если откровенничать до конца, он даже ползти не мог, потому что сил и в руках не хватило бы даже на то, чтобы, опираясь на них, тащить за собой нижнюю часть тела.  
– Видимо тебе все-таки придется помочь, – признался Оби-Ван, сдаваясь.  
Вентресс злобно прошипела какую-то эмоциональную и длинную фразу на своем родном языке.  
Она вернулась обратно в камеру, хлопнула по кнопке и воткнула луч меча в замок, оплавляя его. Потом развернулась в шелесте юбок, склонилась, дернула Кеноби за руки, чуть подсобила себе с помощью Силы и перекинула его через плечо.   
– Это унизительно, – пробурчал он.  
– Не представляешь, какое удовольствие мне это доставляет, – хохотнула Вентресс и у Оби-Вана перед носом возникла рукоятка светового меча. – Надеюсь, руки работают. Прикрой!  
Лезвие было ослепительно красным, но рукоятка удобно лежала в ладони.   
Они выбрались через дыру, которую она проплавила в переборке. Корабль потряхивало. Но в том переходе, где они оказались, было пусто.   
– Я не могу оставить свой меч, – выдохнул Кеноби. – Нужно забрать…  
– Прости, я в посыльные не нанималась, – Асажж нежно похлопала его по заду. – Просто постарайся не отрубаться, пока я тебя не вынесу отсюда. И не прожги мне юбку!  
Оби-Вану казалось, что все это происходит не с ним. В голове начало болезненно пульсировать, он по-прежнему очень слабо чувствовал ноги и был практически слеп и глух без Силы. Ему нужно было полагаться только на физическое зрение, а оно туманилось.   
– Вент…  
– Кеноби! – она встряхнула его, услышав металлический стук. – Кеноби! 

***  
Он уронил сэйбер и потяжелел в два раза. Отключился. Ну, Бейн, ублюдок!   
Асажж протянула руку, и рукоять меча послушно скользнула ей в ладонь. Она ускорила шаг. До точки аварийной стыковки оставалось совсем немного. И время еще было. Чтобы затащить Кеноби внутрь своего юркого транспорта, пришлось скинуть его с плеча и перехватить под коленками. Она занесла его внутрь и бросила прямо на пол.   
Меч! Проклятые джедаи и их проклятые игрушки. Конечно, никто не заставлял ее это делать, но…  
Вентресс закрыла глаза и сосредоточилась, призывая Силу, испрашивая помощи в поиске. Недалеко. Бросив бластер к безжизненной руке Кеноби, она выхватила свои лайтсэйберы и бесшумно и легко побежала по коридору. На корабле царила паника и суматоха – она подбила их и даже успела заминировать в нескольких ключевых точках. А еще - повредила спасательные капсулы через одну. Она прекрасно знала, что Кэд Бейн уже покинул звездолет. Штурмовики посообразительнее – тоже. С тупицами всегда легко было драться. Она нашла джедайский пояс Кеноби, его оружие и даже его плащ сваленные кучей на посту охраны перед камерами. Вернуться обратно ей попытался помещать лишь один ведроголовый. Она отбила выстрел прямиком ему в шею и понеслась обратно.  
Джедай до сих пор не пришел в себя. Вентресс аккуратно переступила через него, не желая еще больше повредить товар, задраила люки и завела двигатели. Из кокпита ей открывался прекрасный вид на спасательные капсулы, медленно дрейфующие в темноте.  
Отстыковавшись, Вентресс запрограммировала скачок, отошла на безопасное расстояние и нажала кнопку детонатора, разнося корабль имперцев в клочки.   
– У них таких много, – улыбнулась она, набирая скорость. В гиперпространство они вошли плавно и взяли курс прямиком на Корусант.

 

***

Столица по-прежнему сияла великолепием – мерцающее скопление замысловатых узоров из космоса, и острые шпили в ожерельях постоянно движущего транспорта. Падме была вынуждена признать, что немного скучала – этот мегаполис планетарного масштаба стал ей домом. Как стал домом и для Энакина. Настоящим домашним очагом в фешенебельных апартаментах сената. Она тяжело вздохнула, заходя на посадку. Пришлось спуститься гораздо ниже привычных уровней – она пролетела мимо великолепного здания Сената, миновала и осиротевший Храм джедаев – центральный и два боковых шпиля были разрушены, один из верхних углов будто откушен чудовищным взрывом. Даже Амидале было тяжело смотреть на эти разрушения – даже представить, что испытывали джедаи, выросшие здесь, было просто страшно.   
Ниже стало меньше света, потому и ущерб, нанесенный войной, был менее заметен. Она отыскала площадку рядом с кварталом огромных жилых домов. Падме получила особое разрешение пришвартоваться в зоне посадки общественного транспорта. Уже на подлете она узнала Бейла и Мон. Сердце бешено заколотилось в груди, и грандиозность предстоящего вдруг накатила с невероятной ясностью.   
Заглушив двигатели, она спустилась к ним.  
– Падме! – Мон заключила ее в объятия, погладила по спине. – Как ты? Как же я рада тебя снова видеть, моя дорогая! Ты здорова?  
Ответить Амидала не успела, потому что ее обнял и сенатор Органа. Не так неистово, конечно, как Мон Мотма.  
– Рад, наконец, увидеть тебя!  
– Ты выглядишь такой истощенной, милая, – Мон Мотма набросила на нее плащ из дорогой ткани, пряча на всякий случай лицо от камер безопасности.   
– Я и чувствую себя так же. Но некогда отдыхать.   
Органа вел спидер, и они сохраняли молчание, пока не оказались в надежной безопасности квартиры Мон.  
Им подали ужин, и Падме накинулась на еду, только при виде тарелок вспомнив, как давно она ела.  
– Практически все готово, – сказала Мон. Она подталкивала к Падме все новые кушанья – не такие простые, как те, что Амидала готовила с Асокой и Шаак Ти на Дантуине для ребят, и как будто даже менее вкусные.  
– Это прекрасно, но ты так и не ответил, Бейл. Кеноби нашли?  
– Падме, насчет этого… – замялся Органа.  
– Сила, – выдохнула Падме, – только не говори, что мы опоздали!  
– Нет-нет. Дело в том, что мы не ждали твоего прибытия так скоро. Я решил, что ты обдумаешь план подробнее, и у нас будет больше времени… Мой наемник… Я попросил, чтобы они с Кеноби залегли на дно – его будут искать, поднимется переполох и, в общем, мы… у нас режим молчания до послезавтра…  
– Что за бласт, Бейл! – воскликнула Амидала. – Ну какого ситха! Я же сказала четко: Оби-Ван нам нужен! Мы без него, как без руки!  
– Он бы все равно не смог сражаться, – еще тише помямлил Органа. Мон Мотма втянула голову в плечи.  
– Почему?  
– Его пытали. И серьезно потрепали. Ей пришлось на руках его нести…  
– Это значит, что ему нужна помощь, а он там… где-то крифф знает где? – Амидала чувствовала, что у нее опять слезы на глаза наворачиваются.  
– Она о нем позаботится…  
– Она – кто? – спросила Падме, чувствуя, как в ней поднимается бешенство. Она не должна злиться на своих друзей, но ее накрывало горячей волной, пока она смотрела на их чистенькие лица, блестящие ножи и вилки, на проклятые тончайшего стекла фужеры и хотела крушить…  
– Асажж Вентресс, – ответил Органа, и Падме не сдержалась, запустив кубок в противоположную стену. Все замерли.  
Как только последний микроскопический осколок бокала упал на пол, в комнате повисла тишина. Амидала увидела неподдельный страх в глазах Мон, и Бейл вздрогнул.  
– Вы знаете, кто она?   
– Да. Она активно поддерживает повстанческое движение уже почти полтора года, хотя официально считает себя охотницей за головами без политических предпочтений…  
– Нет, я имею в виду, _знаете_ ли вы, что она за существо? Что она за создание?  
– У нее не самая надежная биография, но сейчас она определилась…  
Падме хотелось зарычать. Сейчас она вдруг поняла своего мужа, поняла, почему Энакин иногда злился на людей до зубовного скрежета.  
– Она продержала Кеноби три недели в подвале в цепях. В маске, которая блокировала доступ к Силе. Вы хоть на минутку представляете каково это для джедая? Он три недели считался мертвым. И едва не умер, потому что она травила его, душила, резала и еще неизвестно чем занималась. И ты, Бейл Органа, один из умнейших людей, которых я знаю, не только навел ее на магистра, которого она ненавидит всей душой, но еще и денег ей заплатил!   
Никто не прервал ее монолога. Они не знали. Да, конечно, не знали. Им никто не выбалтывал джедайские тайны под шелковыми одеялами, никто не жаловался на необходимость просыпаться по ночам в растерянности от чужих стонов. «Не могу же я его в лобик поцеловать», – рассуждал Энакин. «Его это убьет! Но и просто слушать это – невыносимо. Как помочь?». Ее советам муж, конечно, не следовал, мотивируя тем, что за такие нежности Кеноби с него шкуру спустит. Или хуже, будет полночи цитировать свод этических норм. Оби-Ван справился, но это не значит, что он забыл. А теперь союзники без боя отдали его в руки этой гарпии!  
– Пытайся связаться с ней. Нам нужен Кеноби. Иначе, я дам задание Рексу и его ребятам. Они точно его найдут. Не стоит отвлекать лучших людей от основной задачи…  
– Прости, мы не знали. Будем молиться, чтобы твои сведения устарели, и она действительно изменилась, – тихо произнесла Мон.  
– Только это нам и остается, мои друзья…

 

***

Оби-Ван приходил в себя медленно. Не открывая глаз, прислушался к ощущениям: он лежал, окруженный вязкой уютной теплотой, запах вокруг был тошнотворный, но успокаивающий – бакта. Он попробовал дотянуться к Силе, но ничего не вышло – он чувствовал ее вокруг, но прикоснуться не мог. Вздохнув, он отложил мысли на потом. Постепенно приоткрыл глаза – веки были тяжелыми, слипшимися.  
– Проснулся, – раздался рядом голос, знакомый до ужаса.  
– Где я? – прохрипел он.  
– Ноги чувствуешь, Кеноби?  
Он попробовал шевельнуть пальцами – получилось.  
– Да, спасибо, Асажж. Так где я?  
– Ты в бакта-ванне. Боюсь, проваляешься здесь еще денек. Бейн, скотина!  
– На твою долю ничего не оставил? – криво усмехнулся Оби-Ван.   
Постепенно глаза привыкли к окружающему – весьма щадящему освещению – и он смог увидеть Асажж Вентресс. Ни одна женщина в галактике не доставляла ему столько хлопот, сколько эта датомирка. Он с удивлением отметил, что она отпустила волосы: они были короткие, но аккуратно и практично уложенные. Сейчас Вентресс была больше похожа на женщину, чем когда-либо.  
– Красивая прическа. Тебе идет. Мне вообще нравятся волосы, – не удержался он.  
– Спасибо, моя дорогая рыжая погань, – Асажж улыбнулась совершенно искренне. – Вот я и дождалась от тебя настоящего комплимента.  
– А к чему такая расточительность? – он попытался кивнуть на бакта-ванну, но только бороду намочил.  
– Приказано о тебе позаботиться. Заплатили – я делаю.  
– И кто же готов так дорого платить за старого джедая? – поинтересовался Оби-Ван. Сознание работало как-то странно. Только сейчас он осознал, что лежит в прозрачной капсуле совершенно голый, а бакта, несмотря на густоту цвета, скрывает мало. Он сглотнул, чувствуя, как кадык зацепился за ошейник.  
– Ты еще в неплохой форме, конечно, мой сладкий, – она выразительно осмотрела его с ног до головы, – но не обольщайся – тебя даже хатты в гарем не возьмут, – ее пухлые темные губы изогнулись в улыбке.  
– Какая отчаянная досада, – выдохнул он. Ему хотелось прикрыться и не хотелось показывать, что такое внимание задевает его.  
– Выкрасть джедая у имперцев попросили твои друзья, – ответила Вентресс и присела рядом с ним на стул. Она запустила руку в его волосы, и стала перебирать мокрые и склизкие от бакты пряди.  
– Не надо, – попросил он, зажмуриваясь.   
– Я не собиралась тебе вредить, – ответила она. Ее большие темные глаза были полны чего-то нового, вдруг заметил Оби-Ван, снова глянув на нее.   
– Просто не трогай меня, пожалуйста, – в его голосе не было презрения или брезгливости, или страха. Он действительно не мог позволить ей касаться себя.   
– В чем дело? Неужели ты наконец послал к черту дурацкие заповеди и кому-то обещался? – оживилась Вентресс. – О! Только не говори, что я опоздала!  
– Опоздала, – выдохнул он. И Асажж Вентресс сделала невероятное: она пробежалась пальцами по панели управления бакта-капсулой и его по пояс прикрыл матовый экран. – Спасибо.  
Но она снова запустила руку в его волосы, мягко массируя, прогоняя остатки боли.  
– Что ты делаешь? – спросил Кеноби. Это было приятно, но он ожидал подвоха.   
– Сама не знаю, – призналась Асажж.  
– Тебя тоже били током?  
– И не раз, – ухмыльнулась она. – Я думала, что потеряла тебя… и деньги.   
– Ага, – кивнул Оби-Ван. – Скажи, а это мои друзья просили оставить на мне ошейник?  
– О, сейчас я сниму, – шурша юбками, Вентресс отошла куда-то.  
– Твоя любезность пугает меня больше, чем ножи и когти, – признался джедай. Он пытался приподняться, чтобы увидеть, что она делает. Рана в боку затянулась и уже никак не давала о себе знать, ожоги и ссадины от наручников тоже зажили, но в измученных судорогами мышцах все еще оставались слабость и боль.  
– Я сменила имидж, – бросила Асажж, склоняясь к нему с тонким инструментом. Пару раз крутанув что-то в ошейнике, она разняла его и бросила на пол. Оби-Ван выгнулся в капсуле, запрокинув голову, чувствуя, как наполняется Силой каждая клетка тела, как она пронизывает его, даря возможность по-настоящему дышать. Жить.  
– Ситхи, Кеноби! – охнула Вентресс. – Скажи мне, что ты не корчишь такие рожи, когда кончаешь!  
Он рассмеялся с облегчением, счастливо рассмеялся.  
– Что-то вроде того и корчу, – сообщил он.  
– Я вызову твою сучку на дуэль, – заявила датомирка, складывая руки на груди.  
– Она тебя побьет, – сказал он, чувствуя себя пьяным и под кайфом одновременно.  
– Ой, спи. Помирать больше не собираешься?  
– Нет.   
– Отлично. Бежать не пытайся – сделай нам обоим одолжение. Я доставлю тебя в назначенное время. У нас строгий приказ – залечь на дно до связи.  
– Посмотрим, – уклончиво ответил Оби-Ван.  
Она пожала плечами и вышла из комнаты.  
Кеноби закрыл глаза и тут же обратился к Асоке.  
 _Как ты, девочка? Все в порядке?_

 

***

Асока споткнулась, зацепилась сапогом за какую-то дюрасталевую арматурину и едва не упала. Положила руки на рукояти мечей, чтобы удержать равновесие – это всегда помогало, придавало сил, вселяло уверенность.  
\- Привет, Оби.  
В ответ она почувствовала такую радость, от которой мгновенно стало тепло, а по всему телу пробежали мурашки. Он был жив. И в состоянии связаться с ней, связь больше не казалась черной дырой, отрубленной конечностью, истекающей болью в беззвездное, пустое пространство.   
Он хотел засыпать ее вопросами, хотел знать, как она, хотел извиниться, что пропал так надолго, хотел видеть ее и чувствовать, хотел поцеловать ее и прижаться губами к кончикам лекку, хотел войти в нее… но все это сейчас казалось далекой и недоступной мечтой.   
Асока выпрямила спину, продолжая идти вперед. Еще двадцать шагов, десять.   
Энакин молчал, отгородившись темнотой, взятой взаймы, послал только одну мысль в направлении бывшей ученицы: _Ловушка. Держись._  
Но она и так знала, что впереди. Она запуталась, потеряла якорь, голос в ее голове, повторявший снова и снова, какая она умная и сильная и как он любит ее – и Сила не могла выбрать лучшего момента, чтобы вернуть ей Оби-Вана вновь.  
Асока шла вперед, потому что у нее не было иного выхода, иного предназначения.  
 _\- Я люблю тебя. Я так рада, что ты жив. Я не знаю, как бы справилась без тебя. Я обещаю, я буду сильной и постараюсь не подвести._  
Он молчал, придавленный тяжестью своих собственных решений, и Асока не винила его за это. Главное, с Оби-Ваном все в порядке. И значит, она сможет сыграть свою роль.  
Энакин появился внезапно, атаковал со спины, так, как бывало во время боевых тренировок, и Асока выхватила оба лайтсэйбера, одновременно зажигая их.  
– Привет, Вейдер, – она ухмыльнулась, осознавая, насколько чужим было это имя.  
– Привет, ученица, – он ударил, мощно и резко, и Асока, вынужденная подставить скрещенные мечи, чтобы он не размазал ее с первого удара, почувствовала, как моментально заныли руки. Она отбила его атаку, крутанулась в воздухе и вспрыгнула на балку, висящую под потолком ангара.  
– Где корабль? – Энакин обошел по кругу, не поднимая головы. Капюшон полностью скрывал его лицо, и Асока не была уверена, о чем он думает сейчас – мысли бывшего мастеры были заблокированы от нее, это представление для кого-то другого, но вот для кого?..   
– Там, где ты его не найдешь, – заверила она. Скользнула вниз, легкая, точно перышко, и набросилась на Скайуокера, орудуя двумя мечами, вспоминая, как это – драться с кем-то, равным по силам. Драться не сдерживаясь, азартно, весело, используя все изученные ранее трюки, пытаясь произвести впечатление, отвоевать у него скупую, но такую важную похвалу.  
Интересно будет подраться так с Кеноби… Потом, когда все закончится – они могли бы вместе тренировать юнлингов…   
– Глупо было прилетать сюда, – Энакин наступал на нее, используя свое превосходство в росте, оттесняя назад. – Пыталась взорвать топливную станцию? Зачем?  
– Имперскую топливную станцию, – парировала Асока, нанося удары со всех сторон, пытаясь пробить его защиту. Эрго был не самым лучшим местом, но она слишком устала от неопределенности, слишком волновалась из-за Оби-Вана, чтобы изобрести причину получше.   
– Сдавайся, – нотки в его голосе были ледяными, вейдеровскими, и Асока неосознанно ощутила страх.  
– Ага, как же! – она отбила очередной жестокий удар, кувыркнулась в воздухе и приземлилась на ноги, уверенно и твердо. – Попробуй, заставь меня!  
– Сопротивление бесполезно, – сказал он, как несколько недель назад, на Татуине. Асока с трудом подавила дрожь. Где-то на краю сознания она чувствовала присутствие Оби-Вана, его волнение и тревогу, но не могла отозваться, слишком занята была, пытаясь разгадать игру, которую затеял Энакин. Она верила, что он откликался на это имя так же, как и в последний раз, когда они виделись…  
– Не будь так уверен, – она увернулась от удара лайтсэйбера, грозившего снести ей голову, снова крутанулась в прыжке и продолжила дразнить. – Уверен, что сможешь поймать меня? Похоже, твоя махина не угонится за моим истребителем!   
_Шпилька!_ – возмутился он внутри ее головы, и Асока вздохнула с облегчением. Чем бы он не пытался казаться, Энакин по-прежнему был самим собой – и он завидовал, это точно, все так, как и предсказывал Оби-Ван… Она не успела расслабиться как следует, как громкий окрик донесся сквозь Силу: _Берегись!_  
За долю секунды Асока ощутила чужое присутствие, ушла в защиту быстрее, чем сумела понять, что происходит – и увидела, как алый клинок сталкивается с ее белым. Худая изящная женщина в черной одежде появилась из ниоткуда и атаковала с другой стороны.  
– А вот и Асока.  
У нее был знакомый голос. Знакомая светло-зеленая кожа, знакомые татуировки с драгоценными камнями, знакомые глаза…  
– Баррис! – ахнула Асока. Пропустила выпад, едва не разрубивший ее пополам, но тут же отбила следующий удар – теперь ей приходилось сражаться против двух противников одновременно, и драка перестала быть представлением в тот самый момент, когда к ней присоединилась Оффи.   
– Узнала, – без улыбки констатировала та, обрушивая на Асоку град ударов, и Асока только и успевала, что выставлять блоки, не забывая об Энакине, который изо всех сил пытался поддерживать видимость нападения. Но схватка с Баррис уже не напоминала спарринг в тренировочном зале Храма – нет, ее алый лайтсэйбер хотел крови, она наступала, не давая ни секунды передышки, а потом она что-то сделала с рукоятью, и сэйбер выстрелил вторым клинком, превратившись в вихрь. Асока едва успевала отбивать удары, перейдя в глухую оборону – и хуже того, она начала выдыхаться.  
– Баррис, что с тобой случилось?! – выкрикнула Асока, и тут раскаленный луч плазмы скользнул у нее по правой руке. Асока вскрикнул и выпустила лайтсэйбер, который тут же упал на землю и потух, оставив ее с одним мечом против двух.   
– Не ожидала меня увидеть, правда? – Баррис прекратила нападать, остановилась, пожирая Асоку пронзительными желтыми глазами. – Думала, наверное, что я давным-давно сгнила в тюрьме?  
– Да я вообще о тебе не думала, – Асока баюкала обожжённую правую руку, пытаясь сообразить, как теперь сражаться левой. Второй меч лежал недалеко, но бороться с его помощью не представлялось возможным – Асока не думала, что сможет удержать его сейчас.  
– Ложь, – мирилианка склонила голову набок и втянула воздух ноздрями. – Ты каждый день задавалась вопросом, почему я предала тебя. Спрашивала, что ты сделала не так, почему мы не могли остаться подругами. Так ведь? Как спрашивала, почему твой бывший учитель стал помогать Империи, – она кивнула на Энакина.  
– Заканчивай, – велел он. – У нас есть приказ доставить ее живой.  
Тут Баррис впервые улыбнулась – губы чуть изогнулись, но улыбка была скорее похожа на гримасу.   
– Я так старалась соответствовать, так хотела, чтобы меня хвалили и любили, – она снова крутанула лайтсэйбер, превращая его в светящийся вихрь огня. – Но никто не мог дать мне ничего из этого, спасибо нашим догмам и лицемерным мастерам. И потом, Асока, я увидела истину. Дарт Сидиус помог мне понять, что Темная сторона Силы может освободить нас всех. Вот только для начала нужно избавиться от прошлого…  
Она кинулась вперед без предупреждения, не оставив Асоке пространства для маневра, атаковала жестоко и стремительно, но уклонилась в последний момент и вместо того, чтобы ударить лайтсэйбером, взмахнула рукой, ударяя молнией Силы.   
Асока закричала. Это было настолько больно, что, казалось, кости плавятся от боли. Она не заметила, как выпустила шото, как упала, пытаясь спрятаться, уйти от разряда, прикрыла голову руками, когда монтралы скрутило спазмом.   
Она пробовала дышать, но воздух не поступал в легкие. Асока закашлялась, пытаясь прийти в себя, потянулась за мечом, но чья-то нога отшвырнула его в сторону.   
– Достаточно, – сказал Энакин, обращаясь к Баррис. – Принеси наручники.   
– Я еще не закончила…  
– Но я сказал тебе – достаточно, Инквизитор, – с нажимом повторил он.   
Баррис хихикнула – тихо, почти безумно.  
– Ты защищаешь ее?  
– Я выполняю приказ императора, – отчеканил он.   
Асока медленно приподнялась и села, стараясь дышать через нос – от боли кружилась голова и тошнота подступала к горлу. Энакин на нее старался не смотреть – знал, наверное, как это приятно. Оби-Ван молчал – но связь жила, она подпитывала и помогала черпать комфорт в Силе, помогала просто дышать через боль.   
– Ты защищаешь ее, – повторила Баррис, будто размышляя о чем-то, – ты всегда ее защищал…  
А потом невероятно быстрым движением она вскинула лайтсэйбер и ударила в прыжке сверху, целясь в безоружную Асоку – и та бы не успела уйти, не смогла извернуться, все еще слишком ошеломленная, чтобы двигаться. Энакин оказался быстрее – он блокировал удар собственным сэйбером, остановил алый клинок синим в паре сантиметров от плеча Асоки.   
– Я сказал, хватит, – прорычал он. – Я не собираюсь драться еще и с тобой!  
Баррис молчала несколько секунд, и Асока ждала, не слишком понимала, что ей теперь делать.   
– Мне бы тоже не хотелось, – сказала наконец Баррис. – Правда, Вейдер. Но это становится неизбежным.  
Она кинула в него энергетические наручники, выключила меч, повернулась и пошла прочь. Энакин опустился рядом с Асокой, пытаясь как можно аккуратней заковать ее, и когда Асока подняла голову и заглянула ему под капюшон, то все поняла.  
Она почувствовала, как ее сердце остановилось на мгновение, ощутила восторг и ужас, и дурманящую слабость, от которой колени подкашивались.  
– Твои глаза… они больше не…  
Она не была уверена, как назвать этот цвет, но желтой радужка определенно больше не была. Серой, местами мутно-фиолетовой, но точно не желтой. Вот поэтому он прятался под капюшоном – не от нее, но от Бэррис… Инквизитора.  
– Я догадывался, – пробормотал Энакин в ответ и погладил Асоку по руке кончиками пальцев – едва заметно, почти не ощутимо, единственная поддержка, которую он мог ей предложить, не будучи замеченным. – Но останавливаться слишком поздно.  
А потом он вздернул ее на ноги и повел к кораблю, на котором они с Баррис прилетели на Эрго. 

 

***

Падме стояла в военной комнате, то есть в гостевой спальне съемных апартаментов Мон Мотры, опершись на голопроектор обеими руками. Прямо перед ней мерцал Сенат в своей эфемерной голубой копии. Голова уже раскалывалась от подробнейшего планирования операции. С каждой минутой все больше казалось, что чем меньше они будут заморачиваться, тем удачнее произойдет взятие здания. Слова-слова-слова…   
Амидала потерла виски.  
– Вентресс все еще не вышла на связь?  
– Нет, – отозвался Бейл.  
– Прошу извинить меня.  
Падме вышла в холл и направилась прямиком к балкону, не обращая внимания на взгляды всех присутствующих в комнате. На этих уровнях террасы защищали силовым и фильтрующим полем, и вид открывался не на бриллиантовую россыпь огней и пылающее звездами небо, а на моргающие и бликующие сполохи тусклых фар и надоедливой рекламы.   
Она села на один из диванчиков, достала комлинк и вызвала Рекса.   
– Сенатор, – отозвался клон. – Чем могу быть полезен?  
– Рекс, как ты?  
– Отлично, мэм, – неловко улыбнулся капитан. – Почему спрашиваете?  
– Мне нужны все люди, которых ты собрал. Нам пора начинать. План трещит по швам: с Энакином я не могу связаться, Оби-Ван… практически в заложниках, Асока не докладывала уже очень давно. Но больше медлить нельзя. Этот кошмар должен закончиться!  
– Генерал Кеноби в беде? – переспросил Рекс. – Мне понадобится помощь в командовании.   
– К моменту твоего прибытия, возможно, он уже будет с нами. Меня убедили, что он в целости и сохранности.  
– Хорошо бы.  
– У меня почти два батальона бойцов…  
– Ты перевербовал почти две тысячи человек? – хлопая ресницами, уставилась на него через голосвязь Падме.  
– Особо и уговаривать не пришлось, – хохотнул Рекс.  
– Я даже не буду спрашивать, как! И они готовы?  
– Да, я сигнализирую координаты рандеву, и мы все будем в вашем полном распоряжении в течение двадцати трех стандартных часов. Простите за задержку, мэм, просто многим нужно время, чтобы добраться с постов и мест службы. Братьев раскидало по всей галактике. И у нас будет поддержка с орбиты.  
– Что? – Падме радостно взвизгнула и подскочила с дивана, а потом, подобрав под себя ноги, переспросила: – Что значит – с орбиты? Я не понимаю, этого не было в плане!  
– Несколько клонов-коммандеров флота остались на службе, их забрал с собой адмирал Юларен. Знаете такого, сенатор?  
– Да-да, Вулфф Юларен, конечно. Не раз выносил Скайуокера из пекла, – она закусила губу в радостном нетерпении.  
Рекс рассмеялся.  
– Именно он. Несмотря на то, что генерал Скайуокер доставил ему предостаточно хлопот, он тоже не согласен с тем, что происходит в Империи. Плюс, знаю от ребят, Палпатин строит нечто грандиозное, но мне не хотелось бы по голонету…  
– Я понимаю, капитан, понимаю. Но что это будет за прикрытие?  
– Венатор. Старенький…  
Падме издала странный писк и захлопала бы в ладоши, если бы не держала передатчик.   
– Капитан, собирайте всех. Вы должны сосредоточиться на Корусанте, но максимально незаметно – если такое возможно для почти двух тысяч клонов…  
– Есть, мэм. Свяжусь с вами уже с Корусанта. Разрешите идти.  
– Конечно, Рекс. Дай нам Сила это выдержать.  
– Мы не джедаи. Мы верим в удачу, – Рекс улыбнулся и отсалютовал двумя пальцами.   
В военную комнату Падме бежала почти бегом.   
– С завтрашнего дня объявляем боевую готовность номер один. У нас есть клоны, у нас есть поддержка сверху, и мы сможем наконец сломить Империю.  
– Падме, – тихо сказал Органа После вчерашнего приступа ярости он ее будто опасался, – у нас новости: Палпатин отбывает с Корусанта. Место назначения пока неизвестно. Мы работаем над этим.  
 _– Bantha poodoo,_ – выдохнула Падме, и улыбка сползла с ее лица.

 

***

Асажж будто что-то толкнуло во сне. Она подскочила на кровати, оглядываясь в полумраке комнаты.   
– Кеноби! – рявкнула она, встала и направилась в соседнюю комнату.  
Конечно, чертов джедай стоял рядом с бакта-капсулой и яростно оттирал красную слизь с груди и рук грязными тряпками, в которые превратились его джедайские одежки. – Какого хаоса ты делаешь?  
– Нам надо идти, – он тер голову, плюя на то, что стоит совершенно голый. И аппетитный. Бласт!  
– Тебе никуда не надо идти! Было сказано – сидеть и ждать.  
– Не могу я ждать, – он посмотрел на нее своими голубыми, все понимающими, пронизывающими, прощающими и… умоляющими глазами.  
– Посмотри на свои руки!? Ты еще слаб, Кеноби! От тебя толку мало и …  
– Вентресс, – предупредил он. – Не стоит меня недооценивать.  
– Да, конечно, – фыркнула она. – Куда уж мне с моими оценками. Тебя сейчас пальцем можно тронуть – и свалить.  
– Я в порядке.  
– Начни хотя бы с душа, – Асажж Вентресс была джедаем, была ситхом, была охотником за головами, она была красоткой и гадиной, но она не была бесчувственной. И как никто другой она понимала страсть других. Кеноби пылал от нетерпения. Он пытался гасить это чувство своими джедайскими приемчиками, но даже его опыта не хватало. – Я найду, во что тебя нарядить.  
– Хорошо, – замер он, вспомнив, что обнажен и быстро прикрыл член комком ткани. Вентресс, выходя из комнаты, расхохоталась.  
– Таунтаун ты безрогий, Оби-Ван. Я уже все видела!  
Она чувствовала, как вокруг него смущенно завихрилась Сила. Ситхи, как он был силен! Асажж всегда это знала, только раньше ее зависть и ненависть не позволяла оценить и восхититься этими отношениями великой любви и взаимоуважения. Аура Кеноби – даже израненного и встревоженного – внушала уверенность и покой, каких Вентресс никогда не знала.  
Ей не пришлось искать вещи – для Кеноби был приготовлен свежий комплект одежды. Асажж даже потрудилась вскипятить воду и приготовить чай, пока джедай отмывался от липкости бакты.  
Фрешер он покинул заметно посвежевшим, выбранные для него черные брюки, тонкой вязки свитер с высоким воротом, а также короткий коричневый жилет с броненитями подошли идеально.  
– Брюки тесноваты, – пожаловался он, натягивая сапоги.  
– Я же не предполагала, что ты отъешься за каких-то полгода, – вскинула бровь Асажж. – Мне нравится.  
– Я так и подумал, – Кеноби подпоясался, повесил на пояс рукоятку меча и прочесал пальцами волосы.  
– Поешь, – бросила Ветресс.   
– Благодарю, – ответил джедай. Он пытался сдержать энтузиазм при виде протеин-батончиков, фруктов и сладких угощений от корусантских кондитеров. – Чай пахнет восхитительно.   
Дагомирка отмахнулась от этого замечания и спросила:  
– Так какой план, генерал Кеноби?  
– Прости, но это не для посторонних ушей.  
– Да ладно! Я доставлю тебя к Органе, и, если надо, готова помочь. Знаешь ли, Палпатин мне тоже не друг.  
– В очередной раз прошу извинить меня, но не ты ли совсем недавно была ярым адептом политики и идеологии ситхов?  
– Не я ли! – огрызнулась она. – Оби-Ван, я совершенно серьезно. Мне жаль, и я осознаю всю чудовищность того, что сотворила. И с тобой в первую очередь.  
Он просто смотрел на нее, не переставая жевать.   
– Правда! Я хочу искупить…  
– Это похвально. Это путь на Светлую сторону, – сухо отозвался Кеноби. – Прощение моего тела ты давно заслужила, даже мой разум за годы справился с последствиями пытки, но все те, кого я не смог спасти из-за тебя – они не простят.   
– Оби-Ван…  
– Асажж, я понимаю, что ты – отличный боец, ты можешь помочь. И если Бейл Органа тебе доверяет, хорошо. Но я никогда буду биться с тобой бок о бок. Я благодарен за бакту, за еду, за комплименты, но это не делает нас ближе.  
Вентресс опустила глаза.  
– Глупо было полагать, что ты перестал быть заносчивой задницей, – пробормотала она. – Я свяжусь с Органой и с радостью сдам тебя ему на попечение.  
– Благодарю, – улыбнулся натянутой улыбкой Кеноби, демонстрирую весь набор блестящих белых зубов.  
Но он внезапно вздрогнул, закрыл глаза и почти на целую минуту ушел вглубь себя, подтягивая к себе больше Силы.   
– Поскорее, пожалуйста, – он выглядел обеспокоенным, хотя и пытался это скрыть.

 

***  
– Асока, реально, Ястреба нам надо забрать, – прошипел Энакин. – Не упрямься. Говори, где он?!  
Последние слова он прогрохотал, чтобы всем было слышно за пределами камеры.   
– Нет! Ты его никогда не найдешь! – громко завопила Тано. А потом тихо добавила. – Хороший же корабль, а ты его разнесешь в клочья!  
– Я буду аккуратно! Будь нормальным человеком, – снова прошептал он. – Зачем джедаю вроде тебя ситхская реликвия?  
– Я не желаю знаться с джедаями! Я не джедай! Я сама по себе, – зло рявкнула она. – Не перегибаю? – спросила она еле слышно.  
Энакин пожал плечами. Они уже битый час изображали допрос, летя в гиперпространстве на Корусант. Скайуокера колотил озноб предвкушения, который вполне можно было бы списать на радость от завершившейся охоты. И ему взаправду нестерпимо хотелось получить «Эбеновый ястреб», хотя бы на чуть-чуть.   
Конечно, он мог бы потерпеть и до окончания переворота, но сейчас звездолет был предлогом, чтобы не оставлять Асоку наедине с сумасшедшей Баррис. Энакину очень не хотелось ту убивать, но она напрашивалась на это весьма настойчиво.   
– Просто скажи, где корабль! – снова повторил он, делая вид, что душит тогруту. – Он может пригодиться!  
– Ладно, – прохрипела Асока, гордясь своими талантами притворщицы, и продиктовала координаты.  
Вейдер удалился из камеры, блокировал дверь персональным кодом и размашисто зашагал по коридору, окруженный полами развевающегося плаща. Баррис проводила его взглядом, пощупала дверь через Силу и направилась на мостик для персонального доклада.

 

– Дитя мое, – приветствовал ее Дарт Сидиус. – Какие новости?  
– Владыка, ваша тревога была не напрасной. Колебания Силы велики. И между этими двумя что-то происходит, но они всегда были близки, – произнесла она, стоя на коленях перед грандиозной фигурой Палпатина, который даже не прятался под капюшоном.  
– Где Вейдер?  
– Он собирается на поиски «Эбенового Ястреба». Просто одержим этим дурацким кораблем!  
– Потише, ученица! Это одна из реликвий.  
– Простите, мастер, – Оффи склонила голову. – Но эта одержимость мне непонятна.  
– И ученица сказала ему, где находится корабль?  
– Да, владыка.  
– Ясно. Мой новый приказ – летите на Мустафар. И Вейдеру, и Тано предстоят испытания. И для одного из них это будут испытания до последнего вздоха, – с противным смешком произнес Сидиус. – Ты получаешь благодарность. Продолжай работать, инквизитор.  
– Да, мой Император.

 

***

 

Шаак Ти разливала чай, а все остальные молчали. Это было что-то вроде церемонии – каждый вечер, уложив юнлингов, джедаи собирались в большой комнате: обсуждали последние новости, пересказывали истории своего спасения, делились предположениями. На прошлой неделе к их маленькой компании присоединился Квинлан Вос, еще более мрачный, чем обычно, но просиявший от одного взгляда на Эйлу. Когда-то она была его падаваном, и Вос не ожидал больше увидеть ее живой. Он прилетел на транспортнике, украшенном эмблемой Торговой Федерации, и едва не был сбит некоторыми особо усердными клонами. На вопрос, откуда взялся корабль, доверху набитый запчастями к дроидам, Вос коротко ответил «Я его украл», тем самым отбив желание дальше разговаривать на эту тему. Они все превратились в воров и преступников, объявленных вне закона, но, честно говоря, Шаак Ти было уже на это плевать. Ее занимали другие, каждодневные и насущные вопросы: как прокормить тридцать четыре – уже тридцать пять, спасибо сенатору Амидале, – подростков, как убедить их, что разрушение Храма еще не приравнивается к разрушению Ордена, и как заставить заниматься, не видя перед собой лица мертвых учителей и мастеров.  
Она думала об этом день и ночь, вот уже шесть месяцев, и не могла найти ответа.  
А сегодняшним утром произошло самое настоящее чудо: крохотный юркий кораблик приземлился на площадке, укрытой между холмов – юнлинги уже окрестили ее местным космопортом, и оттуда вышел мастер Йода. Проковылял к дому, не обращая внимания на штурмовиков, невозмутимо поприветствовал молодняк. Они позабыли о тренировке и смотрели на него, поразевав рты, и взрослые джедаи тут были ничем не лучше детей.  
– Сила подсказала мне перемены в будущем, – объявил он, опираясь на неизменную палку из дерева гимер и оглядывая всех присутствующих внимательным взглядом. – Принять решение мы должны.  
Так вот вечерние посиделки неожиданно и превратились в самый настоящий военный совет.  
– Повстанцы собираются атаковать Корусант при поддержке лояльных клонов, – Кит Фисто почти что умоляюще заглядывал в глаза Йоде. – Мы должны им помочь. Собрать всех выживших, тех, кто прячется, и ударить по Дарту Сидиусу и всем его приспешникам!  
– В прошлый раз, когда трое джедаев, трое уважаемых мастеров Совета попытались остановить его, Сидиус уничтожил их всех, – негромко сказала Шаак Ти. – Может быть, ты забыл их имена? Мэйс Винду, Аген Колар и Сэйси Тин погибли, сражаясь с ситхами, и мы не можем рисковать своими жизнями сейчас, когда будущее джедаев находится в наших руках!  
– Сражаясь с ситхами, – задумчиво произнесла Эйла, – Сидиус не единственный ситх в галактике, вот что не дает мне покоя. Их всегда должно быть двое, учитель и ученик…  
– О молодом Скайуокере ты говоришь, – подытожил Йода.   
– Да, а еще об Асоке Тано и Оби-Ване Кеноби, которые доверяют ему.   
– Скайуокер и сенатор Амидала тайно поженились несколько лет назад, – сообщил Кит Фисто – видимо, для Йоды персонально.  
Квинлан фыркнул:  
– По-моему, это сейчас наименьшая проблема для Ордена!   
Йода молчал, пристально глядя на чашку с чаем на столе перед собой.   
– У повстанцев достаточно огневой мощи, чтобы захватить Сенат, – не отставал Фисто, – нам нужно решить, будем ли мы по-прежнему прятаться или полетим туда и сразимся!  
В коридоре послышалась какая-то приглушенная возня: как будто кто-то пытался что-то сказать, а еще кто-то зажимал ему рот, и еще как минимум три пары босых ног топтались рядом в качестве поддержки. Шаак Ти давно подозревала, что их подслушивают, но предпочитала делать вид, что ничего не замечает – главное, успеть вовремя отлавливать у звездолетов падаванов, считающих себя умнее всех, и почаще устраивать дополнительные тренировки для тех, кто рвется мстить за убитых мастеров.   
– Оби-Ван – джедай мудрый, – изрек Йода.  
Пока все пытались понять, что бы это означало, старый магистр покачал головой и добавил, внеся еще больше сомнений в головы присутствующих:  
– И Асока Тано выбрала джедая путь, пусть и не рядом с остальными.  
– Прошу прощения, мастер, – обратилась к нему Эйла, – но причем тут Асока Тано? И Кеноби – он, конечно, хороший воин, один из самых лучших, но как они могут справиться с Сидиусом? Даже при условии, что Энакин оставил Темную сторону и теперь помогает им?   
– Связаны они все трое, – после долгой паузы произнес Йода. – И Сила с ними.   
– Вопрос в том, с ними ли мы все, – буркнул Квинлан Вос. – Оставлять юнлингов одних небезопасно. Шаак Ти и Оби-Ван с таким трудом спасли их с Корусанта…  
– Но и оставлять повстанцев без поддержки тоже не дело, – Кит Фисто пристально смотрел на него своими блестящими черными глазами. – Если мы все объединимся, то сможем что-то сделать!  
– Что скажете, магистр? – спросила Шаак Ти у Йоды. – Есть ли надежда?  
Они все ждали ответа, но он молчал, сосредоточенно глядя перед собой, и юнлинги замерли в коридоре, даже дышать перестали, и Сила тоже молчала, предоставляя джедаям самим сделать выбор.

 

***

Энакин так и не понял, дала ему Асока верные координаты или только тянула время: Баррис появилась на мостике «Вымогателя» и сообщила ледяным тоном:  
– Император приказал нам лететь на Мустафар.   
– Зачем? – он не мог скрыть своего удивления. Они должны были встретиться на Корусанте, Оби-Ван уже должен был добраться до Корусанта, они договаривались…  
– Разве ты не знаешь? Мустафар – это то место, куда уходят умирать джедаи, – Баррис смотрела на него без всякого выражения, и Энакин поспешно отвел глаза.  
– Мне он ничего не говорил.  
– Ты был занят, пытая пленницу.  
Ох, да, точно. Он очень надеялся, что спектакль, который они разыграли с Асокой, всех убедил. Но что им делать на Мустафаре?.. Меньше всего ему хотелось возвращаться туда, где полгода назад он собственными руками уничтожил Совет сепаратистов по приказу Сидиуса. Что понадобилось Палпатину? Очередное задание? Но раньше императору так не терпелось встретиться с Асокой, зачем новая отсрочка?  
Энакин пытался прощупать Силу, но предвиденье ему никогда не давалось хорошо. Он не мог связаться с Оби-Ваном сейчас, не мог послать весточку Падме. Но по крайней мере Асока была рядом – и он надеялся, что вместе они сумеют победить. 

 

Они взяли шаттл и спустились к индустриальному комплексу – крепость потеряла свое стратегическое назначение после гибели всех заговорщиков, но оставшиеся механизмы продолжали работать, энергетическое поле сдерживало лаву, не давая рекам уничтожить постройки.   
– Что мы здесь делаем? – спросил Энакин, когда Баррис посадила их транспорт на одну из площадок. Асока сидела напротив него, закованная в наручники, и с любопытством смотрела в иллюминатор – вспоминала, наверное, как они спасали детей во время войны. Это было хорошее воспоминание, но Энакин никак не мог уцепиться за него – перед глазами вставало лицо Нута Ганрея, искаженное криком, его приспешники, которые тщетно пытались убежать… Невозможное ощущение могущества затопило его разум и тело, Сила вела в бой, древняя и темная, жестокая.   
Он с трудом подавил дрожь, но Асока все равно почувствовала, широко распахнула синие глаза, будто спрашивая – что? Что случилось?  
Энакин едва заметно покачал головой, показывая ей – не сейчас.   
– Мы выполняем приказы, Вейдер, – Баррис заглушила двигатели, поднялась и шагнула к Асоке, чтобы вывести ее из шаттла, но Энакин ее опередил.  
– Я сам.  
– Как хочешь.   
Она вышла первая и огляделась – похоже, была здесь первый раз и не представляла, куда идти.   
Энакин вытащил Асоку наружу, по дороге пытаясь прощупать окружающее пространство с помощью Силы – здесь повсюду была смерть и огонь, ядовитые испарения поднимались вверх от потока лавы, тонкий слой пепла лежал на всех поверхностях. Но ни одного живого существа не наблюдалось поблизости – правильно, потому что он убил их всех, так же, как джедаев в храме, как мог убить детей...  
Асока смотрела на него с тревогой, но Энакин ничего не мог ей объяснить – да и сейчас не до того было. Следуя за Инквизитором, они поднялись на высокую площадку на утесе и остановились там.  
– Зачем мы сюда прилетели? – спросила Асока – нет, потребовала, поворачиваясь к Баррис.   
Вместо ответа та молниеносно выхватила лайтсэйбер, включила его и приставила к шее тогруты. Энакин сам не заметил, как активировал свой меч и направил его на Баррис.   
– Что ты вытворяешь? Прекрати!  
Асока замерла между ними, прижимая к груди скованные руки.   
– Я выполняю приказ моего учителя, темного лорда ситхов Дарта Сидиуса. – она склонила голову набок и посмотрела на него. – А что делаешь ты, Энакин Скайуокер?   
– Меня зовут Дарт Вейдер, – прорычал Энакин, уже не сдерживая злости. – Ты слышала? Вейдер!  
– Но защищаешь ты ее как Энакин Скайуокер. Как вы всегда защищали друг друга.  
– Нет, подождите… – начала Асока, но Баррис махнула лайтсэйбером в опасной близости от ее лекку, и та замолчала.  
– Ты, твой учитель и Переговорщик. Его тут еще не хватает, но подождите, скоро все джедаи будут повержены! Император уничтожит их всех, всех, использующих Силу для бесконечного обмана и лицемерия! Всех этих лживых тварей, возомнивших себя хозяевами судьбы! – прокричала она.   
– Баррис, мы еще можем все изменить…  
– Ничего не можем! – она не дала ему договорить, повернулась с лицом, мокрым от слез. – Мой мастер мертв, твой скоро будет! Все умрут, и мы тоже, потому что только смертью можно стереть тот позор, которым покрыли себя джедаи!   
– И ситхи сделают все иначе? Лучше? – Энакин чувствовал, как в нем поднимается волна гнева. – Убивая всех без разбора – ты правда веришь, что так можно все исправить, Баррис?!  
– Не называй меня так! – выплюнула она в ответ. – Баррис Оффи больше нет!  
Асока вздохнула и прикрыла глаза – то ли жалела свою подругу, то ли вспоминала, как Энакин говорил то же самое пару недель назад на Татуине, то ли просто концентрировалась.   
– Ты не можешь знать наверняка, – Энакин пытался остановить ее – и себя одновременно, не позволить безумию снова начаться сначала. – Баррис, всегда есть…  
Она взмахнула сэйбером, собираясь снести голову Асоке, но он успел вовремя, остановил ее движение своим клинком, отбивая удар. Асока пригнулась, подставила подножку, но Баррис вовремя подпрыгнула вверх и снова попыталась атаковать.  
Асока перекатилась по земле и тихонько взвизгнула – наверное, зацепила раненую руку, понял Энакин, но проверить, как она там, времени уже не оставалось – он прикрывал бывшего падавана, парируя удары Баррис. Их сэйберы превратились в пылающие вспышки света – Баррис была сильным борцом, но до Энакина далеко. Он отшвырнул ее в сторону с помощью Силы и использовал краткую передышку, чтобы стряхнуть плащ, который теперь только мешал в схватке.   
– Мог бы и позаботиться обо мне, Скайгай, – пожаловалась Асока, но времени не было – Баррис уже поднялась и устремилась к нему. Так что Энакин схватил лайтсэйберы Асоки, которые все это время прятал у себя на поясе, и не глядя кинул в сторону тогруты – как-нибудь разберется, не маленькая уже.  
Баррис активировала второе лезвие, и ее меч превратился в алое кольцо плазмы.  
– А теперь ты что скажешь?  
– Попробуешь убить ее – я сам тебя уничтожу. Император сказал, привести ее живой, – выдохнул Энакин, – я так же выполняю приказы, как и ты.  
Баррис криво улыбнулась:  
– Мы все здесь просто рабы.  
Асока что-то закричала, но Энакин уже не слышал и не видел. Он устремился вперед, больше не пытаясь защитить, не желая притворяться. Единственное, чего ему хотелось – уничтожать, убивать, и Сила пела, вырвавшись на волю, питаясь его гневом.   
Инквизитору теперь приходилось защищаться – и Энакин нападал на нее, с легкостью пробивая блоки, разбивая в пух и прах все попытки взять верх. Он теснил ее к краю платформы, там, где скала обрывалась, освобождая путь потоку лавы. Он чувствовал жар, исходящий оттуда, пот заливал ему глаза, но времени на то, чтобы остановиться и вытереть лицо, уже не было.   
Баррис рванулась влево, провоцируя Энакина, и он ударил лайтсэйбером, разбивая дюрасталевые балки перекрытия. Этого мига ей хватило на то, чтобы прыгнуть – и приземлиться рядом с Асокой, которая все еще пыталась справиться с наручниками.  
– Скайгай!..  
– Не успеешь, – сказала Инквизитор, безумно ухмыляясь. А потом она вздрогнула. Удивленно распахнула глаза и уставилась на рукоять лайтсэйбера, торчащую из груди. Ее собственный меч выпал из пальцев и погас, Баррис медленно осела на колени, оказавшись на одном уровне с Асокой.  
Энакина трясло. Он знал, что должен двигаться, должен забрать свой сэйбер, но не мог пошевелиться, только тяжело переводил дыхание и смотрел, как Асока торопливо разрезает наручники и подхватывает Оффи. Но та уже была мертва – он никогда не промазывал, если целился в сердце.   
– Баррис… ох, Баррис…  
Асока уложила ее – осторожно и бережно, дотронулась кончиками пальцев, прикрывая веки.   
– Она хотела тебя убить, – прохрипел Энакин и открыл рот, чтобы сказать еще что-то, но слова не шли.   
Асока сидела, баюкая остывающее тело Инквизитора, и не смотрела на него, но Энакин не мог ее в этом винить. А потом он услышал странные звуки, и не сразу понял, что они означают. Он поднял голову, пытаясь рассмотреть сквозь мокрые, спутанные волосы – и увидел, ощутил, как страх ледяными пальцами сжимает грудь.  
Сидиус стоял на площадке чуть выше них и хлопал в ладоши. Как на представлении в опере, промелькнуло в голове у Энакина неуместное сравнение, но император действительно выглядел чрезвычайно довольным, как будто они продемонстрировали ему какой-то новый трюк.   
– Как трогательно, – сообщил он и начал спускаться по ступенькам. – А теперь, когда мы наконец остались одни, можем поговорить о серьезных вещах.

 

***  
Падме коротко кивнула, когда увидела Кеноби – на большее времени уже не оставалось. Следом за ним, качая бедрами, вплыла блондинка в черном. Татуировки на лице позволяли безошибочно ее идентифицировать, несмотря на новую прическу и в общем менее зловещий и безумный вид.  
Органа протянул Оби-Вану руку для пожатия, то же самое сделала Мон. Кивнул и бывший адмирал, а ныне сотрудник Имперского разведбюро Юларен, клоны вытянулись в струнку.  
– Генерал, – глухо пророкотало сразу несколько похожих, но неуловимо различных голосов.  
– Сожалею, что не могу задержаться в такой славной компании, – произнес Оби-Ван. – Мне нужно легкое судно. Истребитель и комплект гиперколец – идеальный вариант.  
– Ты улетаешь? – не веря, спросила Амидала. – Сейчас? Что-то случилось?  
– Случилось. И каждую минуту я рискую опоздать.  
– Палпатин на Мустафаре. Ты туда? Думаешь, Энакин и Асока там? – продолжала волноваться Падме. Она с силой комкала край своего дублета из синткожи, так, что костяшки пальцев побелели.  
– Я знаю, – ответил Оби-Ван.  
– Ты не можешь один! Ты ранен! – заголосили сразу Органа и Мотма.  
– Я не один, мне спину прикроют.  
– Она? – Падме даже прищурилась. Такое ощущение, что Оби-Ван рехнулся. – Она же предательница.  
– Занятой враг лучше, чем без дела, – усмехнулся Кеноби.  
Асажж стояла, скрестив руки на груди, чуть позади него и улыбалась. Она стала намного сдержаннее, зацепить ее теперь было непросто.   
– У вас здесь и так большие силы сосредоточены.  
– Но… Возьми хотя бы отряд бойцов! – предложил Бейл. Он немедленно начал отдавать распоряжения о корабле.  
– Как только освободитесь здесь, можете выслать кого-нибудь за нами.  
– Оби-Ван, я не понимаю, – снова вступила Падме. – Я рассчитывала на тебя здесь.  
– Моя судьба нераздельно связана с Энакином и Асокой. Мой долг быть сейчас с ними.   
Он подошел и обнял ее, укутав уверенностью и передавая спокойствие, хотя сам и волновался. Амидала чувствовала это в мелкой дрожи его рук и дыхании, как будто застревающем на полпути.   
– Все будет хорошо!  
Он улыбнулся широкой улыбкой, от которой одновременно и тепло на душе становилось, и кровь в жилах стыла.  
– Просто будь осторожен. И привези их домой, – тихо сказала Падме.  
– Домой? – вопросительно изогнул бровь Кеноби.  
– К нам. Привези к нам.  
– Обещаю, – практически одними губами произнес он, так, что никто кроме нее не услышал.  
После этого один из пилотов отвлек Кеноби и Вентресс, и они, коротко попрощавшись, ушли.  
Падме быстро смахнула две жирные слезинки с глаз и повернулась ко оставшимся. Им тоже стоило поторопиться.

 

***

– Лорд Вейдер и бывший падаван Скайуокера, какая чудная картина, – пропел Палпатин, продолжая спускаться.  
Энакин нахмурился и покрепче вцепился в рукоятку лайтсэйбера: это придавало сил и уверенности. Сидиус внушал не тот тип страха, который позволял хватать Силы от Темной стороны. Нет. Этот страх парализовывал, лишал остатков решимости и мозгов. Он холодил и замораживал. Давно. Очень давно он не сталкивался лицом к лицу с учителем.  
– Владыка, – хрипло произнес Скайуокер.  
– Хватит этого фарса! – вдруг рявкнул Палпатин. Энакин издал странный оборванный на излете звук.   
Асока не успела даже сообразить, когда и как она умудрилась оказаться прямо между ними.  
– Пусти его! – твердо произнесла она.   
– Не надо, – просипел Энакин.  
Сидиус усмехнулся, опустил руку и Энакин рухнул на платформу. Асока глаз не сводила с лорда ситхов.  
– Так-так-так, – начал он, складывая руки за спиной. Вокруг него клубилась Сила такой темноты и мощи, что у Асоки кружилась голова. И все же, вдруг поняла она, ни в какое сравнение его угрожающая сущность не шла с тем, что продолжает жить в Храмах на Дромунд-Каас или в тихих усыпальницах Коррибана. Это укрепило ее.  
– У нас тут складывается интересная фигура. Треугольник. Любопытно, как перераспределятся силы. Есть один ученик, не закончивший обучение. И другой – с такими же достижениями. Я хочу выбрать только одного…  
– А с чего ты взял, что ты – вершина этой пирамиды? – поинтересовалась Асока. Палпатина это заткнуло, и она ощутила вихрем закрутившуюся вокруг них всех Тьму. Нет. ТЬМУ. И она не имела ничего от Силы, настоящей Живой Силы и ее Темной стороны. Это была Тьма внутри Палпатина, внутри Сидиуса, взращенная за годы и годы ненависти и не всегда направленной в цель злобы. Его Тьма была порождением алчности и испорченности, его собственной неполноценности. Тано не могла даже подобрать слов, чтобы описать ощущения, но она лишний раз убедилась – каждый всегда делает свой собственный выбор, следует ему и пожинает плоды.  
– А ты думаешь, что небольшое паломничество на священные планеты ситхов сделали тебя мудрее, девочка? Что ты там искала?  
– Путь домой, – ответила Асока.  
– Думаешь, Темная сторона станет твоим домом?  
Она не стала отвечать на этот вопрос, повела неопределенно плечом. Асока внимательно слушала подсказки Силы.   
– По привычке зовешь Свет к себе на помощь, – констатировал Сидиус. – Но при этом я чую, как ты напугана. И ненависть. Сколько в тебе ненависти, падаван! Обиды. Слез. Боли. Тоски. Это все – оружие, ты знала?  
– Знала. И поняла, что оно мне не очень подходит, – бросила она. Краем глаза она заметила, что Энакин подбирается, чтобы занять более удобную позицию – Скайгай, как обычно, собирался драться.  
– Но и джедайские сказки доказали свою несостоятельность, – его голос, противный елей, действовал на нервы. Он говорил с ней, как с полоумным юнлингом, и это раздражало. – Они просчитались насчет тебя. И Баррис – подставила именно тебя, и Энакин – предал тебя…  
– Это неправда, – спокойно ответила Асока.   
Сидиус рассмеялся.  
– Ему плевать на то, что произошло с тобой. Он даже ни разу не вспомнил о тебе за все это время, – в его голосе звучали сочувственные, почти по-отцовски искренние нотки. – Я видел, я знаю.  
– Ты не знаешь ничего! – прорычал Энакин. Он поднялся в полный рост позади тогруты. Его левая рука – настоящая, горячая, чуть влажная от пота – легла на плечо. Он чуть сжал пальцы, стараясь приободрить.  
– Я в порядке, – ответила Асока. – Я не верю ему.  
– Не веришь, но будешь сомневаться. Как сомневался Энакин. У него всегда был повод усомниться в себе, да, ученик?  
Скайуокер не ответил, но незаметно отодвигал Асоку с дороги. Она пыталась не уступать, упереться ногами, чтобы он не смог столкнуть ее с места. Но Энакин был сильнее и не стеснялся прибегать к некоторым уловкам – например болевой прием применить, нажав под ключицей.  
– Тьма его никогда не отпустит, – тихо прошипел Сидиус. – Я не отпущу его!   
Асока не успела даже моргнуть, не успела сообразить, как это произошло, но Сидиус в одно мгновение плавно вышагивал перед ней, а в следующее – оказался позади нее и держал Энакина за горло. Его мощь внушала страх, потому что император даже не напрягался. Скайуокер обладал недюжинными способностями, а этот – казался Абсолютом.  
– Вот. Теперь ты боишься, – продолжал лорд ситхов, впиваясь в нее глазами с полыхающим адским пламенем Мустафара внутри. – Ты боишься, как и должна.  
– Ты… ты сам себе противоречишь, – ответила Асока. – Пусти его.  
– В моих словах нет противоречия. Ты боишься потерять его, и боишься, что ему плевать, потому что ему всегда была безразлична твоя судьба. Он хотел всегда лишь одного – чтобы его жена была рядом. Но и это, уверяю тебя, моя дорогая, лишь потому что ему это запрещали. Правда, Энакин?  
Скайуокер пытался отцепить от горла невидимую руку, которая медленно перекрывала кислород, и отчаянно мотал головой.  
– Мне даже немного обидно, что вы держите меня за идиотку, Дарт Сидиус, – с нажимом произнесла Асока. – Я уже отпустила эту ситуацию. Мой организм устроен так, что ему крайне сложно тратиться на ненависть и злость.  
Сидиус вдруг отшвырнул Энакина. Тот рухнул на пол и проехался несколько метров по дюрастиловому покрытию. Краем глаза Тано увидела, что он пытается отдышаться и прийти в себя. Погасший меч откатился в сторону. Но ситх вдруг потерял интерес и резко развернулся к Асоке. Она поздно сообразила, что нужно поднять щит и закрыться – не успела. Он влетел в ее сознание с такой стремительностью, что она просто шмякнулась на задницу под натиском. Он бил волна за волной, сметая обрывками каждое хорошее воспоминание: начиная от вкуса поцелуев Кеноби и теплой сытости в уютной гостиной фермы на Дантуине и заканчивая ощущением прохладного ветра на лице и журчания тысячи фонтанов в Храме. После сокрушительных атак оставались только грязные останки одиночества, ничтожества, боли и тоски.  
– Ты такая же, как и все! – выплюнул Сидиус. – Ничего особенного – очередная жалкая форма жизни, которой вселенная по ошибке дала шанс обрести величие!  
– Заткнись, – выдохнула Асока. – Заткнись! Ты сам-то?.. Разве в тебе есть величие?.. Разве есть в тебе хоть капля крови великих Темных Лордов? Ты не более, чем прах рядом с ними!   
– Не рассуждай о том, чего не понимаешь, девчонка!  
– Ты же хотел ученика получше, чем Вейдер, – голова у Асоки, казалось, раскололась аккурат между монтрал, лекку тоже гудели, за глазными яблоками будто выросли иголки, впивающиеся при каждом движении глаз и век в нервы. – Вот я и стараюсь! Призраки говорили со мной…  
– Они не могли с тобой говорить…  
– … заскучали видимо… ты не самый приятный собеседник…  
Пока она несла всю эту ахинею, описывая в красках, как топтала своими джедайскими башмаками пыль ситхских святынь, Скайуокер смог подобрать под себя колени и кое-как подняться на четвереньки. Если бы у нее остались силы, она бы сказала ему не дергаться, но в ее голове крушил и ломал все Сидиус, потому Тано не успела предупредить Энакина о том, что самая суть западни императора в том, чтобы убрать одного из них, а другого взять в заложники. Она сама не поняла, как смогла это узнать. Но уверенность была неколебимая – Сила соглашалась.   
Сидиус был быстрее на доли секунд, а она тормозила и потому чуть не опоздала подставить свой светящийся клинок под его. Энакин не сдержался и заорал, уворачиваясь от прикосновения. Асока попыталась отбить еще одну атаку Сидиуса, чувствуя тошнотворный запах горелого мяса и тлеющей синткожи.  
– Мастер, ты в порядке? – она не поворачивала к нему головы, пытаясь нападать. Но Сидиус лишь посмеиваясь отбивал ее тычки и удары. Даже без его комментариев она знала, что против него – слабачка.  
– Я в норме, осторожно! – крикнул Энакин и налетел на Сидиуса сверху, занося меч из-за головы.  
Другому пришлось бы уворачиваться от атаки такой силы, но император лишь повел рукой вправо, сбивая Скайуокера на лету.  
Тано успела сделать сальто назад, почувствовав через Силу, что вовремя ушла. Гудение лайтсэйберов будто заглушило все остальные звуки, наполняющие пространство под силовым полем платформы. Асока никак не могла выкинуть Сидиуса из своей головы и это отвлекало, она выстраивала щит, но тут он замахивался, и она сосредоточивалась на ударе… И тут она вздрогнула, инстинктивно потянулась, чувствуя, как силы прибывают…  
– Ну конечно! – Сидиус взвизгнул даже от радости. – У всех есть слабое место, малышка, у всех! И я его отыскал!  
Энакин снова поднялся и теперь они напали на императора вдвоем, пытались зажать его в клещи, но он не позволял обойти себя. При этом он смеялся, и у Тано внутри все холодело, потому что она понимала, что именно ему удалось найти.

 

***

– Тут сесть не получится, – заявила Вентресс Оби-Вану прямо в наушник. Всю дорогу они провели в молчании – болтать было не о чем, да и незачем. Кеноби волновался. Он тревожился так же, как когда потерял Энакина. Сила предупреждала его о новых чудовищных переменах в жизни. И впервые в жизни он предпочел бы игнорировать полностью эти надсадные предупреждения. Это плохое предчувствие, это ощущение, когда сосет под ложечкой и когда хочется схватиться за грудь, чтобы не дать ей разлететься на осколки – оно было слишком хорошо ему знакомо. А еще он имел очень дурную привычку опаздывать, натыкаясь на преграды – щиты или генералы-киборги… Сейчас он мог потерять сразу двоих, удвоив ставки.  
– Вижу их, Оби-Ван! – юркий кораблик Асажж был оборудован по последнему слову техники, потому что ей доходы позволяли, а работа требовала – визоры разглядели бы и анаэробного муравья по более низкой температуре тельца в луже мустафарской лавы. – Дела не очень. Сила волнуется, чуешь?  
– Да.  
Но назвать волнением ту бурю, что окружала дуэль двух джедаев против ситха могла только Вентресс – сумасшедшая дагомирская ведьма.  
Сила бурлила, вихрила, клубилась и рвалась клочками в проблесках ударов лайтсэйберов. Он ощутил Асоку – чистый канал горячей, необузданной энергии, и, с удивлением, Энакина – таким, каким помнил еще в бытность падаваном. Они оба работали с Силой синхронно, удваивая атаки друг друга, наступая уверенно… и проигрывая.  
– Куда? – взвизгнула в ухе Асажж, и Оби-Ван сорвал наушник, сажая истребитель на посадочную платформу рядом с дерущимися. Только выбравшись из кабины, он бегом рванул на помощь. Сидиус даже не запыхался, а вот Асока и Энакин выглядели не очень – у одной от плеча до локтя рука была содрана до крови, второй щеголял несколькими ожогами от меча.  
– Нет! – вдруг закричала Асока и Оби-Ван только после этого ощутил, как на шее сомкнулось стальное кольцо удушения Силы, а ноги отрываются от платформы. – Нет! Пусти его!   
Она с разгона попыталась ударить Палпатина, но он сбил ее с ног легким движением руки. Волна свалила и Энакина. Тано и Скайуокер лежали лицами в пол, пытаясь встать.  
Кеноби только хрипел, болтаясь в воздухе.

 

***  
– Не трогай его, – простонала Асока, пытаясь пересилить давление Силы, которым удерживал император. Тот расхохотался и сжал пальцы посильнее. Чернота залила все перед глазами, отчаянно хотелось сделать вдох, но никак не получалось.  
– Он мне не нужен. Мне нужна ты, – сказал Сидиус. – Я сделал выбор. Ты станешь моим новым учеником.  
– Нет, – ответила Асока. – Не стану!  
– Ты станешь так сильна. О, как сильна! Ты сможешь занять мое место после моей смерти…  
– Мне это неинтересно, ты не понимаешь? Мне это не нужно!  
– А что тебе нужно? Помогать снова выстроить режим, в который ты не впишешься? Видеть, как возвысится тот, кого так отчаянно жаждет твое тело? Эта жажда никуда не денется, – Сидиус перешел на шепот, немного отвлекшись от Кеноби и лишь удерживая его за горло. – Ты будешь постоянно испытывать похоть, но он предаст тебя. Он снова даст обеты, и ты будешь лишь помехой им. А он не отступится от них, слишком уж верит в дело джедаев. Только оно для него свято. Ты правда хочешь так жить?  
– Замолчи, – твердо произнесла она. – Замолчи и отпусти его!  
– Он никогда не сможет быть таким, как ты. Он никогда не освободится. Но ты можешь получить раба. Если присоединишься ко мне…  
– Завязывай, – Асока закатила глаза. – Это просто жалко! Ты – великий лорд ситхов молишь меня присоединится к тебе?  
Сидиус снова придушил Кеноби.  
– Уверена? 

 

Асока подняла на Оби-Вана глаза. Она плакала. Он сфокусировался только на ее глазах – безбрежно синих, полных любви, нежности и раскаяния. Кеноби пытался помотать головой, пытался сказать ей хоть слово, но не мог. Не мог призвать на помощь Силу, не мог пошевелиться.  
– Отпусти его, – снова попросила Асока. – Я согласна. Я сделаю все, что угодно.   
Сидиус опустил руки, одновременно сбрасывая Кеноби с высоты и ударяя молниями в Энакина, который все это время провел на земле.  
– Остановись, прекрати, – заорала Асока. – Хватит!!!  
– Мне не нужны двое. Останется только один ученик.  
Энакин орал, выгибаясь в дугу. Теперь Палпатин мучил его не ради удовольствия и подчинения, не преподавал урок: Сидиус поджаривал его и смеялся. Он был слишком занят, наказывая несостоявшегося ученика…  
Асока сосредоточилась, и рукояти мечей прыгнули в руки. Она двигалась быстрее света: кувыркнулась, упала на бедро и развернувшись подсекла сразу обе ноги ситха.   
– Ты! – они на мгновение встретились взглядами, а потом он упал как подкошенный. Тано выпрямилась во весь рост, переводя дыхание. Она не ожидала атаки, потому молния – зарядом послабее, но парализующая и ослепительно жгучая – воткнулась прямо в грудь, заставляя ее выронить мечи и изогнуться немыслимой дугой.  
– Дура! Очередная дура!   
То, что происходило потом, она помнила плохо. Это было похоже на сон, в котором Оби-Ван Кеноби, самый идеальный джедай в ее глазах, покачиваясь поднялся на ноги, яростно сдул упавшую на глаза челку и раскинул руки в стороны. Ей или снилось, или она правда видела, как Сила стала реальной, как голубовато-зеленым туманом энергия собралась на кончиках тонких пальцев Оби-Вана, как легла к нему в ладони искрящимися сгустками, и как Кеноби толкнул эти сгустки в сторону Палпатина. Боль разом оборвалась, и Асока упала, теряя сознание.  
Она точно не видела, как с трудом привстав на одно колено, Энакин сжал в левой руке рукоять меча – правая, механическая была повреждена, делая его снова одноруким – закрыл глаза и послал в грудь владыке ситхов Дарту Сидиусу. С помощью Силы он удержал кнопку включения и воткнул пылающее ослепительно синим лезвие между сине-зеленых молний Оби-Вана.


	5. Chapter 5

Падме казалось, что она оглохла от выстрелов. Просто оцепенела в какой-то момент, перестала вздрагивать от взрывов, вскидывать голову, пытаясь сообразить, цел ли еще их Венатор. Рекс слал короткие доклады о продвижении своих штурмовиков, иногда на связь выходила Мон, Бейл был слишком занят, пытаясь прорваться в Сенат с отрядом повстанцев.  
Время от времени Падме чудились вспышки лайтсэйберов – как во время военных кампаний, как на голозаписях, которые она отсматривала в годы войны, пытаясь лишний раз разглядеть Энакина в гуще сражения, как обычно прорубающегося сквозь строй дроидов. Она вскидывалась, ощущая, как начинает быстрее биться сердце, искала высокую фигуру мужа – или белые мечи Асоки, или Оби-Вана, который всегда двигался настолько изящно, будто танцевал, а не сражался, искала хоть кого-нибудь из джедаев, но спустя несколько секунд понимала, что это было бесполезно.   
Джедаев больше не было. Храм возвышался каменным склепом – она видела его, когда звездолет заходил на посадку, – пустой и покинутый, последнее прибежище мертвецов. Ордена больше не существовало – но Падме до последнего верила, что хотя бы трое оставшихся сражаются сейчас за жизнь. И победят.  
– Сенатор Амидала, – голос адмирала прорвался сквозь треск помех – им пришлось отключить некоторое количество передающих станций, чтобы сбить с толку имперскую армию и не дать вызвать подкрепление. – Докладываю об уничтожении еще одного звездного разрушителя типа «Победа». Повреждения… позволяют оставаться в боевой готовности. На планетарной орбите… пока больше не наблюдается.  
– Спасибо, адмирал Юларен, – горячо поблагодарила она, одновременно недоумевая, почему он докладывает именно ей, а не Органе или Белу Иблису. Но это сейчас было неважно. Падме вытерла ладони о свои леггинсы – когда-то белые, а теперь посеревшие от грязи, и снова выхватила бластер, крепко сжала пальцы на рукояти.  
– Попробуем рискнуть и добраться до Сената с этой стороны, – сказала она своему небольшому, но рисковому отряду повстанцев, разбавленному процентов на тридцать белыми униформами штурмовиков – Рекс назначил ей персональную охрану, держа слово, данное Энакину. – Если пробить оборону в четвертом квадрате, мы встретимся с нашими – Бейл, по моим подсчетам, уже должен был внутри…  
Залп бластерных лучей не дал ей договорить – и послужил сигналом для атаки. Они пробивались вперед, прорубались сквозь стены, взрывали звуковые гранаты, и Падме окончательно перестала соображать что-либо – она даже не поняла, когда в ее бластере кончился заряд. Гвардеец со световой пикой бросился на нее, но не успел ничего сделать – вспышка зеленого лайтсэйбера разрубила его пополам.   
Высокий черноволосый киффар с татуировками на лице внимательно оглядел Падме.   
– Сенатор?..  
– Амидала, – выдохнула она, все еще слишком ошеломленная происшедшим. – Точнее, Амидала-Скайуокер. Спасибо вам.   
Если он удивился, то виду не подал, кивнул и ринулся вперед, прорубая путь сквозь имперских солдат.   
Падме обернулась и увидела Эйлу Секуру, которая в два удара расправилась с танком и перепрыгнула на следующий. Где-то здесь были еще джедаи, Падме не видела их, но чувствовала, пусть даже без доступа к Силе, она знала, что они прилетели на подмогу.   
Исход битвы был предрешен. Может быть, отсутствие императора Палпатина сыграло на руку, а может, внезапность атаки или поддержка с воздуха, или то, что многие штурмовики предпочли сдаться в плен, видя такое количество своих братьев, сражавшихся на стороне повстанцев. А может, это было все вместе и еще немного слепой удачи, в которую никогда не верили джедаи, так вовремя появившиеся на Корусанте.   
Падме не могла сказать точно.  
Должно быть, комлинк пищал уже давно, прежде чем кто-то тронул Падме за руку, обращая внимания на противный звук.  
– Это Бейл. Падме, с тобой все в порядке?  
– Да… – рассеянно отозвалась она. После грохота взрывов, выстрелов и криков тишина коридоров Сената казалась неестественной.   
– Джедаи сказали, что Дарт Сидиус мертв, Падме, – его голос дрожал от волнения. – Ты можешь в это поверить, Падме?..  
В один момент она перестала думать обо всем кроме Энакина. Если император действительно мертв… если им удалось… На все остальное стало наплевать, да так, что она даже удивилась – наплевать на весь мир, на республику, на повстанцев, на джедаев – это было абсолютно новым, никогда ранее не испытанным чувством. Бейл продолжал говорить – что-то о своевременной поддержке с воздуха, что-то о магистре Йоде, о клонах и вирусе, но Падме даже не могла остановить его и заставить вернуться к главному. Органа замолчал, когда понял, что слышит в ответ только тишину.  
– Падме?.. Ты здесь?..  
– Что с Энакином? – прохрипела она, с трудом сумев вытолкнуть звуки из пересохшего горла. – Пожалуйста, Бейл…  
Он замолчал, будто колебался – а может, проверял передатчик, взмолилась Падме, пусть он заглянет в комлинк, чтобы принести хорошие новости, пусть ожидание будет не напрасным!  
– Падме, мой осведомитель… кхм, ты ее видела… Она просит, чтобы мы прислали медицинский транспорт на Мустафар.   
Больше Падме его не слушала. Она вообще больше никого не слушала – и Мон, которая пыталась убедить, что присутствие сенатора Набу в настоящий момент просто необходимо на Корусанте, и магистра Йоду, который изрек несколько непонятных фраз о странном сдвиге в Силе – как обычно в своем репертуаре. Не слушала она и Рекса, который отыскал пару свободных звездолетов, засунул туда медицинскую бригаду, несколько дроидов и пару десятков вооруженных бойцов – на всякий случай, а потом пристегнул Падме к пассажирскому креслу и взлетел – прямым курсом на Мустафар.   
И где-то на середине дороги ей вдруг стало так спокойно, как в детстве, на самых ответственных мероприятиях – тогда еще в роли королевы. Она не могла ощущать Силу так же, как джедаи, но Падме знала – теперь все изменилось. И для того, чтобы выжить и спасти всех, кого она любит, ей необходимо поймать это ощущение полного покоя и удержать его.  
– Он жив, – сказала она вслух, и Рекс на нее странно посмотрел.  
– Ну, разумеется! Генерал Скайуокер всегда выходит живым из всех передряг! Так же, как генерал Кеноби…  
– …и Асока, – твердо закончила Падме. – С ними все должно быть в порядке.   
Она повторяла это про себя как мантру, уговаривая мироздание, ту зыбкую эфемерную сущность, которая отвечает за Силу.   
И потом, спустя миллион лет, звездолеты приземлились на площадке, окруженной лавовой рекой, Падме вскочила с места и бежала, мчалась вперед, пока не увидела место сражения. С этой стороны комплекс был практически разрушен: опорные стойки кренились со скалы, часть щитов была безнадежно испорчена, и огонь пробивался повсюду. Пять тел лежали на площадке, точно марионетки с обрезанными нитями, бездыханные, на вид совершенно мертвые.  
– Эни! – завопила Падме, безошибочно определяя его по светлым спутанным волосам. Бросилась вниз, соскальзывая сапогами на камнях – если здесь когда-то и была лестница, то теперь она превратилась в месиво из кусков арматуры, больше опасных, чем полезных.  
– Осторожно здесь… – Рекс ее поддержал, но Падме уже ничего не замечая рухнула на колени перед Энакином, обхватила его руками, пытаясь перевернуть на спину, и зарыдала, когда поняла, что он дышит.  
– Эни… пожалуйста, не умирай! Не оставляй меня, хорошо? Я здесь, я прилетела сразу, как только смогла, и мы победили… Эни?!  
Его ресницы дрогнули раз, другой, и она увидела самое настоящее чудо – тонкую полоску знакомой синевы между веками.  
– Все хорошо, – забормотала Падме, прижимая его к себе, баюкая, пока медики рассыпались по площадке, пытаясь определить, кому здесь еще нужна их помощь, а кому – уже нет.  
Энакин с трудом сфокусировал на ней взгляд, хрипло втянул воздух и попытался произнести:  
– Па-ад…  
– Тихо, тихо, – она прижалась губами к его щеке, – все будет хорошо. Я обещаю тебе. Не двигайся, сейчас тебе помогут, все нормально, мы успели…  
– Трое живых, два трупа, – сообщил Рекс, присаживаясь на корточки рядом с Падме. – Сидиус остался без опоры в прямом смысле – кто-то из них ему ноги отрубил. И скинул в озеро лавы, так что от тела мало что осталось, – он подбросил на ладони рукоять лайтсэйбера. Падме опознала в нем лайтсэйбер Энакина и неосознанно протянула руку.   
Врачи – живые и механические – оттеснили ее в сторону, мягко, но настойчиво, и Падме пришлось неохотно отпустить Энакина. Она встала и растерянно огляделась.  
– Там кто-то из инквизиторов, – просветил Рекс, кивнув на темную фигуру, распростертую на платформе. – Тоже дохлый.   
– А как же Оби-Ван! – охнула Падме, поворачиваясь к остальным джедаям. – Асока!   
Тогрута выглядела неважно: все ее тело было покрыто ожогами, как и у Энакина, полоски на лекку побледнели, будто выцвели. Рядом с ней лежал Оби-Ван: одна рука его была протянула в сторону, будто перед тем, как потерять сознание, он пытался дотянуться до Асоки, вот только сил уже не хватило.   
– Как они? – Падме схватила ближайшего меддроида. – Скажи, что с ними?!   
– У тогруты серьезные ожоги, вызванные плазменным лезвием и электрическим током, – отрапортовал дроид. – Простите, госпожа, мне необходимо заняться своей работой!  
– А остальные два? Что с Энакином и Оби-Ваном? – она с тревогой покосилась на Кеноби. Он выглядел наименее потрепанным из всех троих, но до сих пор не подавал признаков жизни  
– Простите, госпожа, – сварливо повторил меддроид, и приказал кому-то. – Еще одну капсулу сюда, быстро! – а потом развернулся и потопал прочь от надоедливых людей. Падме осталась стоять посредине этого ада, сжимая в руках рукоять лайтсэйбера.   
– Не волнуйтесь, сенатор, – Рекс попытался ее утешить, – с ними все будет в порядке. Они завершили миссию.  
– Да уж, – Падме бездумно смотрела, как ее друзей поднимают и укладывают на носилки, чтобы отвезти на корабль.   
А потом она повернулась и взглянула на обгорелые останки человека, которого считала наставником почти всю свою жизнь. Она заново вспоминала, что Палпатин сделал с Энакином, с тысячами невинных людей, с ее друзьями и союзниками, с республикой. Он сотворил все сам, с ужасом понимала Падме, весь тот кошмар, в котором они жили последние пятнадцать лет. Война началась из-за него, джедаи были объявлены предателями, клоны стали послушными марионетками в руках своих владельцев…   
– Сенатор Амидала, – негромко позвал Рекс. – Пойдемте, здесь небезопасно.   
– Я знаю, – шепотом отозвалась она, не отрывая глаз от трупа. – Мне все время кажется, что он вот-вот оживет.  
Рекс положил ей руку на плечо, и они постояли так еще немного.  
– Если хотите, я в него ракетой запущу, – предложил клон.  
Падме слабо улыбнулась.  
– Думаю, уже не стоит. Пусть остается там, где он есть.   
И тем, что он есть, добавила она про себя, глядя, как раскаленная река накрывает остатки бывшего императора, уничтожая их, превращая в пепел раз и навсегда.

 

***

Он очнулся мгновенно, точно реальность включили нажатием кнопки, проснулся и сразу все вспомнил, рванулся вверх и вперед, решительно выпадая из небытия. Аппараты тут же взвыли, но он их проигнорировал, сдирая с тела датчики.  
– Где Асока Тано?! – потребовал Оби-Ван у первого же меддроида, показавшегося на глаза.   
– Мастер Кеноби, вам необходимо успокоиться, – начал тот, но Оби-Ван уже не слушал. Он был на борту корабля – судя по ритмичному гулу двигателей и тому, как все раскачивалось. А может, раскачивался он сам, признал Оби-Ван, приваливаясь к переборке и прикрывая глаза. Такой слабости он еще никогда не испытывал – ничего не болело, абсолютно ничегошеньки, даже раненый бок не ныл уже привычно – но в голове будто бомба взорвалась, изрешетив связь с Силой в лохмотья. И тем не менее, он потянулся, нащупал тонкую нить связи – живую, теплую! – и еще одну, давнюю, но тоже воскресшую. Так, ориентируясь на них, хватаясь за стены для поддержки, он добрел до соседнего отсека и обнаружил две медкапсулы, поставленные рядом, а еще маленькую фигурку, примостившуюся в изголовье одной из них.  
– Оби-Ван! – охнула Падме, заметив его. – Как ты?..  
Он не ответил, устремился ко второй капсуле и только когда увидел Асоку, снова начал дышать. Она выглядела невозможно маленькой и хрупкой – как когда появилась в первый раз на Кристофсисе, самоуверенная, как все падаваны, но мгновенно завоевавшая уважение и любовь окружающих.   
Оби-Ван сам не заметил, как взял ее руку в свои, погладил тыльную сторону ладони кончиками пальцев, поднес к губам.   
На вкус она была как пепел и соль, ничего не осталось от той маленькой девочки-тогруты, выгорело дотла.   
Но она была жива: сердце билось ровно и сильно, грудь поднималась с каждым вздохом. Оби-Ван почувствовал, как облегчение затопило все тело, бессильно обвис на капсуле, опираясь локтями так, чтобы не потревожить Асоку.  
И только после этого поднял голову, чтобы встретиться с темными внимательными глазами Падме.  
– Как… Энакин?  
Свой собственный голос показался ему чужим – слишком резким, хриплым. И имя бывшего падавана легло на язык неудобно, ломко.  
Падме вздохнула и неловко улыбнулась краем губ, будто боялась верить в хорошее:  
– Он спит. Они оба спят – в искусственной коме до прибытия на Корусант. Мне сказали, так проще справиться с болью, а потом их, скорее всего, поместят в бакту, потому что повреждения слишком сильные…  
– Правильно, – Оби-Ван еще раз глянул на Асоку и сполз на пол – ноги его совсем не держали. Привалился к медкапсуле и прикрыл глаза – даже на то, чтобы сохранять их открытыми, уходило слишком много сил.  
Падме, храни ее Сила, тоже вроде поняла: замолчала, склонилась над своим – до сих пор представить странно – мужем. То ли гладила его ладошкой по лицу, то ли просто смотрела.  
Так они и сидели в тишине, долго-долго, Оби-Вану даже показалось, что он опять заснул. А потом Падме снова заговорила – тихо, будто ни к кому конкретно не обращалась.  
– Когда я прилетела, он открыл глаза. Я позвала его – и он услышал. Открыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть на меня – и они снова были голубыми, представляешь?.. Я и не думала, что такое возможно, но его глаза снова стали голубыми!..  
– Это хорошо, Падме, – после паузы произнес Оби-Ван. И вспомнил сине-зеленые искры, срывающиеся с кончиков пальцев, вспомнил на мгновение, что ощутил – будто поток шел сквозь него, поток, не имеющий цвета и стороны, поток чистой Силы, сметающий все мысли и сомнения. Тогда у него не было иного выбора. Оби-Ван не думал, чтобы схватиться за лайтсэйбер, не пытался защищать своих – своего ученика и свою женщину, чего уж тут. Он делал то, что было правильным – уничтожал и восстанавливал, и Сила откликнулась на его зов, превратила в оружие – справедливости ли? Но мести точно.   
Оби-Ван вздохнул.  
Потом, все потом, они после разберутся. А пока, сжав зубы, он поднял руку и дотронулся до Асоки, обхватил пальцами ее запястье и снова замер, черпая комфорт в простом прикосновении.   
Они вместе, они выжили, и пока это было самым главным. 

 

***

Следующую неделю Оби-Ван провел, разрываясь между бесконечными брифингами и дежурством у облегченной бакта-камеры Асоки в медцентре. И если тогрута уверенно шла на поправку, то руины Империи, сложенные из руин Старой Республики, в новую композицию никак не хотели оформляться. Но Кеноби не было до этого дела.   
Он с замиранием сердца наблюдал, как Асока все чаще просыпается в Силе, как наполняется жизнью ее тело, как очищается кожа – сначала от ужасных волдырей, потом от уродливых темных струпьев. Ему хотелось взять ее за руку, погладить лекку, полоски на которых снова стали синими. И он всегда волновался, что не может быть рядом с ней, когда она приходит в себя. Их связь позволяла им общаться – хоть и совсем непродолжительное время, – но Кеноби хотел посмотреть в ее глаза, прикоснуться, чтобы поверить, что кошмар закончился и они все могут хоть ненадолго спокойно отдохнуть. И пусть он иногда просыпался по ночам от боли, Оби-Ван знал, что скоро это пройдет…  
Он был рядом, когда с Асоки сняли респиратор и спустили бакту.  
Она закашлялась и тут же попыталась вскочить, но медики уложили ее обратно, уговаривая не делать резких движений.  
– Оби! – позвала она, осипшая и все еще слабая.  
– Я здесь, – отозвался он и подошел поближе.  
– Не сбрил! – нахмурилась она, и Кеноби засмеялся, сжимая ее скользкую ладонь.   
– Не ворчи. Тебя переведут в отдельный отсек и в бакта-ванну.  
– Может, я уже сама? – спросила она, состроив жалобную мину.  
– Торопиться некуда, – улыбнулся в усы Оби-Ван. – Пользуйся случаем.  
– Я скучаю.  
– Вы спите, юная леди, большую часть суток, – вклинился доктор.  
– А вы не подслушивайте, – оскалила зубы Асока.  
За это сотрудник медцентра отогнал Оби-Вана, проверил еще раз пульс и давление с помощью специального аппарата, осмотрел как заживают ожоги на спине, руках и бедрах.  
– Показатели отличные, но еще несколько дней – для подстраховки, – заверил ее безымянный врач, и Асока затосковала.   
– Я хочу улететь отсюда. Можно мне улететь?  
– Это что-то срочное?   
– Очень, – ответила Асока. – Мне срочно нужно улететь, потому что меня тошнит от запаха.  
Оби-Вана вдруг прошибло холодным потом, потому что в отличие от врачей он знал, что она говорит не о запахе бакты. Он сам несколько дней не мог отмыться от гари, от приторного запаха жареного мяса и паленых волос, замешанных на остром привкусе озона – свежесть, перемешанная с гнилью.  
Он прикоснулся к Асоке в Силе, поддерживая и успокаивая, обещая быть рядом.

 

***  
Из отдельного больничного бокса Оби-Ван мог не отлучаться, потому как только Асоку с удобством погрузили в ванну с бактой и оставили в покое, он склонился и наконец поцеловал ее.  
– Магистр, рискованно играете, – ухмыльнулась маленькая нахалка.  
– Сила, как я ругал себя за этот дурацкий план! Но ты молодец, я тобой так горжусь!  
– Оби, – она подняла руку, отряхнула ладонь и прикоснулась к его щеке, притягивая к себе снова. – Я в полном порядке…  
Она целовалась жадно, горячо и по-хозяйски. Подразнила его губы, заставляя раскрыть их навстречу горячему языку. Кончиками пальцев Кеноби гладил ее лоб, щеки, касался лекку, нырял под них, чтобы, не боясь запачкаться, скользнуть ладонью под шею, приподнять и перехватить инициативу.  
Она застонала, когда его язык уложил ее, придавил к нёбу, требуя замереть и сдаться. Он исследовал горячую глубину ее рта, щекоча усами, царапая неровной бородой, но Асоке это нравилось.  
– Я уже совершенно здорова, потому что хочу тебя, как в последний раз, – выдохнула она разом, перехватывая глоток воздуха. Оби-Ван в ответ зажмурился и тихо рыкнул, утыкаясь лбом ей в щеку.  
И Асока через их связь почувствовала, с какой силой хочет ее он. Это была плохо замаскированная и едва сдерживаемая дикая похоть. Она даже немного испугалась, потому что не подозревала, что Кеноби может испытывать такое.  
– Как же я тебя люблю, – пролепетала она, запуская руку в его волосы, обводя кончиком языка горячее ухо, прикусывая мочку, полизывая шею. Каким сладким и острым казался его запах, она упивалась им до одурения.  
– Мастер, ну ведь что-то можно придумать? – капризно простонала Асока.  
– Я разрабатываю ужасные планы, – улыбнулся ей в плечо Кеноби.  
– Но они неизменно приводят к феерической победе, – заверила его Тано, и чуть собравшись с Силой, заблокировала дверь в бокс.  
– Ладно, – Оби-Ван поднялся во весь рост, и Асока едва не взвыла, увидев, как тесны ему стали леггинсы в паху. – Проклятые доктора!  
Она была все равно, что привязана – датчики фиксировали любые попытки покинуть ванну раньше срока, а Асоке было просто необходимо прикоснуться, вдохнуть, попробовать.  
– Успеешь, – хрипло заверил ее Кеноби. Он сбросил плащ и закатал широкие рукава туники. – Уверена?  
– Я тут все разнести хочу…  
– На что ты меня подбиваешь…  
Оби-Ван поцеловал ее снова. Его щеки пылали стыдом от того, что он собирался делать, но желание Асоки каким-то образом стало единственным руководством. Они пережили такое, что теперь должны праздновать жизнь когда им этого хочется. Остальные могут коситься и кривиться. Оби-Ван всю свою жизнь посвятил служению – преимущественно чужим интересам. Но теперь у него были определенные обязательства.  
Перед собой в том числе.   
Асока не сводила глаз, рассматривала его, впитывала и ждала. Кеноби запустил пальцы в бакту и под тонкую полоску больничной ткани, которая прикрывала ее грудь. Хлипкая застежка тут же разошлась, и Тано всхлипнула. Оби-Ван осторожно сжал рукой сначала одну грудь, потом другую, чувствуя, как ее соски напрягаются и касаются центра его ладони. Ему хотелось взять их в рот, прикусить, подразнить языком, но условия не позволяли, потому он склонился над ней, целуя в губы, не скрывая потока своих мыслей, отпуская их по особому каналу связи. Асока изогнулась в поцелуе и раскрыла бедра, пропуская его руку. Он нырнул сразу под тонкие трусики, бакта сделала его путь гладким.  
– О, да, – выдохнула ему в рот Асока, чувствуя, как он находит ее центр и нежно гладит чувствительными пальцами.   
Кеноби не до конца отдавал себе отчет, что способно больше его доконать: ее горячая пульсирующая плоть под пальцами или вид дрожащего животика и напряженных мускулистых бедер. Асока просто страдала от того, что не может выбросить руку за пределы ванны – проклятые датчики устроили бы истерику на весь медцентр. Но она не сдавалась. Оби-Ван чувствовал, как одна рука прижималась к стенке бакта-ванны прямо напротив его едва выносимой эрекции. Сбежать от этого контакта он мог только склонившись снова над Асокой, целуя ее лицо и монтралы, обхватывая их кончики губами. И ни на мгновение он не прекращал ласкать ее между ног.  
– Хочу тебя внутри! Ситхи, ненавижу все это poodoo! Как я хочу тебя внутри!  
– Тш-ш-ш-ш, – улыбался Оби-Ван, и она щипала его за запястье, со злостью, как капризный дикий зверек. Но когда он, сложив два пальца, осторожно скользнул внутрь, у него самого колени подкосились, и он едва поймал себя, удержавшись свободной рукой.  
– Раздвинь пошире, – тихо попросил он, и Асока раскрылась чуть сильнее, давая ему возможность хотя бы имитировать то, чего она так жаждала. Оби-Ван не торопился ускоряться, скользил внутрь-наружу медленно, кружа большим пальцем по ее бугорку удовольствия, заставляя Асоку захлебываться вздохами и дрожать на грани оргазма.   
Их связь… Асока топила его в своих чувствах – любви, уважении, обожании и доверии. А еще благодарности. Никогда до Асоки Оби-Ван не встречал женщину, которая отдавалась бы с благодарностью, понимая, что значит и чего стоит ему такая потеря контроля.  
– Ты думаешь, – простонала Асока и стиснула его пальцы, притворно хмурясь. – Хватит!   
Кеноби ответил улыбкой и утроил усилия, обрывая все слова в протяжный стон. Он опять склонился над Асокой, расцеловал ее лоб и закрытые глаза, и приоткрытые губы. Прямо в них он обещал брать ее снова и снова, пусть только отпустят отсюда здоровой и сильной.  
– Я и сейчас тебя поднять могу, – пробормотала она и впилась ему в нижнюю губу, умолкая. Оби-Ван стонал за них двоих – ее гладкая, мокрая, упругая и горячая теснота была пыткой для его чувствительных после представления с молниями пальцев.  
– Тогда ничего не получишь, – свою угрозу он подкрепил поцелуем и третьим пальцем.   
Асока выгнулась, оскальзываясь в бакте.  
– Быстрее… пожалуйста…  
И он ускорился, с трудом сдерживая свои бедра от движения. Между ног у него горело огнем, и он всерьез боялся взорваться. Держаться было сложно, потому что он ощущал практически все, что чувствовала Асока – горячую первую волну оргазма. Она накрыла как избавление, как откровение и тотальное освобождение. Оби-Вана всегда это поражало в женщинах – как они обретали абсолютный баланс в моменты физического счастья.   
Когда Асоке стало слишком много его прикосновений, она выдернула руку Оби-Вана из своих трусиков и горячо прошептала:  
– Теперь ты… пожалуйста… позволь увидеть.  
Она дышала часто-часто и улыбалась широченной улыбкой, и смотрела совершенно одуревшими от удовольствия блестящими глазами. Оби-Ван не мог противиться ей и себе тоже, потому неловко развязав шнуровку на леггинсах одной рукой, второй – той, что только что побывала в Асоке, обхватил свой пылающий член. Ему много не потребовалось, и он с хриплым стоном излился в ладонь, оседая на стул.  
– Ты меня в Силу раньше времени сведешь, – выдохнули они в унисон и рассмеялись.   
Оби-Ван вытер руку о подол туники, заранее кривясь от отвращения.  
– Скажи, чтобы меня выпустили поскорее, – заявила Асока, плескаясь в бакте, будто в обыкновенной воде. – Это невыносимо – смотреть и не трогать.  
Кеноби был с ней совершенно согласен – сейчас ему больше всего во вселенной хотелось обнять ее, прижать к себе и проспать стандартную неделю.

 

***  
Отведенные ей комнаты не шли ни в какое сравнение с Республикой 500, но Падме не жаловалась. Наоборот, она не представляла, как возвращается обратно в свои апартаменты – и поэтому постепенно свыкалась с идеей, что придется подыскивать что-то новое. Или вообще пожить какое-то время на Набу. Она еще не была готова обсуждать этот вопрос с Энакином, чтобы не обнадеживать его раньше времени, да и вся ситуация не располагала к такого рода мечтам.   
Они все работали: каждый день, с утра до позднего вечера и еще немного в ночных кошмарах, пытались создать новое правительство, новую структуру, но каждое второе предложение срывалось после обсуждения как не соответствующее. Им все нужно было начинать заново, и Падме с одной стороны хотелось быть в гуще событий, а с другой – хотелось заснуть и проснуться уже тогда, когда все наладится и заработает в полную силу.  
Заснуть… вот тут она завидовала Энакину. Он появился на пороге спустя сутки после возвращения с Мустафара – бледный как смерть, слабый, но как обычно упрямый. Заявил, что больше никогда не вернется в бакта-камеру, а выздоравливать будет здесь, в ее постели. Падме даже ненадолго обрадовалась, подумала, что перерывы между заседаниями станут гораздо более насыщенными, но Энакин надежд не оправдал – завернулся в одеяла и заснул, да так крепко, что она его на следующий день еле растолкала, чтобы заставить поесть хоть что-нибудь. И так продолжалось уже почти неделю: большую часть времени он спал, изредка ел, смотрел на нее мутными глазами и снова проваливался в глубокий сон без сновидений. Падме даже будить его было жалко – точно маленького ребенка поднимать, сонного и не соображающего, что происходит вокруг.   
Поэтому она оставила Энакина в покое и попыталась выяснить, что теперь делать. Она даже спросила Оби-Вана, подстерегла в коридоре перед очередным совещанием и засыпала вопросами.  
– Ты разговаривал с джедаями?.. Что будет с Энакином?.. Что они говорят про него и Асоку? Потому что я не уверена, что нам теперь делать, Оби-Ван, но я не собираюсь так просто позволить им…  
– Подожди, не так быстро, – перебил он. Выглядел Кеноби так, будто ему тоже требовалось как следует выспаться – а Падме знала, что ночами он дежурит у Асоки. – Я пытался поговорить с мастером Йодой, но он ответил, что Совет соберется только после того, как и Асока, и Энакин окончательно поправятся.  
– Совет? – в замешательстве повторила Падме.  
Оби-Ван скривился, и эта его гримаса выдала, насколько высокого мнения он о желании выживших джедаев именоваться именно так. К тем, что прятались на Дантуине, подтянулась еще пара десятков – как раз к битве за Корусант, что было кстати. Юнлинги были перевезены сюда же, как только все убедились, что в Храме им больше не угрожает опасность. Сам Оби-Ван там еще не был ни разу, и, признаться честно, не особенно стремился. Пока его место – рядом с Асокой, и Падме это прекрасно понимала.  
– Разумеется, они не смогут так просто взять и забыть все, что он сделал, когда был Дартом Вейдером, – негромко сказала Падме, глядя на приближающихся сенаторов. – Дроиды дежурят у нашей двери постоянно, и, похоже, только я верю, что он абсолютно точно не причинит никому вреда.  
– Я обещаю тебе, мы со всем разберемся, – Оби-Ван на мгновение сжал ее руку. По его лицу промелькнула тень, но он тут же справился с собой и обрел привычное невозмутимое выражение.   
Падме это нисколько не успокоило. Она колебалась: с одной стороны, хотелось определенности сразу же и немедленно, но с другой она боялась – как только напомнит сенаторам о существовании Энакина Скайуокера, то они мгновенно объявят его военным преступником и начнут судить со всей строгостью.  
Так что, кроме исследований о том, что делать с руинами политической системы, она штудировала судебные архивы в поисках прецедентов объявления подсудимого невиновным в виду состояния аффекта, растянувшегося на полгода. Это было трудно, но возможно, это было реально и осязаемо… в отличие от джедайского Кодекса. В отличие от джедаев, которые, судя по всему, собирались раз и навсегда выстроить стену между собой и государственными делами. Падме понятия не имела, к добру это или к худу, но чувствовала, как мозги уже начинают закипать от всего происходящего.

 

***  
– Спасибо большое, но я могу идти сама, – пробормотала Асока, обхватывая Оби-Вана за шею обеими руками.   
– Недостаточно агрессивно. В следующий раз попробуй использовать свой командный голос, – посоветовал он, продолжая шагать дальше.   
Она хихикнула и уткнулась ему в шею. Не то, чтобы Асока особо переживала, что Оби-Ван таскает ее на руках – это было невозможно приятно, и он бы не смог удивить ее больше. Она даже не волновалась, что их может кто-то увидеть – пусть видят, пусть перешептываются за спиной, плевать! В душе было так спокойно и тихо, что даже о будущем не хотелось сейчас беспокоиться – Сила подсказывала, что хуже уже быть не может, и Асока предпочитала верить.  
– Я могу ходить! А также бегать, прыгать, и даже надрать кому-нибудь задницу, если мне отдадут лайтсэйберы!   
– Не сегодня, это точно, – Оби-Ван еще крепче прижал ее к груди, будто боялся, что она выскользнет, просочится сквозь пальцы, разобьется на кусочки, точно стеклянная. Асока купалась в этой его нежности, будто бы за всю жизнь накопленной – и только для нее одной, целиком и сразу.   
– Вот разбалуешь – стану толстой и ленивой, как хатт!  
Он фыркнул, попытался одной рукой открыть дверь, другой ущипнул Асоку – она взвизгнула, и они наконец ввалились в комнату.   
Амидала и Скайуокер сидели рядышком на диване – точно нашкодившие юнлинги, подумалось Асоке, и вскочили одновременно, чтобы поприветствовать гостей, да так и замерли с одинаковым выражением шока на лицах.   
– А ну поставь меня! – скомандовала Асока, и на этот раз Оби-Ван послушался, осторожно опустил ее на пол и придержал, проверяя, сможет ли стоять.  
Несколько секунд они все неловко молчали, а потом Энакин сморщил нос и объявил:  
– От вас бактой несет, будто вы в ней оба заплывы устраивали!   
Асока могла поклясться, что Оби покраснел – это выглядело настолько мило, что ей немедленно захотелось его подразнить, но вместо этого она взяла себя в руки и сообщила в отместку:  
– Да после той вечеринки, на которую ты нас позвал, Скайгай, я думала, что меддроиды меня законсервируют в цистерне с бактой!  
– Меня тошнит от этого мерзкого запаха, – продолжал ныть Энакин, – ужасная гадость, ненавижу!  
– Хоть какое-то разнообразие, – пробормотала Падме, – обычно тебя тошнит от песка.  
– Ох, эту песню я каждый раз слышу, – закатил глаза Кеноби, и обстановка более-менее разрядилась.   
Асока обняла Энакина – потому что ей давно хотелось, чтобы убедиться – это был ее мастер, ее Скайгай, а не какое-то чужое существо, жестокое и злое, отравляющее все вокруг себя. Он был живым, все еще каким-то неустойчивым и надломанным, но настоящим, таким, как она его помнила.  
 _С возвращением,_ – беззвучно прошептала она, и Скайуокер кивнул в ответ, скупо благодаря за объятия, а потом повернулся к Оби-Вану.   
– Привет, учитель.   
– Привет, Энакин, – отозвался тот, и, чуть помешкав, протянул руку.   
Энакин захлопал глазами, будто не ожидал ничего подобного, но пожимать руку своему бывшему мастеру не торопился. Падме закусила губу, глядя на них обоих – видимо, тоже боялась, что сейчас опять поругаются.  
– Хм, признаться честно, я ожидал более теплого приема, с учетом всех обстоятельств…  
Асока ощутила разочарование Оби-Вана как свое собственное, и только открыла рот, чтобы напуститься на проклятущего Скайуокера, как он торопливо кивнул и обхватил протянутую ладонь – левой рукой.   
– Извини. Правда, мне очень жаль. Мой старый протез, он поломался, а новый пока не сделали, и я не знаю, когда точно… – забормотал он, а потом остановился, будто наткнулся на невидимую преграду, и повторил снова. – Мне очень жаль.  
– Можешь ты прекратить извиняться, пока меня это окончательно не достало, – покачал головой Кеноби.  
Асока вздохнула с облегчением – и не только она. Оби-Ван притянул к себе Энакина, заставляя наклониться, они тоже обнялись, и за их спинами Асока поймала взгляд Амидалы – похоже, та волновалась не меньше.  
– Хорошо, давайте обедать, пока все не остыло, – засуетилась Падме.   
Как Асока не протестовала, Оби-Ван порывался ухаживать за ней весь вечер: держал стакан, накладывал на тарелку самые вкусные кусочки и время от времени спрашивал, не устала ли она и не хочет ли пойти отдыхать.  
– Я полностью в состоянии позаботиться о себе, Оби-Ван Кеноби! – наконец не выдержала она. – Я джедай, а не какая-то древняя развалюха!  
– Прости, – повинился он, – ничего не могу с собой поделать. Мне кажется, что если перестану смотреть на тебя, то ты снова помчишься сражаться с ситхами, исследовать покинутые планеты и угонять звездолеты.  
– Кстати, про звездолеты, – оживился Энакин. – Шпилька, где ты его спрятала? Я которую ночь спать не могу, все ломаю голову – где ты корабль оставила?  
– Не верьте ему, он все врет – спит как младенец! – сообщила Падме. – Теперь я ревную – только ради вас он вылез из постели и соизволил побриться!   
– Ох, если бы мне такое счастье, – пробормотала Асока и метнула на Оби-Вана короткий, но выразительный взгляд.   
– Так где звездолет?! – не отставал Энакин.  
Асока невозмутимо ткнула вилкой салат, отправила его в рот и прожевала, игнорируя умоляющий взгляд голубых – теперь уж наверняка – глаз.   
– Это самый прекрасный корабль в мире… он настолько быстрый и маневренный, что дух захватывает! А уж какой послушный!.. Не понимаю, зачем он тебе, Скайгай, ты все равно его разобьешь!  
Он обиженно засопел:  
– Оби-Ван, скажи ей!..  
– Асока абсолютно права, – сообщил тот. – Я бы еще посмотрел на твое поведение.  
Энакин сначала фыркнул, потом покачал головой и помрачнел.   
– Да, точно… удивляюсь, как это меня до сих пор не казнили.  
– Они не имеют права это сделать, – авторитетно заявила Падме, положила руку ему на плечо и добавила с не меньшей страстью. – Эни, клянусь, я сделаю все возможное, чтобы не дать никому отнять тебя у меня!  
– Ты уже и так сделала, – он слабо улыбнулся. – И возможное, и невозможное.  
Асока потянулась к Оби-Вану и взяла за руку, переплетая пальцы. Он выглядел каким-то напряженным, но Асока сомневалась, что это было связано со Скайуокером. Скорее, тут было еще что-то, что не давало покоя с самого Мустафара.   
Она тряхнула головой, отгоняя плохие воспоминания, и решила, что сейчас самое время перейти к признаниям.  
– Скайгай, ты здесь не один попробовал Темную сторону на вкус. Когда я была на Дромунд-Каас, когда пыталась пробиться в Храм, то тоже использовала молнии. Такие же, как Палпатин. Я не знаю, как это получилось, – она подняла взгляд и посмотрела, твердо и упрямо – сначала на Энакина, потом перевела глаза на Оби-Вана, – я тогда уже ничего не понимала, но теперь знаю точно – я ощутила Силу не так, как раньше.   
Скайуокер выругался на хаттском, грязно и яростно, но Оби-Ван молчал, и Асока не могла понять, что он чувствует. Толкнулась в их связь и смущенно замерла, осознав, что ее там не ждали.  
А потом Переговорщик откашлялся, прочесал пальцами светлую бороду и негромко произнес:  
– Не ты одна.   
– Что?! – выдохнула Асока, и одновременно с ней охнула Падме.  
– О чем ты говоришь, Оби-Ван?  
– Энакин? – он глянул на Скайуокера, и тот неохотно кивнул.   
– Да. Молнии я помню. Даже лучше, чем мне бы хотелось, – он скривился на мгновение и отвел глаза.  
– Подождите, – медленно сказала Падме, – хотите сказать, вы оба могли использовать эти самые молнии? И вы все трое связаны, как я понимаю?.. Энакин? – она повернулась к нему.  
Скайуокер медленно покачал головой:  
– Нет. Я не могу так делать. Однажды Сидиус пытался обучить меня этому трюку, но ничего не получилось, – он поморщился. Видимо, воспоминания были не из приятных.   
– Но вы не испытываете острой потребности немедленно начать резню, уничтожать планеты и мучить детей, чтобы достичь величия Темной стороны? – продолжала допытываться Падме.  
– Ничего подобного! – воскликнула Асока.  
– Абсолютно точно, нет, – чопорно отозвался Оби-Ван.  
Энакин сжал челюсти и помотал лохматой головой.   
– Все не может быть так ужасно, правда? – спросила Асока в наступившей тишине. – Мы не можем обвинять себя в том, что просто защищались?   
– Я думал, что защищаю Падме, – невесело сказал Энакин, – и теперь виню себя во всем, что случилось из-за моей одержимости.  
Асока почувствовала, как Оби-Ван сжал ее руку, и послала ему через связь такую волну любви, на которую только была способна.   
– Девочка, ты же понимаешь, что Совет должен знать об этом, – пробормотал Кеноби.   
Асока фыркнула:  
– Они и так считают нас изгоями! – она кивнула на Энакина и Падме, которые сидели на диване, прижавшись друг к другу, потом кивнула на их с Оби-Ваном сплетенные руки. – Думаешь, одного этого уже недостаточно? Ситхом больше, ситхом меньше – мы уже ненормальная компашка!  
– Но ты не ситх, – Оби-Ван несильно дернул за кончик лекку, – и я тоже не собираюсь на Темную сторону.   
– Я там был, – проговорил Энакин, глядя в стену перед собой, – и мне там совершенно точно не понравилось.   
Падме притянула его к себе, поцеловала в лоб и прижала к груди, баюкая, точно ребенка.  
– Честно говоря, я не уверена, куда нас заведет вся эта революция, – призналась она. – Я очень рада, что джедаи помогли нам, была просто счастлива увидеть их во время штурма Сената, но…  
– Но Совет доказал свою несостоятельность во время войны, – закончил за нее Оби-Ван. – Мы не смогли вычислить Палпатина, который у нас под носом разыграл целую партию на собственной доске.  
– Я бы с удовольствием убила его еще раз, – призналась Асока, сворачиваясь под рукой у Кеноби и утыкаясь монтралами ему в плечо. Она и представить не могла, что это окажется настолько удобно – в жизни бы не подумала использовать мастера в качестве подушки!  
– Я все время думаю об оккупации на Набу, – свирепо произнесла Падме. – Вот когда все началось! Он играл нами – Сенатом, джедаями, Торговой Федерацией – мы все были для него пешками!  
– Что решила Мон по поводу реструктуризации? – после паузы спросил Кеноби.  
– Ох, Бейл пытается протолкнуть идею с Правящим Советом, но не знаю, что у него получится!..  
Асока перестала вникать в суть разговора, когда поняла, что они снова начали обсуждать свою любимую демократию. Она перевернула руку Оби-Вана ладонью вверх и внимательно рассматривала кожу, пытаясь обнаружить следы от молний. И они были тут, чуть заметные розовые островки едва зажившей плоти. Как она раньше не заметила? Была слишком одержима желанием, хотела чувствовать его, хотела заняться сексом, жаждала его постоянно, как воздух, забывая обо всем вокруг...  
Она вспомнила последние слова Дарта Сидиуса, обращенные к ней, и криво улыбнулась. Если он пытался напугать ее, заставить подозревать и сомневаться, то ему это не удалось. Она знала, что Оби-Ван любит ее, купалась в этой любви и наслаждалась ей. И иначе быть не должно.  
– …Ой, – внезапно сказала Падме и замолчала. – Кажется, Эни спит.  
– Он заснул, когда вы стали болтать про политику, – пробормотала Асока. – И я скоро к нему тоже присоединюсь.  
– Ладно, тогда мы пошли, – Оби-Ван подхватил ее на руки так легко, как будто Асока ничего не весила. Она подозревала, что он жульничает, используя Силу, но не спешила указывать на это.   
– Я очень надеюсь, что через пару дней тебя все же отпустит, и ты снова вспомнишь, что я взрослая, самостоятельная тогрута, которая может постоять за себя, и которая просто может постоять на своих собственных ногах!..  
– Да, да, конечно…  
– Увидимся завтра! – хихикающая Падме помахала рукой и закрыла дверь.

 

***

Он почти сполз с дивана, раскидав свои длинные ноги и сладко похрапывая. Падме замерла в дверях и так же замерло ее сердце: от радости и тревоги одновременно. Энакину все еще нужен был отдых.  
Она тронула его за плечо, заставляя вскинуться:  
– Я здесь, я здесь, прости, – тут же заявил он, распахивая заспанные и мутные глаза. – Где Оби-Ван?  
– Ты все проспал, – улыбнулась Падме, наклонилась и поцеловала его взлохмаченную макушку. – Иди ложись, я скоро.  
Скайуокер улыбнулся, опустил глаза, притянул ее неловко за шею левой рукой и прикоснулся своими губами к ее.  
– Иди, отдыхай, – шепнула Амидала, погладив его по щеке.  
– Обещаю, завтра не буду больше спать. Ничего не могу с собой поделать…  
– Я понимаю. Ты выздоравливаешь, думаю, это нормально. Все хорошо, Эни. Все хорошо.  
Он снова улыбнулся, и изгиб губ, краска на его щеках напомнила ей того мальчика-падавана, который, давясь словами, признавался ей в любви. Конечно, в его глазах не было больше той наивности, да и невинности тоже, но Падме была готова к такому. Она сама давно изменилась и научилась ценить совсем другие вещи в жизни.  
Ее муж поднялся и потянулся – так естественно и обыкновенно, как будто не было в их жизни этого полугодового ужаса – и потащился в спальню. Падме собрала тарелки, бокалы и чашки в аккуратные стопочки, оставляя все это на краю стола для дроидов-уборщиков. А после вышла на балкон и просто постояла, закрыв глаза, моля древних богов и Силу, чтобы они не лишали ее больше счастья, не лишали мира ее дом и всю галактику.

Когда она вошла в полутемную спальню, Энакин предсказуемо спал беспробудным сном, раскинувшись по всей кровати. Его запаса бодрости хватило только, чтобы переодеться в спальные штаны блестящего черного шелка. Он лежал на животе, уткнувшись носом в подушку и неловко поджав под себя культю потерянной руки.  
Падме удержалась и прошла мимо во фрешер. Расчесывая волосы, она смотрела на себя в зеркало, переводя взгляд с лица на шрам от выстрела на груди. Он был уродливым, но она чувствовала, что это ее отметина, точка нового отсчета, зарубка на будущее в память о прошлом. Она тронула пальцем неровность кожи. Удалить и выровнять – не проблема, и она нет-нет, как и любая женщина, думала об этом, но приходила к выводу, что не должна. Шрам будет служить напоминанием и ей, и мужу – о страшных испытаниях, пройденных Республикой и ее гражданами, их роли в этих событиях и их вине. Падме поймала себя на том, что сочиняет в голове пламенную речь – профессиональная привычка сенатора, – и оборвала это, отложив расческу.  
Она забралась под одеяло и улеглась на бок, так, чтобы видеть Энакина, не спускать с него глаз, никому не отдавать – ни Тьме, ни Свету. Падме огладила его широченную спину от шеи до тонкой талии, и натянула одеяло. Падме думала, что не уснет до самого рассвета, но как только согрелась от тепла Энакина, тут же погрузилась в глубокий и счастливый сон.

 

***

Падме не сразу различила сон и реальность, потому что из уюта дремы ее медленно выманивали теплые и влажные прикосновения к плечу. Она не торопилась открывать глаза, слыша только тишину глубокой ночи, затопившую комнату. Даже тихие звуки, шелест кожи о кожу, с которыми Энакин целовал ее, казалось, только подчеркивали безмолвие.  
Амидала старалась не подать виду, не спугнуть, не потерять, хотя сердце так колотилось, что Скайуокер должен был всенепременно ощутить этот ритм под своими губами. Он молчал. Молчала и Падме.  
Он поддел пальцем бретельку ее ночной сорочки, та скользнула по плечу, заставляя вздрогнуть и закусить губу в улыбке. Он прокладывал цепочку, оставляя чуть влажные и горячие следы, склоняя голову ниже, касаясь носом, утыкаясь в лопатку, щекоча ресницами.   
Падме выдохнула, борясь с желанием развернуться и накинуться на Энакина. Чувствовала, что нельзя сейчас, что ему нужно заново открыть в себе ту прежнюю, до-вейдеровскую, нежность, и потому сжала в кулаке одеяло, не отстраняясь, но и не вмешиваясь.  
Энакин осторожно взял ее за плечо левой рукой и потянул на себя, заставляя повернуться. Их глаза встретились в полутьме, и он склонился, тронул ее губы своими, еще раз, еще и еще, пока она не приоткрыла рот, приглашая. Его язык был робким, он будто впервые целовался, и от этого у Амидалы по позвоночнику пробежала сладкая дрожь, заставившая изогнуться, прижаться к его бедрам задом, соскальзывая на шелке.  
Энакин тихо хныкнул в поцелуй, потом напористо воткнул ей в рот язык, схватил лапищей за грудь, заставляя вжаться еще крепче. Падме чувствовала его сквозь два слоя ткани, она знала этот нетерпеливый, горячий член наизусть, до каждого изгиба самой крошечной венки… Она зажмурилась, отвечая на его поцелуй, закидывая руку вверх и впиваясь пальцами в сбитый шелк его кудрей. Чем сильней она сжимала пальцы, тем жестче были поцелуи, и Падме принимала их с радостью. Она попыталась, но его колени зацепили ее под бедрами, как будто усаживая на него, рука скользнула с груди вниз, на талию, прижимая с такой силой, что Падме немного заволновалась. Но совсем немного, потому что ей так давно не хватало Эни, не хватало ощущения его кожи на своей, не хватало его шумного и горячего дыхания. Как и пальцев, которые собирали подол ее рубашки, задирая его, выпутывая наощупь, слепо. Падме чувствовала, что между ног у нее мокро и все внутри подрагивает от нетерпения.  
– Люблю тебя, – хрипло и сонно пропыхтел ее муж.  
– И я тебя…  
– Я знаю, – ответил он, безнадежно путаясь в длинной сорочке. Амидале пришлось ему помочь, оголив бесстыдно зад и снова зажмурившись. Она завела руку назад и впервые прикоснулась к члену Энакина сквозь ткань его штанов. Шелк скользил по его коже, заставляя тихо постанывать, рисовать пальцами круги на ее спине. Он отодвинул в сторону всю роскошную копну ее волос, утыкаясь в них носом, мягко накрыл ее ладонь у себя между ног, отодвинул ее, погладил ягодицы, окунул пальцы в ее влагу, а потом развязал шнурок, удерживающий штаны, опустил их… Падме даже вскрикнула, когда почувствовала обжигающее прикосновение его плоти между бедер. Она изогнулась навстречу, и Энакин, легко поддав бедрами, соединил их тела одним движением.  
– О, Сила, – выдохнул он едва слышно и стал двигаться – размеренно, лениво, плавно.  
Падме чувствовала, что ее глаза закатываются от невыносимого счастья единения – как раньше, как ее Энакин, только ее и больше ничей. Никогда и навсегда. Он нащупал ее руку, переплетая пальцы, дыша в ухо, лаская мочку языком, целуя шею, плечо и возвращаясь обратно, цепляя кожу зубами.  
Чувствуя, как он нежно скользит, Падме проваливалась в какую-то поразительную, иную реальность, где она испытывала невероятное удовольствие и будто плыла по волнам сна.  
Они были единым целым, и только это имело значение. Падме не нужно было торопиться, потому что Энакин задевал что-то такое внутри, от чего она всем существом дрожала, считая сыплющиеся перед глазами звезды.  
Никогда ее муж не бывал таким терпеливым и размеренным, особенно в постели. И хотя она чувствовала, что эта неторопливая нега вот-вот закончится – по его дыханию, дрожи мышц живота, – важность, целостность и бесконечность этого момента посреди Корусантской ночи навсегда останутся с ней.  
– Не могу, – сквозь зубы процедил Энакин, расплел их пальцы, взял ее за бедро, уверенно прижимая большой мозолистой ладонью и стал ускоряться, приближая и ее к оргазму.   
Падме запустила обе руки в его волосы, вывернув голову, ища его губы в темноте, чтобы кусать и зализывать, кричать ему в рот и глотать его стоны. Он бился в нее, пряди ее пальцах становились мокрыми, а его поцелуи солеными. Она вдыхала его, пила, гасила его волны и хотела запомнить навсегда каждую деталь – щекотку светлых волосков его счастливой дорожки, сбегающей вниз от пупка, его запах, такой привычный и горячий, как пески его родного мира, влажный бархат его мошонки и полноту его жадных губ. И жар его семени внутри, и умелые пальцы, которые без ошибок находили ее центр, заставляя кричать и сжимать обмякающий член внутри.  
– Эни, – выдохнула Падме, наконец разворачиваясь к нему лицом. Даже в полутьме были видны его блестящие глаза и счастливо улыбающийся рот. Она расцеловала его потный лоб, глаза, шею, лизнула острый кадык и наконец стащила с Энакина штаны. Выбросила их за пределы кровати, туда же отправила свою сорочку.   
Энакин подтянул одеяло, просунул руку ей под голову, обнял, а Падме укрыла их от предутренней прохлады.  
– До сих не могу представить, как ты мог посметь меня этого лишить, – улыбнулась Падме, погладив его по груди, цепляя большим пальцем крохотный сосок. Энакин вздрогнул и прошептал:   
– Прости…  
– Давай поспим, – ответила на это Амидала и устроилась у него подмышкой, как в самом надежном месте.  
– Не откажусь.  
Засыпая во второй раз этой ночью, Падме твердо решила, что будет спать до полудня. Но у жизни были другие планы.  
Через пару часов заверещал комлинк. Амидала не включала голопередатчик, ответив голосом:  
– Амидала, что?  
Асока запинаясь сообщила ей, что Совет джедаев требует Скайоукера и Кеноби.   
Падме проснулась так резко, что рядом с ней испуганно дернулся и Энакин, чувствуя вспышку ужаса и тревоги через Силу.  
– Когда?  
– Как можно скорее, – ответила Асока. – Я бы не пустила, но… сама знаешь. Я пойду с Оби-Ваном, хочет он того или нет.  
Энакин уже поднялся и принялся метаться по комнате в поисках хоть какой-то одежды.  
– Я, – ответила Падме, – я… я не знаю, что делать…

 

***

Оби-Ван этого ждал, но все равно был не готов. Асока сжала его руку, когда они поднимались по ступеням Храма, и он почувствовал ее беспокойство, тревогу и страх, с которым она отчаянно сражалась. Только бы никто не разделил их, просила она Силу, и мольба эта долетала до Оби-Вана через связь, стучала в ритм с ударами сердца, повторялась снова и снова.   
– Оби-Ван! – окликнул Энакин, и им пришлось остановиться, чтобы подождать Скайуокера и Амидалу. Они оба выглядели такими растерянными – ни следа не осталось от мимолетного вчерашнего спокойствия.   
– Как думаете, зачем?.. – Падме кивнула на Храм.  
Хотел бы Оби-Ван знать ответ. Асока нервно тряхнула лекку:  
– Они хотят объяснений, что произошло. Или хотят закрыть вас обоих в тюрьме на нижнем уровне и ждать, пока Темная сторона не проявится. Или стереть память – помните Ревана? Или…  
– Асока, – мягко остановил ее Оби-Ван, – хватит.   
Она бросила на него острый взгляд и сжала губы.   
– Это все моя вина, – объявил Энакин. – Я пойду и скажу им, пусть делают, что хотят – ты здесь не причем!  
Падме цеплялась за его тунику, смотрела огромными темными глазами и молчала. Оби-Ван ощутил острое желание успокоить ее – и Энакина, который был почти в панике, и Асоку, которая готова была схватиться за лайтсэйберы в любую секунду, – но не знал, как это сделать, и как, в первую очередь, обрести покой самому.   
Они вошли в джедайский Храм вместе – и одновременно ощутили эхо сражения, развернувшегося здесь. И пусть мертвые уже были погребены, дроиды-уборщики убрали большую часть разрушений, здесь до сих пор витал запах пепла и смерти, отчаянья и боли. Они прошли все залы насквозь, и Оби-Ван думал только о том последнем дне, когда они с Шаак Ти сражались, защищая юнлингов, убивали клонов без сожаления, только чтобы иметь возможность сохранить будущее. И Асока – он знал, он ведь держал ее за руку – думала, как покидала Орден, преданная и потерянная, отвергнувшая все клятвы. А о чем думал Энакин, Оби-Ван знать не хотел – и тот, словно чувствуя, отгородился от него щитами.   
Они поднялись на лифте в юго-западную башню (слишком пусто и тихо, и невозможно больно) и очутились перед дверями в зал Совета. Их встречала темноволосая женщина – Оби-Ван с трудом смог вспомнить ее имя и поприветствовал:  
– Балтар Суон.  
– Оби-Ван Кеноби. Энакин Скайуокер, – она скользнула по ним взглядом и остановилась на Асоке. – Кто ты?  
– Я Асока Тано, бывший падаван, – она бы не смогла произнести это с большей гордостью. – И я прошу, чтобы Совет выслушал меня наравне со Скайуокером и Кеноби!  
Если Балтар и удивилась, то виду не подала. Повернулась к Амидале и поприветствовала, нарочно сделав ударение на первом слове, будто опасаясь, что та так же выразит свое желание присутствовать:  
– Сенатор Амидала.  
Та кивнула, неохотно отклеилась от Энакина – а потом, будто вспомнив что-то, притянула его голову обоими руками и поцеловала – так, будто в последний раз, будто они никогда уже не увидятся, отчаянно и яростно.  
– Я буду ждать тебя здесь. Я буду ждать, сколько понадобится, Эни.  
Она погладила его по щеке кончиками пальцев и отпустила. Потом глянула на Оби-Вана – он почувствовал невысказанную просьбу, как тогда, на Татуине. Амидала повернулась и кивнула Асоке:  
– Я буду ждать вас всех.  
Балтар открыла дверь, пропуская их троих внутрь, и закрыла ее, оставшись стоять в коридоре. 

Оби-Ван знал, готовился к тому, что увидит, но все равно замер на мгновение. Из двенадцати джедаев уцелело только пятеро – и то если считать его самого и Энакина, занявшего место Пиелла по приказу Палпатина… Наверное, это уже и не имело силы теперь.  
Пустые кресла зияли точно открытые раны – без мерцания голограмм, без надежды на то, что прежние владельцы когда-либо займут свои места. Он удивился, когда увидел Эйлу Секуру – она склонилась к магистру Йоде и внимательно слушала, что он говорит. Кит Фисто сидел рядом с ней, а Шаак Ти с другой стороны от Йоды. Тогрута сощурилась, глядя на вошедших, и начала говорить первой:  
– Кеноби и Скайуокер. И Асока Тано. Совет не приглашал тебя.  
– Да, я в курсе, – по ее лицу скользнула легкая гримаска раздражения. – Можно сказать, я сама себя пригласила. Прошу прощения и все такое, но я решила, что если вы хотите выслушать всю историю из первых уст, то я тоже имею право добавить свои пять кредитов.   
– Раз ты считаешь так, Асока, то начать тебе следует первой, – мягко сказал Йода и посмотрел на нее.   
Асока откашлялась. Оби-Ван вдруг заметил, что они до сих пор держатся за руки – и разумеется, все остальные тоже на это обратили внимание, отступать было слишком поздно. Но он все равно разжал пальцы, давая ей столько свободы, сколько было необходимо.  
И Асока начала говорить. Она рассказала все, абсолютно все, не выбирая слов, а будто нарочно называя все своими именами, и в некоторые моменты Оби-Вану делалось страшно – а правда ли все так и было? И в некоторые моменты ему становилось стыдно за свою слабость, но большую часть времени он испытывал невероятную гордость – а еще никак не мог перестать удивляться, как получилось, что они все-таки выжили.   
Энакин кусал губы, поглядывал то на Оби-Вана, то на Асоку, а потом все-таки не сдержался, перебил тихонько:  
– Да нет же, ты не предлагала, это Оби-Ван сказал. А мы согласились…  
– Потому что в тот момент ничего лучше придумать не смогли, – сварливо заметил он.  
Так, перебивая друг друга, договаривая друг за другом и дополняя пробелы они рассказали все, что произошло за последние три недели и принесло такие огромные перемены в галактику. Совет слушал их внимательно: время от времени кто-то задавал вопросы, уточняя произошедшее, однажды Шаак Ти пришлось рассказать о переговорах на Дантуине, и Кит Фисто с Эйлой вкратце подтвердили встречу с Дартом Вейдером на Умбаре.   
Было и кое-что, о чем они умолчали – о том, как оправляла юбку Падме, выходя из комнаты в маленькой хижине на Татуине. О том, как Асока поцеловала Оби-Вана, когда он спал – и до сих пор думала, глупая, что ничего не почувствовал, о ночной их медитации на Дантуине, о темноте крошечной каюты и прикосновениях сквозь связь.   
Но, наверное, это и так было лишним, беспомощно подумал Оби-Ван, наверное, все они – и Шаак Ти, и Эйла с Китом, и Йода уж точно все знали, читали в их разумах как в активированных голокронах.  
Не узнал Совет и еще об одном – о молниях, срывающихся с кончиков пальцев, о Силе, позволившей Асоке открыть дверь на Дромунд-Каас и Оби-Вану – победить Дарта Сидиуса на Мустафаре. Не сговариваясь, они оба закрыли эти воспоминания под замок, оставили на потом – разобраться самим. Они убили императора втроем, объединившись – все, точка.   
– И все, – сказала Асока и перевела дыхание, качнула монтралами и покосилась на Оби-Вана – все ведь, правда?  
– Хм, – многозначительно сказал Йода.   
– То есть, вы теперь вместе? – уточнила Эйла.   
Оби-Ван вспыхнул, но ответил спокойно и ровно:  
– Да. Я осознаю, что эти отношения противоречат Кодексу и готов понести любое наказание. Я готов уйти – из Совета, из Ордена, вы можете забрать мой меч и запретить мне называться джедаем – но я не отступлюсь от своего сердца.  
Он почувствовал, как потеплела связь со стороны Асоки – она тихо благодарила за эти слова и сожалела, что ему, возможно, придется пожертвовать стольким ради нее.  
– Оби-Ван, сейчас не те времена, чтобы лишать принадлежности к ордену любого, кто признается в привязанности, – устало сказала Шаак Ти.   
Эйла Секура и Кит Фисто обменялись быстрыми взглядами, и последний произнес:  
– Это было бы неблагоразумно.  
– Расточительно, – сказала Эйла, старательно избегая взгляда Йоды.  
– Опасно, в конце концов…  
– Орден возродить мы должны, вне всяких сомнений, – сказал магистр, обрывая их бормотание. – Но пересмотреть все основы Сила обязует нас. Оби-Ван Кеноби, присоединишься ли ты к нам в этом непростом деле?  
Тут и думать было нечего – если Падме и ее Сенаторы перекраивали Республику, пытаясь создать из обломков что-то, способное самостоятельно существовать на руинах Империи, то Ордену приходилось еще хуже.   
– Да, – отозвался Оби-Ван. – Я готов остаться, если вы не станете разделять нас с Асокой.   
– Хм, – Йода повел зелеными ушами и глянул на тогруту. – Асока Тано, ты не закончила обучение и не можешь называться рыцарем-джедаем. Но ты могла бы…  
– Нет. Ох, нет, – она и головой покачала, чтобы наверняка, когда они все изумленно замерли, – точно, нет! Я не могу вернуться в Орден, мастер Йода, вы должны понять! Я видела слишком много и пережила предостаточно, и я просто… не хочу. Это не мой путь, – твердо сказала она и снова взяла Оби-Вана за руку. – Я еще не знаю, чем буду заниматься дальше, но Храм – больше не мой дом.  
Энакин издал неопределенный звук, но Оби-Ван на него не смотрел. Все его внимание было сосредоточено на Асоке – и остальные джедаи, казалось, слушают каждое ее слово.   
– Я знаю, что не соблазнюсь Темной стороной. Я видела ее так же четко, как вас сейчас, и смогла сразиться и победить, и поступлю так еще столько раз, сколько придется. Но еще я знаю, что могу быть сильнее, могу чувствовать Свет так, как никогда раньше, когда рядом со мной Оби-Ван, – заключила она, вздернув подбородок. – Это просто то, что есть, и никто из нас не может этого изменить.   
– Сильна связь между вами двоими, – Йода смотрел на них цепким взглядом, – поздно пытаться разрушить ее.   
– И абсолютно бесполезно, – сказал Кит Фисто и пожал плечами. – С чего-то же должны начинаться реформы?..  
– Магистр Йода, Совет мог хотя бы назначить какое-нибудь наказание Кеноби! – возмутилась Шаак Ти. – Он бросил меня одну! С тридцатью четырьмя юнлингами!   
– Пусть тогда и занимается тренировками с ними, – постановил Йода.   
Асока захихикала: Оби-Ван не слышал, но чувствовал ее смех – легкий, пузырящийся изнутри. Неужели это и все?  
– Вам еще есть, что обдумать и что рассказать, но пока свободны будете, – произнес Йода и кивнул, отпуская их.   
Асока потянула Оби-Вана к выходу, но по дороге остановилась, чтобы взглянуть на Энакина.  
– Держись, Скайгай, – прошептала она.  
Оби-Ван тоже задержался на мгновение: его бывший ученик стоял, потупившись, и от него исходило отчаянье. Оби-Вану хотелось сказать ему что-то, как-то поддержать, но подходящих слов не было, и поэтому он хлопнул ладонью по плечу Энакина и вышел.

 

***

– Скайуокер.  
Его имя звучало как проклятие, но Энакин сжал зубы и поднял голову, бесстрашно встречая направленные на него взгляды. Нет, на самом деле он был в ужасе. Больше всего хотелось схватить Падме в охапку и бежать, бежать как можно дальше от Корусанта, спрятаться там, где никто не будет знать его лица и никто не назовет убийцей. Но он знал, что это было бы бессмысленно – заставить замолчать голоса в собственной голове таким образом все равно бы не удалось.   
Поэтому он стоял и ждал, какое наказание ему определит Совет – оставшиеся в живых после чистки члены Совета.   
– От твоей руки пал магистр Винду, – Йода не задавал вопроса, он констатировал факт.  
– Да. Я убил Цина Драллига, который защищал Храм. И его падавана, Серру. И Джупи Ше. И еще…   
Он перечислил им все имена, и они не остановили его. За полгода имен накопилось предостаточно, и к тому моменту, когда Энакин закончил говорить, во рту у него пересохло. Он перестал думать, перестал чувствовать – словно превратился в компьютер, равнодушно перечислявший мертвецов. Своих и чужих – он рассказал им о тускенской резне, учиненной годы назад на Татуине, рассказал об убийстве всех представителей Торговой Федерации по приказу Сидиуса. Он назвал поименно всех падаванов, всех джедаев, которых отследили и убили его штурмовики.   
– А потом появилась Падме, – сказал Энакин после паузы, которую никто из джедаев не торопился нарушать. – Я решил, что она – двойник, подосланный ко мне повстанцами. Я попытался задушить ее, и мне это почти удалось. Я убил Баррис Оффи на Мустафаре, чтобы защитить Асоку, и я убил Палпатина.   
– Это все, что ты хочешь сказать нам, Скайуокер? – тихо спросил Йода.   
– Да, – он помотал головой и тут же исправился, – нет, не все. Я должен вам… – слова стали застревать в горле, он пытался наскрести еще немного сил, чтобы вытолкнуть их наружу. – Я должен сказать, что какое бы наказание вы бы не выбрали для меня, оно не станет хуже того, что я уже несу. И буду нести до конца жизни.   
Шаак Ти громко фыркнула:  
– Ты Избранный, Скайуокер. И Сила знает, что за…  
– Нет! – выплюнул он, ощущая, как щиплет глаза от слез. – Вы ошибались! Я не был вашим Избранным никогда! Его Избранным – возможно, потому что все, что я сделал… все, что я совершил…  
Он беспомощно хватал ртом воздух и не мог вздохнуть полной грудью.  
– Успокойся, – велел Йода. Удивительно, но это подействовало – Энакин смог продышаться, оттер лицо рукой и снова посмотрел на джедаев.  
– Я знаю, что не имею никакого права просить вас ни о чем. Но пожалуйста… Падме не должна больше страдать. Никто не знает о нас кроме Оби-Вана и Асоки. И Падме… Ей еще столько предстоит сделать, а ее репутации только повредит, если кто-то узнает, что мы были женаты… После того, как ну… все случится, – он трудно сглотнул, – у Падме должен быть шанс вернуться к нормальной жизни.  
– После того, как случится – что? – спросил Кит Фисто, наклоняясь вперед на своем кресле. – Ты это о чем?  
Энакин пожал плечами – все же было очевидно – и сказал:  
– После того, как я умру.  
Эйла охнула – в тишине это прозвучало оглушительно – и быстро повернулась к Йоде.  
– Простите, магистр. Я думала, что Кеноби был хорошим учителем.  
– Так и есть! – взвыл Энакин, оскорбленный тем, что кто-то посмел усомниться в его мастере.  
– Тогда почему ты решил, что наказанием за твою дурость станет смерть? – резко поинтересовалась Шаак Ти. – Джедаи не убивают, Скайуокер, и ты должен бы знать об этом! Даже убийцу джедаев – мы не можем взять и казнить тебя!  
Ему оставалось только стоять и хлопать глазами.  
– Однако преступления тяжелы, – сказал Йода и покачал головой. – И никто из джедаев не сможет доверять тебе больше, после того как Темной стороны Силы коснулся ты.   
– И что теперь с ним делать? – спросил Кит Фисто. – Мы не можем убить – и простить это тоже невозможно!  
Йода помолчал какое-то время, а потом изрек:  
– Пусть Сила решает. Самый справедливый это судья и самый строгий – сразу после совести человеческой. Нет больше выбора иного. 

 

***  
Асока стояла, прислонившись спиной к раме окна и сложив руки на груди. В глазах ее стояли слезы, а живот подводило от негодования и тревоги. Она чуть повела монтралами, услышав, что Оби-Ван вернулся из фрешера. Не удержалась – посмотрела на него. И почти перестала обижаться. Его волосы потемнели от влаги, то здесь, то там, мешаясь с веснушками и родинками на плечах и спине поблескивали капли воды.  
– Все равно не понимаю, зачем нарываться, Оби? – проныла она.  
Кеноби сел на краешек кровати и посмотрел на нее. Асока видела, как он устал. Как устал, и как его что-то жрет изнутри. Он был героем, спас положение, рискнул и выиграл, но что ж ему неймется?..  
– Я думаю, это поможет мне найти покой.  
– Как? Ты опять будешь играть по их правилам? Они снова затянут ту же песню, не может Совет обойтись без рамок, в которые надо запихивать всех и вся. Нельзя брать форс-юзеров и запрещать им… запрещать, – она никак не могла одним словом выразить что именно. – Да все запрещать!  
– Дело ведь не только в запретах, милая, – улыбнулся Оби-Ван. – Дело в дисциплине. Дело в Пути…  
– Знаешь, какой недостаток у Пути, определенном Советом джедаев?  
– Тысячелетия…  
– Недостаток его в том, что он узкий! Шаг вправо, шаг влево – неизвестность и темнота. Узколобие – самая большая джедайская беда, а не Темная сторона.  
– Но Асока, согласись, без подготовки и наставления даже ты не достигла бы таких высот.  
Тогрута стремительно подошла к нему и опустилась на колени между его ног, вынуждая смотреть на нее сверху вниз.  
– Согласна. Но если бы мне не пришлось покинуть Орден, я бы никогда не узнала и половины того, что знаю сейчас. Я понимаю, как Орден важен для тебя…  
– Я делаю это не для Ордена. Я делаю это ради Энакина. Ради себя. Даже больше всего – ради себя, – произнес Оби-Ван, поглаживая большими пальцами синие полоски на ее лекку. – Пойми, мне нужно искупление, и я вижу его в прохождении Испытаний.  
– Упертый самец! – рыкнула Асока и обняла за талию, вжимаясь щекой в бедро. – Я с ума сойду!  
– Не сойдешь, – Оби-Ван гладил ее задний головной хвостик, успокаивая беспокойство, уговаривая принять его выбор. – Иначе с ума сойду я…  
– То, что ты вообще с ними согласился работать, должно для них быть счастьем. Ты самый лучший, магистр Кеноби, ты знаешь это?  
Он усмехнулся в ответ на похвалу.  
– Не они меня зовут и волнуют, а Сила, девочка моя. Я хочу быть с Силой после того, как уйду, а значит…  
Асока глухо взвыла, упираясь носом ему в солнечное сплетение.  
– Ну все! Звездам конец! Умолкни, мастер! Разговоры про то, куда и когда кто уходит мы отложим… пожалуй, навсегда! Прекрати. Серьезно. Меня это не успокаивает. Как и тот факт, что сами Испытания могут невероятно сблизить вас с Силой прямо на месте. Как мне не нравится эта криффова идея!  
– Но предчувствия плохого нет? – спросил Кеноби, и Асока вознамерилась уж было придушить его Силой или испепелить взглядом, но когда подняла глаза, увидела его улыбку, увидела чистую синеву его радужки – передумала. – Итак, все будет хорошо.  
– Но это означает воздержание и ограничения, Оби-Ван! У тебя совести совсем нет?  
– Я хоть немного отдохну, – поддразнил ее Кеноби и довольно не по-джедайски взвизгнул, когда она ущипнула его за бок. – Ты совсем загоняла старика…  
Эти слова он прошептал уже ей в губы, касаясь нежно, мягко и уверенно.

 

***

– Войти можешь ты, молодой Кеноби, – Йода не открыл глаз, просто указал Оби-Вану на место для медитации. – Тревогу чую я. Зря волнуешься.  
Оби-Ван присел на краешек мягкой круглой подушки и сцепил ладони в рукавах туники.  
– Я хочу пройти Испытания вместе с Энакином.  
Магистр открыл сначала один зеленый глаз, потом и второй.  
– Не тебе наказание назначено. Что хочешь доказать?  
– Я не хочу ничего доказывать. Поведение Энакина во многом результат моего наставничества. Поэтому, уверен, что и главные испытания мы должны пройти вместе, дабы…  
– Остановись, Оби-Ван. Пока Скайуокер будет бороться со своими демонами, чего ты планируешь достичь?  
– У меня тоже демонов хватает. И я чувствую, что нельзя пытаться строить новый порядок, не пройдя старый путь до конца.  
– Тут прав ты, юный Оби-Ван. И ты, и Энакин как должно пройти посвящение не успели. Путь рыцаря пройти до конца хочешь ты, хотя опыт позволит тебе на звание гранд-мастера претендовать?  
– И на этом остановиться. Я не останусь после того, как Орден будет восстановлен. Об этом никто не знает пока, но я не хочу оставаться верным ни одной системе. Единение с Силой, ее пути меня волнуют.  
– Семью ты хочешь, Оби-Ван. За себя и за мастера своего старого жаждешь этого.  
Кеноби покраснел от того, что все его продуманные реплики Йода даже не заметил, как сквозь прозрачное стекло заглянув прямиком в душу.   
– Иную судьбу для тебя я всегда видел. Тяжелую. Достойную. Одинокую. Но переписать ее ты смог.  
Оби-Ван молчал, нервно теребя бороду.  
– Раз уж Сила позволила, то кто я, чтобы противиться. Разрешение помочь Энакину пройти Испытания ты получаешь. Условия, однако, будут. Примете оба обещание воздержания и изоляции, вспомните кодекс мастера и падавана. Сразу и учителем, и учеником будет каждый из вас. Если Сила примет раскаяние и искупление ваше, будете посвящены в рыцари. Занять место в Совете ты сможешь. Скайуокер сможет продолжить тренировки и укрепление в Светлой стороне. Разойдутся ваши пути с момента этого, довершив изменения, что начаты были на Мустафаре. Идти можешь, Оби-Ван.  
Кеноби поднялся, запахнулся в плащ, и уже почти переступил порог комнаты, когда вдруг Йода сказал:  
– Ладони покажи мне.  
Оби-Ван вздрогнул, и вдоль позвоночника будто заледенело. Но он подчинился – сопротивляться воле Йоды было бесполезно, да и незачем.  
Его большие руки древний магистр долго крутил в своих трехпалых зеленых руках – следов на коже уже почти не осталось, даже темные пятна на предплечьях, вдоль вен, и те прошли.  
– Не Темной стороны это творение. Успокоиться можешь ты. Отчаяние понимает даже Сила. Юная Тано может рассказать об этом тебе. Спроси. Она с тобой душу пополам свою разделит.  
– В буквальном смысле? – тупо переспросил Оби-Ван.  
– Глупый самец, – закатил глаза Йода. – Если нужно будет говорить, девочке передай, я жду ее. Мне тоже, вижу, нужно вину искупить.  
– Спасибо, магистр. Спасибо!  
– В роль падавана не вживайся сильно, Оби-Ван.   
– Иногда мне кажется, что я из нее никогда и не выходил, – вздохнул Кеноби со смесью грусти и веселья.  
– Не тебе только кажется так, – произнес Йода и закрыл глаза.   
Оби-Ван постоял немного в растерянности, не зная, как понимать слова магистра, но потом сообразил, что тот погрузился в транс, и покинул наконец комнату.

 

***

Оби-Вану с Энакином пришлось собрать немногочисленные пожитки и перебраться в свои старые комнаты в стенах Храма. Внутри находиться было тяжко. Быть бок о бок с Энакином тоже не так легко давалось – они уже давно перестали быть учителем и падаваном, переросли эти отношения и в какой-то мере стали намного меньшим друг другу. Наверстывать предстояло очень много. В первый день они убрали в комнатах, вытряхивали пыль и воспоминания, впервые за долгие годы ели вместе, наливали друг другу чай и не встречались глазами.   
Все время они молчали, давясь словами и неловкими улыбками. Кем они стали и куда движутся? Только Сила позволит ответить на эти вопросы.  
С раннего утра они медитировали вместе, и Оби-Ван чувствовал, как звенит внутри него старая ниточка связи. Но предательство не давало с чистым сердцем откликнуться. Он просил Скайуокера подождать. Дать ему еще немного времени.  
На закате Энакин принес ножницы и положил их на маленький стол между ними. Ему как всегда не терпелось начать.  
– Ты позволишь? – голос его охрип от суточного молчания.  
– Только если ты позволишь в ответ.  
– Да. Ты первый тогда? По старшинству.  
– Шуточки про возраст не очень уместны.  
Уголок губ Скайуокера дернулся вверх, но тут же вернулся на место.  
Кеноби поднял тяжелые ножницы, потянулся вперед и выбрал в кудрях Энакина прядь подлиннее. Примерившись, вздохнув он сложил лезвия – чик!  
Ножницы вернул на место, а прядь волос, расправив, положил перед собой. Энакин проделал то же самое с ним. Держал ножницы он неловко – еще не совсем привык к новому протезу, хотя тренировался уже на достойном уровне. Оби-Ван вздрогнул, когда над ним клацнули ножницы.   
Скайуокер положил прядь волос перед собой, и Кеноби с грустью заметил в своих волосах серебряные прожилки. Потом Энакин вытащил из кармана туники россыпь тонких шнурков из кожи.  
– У Падме взял, – объяснил он и сделал знак Оби-Вану подвинуться ближе.   
Его механические пальцы справлялись с плетением на удивление хорошо. Он вплел в волосы Оби-Вана прямо за ухом свою волнистую темную прядь, закрепил место сцепки шнурком и доплел до конца. Кеноби чувствовал, как косичка – как же давно он носил такую же! С какой же гордостью! – завернулась к шее, щекоча в непривычном месте.  
Теперь была его очередь. Для сцепки он выбрал синий шнурочек, вплетая свою рыжину в русые волосы Энакина. Плотные стежки косички усмирили дикие локоны, вытянувшись ниже плеча.   
– Все, – сказал он, закончив.  
– Спасибо, учитель.  
– Пожалуйста, падаван мой.  
– А отчего бы нам теперь не подраться? – спросил Энакин, вскинув бровь.  
– Не вижу ни одного объективного препятствия.  
С этим они направились в ближайший тренировочный зал, ежась от гнетущего впечатления пустого крыла Храма, где жили пока только они двое – ищущие свой Путь.

 

***  
– Уверена, что мы можем тут находиться? – шепотом спросила Падме, прижимая к груди датапад. Расстаться с сенаторами и совещаниями ее как-то удалось уговорить, но вот расстаться с любимой работой – ни в какую.  
– Мастер Йода мне разрешил, – Асока свесилась вниз с балкона, окружавшего тренировочный зал по периметру, и с восторгом наблюдала за спаррингом. – О-о-о, отличный удар, Скайгай, вот только он тебе не поможет… Давай, Оби, так его!  
– Тебе, – подчеркнула Падме, – а…  
– И я даже не джедай фактически, – Асока ее опередила, – но все равно имею право тут быть. И можешь послать подальше любого, кто усомнится в твоем таком же праве. Вот прямо так и скажи – идите вы на…  
– Асока! – прошипела Амидала. – Я никогда!..  
– Ага, рассказывай, – Асока глянула на нее из-под правого лекку. – Слышала я от тебя на Татуине пару таких словечек, которые благовоспитанные барышни вроде бывшей королевы Набу и знать не должны.  
– Случайно вырвалось, – с достоинством сообщила Падме, скосила глаза вниз и тут же чуть не подпрыгнула на месте, схватила Асоку за руку. – Ничего себе, что они вытворяют! Я не думала, что так можно!  
– Выпендрежники, – фыркнула Асока.   
Наблюдать за тренировками Оби-Вана и Энакина было одно удовольствие и в старые добрые времена; надо сказать, сейчас мало что изменилось. Начали они осторожно, с классических стоек и четких фигур, постепенно прощупывая слабые места друг друга, а потом разошлись. Будто поймали какой-то им одним слышный ритм, настроились на волну: Энакин атаковал, нанося резкий удар сверху, но Оби-Ван закрылся блоком, уходя назад и заманивая того за собой, потом крутанулся и прыгнул, отвоевывая лучшую позицию. Энакин хмыкнул, отвесил шутливый поклон и резко бросился вперед, стараясь поймать Кеноби врасплох, но наткнулся на плотную защиту.  
Асока наблюдала за ними сощурившись – Сила позволяла следить за движением лайтсэйберов, а для Падме, наверное, мечи были похожи на полыхающие круги света.   
– Ему не хватает скорости, – пробормотала Асока, – удары мощные, но он скоро устанет, а Оби даже не запыхался.   
– Они не должны, я не знаю, использовать какие-нибудь тренировочные мечи? – спросила Падме, вцепившись в свой пад побелевшими пальцами.   
– Не волнуйся! Правда, не беспокойся, я сто раз видела, как они такое проделывают!  
– И это было до того, как Энакин перешел на Темную сторону и пытался нас всех убить.  
Асока хмыкнула и покосилась на Амидалу:  
– Не волнуйся, я сказала! Отлично, да, давай! – взвизгнула она, когда Оби-Ван провел подсечку, заставил Энакина отступить – и немедленно вернулся к обороне Соресу, закрываясь от очередного удара в размах.  
– Шпилька, ты за кого болеешь? – возмутился Скайуокер.  
– Прости, Скайгай, сегодня не за тебя! – подразнила она, практически укладываясь на перила балкона.   
И Энакин, и Оби-Ван уже были мокрыми от пота, и Асока не могла отвести глаз от тонкой, изящной фигуры Кеноби. Она хотела прижаться к нему сзади, почувствовать его запах, стянуть грязную рубашку и забраться пальцами под пояс штанов, ощутить, как колются жесткие волоски в паху…  
– …не понимаю, зачем.  
– А? Ты о чем? – голос Падме вывел ее из задумчивости, и Асока ругнулась на себя – что за досада, как только им с Оби запретили заниматься сексом, все вокруг стало только с ним ассоциироваться! Но смотреть на этот безумный спарринг и не возбудиться было просто невозможно.  
– Падаванские косички, – у Падме порозовели щеки, и Асока вдруг поняла, что не одна она наслаждается видом.   
– Не могу понять, куда вы клоните, сенатор, – пропела она самым нежным своим голосом.   
Амидала прочистила горло:  
– Ну, понимаешь, очень непривычно… Я, конечно, видела Энакина, когда он был падаваном, так что ничего особо неожиданного. Но все равно как-то…  
– Странно, – заключила Асока, глядя на Оби-Вана. Рубашка на нем промокла и облепила тело, можно было рассмотреть, как двигаются мышцы на спине. – Ваши человеческие волосы такие странные! Иногда бывает, на вид такие жесткие, а прикоснуться – мягонькие!   
Падме повернула голову и сурово, очень по-сенаторски на нее посмотрела.  
– Асока?..  
– Да не притворяйся! – хихикнула та. – Ты прекрасно знаешь, о чем я говорю!   
Амидала пожала плечами, взгляд у нее затуманился:  
– У Энакина ужасно непослушные волосы. Как говорят приметы у нас на Набу, характер тоже соответствует…  
– А где вы поженились? – между делом спросила Асока, краем глаза наблюдая, что творилось внизу. Они дрались уже около часа, но ни один, ни другой не желал сдавать позиций. Асока знала, что даже несмотря на джедайские способности они должны с ног валиться от усталости. Может быть, это поможет выпустить пар.   
– О, это было на берегу озера… – мечтательно улыбаясь, Падме пустилась в воспоминания о церемонии. – Совсем никого, только мы и наши дроиды, и после того, как мы произнесли клятвы, Энакин взял меня за руку… Стоп, Асока, а почему ты спрашиваешь?  
– Просто так, – та захлопала ресницами, приняв невинный вид. – Мне просто стало интересно.  
Амидала сощурилась:  
– А Оби-Ван знает?  
– Знает что? Что мне интересно, как и когда мой бывший мастер наставил рога Ордену? Ну разумеется! Хоть кому-то удалось! До Испытаний два дня, сама понимаешь, я даже не уверена, что все пройдет гладко…  
Падме мигом помрачнела, вспомнила, наверное, что у Скайуокера дела обстоят еще похуже, чем у Оби-Вана.  
– Я не хочу беспокоить его понапрасну, но каждую минуту думаю, что Сила разлучит нас, и… ой, Эни, осторожно!  
Он отвлекся буквально на долю секунды, но и этого мига Оби-Вану хватило, чтобы провести выпад и остановить лайтсэйбер в миллиметре от шеи Энакина. Падме охнула, хлопнула себя по рту ладошкой и замерла. Энакин скосил глаза и разочарованно выдохнул.  
– Похоже, ты проиграл, – миролюбиво заметил Кеноби.  
Асока захлопала в ладоши, не скрывая своего восхищения. Оби-Ван отсалютовал ей сэйбером и отключил его, оттер рукавом пот с лица и ухмыльнулся – весело, как будто только что выиграл в увлекательной игре.   
Энакин обиженно глянул на Падме – она развела руками, извиняясь, – и он передумал дуться, повернулся обратно к Кеноби и поклонился ему, церемонно и торжественно.   
– Спасибо за бой, учитель.  
– О, серьезно? – фыркнул Оби-Ван, подхватил полотенце со скамьи и уткнулся в него лицом. – Всегда пожалуйста.   
– Я бы поздравила победителя, но мне запрещено, – Асока сверлила глазами его затылок, пока Кеноби не повернулся и посмотрел на нее. – Так что придется подождать.  
– Я бы утешила проигравшего, – в тон к ней произнесла Амидала, – но, похоже, сама виновата в его поражении… Мужчины, вы можете заниматься чем-то менее травмоопасным в свободное время?  
– Нет, не можем, – в унисон отозвались они. Энакин ухмыльнулся и добавил:  
– Кто знает, когда еще у тебя выдастся шанс выиграть у меня, Оби-Ван.  
Тот в отместку запустил в него полотенцем.   
Асока чувствовала их обоих через связь, и это было абсолютно потрясающе. Как раньше, когда она была падаваном Скайуокера, и в то же время совершенно по-новому – с Оби-Ваном. Она чувствовала тепло и свет – неуверенные такие, еще слабые – со стороны Энакина, и невероятно сильные – от Оби-Вана.  
Если бы не тревога перед Испытаниями, она бы могла сказать, что абсолютно счастлива сейчас…

 

***

Он поймал отзвук чужого кошмара через связь – и сразу не понял, кому он принадлежит, не осознал – сон ли, видение. Неэкранированная, чистая боль, смятение и ужас. Но ничего явного: бесконечный туман и пустота, эхо криков и печальные глаза Асоки, свое собственное лицо, искаженное ненавистью и страхом.  
Энакин толком не сообразил, что происходит, а ноги уже несли его к Оби-Вану. Кеноби лежал навзничь, уткнувшись лицом в сгиб локтя, и Энакину пришлось встряхнуть его пару раз, прежде чем тот встрепенулся и сел. Мигнул пару раз, соображая, где находится, и, кажется, удивился, когда увидел своего бывшего падавана. Может быть, Энакину показалось, а может, его правая рука действительно потянулась к лайтсэйберу на поясе.  
– Я думал, что только за мной закреплено право отрубаться во время медитаций, – Энакин чуть отстранился, присел на пятки и поднял руки в воздух, показывая, что не собирается нападать.   
– Вот еще, – хриплым со сна голосом отозвался Оби-Ван. Прочесал пальцами волосы, задумчиво потеребил косичку – как Энакин ни старался, не мог вспомнить, была ли у него такая привычка, когда они только познакомились. Все это, казалось, было не тринадцать лет назад, а гораздо больше. Воспоминания о Квай-Гоне не стирались со временем, а только становились более четкими, но какие-то мелкие детали расплывались, теряли важность, и Энакин снова и снова сожалел, что не смог сохранить их в памяти как следует.  
 _– Что случилось?_ – тревожно спросила Асока в его голове. Кеноби, наверное, сразу же закрылся, а вот она вопила – радуется, наверное, что есть возможность отомстить за все причиненные неприятности. Энакин на нее даже не сердился.  
 _– Кошмар_ – лаконично отозвался он. – _Я позабочусь о нем. Не волнуйся.  
– Скайгай. Скайгай! Оби-Ван… пожалуйста, будьте в порядке, вы оба…_  
– Что тебе снилось? – осторожно спросил Энакин, колеблясь – то ли прикоснуться к Оби-Вану, предложить поддержку, то ли наоборот, лучше не трогать его.  
Тот потер лицо рукой и пробормотал:  
– Ты сам видел.  
– Не слишком отчетливо. Это было видение? – Энакин старался, чтобы вопрос прозвучал непринужденно, но Оби-Ван все равно среагировал, убрал руку и взглянул на него глазами, пронзительно ясными в полумраке комнаты.  
– Нет, – медленно отозвался он. – Просто кошмар. И нет, привилегии на кошмары у тебя тоже нет.  
– Да уж, знаю, – фыркнул Энакин, поднялся на ноги и пошел во фрешер. Набрал стакан воды, вернулся и протянул Оби-Вану. Снова устроился рядом, на полу, ковырнул пальцами левой руки перчатку на правой. Новая, непривычная, но он тренировался до изнеможения, чтобы как можно скорее приспособиться к протезу.   
– Что ты хочешь, Энакин?   
– Сам не знаю, – он пожал плечами, не поднимая взгляда, а потом признался. – Я хочу знать, что случилось.   
– Что случилось где? – голосом, преисполненным терпения, произнес Кеноби.  
– Когда вы улетели с Корусанта. На Дантуине. Все это время – как вы сумели?.. – он не мог сформулировать правильно, не мог подобрать слова.   
– Сумели выжить?.. Не потерять надежду?.. – Оби-Ван пожал плечами. – Я не уверен. Мы просто делали то, что должны, и не задумывались, что будет дальше. До того, как Падме связалась со мной, до внезапного появления Асоки на Татуине…  
Он покачал головой, глядя в сторону.   
– Ты действительно любишь ее, – тихо сказал Энакин. Какая-то часть его ликовала внутри – теперь Оби-Ван мог понять его по-настоящему! Наконец-то они были на равных – хотя бы здесь, в этой точке. Но кроме этого он ощущал и сочувствие – это было смешно и нелепо, но только теперь, осознав весь кошмар, вызванный потерей Падме, он увидел всю глубину последствий, увидел – и ужаснулся.   
– Люблю, – согласился Кеноби, просто и искренне. – И боюсь за нее. Когда она полетела на Дромунд-Каас, когда была на Коррибане, и когда я увидел ее рядом с Палпатином… вас обоих рядом с этим монстром… Во сне я потерял вас – и тебя, и Асоку. Не знал, как дальше жить. Не видение, простой кошмар, но довольно мерзкий.   
Он помолчал некоторое время, и Энакину снова захотелось извиниться – и просить прощения до тех пор, пока тень, набежавшая на лицо прежнего мастера, не развеется навсегда.   
– И поэтому я должен пройти Испытание, – пожал плечами Оби-Ван, как будто предстоящее было не сложнее очередной дипломатической миссии.   
– Я знаю, ты выдержишь, – Энакин поймал его взгляд и слабо улыбнулся, пытаясь передать столько поддержки, сколько это было возможно. – Ты этого достоин, и всегда был! Ты самый настоящий джедай, тебя бы никогда ничего не запутало, никто бы не смог… – он замолчал, не договорив, мотнул головой. Скривился и неловко добавил. – Ты бы никогда не соблазнился Темной стороной.   
Оби-Ван молчал, размышляя над его словами. Покосился на свои ладони, снова передернул плечами.   
– Асока не позволит, – продолжая улыбаться, добавил Энакин. – Они с Падме похожи – готовы пройти половину галактики и сражаться за нас зубами и ногтями. Это как-то…  
– Обескураживает, – подытожил Оби-Ван.  
– Точно.   
– Особенно когда ты сказал про зубы…  
Энакин фыркнул, вспоминая острые клычки тогруты, но тут же попытался прогнать эту мысль. Однако его бывший падаван, целующий его бывшего учителя – не та картинка, которую можно так просто стереть из памяти.   
– Я пообещал ей позаботиться о тебе.   
Оби-Ван, который уже встал на ноги и пытался размять затекшую шею, удивленно уставился на него сверху вниз.  
– Когда это?  
– Только что. Она тоже почувствовала, вот и заволновалась…   
– Мне нужно больше времени уделять ментальным щитам, – пробормотал тот и направился к фрешеру умываться.  
 _– Шпилька?_ – осторожно потянулся Энакин к Асоке. Осознанно это почему-то выходило сложнее – наверное, потому, что всякие психические трюки ему никогда не удавались.   
_– Да,_ – связь с ее стороны подрагивала от нетерпения. – _Все хорошо? Он в порядке? Ты в порядке? С Оби все хорошо?..  
– Все нормально. Мы продержимся.  
– Ладно, _– она все еще волновалась, но хотела верить, что он говорит правду. – _Передай ему… нет, ничего не передавай, он и так знает. Ну, Скайгай, прекрати смеяться!  
– Не буду,_ – заверил он ее. И, поколебавшись, тоже спросил. – _А как Падме?..  
– Вся в работе. У нас новый канцлер, ты в курсе?  
– Нет,_ – он на мгновение прикрыл глаза, вспоминая о том, что жизнь существовала и за стенами джедайского Храма. И что в настоящий момент она как раз била ключом. Вот только ему было абсолютно наплевать на все происходящие перемены, с удивлением понял Энакин.   
Асока хихикнула – он услышал ее смешок так явственно, как будто она сидела рядом.   
_– Она волнуется, Скайгай. Волнуется и ждет не дождется, когда все закончится.  
– И я тоже, – послал он ей в ответ. – Я тоже…_

 

***

– На изоляцию не очень это похоже, мастер, – заметил Йода, постукивая посохом по мягкому и упругому покрытию тренировочного зала.  
Оби-Ван метнул виноватый взгляд на балкон, где Асока тут же нырнула за перила.  
– Монтралы поздно прятать, юная Асока.  
Энакину хотелось сквозь землю провалиться, но он видел, что старый джедай улыбается.  
– Спускайся, Шпилька, – махнул Скайуокер рукой, – тебя застукали.   
Выделываться Тано не стала, а потому через ограждение не перемахнула – спустилась по ступеням.   
Кеноби вдруг дара речи лишился, потому что на мгновение, какие-то доли секунды он увидел не теперешнюю Асоку – она и сейчас могла завладеть вниманием, будь здоров – но более зрелую: с гордо поднятой головой, несущую себя с поистине королевским достоинством, но с самой мягкой и женственной улыбкой на пухлых губах. Быстро моргнув, Оби-Ван тряхнул взмокшей челкой, чтобы разглядеть Асоку, как она есть – озорную, бурлящую юностью, но уже далеко не ребенка. Это видение дало еще одну подсказку – с каждым днем он становился ближе к Силе, связывался с ней плотнее и был еще на шаг дальше по пути Испытаний. Взрослая Асока Тано может и растворилась в вероятном будущем, но остался ее новый наряд – обтягивающие штаны и легкомысленную тунику с вырезом, которая Кеноби не до конца устраивала, она сменила на платье, подчеркивающее изгибы, но тем не менее как-то прячущее ее фигуру. Длинная юбка колыхалась при каждом шаге, заставляя следить за движениями. Отметил Кеноби и смену украшений, и новый пояс с рукоятями лайтсэйберов – сейчас они скорее были украшением.  
Энакин, недотепа невоспитанный, хрюкнул в ладонь, и Тано без церемоний пнула его носком сапожка по голени.  
– Я тоже беру кое-какие уроки, – оправдалась она, пожала плечами и косо ухмыльнулась.  
– Выглядишь великолепно, – тихо сказал Кеноби, хотя на языке вертелись совсем другие слова.   
Йода похихикал в ладонь.  
– Магистр, простите, что вторглась…  
– Пришла раз уж, то будь полезной, – предложил он. – С утра завтрашнего Храм закрыт будет для посторонних. А сегодня помочь сможешь своим учителям.  
– Хорошо, что мне делать? – то, что с завтрашнего утра она не сможет даже украдкой проникнуть сюда, чтобы наблюдать за ними, ее расстроило, но Асока смогла этого почти не показать.  
Йода поманил ее пальцем за собой, и они удалились в одно из соседних с залом помещений.  
– Напомни мне, чтобы я как следует поблагодарил Падме, – потупившись, сказал Оби-Ван.   
Энакин в этот раз откровенно заржал.  
– Напомню! И не раз, учитель мой!  
– Энакин, – Кеноби вскинул бровь и принял стойку, выпуская на свободу ледяной огонь лезвия своего сэйбера. – Не отвлекайся!  
– Конечно! – все еще посмеиваясь отозвался Скайуокер. И тут же напал на Оби-Вана, занося меч из-за головы.  
Они практически вернулись к тому, на чем их прервал Йода, как он снова остановил их увлеченный танец.  
– Джедаи, не позабыли вы о бывшем падаване Тано? Она помогать желала.  
Асока неловко улыбнулась и подошла к Энакину, привстала на цыпочки и плотно завязала ему глаза куском совершенно непрозрачной, но легкой как вуаль ткани.  
Оби-Ван покорно склонил голову для того, чтобы она проделала то же самое с ним. Асока успела огладить кончиками пальцев его уши, и большими пальцами жадно тронуть губы.  
– Юнлинг любой с этим справится, – произнес Йода, – тем более, что противника знаете своего.  
Асока сняла с пояса обе рукояти и активировала мечи. Энакин и Оби-Ван по обе стороны от нее сделали то же самое, добавляя белому огню ее оружия немного холодной синевы.  
– Нападайте, джентльмены, – предложила она, едва успевая уйти от рубящего замаха Скайуокера.  
Они и вслепую показывали класс, вынуждена была признать Асока, наступая с обеих сторон. Она вдруг с негодованием поняла, что Оби-Ван нагло использует помимо обостренных Силой инстинктов еще и их связь, точно зная где она будет. Пришлось ей усилить щит, перепрыгнуть через Энакина в двойном сальто и шлепнуть Кеноби по заднице.  
– Не жульничай, – предупредила она.  
Двигаясь бесшумно и лихо, она дважды стравила их между собой, наблюдая со стороны, но уже спустя полминуты Асока пыхтя отбивалась от синхронной атаки, размышляя, как бы не попасть в клещи, потому что уползать в юбке на четвереньках ей не сильно улыбалось.  
Йода наблюдал за сражением то прикладывая ладонь ко лбу, то хмурясь, то с одобрением кивая.  
Асока же подметила, что против ее совершенно дикой, достроенной на основе боя Энакина и только отработанных приемов Соресу, подсмотренных у Оби, они выступали командой – сплавленной, сшитой, сросшейся. Годы, проведенные вместе, все же не были вычеркнуты и вымараны полугодием темного кошмара. Наблюдать за ними всегда было удовольствием, а сейчас стало приятно вдвойне.  
– Дыши тише, – бросил Энакин своим учительским тоном.  
– Ты за собой следи! Топочешь, как таунтаун, – срезал его Кеноби. – Как у тебя ноги работают?  
Энакин умолк, и в этой тишине напряженным гулом взвыли на три голоса два меча Асоки и клинок Оби-Вана. Кеноби открыл ее для атаки Энакина… Но ненадолго, она пнула его в грудь ногой, выворачивая один из сэйберов как раз вовремя, чтобы блокировать Скайуокера. Топал он или нет, а бил до сих пор со всей своей непереводящейся дури – аж запястье заныло. Пока она открутилась от Энакина, на ноги твердо встал Оби-Ван, и Асока вдруг с досадой осознала, что два слепых джедая зажали ее таки в клещи и деваться ей было некуда – клинок Энакина обжигал задний лекку, а луч меча Оби-Вана вибрировал напротив ее сердца.  
– Сдаюсь! – выдохнула она. – Все, молодцы.  
Тяжело дышали и Оби-Ван с Энакином. Они погасили свои сэйберы и стянули повязки, поворачиваясь к Йоде.  
– Повезло вам, что падавану в голову пришло пожалеть вас. Иначе не выиграть было.  
– Ты поддавалась? – возмутился Энакин.  
Асока задыхалась, никак не могла перевести дыхание после всех перебежек, перекатов, сальто и прыжков с помощью Силы и без оной, но кивнула, расплываясь в улыбке.  
– Скайгай, проходи Испытания, а там мы подлатаем твою самооценку. Спасибо за оказанную честь, – поклонилась она, – магистры. И за урок.  
Оби-Ван тепло улыбнулся и быстро обнял ее одной рукой.   
– Вы закончили, наконец? У меня чуть сердце не остановилось! – раздался сверху голос Падме.  
– Все хорошо, сенатор, – Энакин задрал голову и лыбился как полоумный. – Никто не поранился.  
– Постарайтесь так и впредь! – она подмигнула ему и послала воздушный поцелуй. – Увидимся после Испытания!  
Оби-Ван с Энакином так и стояли посреди зала, взмокшие, уставшие, но счастливые. Им не нужно было даже смотреть друг на друга, чтобы знать, о чем каждый думает.  
Они закончили день растяжкой и совместной медитацией, чувствуя снова тот уютный и родной покой, что они знали до того, как началась война клонов, до того, как Республика погрязла в хаосе, до того, как ухо Энакина обжег световой меч, обрывая его отрочество в угоду войне.  
Энакин, несмотря на смутное желание погрузиться в мрачные размышления, все же справился с собой, позаботился о чае для себя и Оби-Вана.  
Кеноби, правда, почти весь вечер провел с отсутствующим видом, мягко и растерянно улыбаясь в ответ на все вопросительные взгляды.  
– Прости, Энакин. Я рассеян и никак не могу сосредоточиться.  
– Наверное, мы просто устали. Пойдем отдыхать?

 

***

Скайуокер хоть и заснул без задних ног, но насладиться полноценным отдыхом не вышло. Он не видел кошмаров, как Оби-Ван прошлой ночью, но вскочил весь в слезах и с сердцем, колотящимся о грудную клетку. Он вытирал слезы, но меньше их не становилось, потому что его переполнял не ужас и страх, не обреченное отчаяние и пустота, а наоборот, затапливающее и бесконечное, теплое и непрерывное чувство – благодарности и любви, уважения и вины. Эта гремучая смесь пережимала ему горло, не давая вздохнуть, не отпуская. Ему снились одинокие горячие дни и холодные песчаные ночи человека, преданного и постоянно ругающего себя за эту преданность, но неспособного поступить иначе. За другого он вздрагивал от боли и его вместо этого человека наполняла радость за самые мелкие достижения мелкого белобрысого мальчишки. Энакин никогда бы не перепутал Татуин ни с одним другим местом на земле. И в мальчишке сначала вдруг опознал себя, понадеявшись, что Сила пытается рассказать хотя бы что-то о настоящем отце. Потом понял, что это не его история – более родные, чем отцовские, глаза показывают ему то… то чего уже не будет. Или что будет, но уже совсем иначе.  
Растерянный и незамеченный, он наблюдал, как проносятся мимо дни, как седеют виски Оби-Вана, как серебрится его борода, как он увлеченно болтает с мертвыми, и они ему отвечают. Как его учитель теряет связь с этим миром, плачет по ночам, заговаривается и сочиняет местной ребятне самые захватывающие истории.  
Он звал Кеноби, он кричал и просил не сходить с ума, и плакал. Потому что было невыносимо наблюдать за тем, как Оби-Ван приносит себя в жертву. Ради него. Платит за то, что он натворил. Бережет свет и надежду, которые Энакин оставил раздавленному им самим миру…  
Даже проснувшись, он чувствовал, как еще жжет колени песок Татуина и взгляд мальчишки жжет сердце – его глаза, глаза его сына.  
Энакин сглотнул и вытер глаза перчаткой. И только тогда заметил темный силуэт Оби-Вана, одним плечом опершегося на дверной косяк. Будто почувствовав его беспомощность, Кеноби подошел, протянул Энакину стакан с водой, взъерошил ему волосы и направился к выходу.  
– Оби…неужели…  
– Не бросил бы, – перебил незавершенный вопрос Оби-Ван. – Я чую, Испытания начались, падаван. До рассвета еще далеко. Поспи. Да пребудет с тобой Сила.  
– Пребудет она и с тобой, Оби-Ван.  
Скайуокер осушил стакан, завернулся в одеяло и заставил себя закрыть глаза.  
Люк… интересно, кто ж это придумал, так сына назвать?


	6. Chapter 6

Оби-Ван знал, что Асоки нет в Храме, но все равно пытался отыскать кончики белых в синюю полоску монтрал. Наткнулся взглядом на Шаак Ти, смущенно качнул головой, извиняясь – и она ответила ему мягкой улыбкой, мол, ничего страшного, все понимаю.   
– Два рыцаря войдут в палату Испытаний сегодня, – сказал Йода, и юнлинги, которые и так вели себя тише, чем обычно, вообще дышать перестали. – Два падавана, два мастера. Кем они обратно выйдут, неизвестно мне.  
Четверо оставшихся магистров, включая свежепринятую Эйлу, стояли в стороне, плюс еще около дюжины джедаев Оби-Ван насчитал в зале рядом с детьми. Он узнал Квинлана Воса и мастера Рам Кота, и Т’ра Саа, Но’Cлина и Каллисту Минг, и еще некоторых, с кем не был знаком близко, но тем не менее пересекался в годы войны или раньше. Все они пришли посмотреть, как они с Энакином зайдут в комнату для Испытаний, минуя высокие двери, и останутся там столько, сколько будет нужно, чтобы Совет – и Сила – приняли решение.   
Оби-Ван понятия не имел, чего следует ожидать. Ему было любопытно – по большей части, а еще немного волнительно и слегка тоскливо – он скучал по Асоке. Он не боялся – нет, страх был тем, что он давно уже исследовал и препарировал внутри себя, преодолел десятилетия назад.  
Энакин ничего подобного не испытывал. Интуитивно Оби-Ван пытался от него отгородиться, потом укорял себя и заново открывал связь, но через некоторое время снова понимал, что старается закрыться от бывшего ученика.  
Потому что Энакин был в панике. В абсолютной, слепой панике, и Оби-Ван уже не раз поразился, как тот еще умудряется ходить, говорить и удерживать на лице спокойное, слегка отстранённое выражение. Наверное, Скайуокер все же был сильнее, чем они все предполагали – сильнее хотя бы для того, чтобы сохранять иллюзию спокойствия.  
В своих размышлениях Оби-Ван пропустил тот момент, когда Йода наконец объявил начало экспериментальной версии Испытаний, и двери распахнулись. Внутри было темно – не такая уж и большая неожиданность. Оби-Ван сжал в кулаке рукоять лайтсэйбера и шагнул вперед, чувствуя на себе взгляд Энакина.  
– Наше время.  
– Отлично, – пробормотал Энакин, следуя за ним в темноту, – самое время отправиться в эту криффову нору и сдохнуть там.  
– Нельзя ли чуть поменьше пессимизма? – вздохнул Оби-Ван, зажигая свой меч. Разглядеть, что творится вокруг, это не особенно помогло – они словно были окружены тяжелой пеленой тумана. Двери захлопнулись за спинами, и это был последний реальный звук, напоминавший о том, что за пределами этого зыбкого пустого пространства есть другой мир.   
Энакин безрадостно фыркнул, но тоже включил лайтсэйбер, становясь за спиной Оби-Вана, отражая зеркально боевую стойку готовности.   
– Попытайся успокоиться и прекрати думать, что не пройдешь – иначе мы тут действительно напрасно. Энакин, ты меня слышишь?  
Все это отчаянно напоминало первые уроки, которые Оби-Вану приходилось давать своему ученику. Он вспомнил, как балансировал между сомнениями и ответственностью, как изо всех сил пытался не уронить доверие, возложенное Советом, как сражался за возможность выучить Избранного – и провалил свою миссию в итоге, принес хаос, смерть и разрушение, страдания многим живым существам во вселенной и…  
– Энакин! – прошептал он. – Сконцентрируйся!   
– Прости, учитель, – пробормотал тот. Оби-Ван мог чувствовать его широкую спину в миллиметре от своей спины: они стояли, прикрывая друг друга, как должны были делать всегда, как мастер и падаван, как товарищи, которыми были еще недавно. – Ты знаешь что-нибудь об этом месте?  
– Только то, что здесь может случиться все, что угодно.  
Он действительно понятия не имел. Рыцари, прошедшие посвящение, не распространялись об испытании, но достаточно было и слухов, ходивших среди падаванов. Здесь джедаи встречались с самыми ужасными своими страхами, искали ответы на вопросы, уничтожали врага в себе. Оби-Ван не был уверен, что из этого было предназначено для него.  
– Берегись! – Энакин среагировал на сотую долю секунды быстрее, когда чудовище обрушилось сверху. Огромная механическая тварь атаковала без предупреждения, и Оби-Ван отбросил все лишние мысли, сосредоточившись только на лайтсэйбере в руке. Он отбивал выстрелы лазеров, наносил удары, перекатывался и прощупывал монстро-дроида, пытаясь отыскать его слабое место. У него было слишком много конечностей, как у исполинского паука, и Энакин поначалу пытался отрубить их все, чтобы лишить дроида равновесия и уничтожить на земле, но тот умудрялся каким-то образом конструировать новые и новые железные лапы взамен потерянных, к тому же отращивая на них лазерные турели.  
– Нет! – закричал Оби-Ван, пытаясь привлечь внимание Скайуокера. – Это бесполезно, так нам его не победить!   
– Что это за бласт?!   
Энакин прикрыл его от удара дюрастилевого шипа – похоже, дроиду было недостаточно поливать их огнем из лазеров, и оно начало кидаться пиками высотой в человеческий рост, пытаясь пришпилить к полу.  
– Я не знаю! – проорал Оби-Ван в ответ. Дроид был намного больше и маневренней всех тех, с которыми им приходилось сражаться во время войны, он двигался так быстро, что джедаи еле успевали защищаться.   
– И как нам его убить?!  
– Как раз пытаюсь выяснить! – возмутился Оби-Ван и скомандовал. – Вверх!  
Энакин разбежался и вспрыгнул на бронированное сочленение, минуя перекрестный огонь бластеров, вытянул левую руку вперед и пообещал:  
– Давай, я прикрою!  
Оби-Ван прыгнул – используя Силу – и тут же почувствовал, как очередной шип пронесся в опасной близости от его головы.  
– Упс, – сказал Энакин, ухватил его за тунику и втащил наверх, на спину механического чудовища.  
– Ты сказал прикроешь, а не попытаешься убить! – попытался было возмутиться Оби-Ван, но на то, чтобы долго рассиживаться, времени не было. Тварь сообразила, что жертвы нашли более удобную позицию, и теперь пыталась перегруппироваться: если не сбросить их, то раздавить под тяжестью своего панциря.  
– Вон, там, гляди! – Энакин перепрыгнул вперед, стараясь удержать равновесие – стальные пластины на спине дроида шевелились, будто чешуя какой-то исполинской рептилии. – Модуль процессора может быть вон за той панелью!   
– Ты уверен, что видишь? – Оби-Ван отбивал лазерные лучи, которые, казалось, обрушились на них со всех сторон. – Потому что… ох… второго шанса у нас не будет!   
– Да, вроде бы! – тот чуть притормозил, воткнул лайтсэйбер в толщу дюрастила, чтобы хоть как-то удержаться на месте. – А что?..  
– Видишь ли, это вполне может быть ловушкой! – Оби-Вану приходилось несладко, но он не отставал от своего бывшего падавана ни на шаг. – Я слышал, что многие испытания здесь представляют из себя не более чем иллюзии!  
Полностью изумленный взгляд Энакина сказал ему больше, чем любые слова.  
– Но он настоящий! – Энакин вытащил клинок и перерубил очередной шип, летящий в Оби-Вана. Искры брызнули во все стороны, и он повторил, продолжая продвигаться к замеченному модулю. – Точно настоящий! Я могу отличить реальную железяку от голограммы!  
– Ты уверен? – Оби-Ван перепрыгнул на более устойчивый участок брони и легко отмахнулся от стальной лапы, перерубив ее на две части. – Я бы не стал доверять всему, что вижу! Чувствую! И что пытается меня убить!   
Энакин закатил глаза, пробормотал что-то бессвязное, но явно ругательное, и прыгнул вперед, всаживая синий клинок в механическое сердце дроида. Туша монстра дрогнула и осыпалась вниз – моментально, будто развалилась на кусочки как стеклянная, увлекая Оби-Вана за собой. Он проорал:  
– Энакин!   
Но было поздно – темнота разверзлась впереди, и он рухнул в нее лицом вниз, едва успев перегруппироваться в последний момент, приземляясь на ноги, точно кошка.   
Тишина сменила скрежет и грохот, визг турелей и гул мечей, упала внезапно и окончательно. Пол под ногами превратился во что-то рыхлое и мягкое, а тьма постепенно рассеялась, сменяясь зыбким серым рассветом – не искусственным, а самым настоящим, планетарным. Оби-Ван подавил дрожь и позвал, заметив смутную фигуру впереди:  
– Энакин?.. Энакин, это ты?..  
Он двинулся вперед, пытаясь рассмотреть хоть что-нибудь, и с каждым шагом убеждаясь, что ошибся – человек, прячущий лицо под капюшоном, абсолютно точно не был Энакином. 

 

***

– Это надолго?  
– Я не знаю.  
– Но хотя бы примерно?! Час, два?..  
– Бывало, что джедаи не появлялись из палат Испытаний по нескольку суток, – сказала Асока и тут же пожалела о своих словах. Падме выглядела так, будто ее ударили в живот – однако ей удалось тут же совладать с собой. Воспитание сказывалось. Она облизала губы, кивнула и уткнулась в датапад.   
– Я тоже волнуюсь, – созналась Асока и придвинулась поближе, сама не зная, чего хочет больше – то ли предложить поддержку, то ли получить ее. Амидала вон какая сильная, ей все нипочем – вышла замуж за джедая, чуть не умерла, провалялась в коме полгода, потом похитила темного лорда ситхов и убедила его, что он все еще ее муж-джедай… В то время как Асока немного занималась контрабандой, немного спала с бывшим сепаратистом, немного пыталась помогать повстанцам, немного там, немного сям – а потом появился Оби, и жизнь перевернулась вверх тормашками.   
– Энакин был уверен, что Совет приговорит его к казни, – Амидала прикусила кончик стилуса, которым набрасывала очередную пламенную речь во славу демократии. Но вот о политике сейчас явно не думала. – И когда они дали ему второй шанс, это стало неожиданностью для нас обоих.   
– Ты тоже думала, что его убьют? – возмутилась Асока. Не то, чтобы для нее это стало неожиданностью. После памятного суда – молниеносного и жестокого, в результате которого ее обвинили без всяких доказательств и мотивов, – она уже ни в чем особо не сомневалась. Но Падме не могла сдаться так просто!  
– После всего того, что он сделал… – медленно произнесла та, глядя в пустое пространство перед собой. Потом поморщилась, потерла лицо рукой. – Я готова бороться до последнего вдоха. Я нашла несколько исторических прецедентов, когда преступники действовали под влиянием каких-то серьезных обстоятельств и были признаны невменяемыми.  
– Там было что-нибудь о джедаях? – спросила Асока.  
– Не уверена…   
– С джедаями всегда проблема, – вздохнула она, сложила руки на груди и подумала о Кеноби. Она знала, что Испытания начались, потому что они оба – и Оби-Ван, и Энакин, были будто отрезаны от нее – не насовсем, она по-прежнему ощущала их присутствие в Силе, но отдаленно, расплывчато.   
– Не понимаю, зачем Оби-Ван тоже на это пошел, – сказала Падме, и Асока на мгновение удивилась – когда это сенатор овладела чтением мыслей? А потом поняла, что не надо быть форс-юзером, чтобы озвучить все то, что тревожило их обеих.   
– Я тоже не понимаю, – угрюмо сообщила она. – Человеческие мужчины и их бессмысленные поступки!..  
– О, – Амидала кинула на нее сочувственный взгляд, – тут всегда есть, что обсудить. – Помолчала немного и добавила. – Хочешь выпить? Бэйл недавно принес мне виренского выдержанного…  
– Эта ужасная дрянь, одна бутылка которой стоит как приличный звездолет? – ужаснулась Асока. – А гизерского эля у тебя нет?  
– Увы.   
Падме отложила датапад и пошла за выпивкой, но остановилась на полпути и серьезно спросила у Асоки:  
– А сколько тебе лет?.. Оби-Ван меня убьет!..  
– Если вернется, – мрачно сказала Асока. – Неси свой виски. 

 

***   
Оби-Ван не торопился предпринимать хоть что-то – просто смотрел. Не шевелилась и фигура. Сила вокруг них дразнилась завитками и вихрями – протяни руку и возьми, но не тут-то было. Сила отступала, оглушая и ослепляя, отрезая от общности, заставляя задыхаться от тяжести изоляции, а потом снова трогала за плечи, касалась пальцев и снова отбегала волной. Кеноби закрыл глаза и попытался в эти краткие мгновения единения выяснить, кто перед ним. И вот вместе с теплыми толчками Силы стало по крупицам приходить ощущение… знакомое и родное. Какая-то часть мозга Оби-Вана говорила утихомириться, не лететь сломя голову вперед, держаться, крепиться, не верить иллюзиям. Жестоким иллюзиям. Он с удивлением почувствовал, как из-под сжатых век прямиком в бороду текут горячие слезы. Маленький, неловкий падаван Оби-Ван Кеноби хотел бежать, но рыцарь-джедай только выдавил:  
– Здравствуйте, учитель.  
Через мгновение его накрыла огромная, знакомая до боли фигура Квай-Гон Джинна. Старый учитель обнял его, мгновенно успокаивая.  
– Привет, падаван.  
Оби-Ван улыбнулся, похлопав ладонью по крепкому плечу. Квай-Гон скинул капюшон. С момента последней встречи мастер не изменился ни капельки, только волосы чуть растрепались.  
– Думаю, что спрашивать, как так вышло, бесполезно? – осторожно начал Кеноби, ощущая прилив беззаботной радости и тепла. Все отошло на задний план, волнения улеглись.  
– Бесполезно. Но долго разговаривать, увы, некогда, мой падаван.  
– Естественно, – фыркнул Оби-Ван. Пребывание в Силе не свершило чуда и не превратило магистра Джинна в болтуна и балагура. Очень жаль.  
– Нечего тебе здесь задерживаться. Зачем полез?  
– Чувствовал, что так будет правильно.  
– Правильно, но можно было бы обойтись и без этого.  
Квай-Гон сделал еле заметный знак, и Оби-Ван последовал за ним, подивившись, что не забыл их секретной азбуки жестов даже спустя все годы. Шагал Джинн все так же размашисто. И в основном молча.  
– Как дела, учитель? – попытался Кеноби инициировать светскую беседу.  
– Скучновато, – бросил Джинн, повернулся к Оби-Вану и улыбнулся, а потом и вовсе расхохотался. – Шучу. Не скучно, не грустно. Покойно, мой Оби-Ван. Но поиск не прекращается…  
– Ты – не иллюзия?  
– Нет, Оби-Ван, я не иллюзия. Я – это я. И я долго готовился, чтобы пообщаться с тобой.   
– Почему же? Мне бы помощь не помешала, – ехидно заметил Оби-Ван. – Особенно в воспитании нам обоим известного мальчика. Кстати, его ты не встречал? Где-то здесь…  
– Когда тебе помощь нужна _действительно,_ вот он я – явился, – тем же тоном ответил Квай-Гон. – Ты довольно достойно справлялся…  
– Пока Энакин не решил перейти в другую команду, – пробурчал Кеноби.  
– Но в этом не было твоей вины.   
Оби-Ван посмотрел на него, поджав губы. Квай-Гон махнул рукой, заставив широкие рукава белоснежной туники взметнуться в воздух.  
– Не драматизируй, – и взъерошил волосы на макушке Оби-Вана. – Мне нравится твоя борода!  
– Знаю, мои слова покажутся вам странными, но вы не ловили себя на мысли, что сошли с ума? – Кеноби пригладил волосы и провел ладонью по волосам на подбородке.  
Квай-Гон снова расхохотался.  
– Я умер, мой мальчик. Конечно, я не в своем уме. Но прелесть как раз в том, что это не имеет значения. И я здесь для того, чтобы ты не выжил из ума. Пока я полностью одобряю избранный тобой путь.  
– Я ценю вашу поддержку, – кивнул Оби-Ван, все больше погружаясь в ощущение полнейшей нереальности происходящего. – Но честно ли это?  
– Честно что? – остановился мастер Джинн. – Помочь тебе остаться собой после всего этого? Это моя обязанность.  
– Вы больше не несете за меня ответственность. Я уже давно взрослый рыцарь-джедай.  
– Но ты же несешь на своих плечах все ошибки Энакина.  
– Это… это неправда!  
Квай-Гон ничего не ответил и только продолжил путь вперед. Оби-Ван с удивлением увидел, что над ним расцветилось предрассветное небо Корусанта. Разум снова попытался приспособиться к идее нахождения одновременно и внутри Храма, и снаружи. Кеноби понимал, что все еще не принимает до конца Испытания, цепляется за внешний мир. Но как только он усилием воли отказался от этой привязки – на долю мгновения, то сразу понял, что это – не Корусант. И это не башни джедайского Храма пронзают небо. Небо, которое стало стремительно темнеть, словно чернилами набухало от горизонта к зениту.  
– Что это? – прошептал Оби-Ван. Квай-Гон молчал, запахнувшись в плащ и задрав голову. Налетевший ветер трепал его поседевшие длинные волосы. Кеноби поежился, обратив внимание и на людей – они выходили из зданий, стекались в центр улицы и поднимали глаза к небу, чуя гул под ногами и пугаясь. Страхом моментально была наполнена каждая молекула воздуха, и Оби-Ван задохнулся, едва держась на ногах от тяжести этого ужаса… обреченности… безысходности.  
– Учитель! – заорал он вместе со всеми, когда небосвод был разорван красной вспышкой, и все разом прекратилось.  
Оби-Ван упал в пустоту, не чувствуя больше ни боли, ни ужаса, ни отчаяния, ни любви, ни покоя, и воспоминания о нем самом медленно рассеивались…  
– Не поддавайся, – рыкнул рядом мастер Джинн, и какая-то сила вздернула Оби-Вана на ноги. Под сапогами хрустнуло, но он не мог понять, что, все еще ощущая себя пылинкой, плывущей в бесконечности галактики. – Вернись, падаван!  
Кеноби отдышался и попытался сориентироваться. Не получалось: разум пытался зациклить перед глазами момент только что пережитой планетарной катастрофы.  
– Все эти люди… они мертвы, – пролепетал Оби-Ван. – Планета уничтожена… одно мгновение…. Как это… Немыслимо!  
– Вернись! – снова приказал Квай-Гон. – Оставайся в настоящем! Не отвлекайся. Ты обязан вернуться!  
Оби-Ван ошалело топтался на месте, снова слыша этот хруст. Снег. Под ногами был снег. И надвигалась темнота. Обернувшись, он посмотрел туда, куда кивнул бородой учитель.  
– Я не пойду, – он отрицательно замотал головой. «Не хочу туда идти. Не пойду. Не пойду. Ни за что не пойду», билось в голове. Над снежной равниной, усыпанной деревьями, как черными обгорелыми остовами, сгущались сумерки – штормовые, предгрозовые, темно-синие и невыносимо холодные. Впереди Оби-Ван видел стены какого-то мощного укрепления или станции. Видел и крошечные из-за расстояния фигурки бегущих людей. От одного взгляда на строение его била дрожь.  
– Не хочу, Квай-Гон. Не желаю смотреть опять. Здесь тоже что-то произойдет?  
– Не могу сказать. Это же не я тебе приготовил испытания. Просто наблюдаю…  
– Помощи от тебя, учитель мой, – цыкнул Оби-Ван. – Как ускорения от спидера под водой!  
– Только не надо на меня орать, падаван!   
Джинн сверкнул на него своими голубыми глазами и уверенно зашагал по снегу, проваливаясь по щиколотку.  
На них никто не обращал внимания. Ни один клон даже не обернулся. Оби-Ван одного даже по шлему постучал – ноль эмоций. Все было как во сне – они все видели и чувствовали, но не были реальными участниками. Они разминулись с высоченным вуки.  
– У меня плохое предчувствие, мастер!  
Квай-Гон только плечами пожал.  
Они кружили по коридорам, и Кеноби понимал, что это совсем незнакомые ему технологии – другое вооружение, под шлемами не клоны, транспорт совсем иной. Все это напоминало какое-то лихорадочное видение.   
Квай-Гон вдруг замер, резко повернулся к Оби-Вану и положил ему руки на плечи, вперившись взглядом в лицо.  
– Падаван, слушай внимательно. Чтобы ни случилось – слушай. Держись за мой голос. Не теряйся. Запомни. Только мой голос – реальность. Это твоя дорога назад.  
Кеноби было больно там, где пальцы Джинна впились в его бицепсы, казалось, там уже наливались синяки. Призрак или плод воображения, Квай-Гон был силен, как прежде, так же, как Оби-Ван помнил. Он кивнул, и только после этого они пошли дальше.   
В одном из коридоров они встретили солдат в броне, а чуть дальше – девочку. Квай-Гон толкнул ее в плечо и она, с ужасом осознал Оби-Ван, развернулась, и таким образом избежала встречи с патрулем, поспешно исчезая в другом направлении.  
– Как? Ты ее коснулся?  
Квай-Гон не удостоил его ответом. Они гуляли, как на экскурсии, и Оби-Ван начал думать, что это потеря времени. Пока не услышал свое имя. Шепот… Потом крик…  
Ему не был знаком ни один из участников разворачивающейся перед глазами сцены, и все же сердце его сжалось, потому что… это было больно… как еще один вырванный живьем кусок…  
Как было с Квай-Гоном. Как было с Сатин. Как было с Падме и с Энакином. Еще кусочки сердца он терял, чувствуя в Силе последний вздох каждого знакомого джедая, друга, соратника, члена семьи.  
– Бен!  
Оби-Ван обернулся вокруг своей оси, а потом глянул вниз на две фигуры на тонком мосту. Он смотрел и чувствовал, что не может отвернуться, хотя это было необходимо. Чтобы остаться в своем уме.  
– Я ухожу, – он развернулся и попытался уйти, но Квай-Гон схватил его за руку, останавливая. Естественно, он должен был увидеть момент, когда алый клинок пронзил одну из фигур!  
– Зачем? – он орал на Квай-Гона, чувствуя предательство в воздухе, боль такой силы, что спрятаться от нее невозможно – она нахлынула со всех сторон сразу. Он чуял и приторную горечь вины, которая не ослабевала, даже угасая вместе с жизнью одного из участников сцены. Оби-Ван не мог сдержать слез. Его душили чужие эмоции, они сдавливали ребра и перекрывали трахею. – Не хочу! Я не хочу!!!  
Он сгреб ладонью на груди все свои туники, сжимая так, что ткань начала трещать. Но и это не помогало – все еще было больно и страшно, и отчаянно. Кеноби ничего не понимал. Не понимал, при чем тут он. Почему человек с красным, ситхским клинком откликается на его имя.  
– Это я? – вдруг вскинул он голову, глядя на Джинна. – Я паду на Темную сторону? Из-за того, что Энакин смог… Я паду… Но как?  
Эта мысль оглушила, а разум любезно предоставил пару картинок: бездвижное тело Асоки у него на коленях, ее тусклые глаза, а потом еще все тридцать четыре спасенных им юнлинга – мертвые, с застывшим недоумением на лицах, с рукоятками мечей в ладошках…  
– Нет. Нет-нет-нет-нет…. Мастер! – взвыл он, совершенно теряясь в ужасе этой перспективы. И ни одной подсказки, как всего избежать. Ничего. Только боль.  
– Пойдем, – наконец сказал Квай-Гон, но Кеноби его не слышал. Просто смотрел в пустоту перед собой и никак не мог расстаться с чудовищным послевкусием смерти и предательства. – Идем, падаван! Мы уходим.  
– Почему мое имя? – прошептал Оби-Ван. – Почему я это сделал?  
– Ты ничего не сделал. Мы должны идти! – Квай-Гон тряхнул головой и залепил Оби-Вану пощечину. Это вернуло его в реальность. – Слушай мой голос и держись за него! Это часть Испытания. Не застревай!  
Кеноби сглотнул, оглядываясь. Вокруг было холодно. От мороза потрескивали ветки редкого леска. И атмосферу наполнял грохот – взрывы и вспышки бластеров, визг лазерных снарядов и еще больше взрывов. Земля под ногами гудела, вибрировала.  
А еще где-то гудели сцепившиеся в схватке мечи. Оби-Ван заметался, пытаясь найти источник. Лайтсэйберы пели абсолютно разными голосами, и один из них был ему смутно знаком. Чуть расстроенный звук. Как будто дрался не истинный владелец меча…  
– Энакин! – вдруг узнал он и бросился между деревьями, хватаясь за рукоятку своего сэйбера.   
Но увидел он не Энакина, а снова черную фигуру, носящую его имя. Теперь было понятно, что это не Оби-Ван. Он дрался как неотесанный ласат, размахивая длинным клинком, словно топором. Крошечная девочка с огромными глазами держала меч Энакина. И только он не давал алому, натужно гудящему лезвию впиться в ее плоть. Сил у нее уже почти не осталось, и Оби-Ван активировал свой сэйбер, нанося удар по сгибу локтя черной фигуры. Только ему этот удар не причинил никакого вреда…. Меч погас и больше не включался, будто закоротило.  
Кеноби опешил, растерянно вглядываясь в лицо рыцаря-тезки. Темный. Волосы, глаза, Сила вокруг, и все же…   
И тут же развернулся к девушке. Она закрыла глаза и позвала к себе Силу, но та не давалась, будто выскальзывая, дразнясь. Оби-Вану такие выкрутасы были знакомы. Он будто слышал, как девочка шепчет: «Пожалуйста, помоги мне, пожалуйста, немного, хоть раз!» Ее пот мешался со слезами, и Оби-Ван дернул разом на себя столько Света из окружающей тьмы, сколько смог. Он снова видел, как Сила наливает его тело до края, как искрят кончики пальцев горячей синевой. Он обнял девушку со спины, положил свои ладони на ее руки, передавая все, что у него было, чувствуя, как она ощущает это. Они слились на мгновение, мешаясь, становясь сильнее и больше, чем по отдельности. Она такая яркая! Оби-Ван зажмурился. И она, тоже сцепив зубы и закрыв глаза, встала тверже, оттесняя атаку.  
– Дыши, – приказал ей Кеноби. – Только со спокойствием придет Сила. Она тут. Всегда с тобой. Только верь.   
И отпустил ее, упав обессилено в снег и наблюдая, как она нападает и ведет в бою, уворачивается без техники и изящества. Но достаточно эффективно для спасения своей жизни.  
Квай-Гон стоял в отдалении и медленно хлопал в ладоши, спокойный и довольный. Оби-Ван, совершенно опустошенный, упал на спину и уставился в темное небо, которое чертили на тысячи осколков СИД-истребители и крестокрылы, то там, то здесь зажигая яркие огненные цветы. Он закрыл глаза только чтобы вздохнуть, а когда открыл их, вскрикнул – сетчатку чуть не спалили лучи Татуинских безжалостных светил.  
– Только не эта криффова планета опять, – прокряхтел он, садясь на обжигающем песке.   
Белобрысый мальчишка смотрел сквозь него.  
– Люк, зайди! – послышался женский голос.  
– Это сын Энакина, – Оби-Ван подскочил на ноги. – Я уже видел все это. Это сын Энакина и Падме… только она умерла. Из-за меня… Но здесь еще чего-то не хватает…. Есть еще часть. Еще дочь. Их двое, Квай-Гон. Только представь, у нашего Энакина двое детей и, должен заметить, что они прехорошенькие. Это уже, конечно, не столько заслуга Скайуокера, сколько сенатора Амидалы…  
Квай-Гон Джинн слушал его, сложив руки на груди, и неодобрительно поджав губы.  
– Что? Я знаю, что он меня одурачил! Это моя чудовищная ошибка. Он нарушил Кодекс, женился на ней у меня под носом… а потом, когда она… Она умерла, – прошептал Оби-Ван. – Она умерла, рожая его детей. И он… Я спрятал их. Они не знали о нем. Не знали о ней. Потому что я их разлучил. Но иначе было нельзя. Он бы их всех убил. Обвинил в смерти Падме и убил.  
– Выбирайся, Оби-Ван, – произнес учитель. – Слушай мой голос.  
– Они так похожи, – Кеноби смотрел на маленького Люка Скайуокера и видел Энакина – напуганного, но рано повзрослевшего мальчика-раба. Грустного где-то в центре своего существа, борющегося постоянно со страхом за любимых.  
– Слушай мой голос и уходи!  
Оби-Ван вздрогнул и обернулся. Квай-Гона больше не было рядом. Он не чувствовал его присутствия, не видел даже следа его пребывания. Кеноби закрыл глаза и попытался найти хоть кого-то. Но все каналы связи были закрыты, а Сила собиралась вокруг грозовым облаком. Только почему-то горячим и с запахом огня и стали.   
Оби-Ван открыл глаза и застонал – перед ним бурля и плескаясь текли огненные и ядовитые реки Мустафара.

 

***

Чудовищный дроид замер и вздрогнул под ногами, поддаваясь удару. Энакин повернулся к Оби-Вану, чтобы сказать «Вот видишь!», но потерял равновесие и рухнул вместе с рассыпающимся механическим монстром – вниз, в темноту.  
Удивительно, но каким-то чудом ему удалось не выпустить из рук лайтсэйбер. Энакин перекувыркнулся в воздухе и приземлился – на твердую и гладкую поверхность, подошвы сапог громко ударили о мрамор пола.  
– Оби-Ван? – позвал он, пытаясь сообразить, почему дроид-убийца развалился на запчасти прямо под ним и куда эти самые запчасти подевались теперь. Вокруг было темно, но глаза постепенно приспосабливались – сюда бы Асоку с ее зрением, а Энакин только хлопал ресницами и крутил головой по сторонам, пытаясь сообразить, где очутился. Очертания колон выступали из полумрака, но Оби-Вана нигде не было видно, здесь вообще не было совсем никого… до тех пор, пока он не заметил краешек длинного шлейфа.  
– Падме?!..  
– Эни! – она вывернулась из-за колонны и обняла его – но тут же отстранилась. Вокруг посветлело настолько, что Энакин смог рассмотреть ее лицо – макияж и прическа, и торжественное платье сенатора, все как в старые добрые времена.  
– Что случилось? Ты почему здесь? – он обхватил ее лицо ладонями, пытаясь определить, почему темно-карие глаза наполнены тревогой и печалью.  
– Эни… – Падме подняла руку и погладила его по щеке. – Случилось самое настоящее чудо, Эни!  
– Ага, – нетерпеливо отмахнулся он, – а ты что здесь делаешь? Совет не мог пропустить тебя до окончания Испытаний! И я не думаю, что дроид, похожий на паука, был всем, на что они способны!  
– Испытания закончились, глупый, – она смотрела на него с такой нежностью, что сердце готово было разорваться. – У нас будет ребенок.  
Он смотрел на нее несколько секунд, не зная, как реагировать.  
– Ух, ты… это…. потрясающе…  
Но призраки в кошмаре были реальными – и мальчик на Татуине, против которого он сражался и победил, и темноволосая девочка, которая с вызовом смотрела на него…  
– Невероятное чудо, Эни, – Падме взяла его за руку и притянула к животу, округлому и выступающему под всеми многочисленными юбками, и Энакин удивился мимоходом, когда же все случилось, они же вроде виделись пару дней назад, и никакого живота не было, ни о каком ребенке и речи не шло. Падме прижала его ладонь своей, и Энакина будто электричеством прошило – не молния от Сидиуса, нет, ни в какое сравнение не шло – но вспышка, короткая и резкая. Перед глазами завертелись странные картины – будто в продолжение сна, но теперь он знал, что они реальны. Падме кричала в муках, и слезы мешались с потом на ее лице, жизнь уходила по капле, с кровью, с болью, оставляла только пустую оболочку. Она умирала – и уплывала от него, будто тонула в прозрачной синей воде озера на Набу, погружалась на дно медленно, и белые цветы запутались в ее волосах.  
Энакин не мог кричать, не мог пошевелиться и помочь ей, все, что ему оставалось – только смотреть.  
Дети, двойня, близняшки – светловолосый мальчик и девочка, так похожая на королеву, их с Падме дети: последняя надежда, те дети, которых так отчаянно прикрывал Оби-Ван, вставая у него на пути с зажженным сэйбером, за которых сражался и погиб. Дети, которых у него отняли – или еще отнимут, настоящее и будущее сливались в одну нить, Сила волновалась и меняла направление, колебалась – мальчик с темными блестящими глазами склонялся к изуродованному шлему на столе и шептал в отчаянье: _Научи меня использовать Темную Сторону, дай мне возможность закончить…_  
Энакин отдернул руку, вырываясь из видения, отшатываясь от этой вероятности – и вернулся к Падме, которая смотрела на него вопросительно. Он вспомнил, что сказал Оби-Ван пять минут назад – _я бы не стал доверять всему, что вижу._ Или, возможно, это было несколько лет назад, не имело смысла, только померещилось шепотом в Силе. Испытания иллюзиями, голограммами и видениями – дроид, рассыпавшийся без следа, был тому доказательством, но Падме?..  
Энакин пристально посмотрел на нее, пытаясь найти признаки того, что Падме была нереальной. Он уже ошибся один раз…  
– Что такое? – прошептала она. Ее ладошки, теплые и реальные, упирались ему в грудь. – Что ты увидел, Эни?  
– Я не уверен, – медленно сказал он. – Ты сказала ребенок, но детей двое…  
Падме глянула в замешательстве.   
– Ну да, милый. Мальчик и девочка. Я умру, и ты тоже умрешь, а дети останутся, и принесут мир. Мир и смерть, так ведь суждено.  
Она скользнула руками вверх по его плечам и надавила – как всегда, чтобы заставить его наклониться и поцеловать ее, и Энакин послушался, все еще слишком ошеломленный, чтобы противиться. Но Падме было мало, и она давила сильнее, вынуждая его нагнуться, и вот Энакин уже опустился на колени и запротестовал:  
– Падме, что за…  
Он поднял голову и увидел, что Падме исчезла, а теперь перед ним стоит канцлер… нет, император Палпатин, Дарт Сидиус, и лицо его было искажено ненавистью и злобой, а желтые глаза торжествующе горели. И все было правильно: он, Энакин Скайуокер, потерявший право называться своим именем, на коленях перед императором, как было уже не раз, как должно быть всегда.  
– Встань, лорд Вейдер, – приказал Сидиус. – Встань и служи мне!   
_Ты умер,_ хотел сказать ему Энакин. _Я убил тебя на Мустафаре, и ты умер_ – но что-то случилось с его языком и горлом, и каждый вздох давался с невозможным трудом, будто на груди лежала тяжеленная плита.   
Он попытался сосредоточиться. Попытался вспомнить, что случилось раньше, но паника не давала мыслить трезво, она подавляла и уничтожала разум. Он вспомнил – Оби-Ван, они пришли сюда вместе! – и потянулся к бывшему мастеру, используя Силу, но на месте связи была зияющая пустота. Асока – была еще Асока, его падаван, она услышала его призыв сквозь десятки парсеков и прилетела, смогла… Но на этот раз у него даже не было голоса, чтобы позвать ее, и что-то все время мешало смотреть – словно визор или маска на голове, и когда Энакин поднял руку, чтобы ощупать ее, то обнаружил шлем, громоздкий и неудобный.   
– Ты начал свой путь к овладению Темной стороной Силы, – продолжал Палпатин как ни в чем не бывало, будто не ему в грудь Энакин вонзил лайтсэйбер, будто не видел собственными глазами, как горит лорд ситхов в реке лавы. – И я проведу тебя дальше, помогу достичь такого могущества, о каком джедаи и не слыхали.   
– И зачем оно мне? – наконец удалось выговорить Энакину. Голос был чужой, будто механический, и каждый вздох отдавался болью между ребер, но все-таки он дышал и был жив.   
– Затем, что это единственное, что остается, – с ухмылкой на чудовищно изуродованном лице произнес Палпатин. – Твоя жена мертва, и ребенок тоже. Республика повержена, и ты уничтожил Орден собственными руками. Ты убил всех юнлингов, и значит, убил будущее джедаев, этих предателей и изменников. Они не спасли Падме, они манипулировали и играли с тобой, лицемерно скрывая знания и заставляя отказаться от привязанностей. И это значит, что теперь ты принадлежишь мне, Вейдер.   
Это уже случилось однажды, вспомнил Энакин, уцепившись за одну-единственную мысль в хаосе паники в собственной голове: чуть-чуть иначе, но он пережил это. Вот только юнлинги были живы – Шаак Ти и Оби-Ван забрали их на Дантуин, спрятали ото всех, и Падме… Падме умерла, но она не была беременной, это точно.  
Это не реально, взмолился Энакин, пытаясь найти подтверждение в Силе, не реально, не реально, не ре…  
– Теперь я твой учитель, – сказал Сидиус, и темнота надавила, наполняя страхом и ненавистью к себе. – Думаешь, ты можешь убивать и оставаться светлым джедаем?..   
– Да, – прохрипел Энакин своим новым, механическим голосом. – Да, это возможно. И я не думаю…  
– Тебе и не нужно думать, – припечатал Сидиус. – Ты не создан для этого, Дарт Вейдер. Скайуокер никогда не задумывался над тем, что творит, и тебе не стоит.   
– Но они живы, – пробормотал Энакин, уставившись в пол. – Юнлинги и Падме, я точно знаю, я видел…  
 _…душил ее на взлетной площадке рядом со звездолетом, приподнимая за шею – лгунья! Предательница!.._  
– …ее живой, – сглотнув слезы, закончил он. – И Асока жива.  
 _…сражалась с Инквизитором – желтизна кожи и блестящие камни, мирилианка, как и Баррис…_  
– И Оби-Ван жив!  
 _…исчез, растворился в воздухе от удара красного лайтсэйбера – никто, просто самоуверенный старик…_  
– Тоже предатель, – мягко, с нарочитым сочувствием пропел Сидиус. Каким-то образом ему удавалось нависать над Энакином, пусть он был ниже, гораздо ниже – но темнота за его спиной давила, заставляла склонять голову, подавляла волю. – Меня поражает, насколько сильно ты цепляешься за всех этих предателей и лицемеров, – Палпатин развернулся и направился куда-то прочь, и Энакину ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ним. – Разумеется, все можно понять – долгое время они были твоей единственной семьей.   
Снег хрустел под сапогами, и неподалеку раздавались взрывы, но Дарт Сидиус шел вперед, не обращая ни на что внимания.   
– Ты был ребенком, когда впервые увидел королеву Амидалу – и разумеется, не мог не влюбиться. Потом был Оби-Ван Кеноби, молодой перспективный джедай, который фактически выбил из Ордена право учить тебя как своего падавана. Потом – Асока Тано, юная тогрута, так похожая на тебя своим взрывным характером и быстрым умом. Никто из них, разумеется, не смог бы заменить тебе Шми…– он притворно вздохнул.  
Энакин пытался следить одновременно и за тем, что говорил император, и за вспышками лайтсэйберов в отдалении: красный клинок против синего, отчаянно знакомого, но ускользающего, зыбкого.   
Имя матери заставило его сбиться с шага.   
– Если ты потеряешь кого-то из них теперь, джедаи не помогут, – Сидиус задумчиво глянул на пару бойцов, поморщился и произнес, будто мимоходом. – Очень бессмысленно растраченный потенциал.   
– О чем ты говоришь? – Энакин давно потерял нить беседы, заблудился в чужом безумии и своих сомнениях.  
– О твоем потомке, разумеется, – небрежно обронил Сидиус. – Темная сторона Силы никогда не оставит Скайуокеров.   
Энакин тщетно пытался рассмотреть тех, кто сражался между деревьями, пытался почувствовать их, но тут Сила будто не действовала, оставляя его в вакууме темноты и слепоты.   
Он поднял руки и ухватился за шлем, потянул его, пытаясь стащить с головы.  
– Не делай этого, Вейдер, – предупредил Дарт Сидиус. – Если уж ты нарушил кодекс джедаев ради привязанности к каким-то людям, то тебе понадобится вся мощь Тьмы, чтобы защитить тех, кого ты любишь.   
– Они не умрут, – пробормотал Энакин и потянул сильнее, вцепился руками в перчатках, сминая пластик искусственными пальцами правой.   
– А если придется пожертвовать кем-то одним, чтобы спасти остальных?.. – голос Палпатина доносился издалека. – Кого ты выберешь, Вейдер?.. Твою ученицу-тогруту?.. Мастера Кеноби?.. Или сенатора Амидалу?.. Кто из них тебе дороже?  
– Прекрати! – заорал Энакин и дернул шлем со всей силы, срывая его с головы. Но вместо морозного воздуха ему в нос ударил удушающе горячий смрад вулканической лавы и пепла.   
Мустафар, возникло слово в его сознании, но Энакин даже не сразу сообразил, что это значит. Шлем исчез, Дарт Сидиус, к счастью, тоже исчез. Он шагнул вперед, невидяще глядя на пылающую реку, и пробормотал:  
– Я не хочу выбирать.   
– Энакин? – окликнул знакомый голос.  
– Я не хочу выбирать! – проорал Энакин, ощущая, как слезы щиплют глаза. Он повернулся и увидел Оби-Вана – тот сжимал в руке активированный лайтсэйбер. – Я видел их, они сражались!.. Так же, как мы!.. Это всегда повторяется!.. – какими-то остатками здравого смысла он понимал, что несет что-то невнятное, но не мог остановиться, и, что самое странное, Оби-Ван, казалось, прекрасно его понимал. – Я не буду выбирать между вами! Не вынуждай меня убивать снова!  
Оби-Ван смотрел на него сверху, чуть наклонив голову на бок, и когда он заговорил, голос его был тихим и абсолютно сумасшедшим:  
– С чего ты решил, что сможешь победить меня?  
Реальности наслаивались одна на другую, будущее мешалось с прошлым, в котором они справились с Сидиусом и уничтожили его раз и навсегда…  
…Энакин сбросил его в шахту, но слишком поздно, система жизнеобеспечения на костюме была повреждена…  
…вместе с Асокой, она сыграла приманку блестяще и помогла им, а потом прилетела Падме вместе с Рексом и…  
…только огонь повсюду и больше ничего.  
– Энакин! Не вынуждай меня драться с тобой! – прокричал Оби-Ван.  
Он был удивлен. Он действительно не хотел сражаться, это было лишено всякого смысла…  
Но слова пришли быстрее, чем Энакин смог подумать, легли на язык удобно и слишком знакомо:  
– Я тебя ненавижу… – пробормотал он и повторил громче, завопил, вкладывая ярости и боли по полной. – Я! Тебя! Ненавижу!   
И активировал сэйбер, запылавший кроваво-красным на фоне огней Мустафара.   
Оби-Ван уставился на клинок в замешательстве, но секунды ему хватило на то, чтобы оправиться – и он ринулся вперед, атаковав первым. Энакин отразил удар, но для этого ему пришлось шагнуть назад. Он тут же отвоевал преимущество, заставив Оби-Вана потесниться: их лайтсэйберы скрестились, лица оказались совсем близко друг к другу.  
– Я не хочу с тобой драться, – Кеноби смотрел в замешательстве, и Энакин понимал, какой-то своей частью, глубоко внутри – но просто не мог остановиться.   
– Что с нами случилось?! – прокричал он, снова нападая, нанося удары наотмашь, пытаясь оттеснить бывшего мастера ближе к раскаленному потоку. – Что мы натворили?!  
– Я не знаю! – отозвался Оби-Ван, выставляя блоки, закрываясь и отражая удары. – Ты был моим другом, Энакин! Я не хочу тебя потерять! Мы должны прекратить! Сейчас же! Немедленно! Хватит!   
Но несмотря на свои слова, он продолжал сражаться, как будто от этого зависела не только его жизнь – а судьба всей вселенной. Это больше не походило на тренировочный бой – лава шипела вокруг и обжигала брызгами, а едкие испарения заставляли задыхаться.   
Энакин дышал шумно и устало, шею обжигали капли лавы, а может, его собственного пота. Он отбивался от Кеноби, еле держась на дрожащих ногах – они будто онемели ниже колен мешая уворачиваться и противостоять, как он привык.   
Сквозь размазанный веер двух клинков он мог то и дело видеть глаза Оби-Вана – огонь внутри синего льда.  
– Оби-Ван, не оставляй меня, – выкрикнул он.  
– Не оставлю, – пробормотал его учитель. – Но и не последую.  
У Энакина разум пылал, разрываясь в диссонансе намерения и реального действия: он отступал, но глаза фиксировали нападение, он сдавался, но видел лишь мощную контратаку.   
Сэйберы скрестились между ними, и Оби-Ван выбросил вперед раскрытую ладонь, чтобы остановить его атаку. Между их пальцами только что искры не проскакивали, а воздух загустел как патока, прилипая к коже.  
– Остановись, Энакин, – простонал Кеноби со слезами на глазах. – Ты был мне братом…Я…  
– … люблю тебя, – вдруг выдохнул Скайуокер и еще немного нажав с помощью Силы, сцепил их руки.  
Мечи погасли одновременно, и они оба оказались будто в вакууме – оглохшие, задыхающиеся, обессиленные. Но вокруг них, невидимые, сворачивались потоки Силы – Темная сторона и Светлая, сливались и закручивались, спиралью, неровными разводами масла на воде. Они только дрожали, не отпуская соединенных рук.  
– Мы прошли? – в мгновение ясности прошептал Энакин.  
Оби-Ван пожал одним плечом и Скайуокер только сейчас заметил, что у Кеноби опалена борода и волосы, вся туника грязная и прожженная местами каплями лавы, как и табард, на щеке и на лбу запеклась и свежая кровь. Как выглядел он сам – лучше не думать.  
Они попытались разнять руки, но не смогли – напряжение вокруг росло, давя уже физически на уши и плечи.  
– У меня нехорошее предчувствие, – выдохнули они разом, и сразу после этого вокруг рвануло, превращая их реальность в кромешный ад погребального костра…

 

***

Асока торопила Падме, проклиная сенаторшу за ее лекции о моде – зачем длинные юбки, когда их все равно пришлось задрать до самого пояса, чтобы отсчитывать сразу по три ступеньки, лишь из уважения к крошечной и сило-нулевой Амидале не призывая Силу, чтобы мерять шаги этажами. Испытания Энакина и Оби-Вана закончились – она это точно знала, потому что они проявились в Силе одновременно и с такой четкостью, что она споткнулась и едва не упала от внезапного присутствия. Но оба не отзывались.  
– Все, – объявила она Падме, и та молча отшвырнула рабочий пад, схватила плащ и направилась к спидеру.  
Они ждали известий полных четыре цикла, предаваясь воспоминаниям, ведя беседы, напиваясь, рыдая друг у друга на груди, но волнуясь за своих мужчин внутри, глубоко внутри, не напоказ.  
И теперь, уже в Храме, Амидала тормозила Асоку. В главном Зале перед дверями в Палаты Испытаний мялась толпа, и Тано раскидывала всех без церемоний и уважения. Из дверей валил дым, рассеиваясь в солнечных лучах у самого купола.   
Они пришли как раз к тому моменту, когда целители в своих небесно-голубых и до омерзения чистых робах выносили носилки.  
– Энакин! – вскрикнула Падме и бросилась вперед, но ее остановила сильная рука Кита Фисто.  
– Их путь еще не завершен, – тихо произнес он. Амидала закрыла рот ладошкой и ее большие темные глаза стали еще больше от подступивших слез.  
– Он ранен?  
– Он жив, а это значит, что все самое страшное уже позади.  
Асока не рвалась к Оби-Вану. Она просто молча плакала, видя лицо в крови, подпалины в волосах и на одежде. Его глаза были плотно закрыты, вокруг залегли темные тени, а скулы так натянули кожу, что казалось любое неосторожное движение может разорвать эту тонкую, как бумага, мембрану.  
Невозможность прикоснуться к нему сейчас отдавалась в ней болью.  
– Сила, помоги ему, – шепнула она, не отводя глаз, не дыша, не живя в этих мгновениях.  
– Когда их посвятят в рыцари? – спросил кто-то из падаванов постарше.  
– Как только они оправятся, – ободряюще улыбнулся Кит. Он дотянулся свободной рукой до плеча Асоки и крепко обнял обеих женщин. – Не плачьте! Вы выбрали достойнейших из мужей.  
– Мастер Фисто, – хмыкнула Асока, выворачиваясь из-под его руки, – катитесь в Хаос! И без того тошно!  
Кит в ответ на это только рассмеялся и потрепал Асоку по плечу.

 

***

Энакин приходил в себя тяжело. Сначала уловил запах – чистый, стерильный, – потом поймал спокойствие Силы и ровное ее течение вокруг. А потом присутствия: знакомые и совсем незнакомые, словно вырубленные в скале явные подписи в Силе и тонкие еще, будто царапины на твердой почве. Но он не спешил к ним, только пытался отдышаться, понимая, что тревога стала меньше, что стало чуть легче дышать, что можно дальше пытаться жить. Входя в двери Палаты испытаний, Скайуокер склонялся к тому, что именно она станет его последним пристанищем. И когда ощутил, как рушится все вокруг, как лижет спину и шею пламя, как реальность – вся, кроме теплого и твердого плеча Оби-Вана, – сыпется осколками, то подумал – все. Это конец Энакина Скайуокера, Героя без страха, погребенного под весом своих поступков и кошмаров.  
Энакин поморгал на пробу, посчитал конечности и окончательно открыл глаза, чувствуя, что во рту сухо, будто в пустыне, и губы потрескались от жажды. Стоило ему приподняться, как вокруг заверещали приборы. Дроиды первыми ворвались в палату, окруженную со всех сторон ширмами. Следующей подоспела одна из целительниц – ему было смутно знакомо ее лицо, но имени он не знал – она тоже чудом осталась в живых после чистки.  
– Мастер Скайуокер, – мягким голосом обратилась она и подняла вверх ладонь. – Сколько пальцев?  
– Пять, – ответил он и попросил воды.  
Все его трогали, щипали и тыкали, и он смирился, сил на сопротивление пока не хватало. Доставленный дроидом стакан с водой осушил залпом, зажмурившись, когда вода камнем ухнула в пустой желудок, напоминая еще и об этом.  
– Осторожнее, – произнесла целитель-джедай. – Прилягте, мне нужно…  
– Покопаться у меня в голове? – Энакин криво усмехнулся.  
– Что-то вроде того.  
– Как Оби-Ван? – Скайуокер чувствовал, что Кеноби где-то рядом, но спящего. Опасности не ощутил, но след бывшего мастера в Силе был вялым, сонным.  
– Магистр Кеноби в трансе. Еще не приходил в себя.  
– Он в норме?  
– Физические повреждения не угрожают жизни в текущий момент и здоровью впоследствии.   
– Повреждения? И много? – все-таки встревожился Энакин.  
– Ожоги от лайтсэйбера, ожоги, причиненные огнем, ссадины, синяки, порезы и царапины. Мы думали, что сломана нога, но трещина уже почти срослась.  
 _– Poodoo…_  
– Его ранения мало отличаются от ваших, – «успокоила» целительница.  
Энакин хмыкнул, укладываясь на подушку.   
– У меня еще два вопроса, – отводя в сторону от своих висков ее руки произнес он. – Когда можно будет поесть и когда можно будет отсюда уйти?  
Она лишь пожала плечами и холодным прикосновением к вискам отправила в сон без сновидений.

 

***

Оби-Ван прекрасно осознавал, где находится, и наслаждался тем, что мог просто спать и приходить в себя без посторонней помощи и навязчивой заботы. Он чувствовал мягкую подушку под головой и уютную кушетку под спиной. Тело, конечно, ныло в тысяче разных мест, но это было ничего – Сила шептала, что все закончилось.   
Он с удовлетворением зафиксировал момент пробуждения Энакина, порадовался, что с тем все в порядке, отодвигая от себя еще одну тревогу, и позволил Силе исцелять дальше. В первые часы труднее всего было пережить страх, который взломал их выход из Испытания – казалось, что за короткое время он дважды испытал на себе гибель всего мира. И пережил оба раза.  
– Надеюсь, что ты не будешь плакать, когда увидишь во что превратилась твоя борода, – голос Квай-Гона в этот раз не шокировал его, только согрел.  
– Так плохо?  
– В эстетическом плане – это катастрофа и большая потеря. Мне она правда нравилась…  
– И давно? – спросил Оби-Ван.  
– Ну, не совсем. Стиль требует опыта…  
Кеноби рассмеялся. Ему казалось, что если он откроет глаза, то увидит своего старого мастера, а при желании даже руку сможет ему пожать.  
– Я брежу?  
– Нет, – серьезно ответил Квай-Гон. – Ты в своем уме. Немного потрепан, но в целом – в порядке. Немного отдохнешь и будешь как новенький.  
– Спасибо, – выдохнул Оби-Ван. – Если я в своем уме, то как могу с тобой говорить?  
– Это, увы, не твоя заслуга, падаван. Придет время, и мы побеседуем об этом.  
– Загадки, загадки…  
– Не хочу снабжать тебя гипотезами, я и так слишком рано. Но обстоятельства серьезно изменились… пришлось поторопиться…  
– Ты с Силой, мастер?  
– Да.  
Они оба помолчали. Оби-Ван почувствовал: не нужно открывать глаза, чтобы и вправду увидеть Квай-Гона. Таким же, каким он его запомнил. Каким тот помогал ему проходить Испытание.  
– Спасибо за помощь, – улыбнулся Оби-Ван, робко потянувшись в Силе к учителю. Тот принял его касание и вернул с той же сдержанной нежностью.  
– О чем ты? Я не помогал. Вы сами. И я вами горжусь.  
Кеноби напрягся.  
– Как это сами? Мастер, ты почти все время был рядом. Ты помог мне выбраться. Я мог застрять. Там все было слишком реально…  
– Что ты видел? – встревоженно спросил Квай-Гон Джинн, откидывая волосы с плеча и пряча большие ладони в широких рукавах своего плаща. Оби-Ван мог теперь видеть каждую морщинку на его лице, чувствовать каждый вздох учителя. И это казалось ему реальным.  
Он рассказал Квай-Гону все, через что прошел. Те ужасные видения и ощущения теперь казались отдаленными, тающими в тумане.  
– Это отголоски отмененного будущего, – после длительно паузы отозвался Квай-Гон. – Ты можешь забыть обо всем этом. Этого уже не произойдет.  
– Но что-то ведь может? – Оби-Вану такой совет казался легкомысленным. Вся это информация, которую Сила дала ему по какой-то причине, и его задача – найти, по какой именно и для чего он все это узнал.  
– Это видения того будущего, каким оно уже никогда не станет, Оби-Ван. Ты и Энакин смогли предотвратить множество ужасов.   
– Но значит ли это, что ужасов больше не будет?  
Квай-Гон отрицательно помотал головой.  
– Ужасов всегда хватает. И Путь джедая в том, чтобы бороться с ними, касаются они его самого или других.  
– Я сдаюсь, – вдруг произнес Оби-Ван.  
Магистр Джинн молча смотрел на него своими призрачными синими глазами и… не осуждал.  
– Я больше не могу быть джедаем, учитель. Я не могу так больше.  
– Ты только что прошел Испытания, доказав всем, что ты джедай, рыцарь Ордена.  
– Ордена, которого больше нет. Это… это чудовищно. Разрушение Ордена, гибель почти всех джедаев – это потеря для всей галактики… Я скорблю о потерянных жизнях, но я же… и рад.  
Кеноби чувствовал, как по щекам текут слезы освобождения и правды.  
– Я рад, что больше нет Кодекса, и что теперь ничего не будет по-прежнему, и что хоть кто-то из маленьких джедаев получит шанс быть счастливым!  
Слезы его душили, перехватывая дыхание, заставляя захлебываться.  
В лазарете Храма этого никто не видел, никто не слышал и не видел слез и переживаний Оби-Вана. Как никто не видел, что его старый мастер, воссоединившийся с Силой и познавший ту сторону, которая была легендой и сакральной загадкой, сжимает его руку. Они делили эту старую боль. Наконец, делили.  
– Меня всегда это мучило, – признался Квай-Гон. – Я всегда чувствовал вину, что заставил тебя выбирать между Кодексом и ней…  
– Я знаю это, – Оби-Ван вытер пальцами глаза, а влагу отер о бороду. – Знал всегда. Но ты хотел как лучше.  
– Всегда, падаван.  
– Знаю, – у Кеноби нашлись силы на улыбку. – Знаю. Жизнь снова предлагает выбор, и в этот раз… Я… К хаосу Кодекс. Его надо переписать!  
– Мудро ли это будет?  
– Мудро ли обрекать каждого на мучения? Нет ни одной счастливой истории для джедая. Нет для джедая обители любви, где бы его ждали из странствий доброе слово и теплая постель…  
– Для этого у джедая есть Храм, – возразил Квай-Гон. – И кров, и любовь братьев и сестер джедаев…  
– И никогда любовь того, кто единственный имеет значение. Нет ни единого джедая, кто не сгибался бы под тяжестью своей печали. Мы должны расправить плечи.  
– Оби-Ван, быть джедаем – значит служить. А как служить двум господам?  
– Маневрируя и уворачиваясь, – хмыкнул Кеноби. – Я не знаю ответа на этот вопрос. Я нашел его только сейчас. Двадцать лет назад я не мог даже помыслить о том, чтобы покинуть Орден, чтобы не быть джедаем. Сейчас я понимаю, что джедаем можно быть и вне Ордена. И можно наполнить свое сердце, и не перестать быть джедаем. Возможно, даже стать джедаем больше, чем я стал. Я готов ошибиться. Теперь я готов на все. Но прежде должен попробовать жить не по Кодексу и не сойти с Пути джедая.  
Квай-Гон улыбался уголком рта.  
– Тебе придется проверить. Мне нечего сказать.  
– Я думаю, что ты бы тоже так поступил. Если бы обстоятельства… сложились иначе.  
Оби-Ван опасался затрагивать эту болезненную для учителя тему. Даже сейчас, спустя столько лет после его смерти.  
– Думаешь, что у меня хватило бы сил уйти из Ордена ради Тал? – спросил Квай-Гон. – Веришь, что у меня достало бы мужества позвать ее с собой?  
– Я в этом уверен, – заявил Кеноби. – И я бы тебя не осудил.  
– Тогда – осудил бы, – улыбнулся старый джедай. – Осудил бы самый первый. Тогда ты верил в Кодекс пуще меня. Ты снова любишь?  
Оби-Ван опустил глаза.  
– Думал, что больше не смогу…  
Квай-Гон потрепал его по голове, заливаясь добрым смехом… и тут Оби-Ван почувствовал, как что-то впилось глубоко в сгиб локтя.   
Со вскриком он очнулся в белом облаке ширм храмового лазарета и уставился на дроида, который менял иглу внутривенного питания.  
– Прошу прощения, господин, – ровным электронным голосом сообщил тот, но его жужжание тут же потонуло в писке остальных приборов.  
– До встречи, падаван, – мелькнуло в голове Кеноби и сразу после этого он почувствовал чудовищный голод. Он жаждал еды, воды и жизни.

 

***

Когда Оби-Вана наконец отпустили из лазарета Храма, он направился прямиком к комнатам, что делил с Энакином, готовясь к Испытаниям. И Скайуокер был там – сидел спиной к дверям в медитативной позе на круглом пуфе. На нем была такая же, как и на Оби-Ване больничная униформа, состоявшая из простой рубахи и штанов. И вряд ли медитировал, скорее всего, просто пялился в окно на бесконечный поток транспорта в небе Корусанта. Услышав Кеноби, он обернулся и просиял детской улыбкой. И у Оби-Вана на сердце полегчало – казалось вечность он не видел этой улыбки.  
– Ты в порядке? – Энакин стремительно дернулся к нему, споткнулся через пуф и едва не растянулся – изящный и грациозный без пяти минут рыцарь-джедай.  
– Да, я в порядке. А ты?  
– И я.  
Живая ладонь у него была перемотана, протез на виду, на шее повязка с бактой, кожа на покрасневшем лбу шелушилась. Остального не было видно. Но и Оби-Ван выглядел почти так же: повязка на правом бицепсе, два пальца и запястье левой руки в твердой пластоидной шине, правая в лечебной перчатке, пропитанной бактой, чтобы залечить неизвестно как полученный ожог ладони и подушечек пальцев, чуть выше щиколотки фикс-бинт для трещины в кости, выцветающий из фиолетового в желтый кровоподтек на правом боку.  
– Что с твоей бородой?  
– А что с ней? – он встревоженно похлопал себя по лицу, обнаруживая досадную асимметрию.  
Пришлось сходить к зеркалу: борода тоже пострадала в огне, как и часть волос и даже брови. Но заметнее всего смотрелась окривевшая растительность в нижней части лица.  
Энакин посмеивался, подпирая дверной проем фрешера, но больше ничего не говорил. Правда, сам-то выглядел не лучше – кудрявая шевелюра тоже не везде торчала равномерно. Но косички их остались невредимы, только растрепались.  
– Сколько мы пробыли в Палате? – спросил Оби-Ван.  
– Четыре цикла.   
Кеноби присвистнул и принялся рыться в шкафчиках.  
– Что ищешь?  
– Надо привести себя в порядок, – отмахнулся Оби-Ван. – И сейчас должны принести еды. Стимуляторы и регуляторы уже должны подействовать. Я бы банту сожрал.  
– Пришлось бы делиться, – ухмыльнулся Энакин и вышел.   
Оби-Ван посмотрел на свое отражение и улыбнулся. Потому что ему хотелось улыбаться, потому что стало заметно легче. И присутствие Энакина… присутствие Энакина впервые за долгое время стало приятно. Не моментами, не при условиях, а просто и совершенно приятно и умиротворяюще. Он надеялся, что Квай-Гон рядом с ним хоть иногда чувствовал себя так же.   
Удивительно, как разум самостоятельно, без усилий и помощи складывал все, упорядочивая, стремясь к покою и балансу. Оби-Ван опасался, что не сможет сказать Энакину, что прощает его. Боялся даже, что не найдет в себе прощения. Но Сила помогла. Помогла найти прощение, помогла и сказать, помогала и сейчас остановиться в этом мгновении спокойствия, завершенности, удовлетворения. Кеноби улыбнулся свой обожжённой бороде и понял, что улыбке ничего не мешает.  
– Чего сияем, мастер? – поинтересовался Скайуокер, вернувшись. Он притащил ножницы и контейнер депилятора. – Я думал, ты оплакиваешь бороду. Сколько вы с ней? Двадцать лет?  
Оби-Ван сделал вид, что всерьез задумался, а потом взяв ножницы, отмахнулся от своего бывшего падавана. Он принялся чекрыжить остатки рыжей бороды. Рука в перчатке не очень слушалась.  
– Могу помочь, – сказал Энакин, пожав одним плечом. – Мне даже интересно, что же там скрывается.  
Кеноби присел на край маленькой ванны, а Энакин принялся за дело, остригая клочками и бросая волоски прямо на пол. Он осторожно разделался с усами, не зацепив ни разу кожу. А потом быстро вымазал половину содержимого контейнера Оби-Вану на лицо.  
– Признаюсь честно, стоило бы и постричься.  
– Нам обоим, причем.  
Энакин кивнул.   
– Ну давай, Скайуокер, окажи мне честь, – Оби-Ван всплеснул руками, сдаваясь на милость.  
– Я бы лучше тебя лайтсэйбером постриг, чем этим, – рассмеялся Энакин, неловко и со скрежетом покручивая в механических пальцах ножницы.   
Тут им в дверь посигналили.  
– Боги, надеюсь, это еда! – застонал Кеноби, и они оба бросились навстречу визитеру.   
Да, дроиды принесли целую корзину еды: одуряюще пахнущего хлеба, свежих фруктов и чего-то с невероятно аппетитным запахом жареного мяса. Там же они нашли чайник и кружки, и тарелки, и приборы, и несколько видов чая в отдельных коробочках.  
Протокольный дроид, с которого пыль до конца не стерли, принялся неторопливо расставлять все по столу.  
– А знаешь, дружище, мы, пожалуй, справимся и сами, – заверил его Энакин, мягко разворачивая в сторону двери.  
Оби-Ван снова скрылся во фрешере, быстро смывая депилятор с лица. Попрощался без свидетелей с бородой, которая прошла с ним так много испытаний.   
Отражение в зеркале просияло голубыми глазами, и улыбка больше не пряталась в рыжих зарослях.  
Энакин заржал в голос только увидев его. Пока Оби-Ван сражался с промокшей перчаткой, он уже изрубил два плода на кусочки и разломил хлеб, разбросал еду по тарелкам.   
Они ели молча, как одичавшие животные. И еда давно не казалась Оби-Вану такой вкусной. За каких-нибудь пятнадцать минут они уничтожили все содержимое корзины, за исключением чая, который ждал своей очереди.   
– На тебя невозможно смотреть, – проглотив последний кусочек еды, заявил Энакин. – Ты же просто мальчишка.  
– Не перегибай, – отмахнулся Кеноби. – Я – это я.   
– Ты милый, – закатился Скайуокер. – Никогда бы не подумал, что ты – милый. А тут вот-те раз! Чудеса!  
– Никакой я не милый. На этом и остановимся, – Оби-Ван чувствовал, что краснеет против своей воли. Чувство непонятной эйфории все никак не проходило, а он ждал этого каждую минуту.   
Во второй раз дроид ввалился в комнату без сигнала, юркнув по воздуху.  
– Вот, что вы просили, рыцарь Скайуокер.  
– Спасибо.  
Он поднял вверх маленькую машинку.  
– Время окончательно привести себя в порядок.   
Они вернулись во фрешер, оставив душистый чай завариваться и настаиваться.   
Энакин принялся нажимать какие-то кнопки.   
– Видимо, тут выбор невелик, – сообщил он, рассматривая на небольшом экране варианты.   
– Доверимся Силе, падаван, – Кеноби снова сел на край ванны и закрыл глаза. Энакин нажал на кнопку, запуская, похоже, единственную рабочую программу. Крошечный дроид зажужжал и повис в воздухе, выпуская пучок лучей, которые оценили фронт работ, накинули тонкую сетку по всей голове Оби-Вана, а потом дроид издал некое подобие свистка и все лишние волосы осыпались на плечи, рукава, штаны Кеноби и на пол.  
– Довольно терпимо вышло, – заявил Энакин, осматривая заголившийся затылок Оби-Вана. – Осталось, что причесывать.  
На месте осталась длинная челка и падаванская косичка.  
– Может это все-таки обрезать? – Кеноби подергал себя за челку.  
– Давай-ка.  
Скайуокер снова принялся нажимать кнопки.  
– Сейчас. Только держи косичку.  
Оби-Ван послушно спрятал ее в кулаке. Процедура поиска и захвата цели повторилась, но результат остался тем же – только три волосинки, выбившееся случайно, попали в захват.  
– Увы, куафер обделен фантазией, – сообщил Энакин.  
– Твоя очередь.  
– Может не надо? – Скайуокер вцепился в свои кудри. – Падме так нравилось.  
– Ты в курсе, что у тебя за левым ухом плешь размером с ладонь? Просто лысина, – Оби-Ван ткнул туда пальцем. – А на макушке все обожжено?  
– Ужасно?  
– Есть немного, – улыбнулся Кеноби. Энакину теперь казалось, что они ровесники. Без бороды, с лихо остриженным затылком и рваной длиной челкой, а так же с его ростом и телосложением и при определенном освещении казалось, что это Кеноби больше подходит роль падавана.  
– Ну ладно. Что будет, то будет, – Скайуокер занял место Оби-Вана и зажмурился.  
Кеноби с любопытством посмотрел на машинку и тоже понажимал кнопки – изображения на экране были расплывчатыми, разобрать ничего не получались.  
– Это бесполезно. Он сделает то же самое, что и с тобой, – заверил Энакин.   
И Оби-Ван запустил программу.  
– Косичку.  
Механическая рука успела захватить падаванский знак отличия за секунду до того, как с головы Энакина разом обвалились лишние волосы.  
– Ой, – выдохнул Оби-Ван. Оказалось, что фантазия у куафера была. На голове Скайуокера вместо копны русых кудрей осталась широкая полоса. Волосы по бокам головы оказались почти сбриты, оставив хохолок, который от лба сужался к затылку.  
– Изящно, – прыснул Кеноби.  
Энакин посмотрел на себя в зеркало, поджал губы, затейливо выругался на хаттском – это всегда веселило Оби-Вана больше, чем должно было, и он даже скучал по татуинской нецензурщине, – поймал несчастного дроида в ладонь, и сообщил:  
– Время для чая!  
– Падме тебя убьет, да? – поинтересовался Кеноби, усаживаясь на подушку в общей комнате.  
– Посмотрю я, что будет с Шпилькой.  
– Она хотела, чтобы я сбрил бороду, – пожал плечами Оби-Ван и по привычке погладил подбородок.   
– Перехочет обратно. Она не вынесет твоей милоты. Влюблялась-то она в грубияна и задиру.  
– Я бы задрал тебе сейчас, но рыцари себя так не ведут, – ответил Кеноби.

 

***

_– Знаешь, это самая длинная неделя.  
– Знаю, моя девочка.  
– Ты цел? Что было? Можешь рассказать? Нам никто даже не сказал, что с вами…  
– Не плачь. Асока, все закончилось. Все хорошо. Я цел. Было тяжело.  
– Я верила в тебя. Ты лучший, Оби-Ван. Ты самый лучший.  
– Спасибо, без тебя ничего бы не вышло. Ты мне новый путь открыла.  
– Я смущена. Я чувствую тебя другим. Не могу понять…  
– Это заметно в Силе?  
– Заметно. Но пока не могу уловить, что именно изменилось. Оби, я так скучаю, что хочется плакать.  
– Потерпи еще немного. Церемония назначена на завтра. Я не задержусь ни на минуту. Как только все закончится, я буду в твоем распоряжении._  
Он почувствовал вспышку через их связь: горячую, быстро спрятанную, но все равно оставившую заметный след.  
 _– Хотела спошлить. Едва сдержалась. Тебе нельзя отвлекаться?  
– От чего? Я собирался просто спать._  
Оби-Ван не посылал никаких мыслей, просто купаясь в возможности чувствовать ее сквозь расстояние, сквозь стены и чужие мысли. Как можно было жить, отказывая себе в этой простой и всеобъемлющей радости?  
 _– Ты снова становишься собой прежним. Не надо. Вернись.  
– Какие изменения ты чувствуешь?  
– Ушла печаль, Оби-Ван. Почти вся. Я надеюсь, что ты зарыл ее где-нибудь в Палате испытаний.  
– Я люблю тебя, Асока Тано._  
Ответом ему послужила звенящая, хрустальная, счастливая тишина. Ему представилось, как его маленькая тогрута, кое-как приладив щиты, визжит и скачет по кровати. А еще ему представилась ее горячая кожа под ладонями, ее нежные глаза и ласковые губы.  
 _– Я тоже люблю тебя, Оби-Ван Кеноби. И буду любить, сколько позволишь ты и Сила.  
– Моя хорошая…_  
Теперь ему захотелось впиться зубами в подушку. Но он не стал закрываться от нее – пусть чувствует. Каждое разумное существо ради таких моментов живет.

 

***

– Они слишком долго там сидят, – Энакин бродил кругами по комнате. Он знал, что должен был успокоиться и хотя бы сделать попытку помедитировать, заняться анализом того, что случилось во время Испытаний, но не мог себя заставить. Оби-Ван уже отчаялся его угомонить, и поэтому только обреченно повторял снова и снова:  
– Так как процедура прохождения Испытаний рыцарями не практикуется часто, Совету необходимо как следует обдумать свое решение.   
– Ты будто совсем не волнуешься!  
Кеноби пожал плечами, всем своим видом демонстрируя – ну да, не волнуюсь, а чего тут волноваться? Энакин чуть его за это спокойствие обратно не возненавидел – но сразу же передумал и вместо этого громко фыркнул. Мастер с непривычно короткой стрижкой и голым подбородком выглядел непривычно – даже беззащитно как-то.   
– Прекрати, – немедленно отозвался Оби-Ван. Пальцы его рук, расслабленно лежавших на коленях, чуть дернулись – наверное, хотел снова взъерошить волосы, но передумал, вместо этого потянулся к повязке на правой руке. Энакин пытался вспомнить, когда это они поранили друг друга, но вся схватка на Мустафаре – иллюзорном, чужом, – расплывалась, становилась все мутнее с каждым часом. Может быть, это и к лучшему.  
Единственное, что все еще оставалось в памяти слишком хорошо и что Энакин с удовольствием бы оставил позади – скрюченная фигура Палпатина, его вкрадчивый голос, нашептывающий ужасные вещи. И еще – Падме в синем платье, будто под водой, мертвая, с белыми цветами в распущенных волосах.   
Из-за вот этих картин, а еще из-за того, что от решения Совета фактически зависела его жизнь, Энакин успокоиться не мог, как ни старался.  
– Тебе хорошо, самое трудное уже позади, – попенял он Оби-Вану, живому воплощению выдержки и равновесия, – ты вообще добровольно туда пошел, до сих пор не понимаю, зачем!   
– Так нужно было, – уклончиво сообщил Кеноби, и вскинул глаза на бывшего падавана. – Ты действительно считаешь, что мне не о чем беспокоиться?  
– А то, – выпалил Энакин быстрее, чем успел подумать. Оби-Ван пытался что-то доказать себе, и похоже, выиграл битву. Совет только подтвердит его успехи, здесь терять нечего… кроме Асоки.   
Энакин вспомнил о тогруте, и его сердце сжалось. Он даже посмотрел на Кеноби совсем другими глазами: можно сказать, у них обоих жизнь поставлена на кон. Оби-Ван же не сможет уйти из Ордена, если ему запретят с Асокой видеться, но и Кодекс переписывать им никто не даст… Привязанности запрещены, любовь запрещена, и Асока точно Корусант разберет по кирпичику, если ей Кеноби в ближайшее время не выдадут. У Энакина не было сомнений, что Падме сделает то же самое для него, но ситуация у них была несколько другой.   
– Я идиот, – обреченно признался он и плюхнулся на пол рядом с Оби-Ваном. – Почему ты никогда не говорил мне, какой я идиот?..  
– И ты бы стал слушать? – Оби-Ван вскинул бровь.   
Энакин тяжело вздохнул и пожал плечами – ясное дело, нет.   
– Асока не вернется в Храм, – медленно, точно самому себе повторяя, произнес Оби-Ван. – А я не смогу проститься с Орденом раз и навсегда.   
– Может быть, тебе и не придется, – Энакин искренне попытался его приободрить. – Может быть, вы сможете быть вместе и без всяких правил и указов. Они должны понять. Йода очень умный, и Шаак Ти, и Кит тоже, и – как тебе то, что они Эйлу назначили? Я думаю, Рам Кота уже в Совете. И Каллиста, скорее всего. И ты, между прочим, тоже, – он толкнул локтем Оби-Вана. Тот зашипел и отшатнулся, потирая ушибленный бок, и Энакин тут же кинулся извиняться.   
– Мое присутствие в Совете сейчас несущественно, – Оби-Ван покачал головой. – Даже более того – оно все усложняет. Для них, – неожиданно весело закончил он, сверкая глазами. – Джедаям сейчас особенно важен каждый человек, способный тренировать юнлингов, а я как раз с радостью занялся бы. Но если они разлучат нас с Асокой, сомневаюсь, что смогу взять на себя такую ответственность – особенно в таком нестабильном эмоциональном состоянии, в каком я, разумеется, буду пребывать после насильственного разрыва сильной привязанности.   
– Ты… – на какое-то мгновение у Энакина даже слов не нашлось. – Ты собрался шантажировать Совет?..  
– Меня же назвали Переговорщиком, – в улыбке Оби-Вана что-то незаметно изменилось, появилась какая-то неуловимая злость. – Думаю, смогу как-нибудь договориться.  
Энакин сидел и пялился на него с открытым ртом, потому что вот теперь точно сказать было нечего. А потом двери распахнулись, и он надолго забыл о нахлынувшем было чувство восхищения собственным учителем. Восхищения – и какой-то сопричастности, будто от разделенного секрета. Как давно у них такого не случалось. Почти что целую вечность.

 

***

Оби-Ван шагнул в темноту. Двери за ними закрылись – уже второй раз на этой неделе, и ощущение дежавю было настолько ярким, что он едва не вздрогнул. Но удержался, позволил глазам привыкнуть к резкой смене освещения: нет, темнота здесь была совсем не та, что в палатах Испытаний – гораздо мягче, теплее. И он чувствовал в Силе присутствие живых существ. Их было гораздо больше, чем он ожидал, и это волновало, а с другой стороны вселяло надежду.  
 _– Ну, что думаешь, им понравятся наши новые прически?_ – послал он мысль в сторону Энакина – и ощутил изумление, смешанное с искрами восторга.  
 _– Как только у тебя шутить получается…_  
Ответить он уже не успел – лайтсэйберы зажглись одновременно, и Оби-Ван смог разглядеть собравшихся. Гранд-мастер Йода парил на кресле в воздухе прямо перед ними, а по обе стороны от него стояли джедаи – и выжившие члены Совета, и несколько рыцарей, с которыми Оби-Ван уже встречался в Храме.   
– Оби-Ван Кеноби, – назвал Йода его имя и посмотрел прямо в глаза, пристально и серьезно. Потом перевел взгляд на Энакина. – Энакин Скайуокер. Мы все джедаи. Сила говорит через нас. Через наши действия Сила говорит о себе и обо всём, что реально. Мы здесь, чтобы свидетельствовать, что говорит Сила.   
Он закончил ритуальную фразу и замолчал. Оби-Ван знал, что должно было последовать дальше – он уже проходил через подобный ритуал один раз, и сейчас от фантомного жара сэйбера зачесалось правое ухо – но Йода молчал, глядя большими внимательными глазами.   
– Необычный случай вы оба, – наконец заговорил он, когда тишина стала просто оглушительной. – Связь сильную разделяете друг с другом. Но сильна ваша связь так же и с другими живыми существами рядом.  
Асока, подумал Оби-Ван, и неосознанно потянулся к ней, обещая – скоро они будут вместе, потерпи, милая, я сделаю все, что угодно…  
– С Темной стороной Силы внутри себя ты справиться смог, Скайуокер, – повернулся Йода к Энакину, – но один раз впустив ее, как можешь ты быть уверен, что больше такого не повторится?  
Оби-Ван почувствовал, как тот нервно дернулся.  
– Именно поэтому я прошу помощи у джедаев. Во время Испытаний я убедился, что у моего бывшего наставника, Оби-Вана, все еще есть, чему меня научить, – Энакин покосился на него в неясном свете лайтсэйберов. – Я прошу его помощи так же, как прошу вашей. И до этого попросил помощи у сенатора Амидалы, потому что пусть она и не чувствительна к Силе, как джедаи, но она – тот самый человек, благодаря которому я снова вернулся к Свету, и вы не можете разлучать нас, потому что я не знаю, что…  
– Если мне не изменяет память, сенатор Падме Амидала обманом увезла тебя с Корусанта в наручниках – и мне говорили, что при этом ты орал как резаный и угрожал, что сломаешь ей шею. Та самая сенатор Амидала, на которой ты женился через три недели после битвы на Джеонозисе, – перебила его Шаак Ти, и, если Оби-Вану не показалось, слегка закатила глаза. Потому что слышать об этом факте – одно, а признавать его, произнести вслух вот так вот просто перед всеми джедаями – совсем другое. Шаак Ти дезактивировала меч и все остальные тоже последовали ее примеру – зал оказался скупо освещен круглыми светильниками, лежащими на полу, точно светящиеся камни.   
– Нарушил клятвы рыцаря-джедая спустя дни после того, как они были произнесены! – припечатала Шаак Ти. – Дни, Скайуокер!  
– Времени не терял даром, – хмыкнул Квинлан Вос, которого тоже позвали – а вот это уже было довольно удивительно.  
– Кажется, мы все уже признали, что этот поступок Скайуокера не является чем-то из ряда вон выходящим, – Рам Кота сурово глянул на Квинлана, будто тот был солдатом, ослушавшимся приказа. – Вспомните о Трасии Лим!  
– Мастер Кота прав, – вступила Эйла Секура и – конечно, Оби-Вану могло и это показаться, – взяла за руку Кита Фисто.  
– Я ее люблю! И буду любить! Вы не сможете! Лучше убейте! – завопил Энакин, балансирующий на грани с истерикой последние несколько часов и от этого, видимо, окончательно потерявший способность изъясняться полными предложениями. Все заговорили одновременно, перебивая друг друга. Оби-Ван вздохнул, прикрыл глаза, пытаясь сосредоточится, и негромко поинтересовался, обращаясь к Йоде:  
– Может быть, мы попозже зайдем?..  
Старый магистр дернул ухом, и в зале снова неохотно, но воцарилась тишина. Оби-Ван услышал, как несколько голосов повторили его имя шепотом, но потом и они умолкли.   
– Непростая задача перед джедаями стоит, – медленно произнес Йода. – Сохранить традиции и осудить предателя? Или человека спасти и позволить рыцарю заново родиться? Шагни вперед, Скайуокер, – приказал он, и Энакин послушался. Его губы были закушены почти до крови, заметил Оби-Ван, но не знал, от волнения или от желания удержать рвущиеся слова внутри.   
Йода поднял правую руку и снова активировал лайтсэйбер. Энакин бухнулся перед ним на колени – тяжело, без всякого изящества, и Оби-Ван неосознанно поморщился.   
– Властью Совета, волей Силы, – медленно заговорил Йода, – объявляю тебя рыцарем джедаем.   
Он не сказал рыцарем Республики, как в тумане сообразил Оби-Ван. А Йода, тем временем, продолжал нарушать ритуал без всяких зазрений совести.   
– Сила провела тебя через Испытание, отличить помогла ложных помощников от истинных. Искупление только началось, но урок усвоен должен быть.   
Йода коснулся лайтсэйбером сначала одного его плеча, затем другого, и скользнул пылающим клинком по падаванской косичке, отрезая ее.   
– Возьми свой меч, Скайуокер, – сказала Шаак Ти и протянула Энакину лайтсэйбер. Он будто в трансе поднялся с колен и протянул правую руку в перчатке. – Да прибудет с тобой Сила.  
Он коротко кивнул, забрал сэйбер и стал рядом с Оби-Ваном. Тот попытался было дотронуться сквозь связь, но ответом ему было ошеломленное, пустое молчание.   
– Теперь Кеноби, – обратился к Оби-Вану Йода. – Проходить Испытание не должен был ты.   
– Я знаю, – он пожал плечами, ощущая внутри необыкновенную легкость. – Но теперь я только убедился, что это было необходимо. Сила вела меня.  
И Квай-Гон, добавил он про себя. Оби-Ван не встретился бы со своим учителем, если бы не решился пройти Испытание, не получил бы поддержки от него – и одобрения, которое до сих пор значило так много.  
– Магистр Йода, – обратился он, потому что в отличие от Энакина не сомневался, чем закончится его собственное посвящение. – Однажды мы уже разговаривали с вами о Кодексе. В коридорах Храма, мне тогда было семнадцать…  
– Помню я тот разговор, – перебил Йода, задумчиво хмыкнул и махнул трехпалой рукой, позволяя Оби-Вану продолжать.   
– Я спрашивал, возможно ли пересмотреть Кодекс. И спрашиваю опять.  
Он чувствовал, как на нем сосредоточились взгляды всех присутствующих. Даже Энакина это вывело из ступора: он повернулся и уставился на Оби-Вана, даже рот приоткрыл от неожиданности.   
– Из-за молодой Асоки Тано спрашиваешь, – кивнул Йода.   
– Она отказалась вернуться в Орден, – Эйла вопросительно глянула на магистра.   
– Но не перестала от этого быть джедаем, – уточнил Оби-Ван. Йода снова хмыкнул: непонятно, с одобрением или наоборот, сожалея о таком ее решении. – Ее обучение не закончено, а с учетом того, что Энакин, ее бывший учитель, оказался настолько восприимчив к Темной стороне, за Асокой должен кто-то присматривать. Ее связь с Силой невероятно высока, а потенциал почти так же велик, как у Энакина. Она – невероятно сильный воин, который еще даже не знает предела своих возможностей.  
– То есть, погоди… – начал Скайуокер, но Оби-Ван так глянул на него, что тот немедленно заткнулся, и снова опустил глаза на Йоду.   
– Джедаям сейчас как никогда нужна поддержка. Республике… или что там у них теперь, Федерация? В общем, это новое государство тоже нуждается в джедаях. В каждом, кто способен держать лайтсэйбер и отличать своих от чужих, – уверенно продолжал он.  
– И что ты предлагаешь? – Квинлан Вос сложил руки и разглядывал его так, будто в первый раз увидел.   
Оби-Ван помотал головой:  
– Пока ничего. Я не знаю, что джедаи должны делать дальше – в глобальном смысле. Имеем ли мы право и дальше называть себя хранителями мира, когда за полгода тот мир, который мы все знали и поклялись сохранять, был разрушен до обломков… Я не знаю. Но я твердо уверен, что мы с Асокой вместе принесем больше пользы, чем по отдельности. Равно как и Энакин с Падме… с сенатором Амидалой, – торопливо поправил он и пожал плечами. – Вам решать, должен ли быть для этого пересмотрен Кодекс.   
Йода прикрыл глаза и выглядел так, будто размышляет о каких-то отвлеченных вещах: вроде меню ужина или отличившихся на тренировке юнлингах. Оби-Ван знал, что это было не так, и еще он знал слишком хорошо, что ему не удастся переубедить магистра, если тот не пойдет навстречу.  
Помощь пришла из неожиданного источника.  
– А я думаю, он прав, – сообщил Кит Фисто, и все посмотрели на него. – Если наши политики занимаются реформами, чтобы удержать систему от уничтожения, нам нужно брать с них пример.   
– Не со всех, – напомнила Шаак Ти, но тут же качнула монтралами. – Сейчас нам надо думать о новом поколении джедаев, о нашем будущем. И если мы не хотим потерять кого-то из них, как едва не потеряли Скайуокера, то Кодекс должен быть пересмотрен.   
Оби-Ван слушал не перебивая, почтительно склонив голову, как в бытность падаваном. Главное он уже сделал – направил их мысли в нужное русло. Дальше нужно было просто не мешать.  
– Оби-Ван Кеноби, – в конце концов, Йода негромко назвал его имя, тем самым положив конец очередному раунду споров.   
Оби-Ван сделал шаг вперед и опустился на колени.   
– Властью Совета, волей Силы, подтверждаю твой ранг магистра-джедая, – Йода коснулся его плеч лайтсэйбером. Пылающее лезвие мелькнуло справа – и в подставленные ладони Оби-Вану свалилась падаванская косичка. Он опустил глаза и посмотрел на нее – так же, как когда-то давно, сжал в кулаке, ощущая, как подступает к горлу комок. И так же, как почти полтора десятилетия назад, он так хотел, чтобы Квай-Гон Джинн был рядом в эту минуту…  
Легкое, почти незаметное прикосновение в Силе было легко пропустить. Это была не Асока и не Энакин, кто-то старше и мудрее, и Оби-Ван слабо улыбнулся, опуская голову. Теперь улыбку не спрятать в бороде, вот досада.   
– Обсудить надо Совету джедаев предложенные тобой преобразования, – мягко и как-то устало сказал Йода. – Избежали мы того будущего, что Сила открыла мне на Дагобе в медитации. Но чтобы не допустить подобного, изменения необходимы.   
Рам Кота шагнул к Оби-Вану и протянул ему рукоять меча:  
– Возьми свой лайтсэйбер, Кеноби. И да прибудет с тобой Сила.   
Оби-Ван встал, обхватил пальцами сэйбер и поклонился. Внутри у него все бурлило, энергия жаждала выхода: драться, бежать отсюда, лететь куда-то, заниматься сексом… Это, последнее, было слегка непривычным, но весьма приятным.   
Едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не рвануть с места, он отступил назад и по дороге прихватил Энакина за рукав туники, потянул за собой, поблагодарив на прощание:  
– Спасибо, магистры.   
– Оби-Ван, – окликнул Йода. – Спроси у молодой Асоки, не согласится ли она изредка приходить в Храм и тренировать юнлингов.  
– Хорошо, – снова кивнул Оби-Ван, чувствуя, как поет от восторга сердце. – Спрошу. Но уже уверен, что она согласится.  
Будет прыгать до потолка, как только услышит. Ему не терпелось поделиться с ней всем, что случилось за последние дни, рассказать каждую мелочь, вспомнить в подробностях, обсудить, проанализировать… и на какое-то время обо всем забыть.   
Он вышел в коридор и вытянул за собой Энакина, который еле ноги передвигал. Оказавшись снаружи, Оби-Ван первым делом заметил с полдюжины падаванов: они сидели возле стены и с сокровенным ужасом в глазах взирали на джедаев.  
– Это опять какие-то испытания были? – в шоке произнес темноволосый мальчик, в котором Оби-Ван опознал того самого Калеба Дьюма, за которым они с Падме прилетали на Кэллер.  
– А вы что здесь делаете? – Оби-Ван изо всех сил старался, чтобы голос его звучал грозно.  
– Мы хотели вас дождаться, мастер Кеноби… – пискнула крошечная родианская девочка.  
– Дождались, Ганоди, – терпеливо сказал он, – а теперь идите спать!   
– С мастером Скайуокером все в порядке?..  
Оби-Ван глянул на Энакина, который привалился к стене, чтобы удержать равновесие, и выглядел несколько ошалевшим.   
– Конечно. А теперь живо отправляйтесь по своим делам!  
Они разошлись, тихонько переговариваясь между собой, и Оби-Ван позволил себе наконец выдохнуть с облегчением.   
– Скажи мне, – тихо и как-то недоверчиво начал Энакин, – они правда сказали то, что сказали?..  
– Если мы оба не продолжаем галлюцинировать, то все обстоит именно так, – Оби-Ван потянулся к бороде, но по дороге сообразил, насколько бессмысленным выглядит теперь этот жест и шепотом выругался. – Слушай, не знаю, как тебе, а мне больше всего хочется убраться отсюда подальше хотя бы на какое-то время!  
Энакин изумленно захлопал глазами:  
– А можно?..  
Оби-Ван покачал головой и зашагал в сторону лифта, ведущего к выходу. Скайуокер себя долго ждать не заставил: в два гигантских шага преодолел разделявшее их пространство и пристроился сбоку.   
– К тому же, я уверен, что нас ждут, – пробормотал Оби-Ван, ощущая в Силе присутствие Асоки совсем рядом. А где Асока – там и Падме.   
– Но они, – Энакин мотнул подбородком в сторону зала, который они только оставили, – Совет – они действительно меня отпустили?..  
– Можешь вернуться и спросить сам, – предложил Оби-Ван.  
– Ну уж нет! Не хочу и думать об этом!  
– Тогда думай лучше о другом.  
Они обменялись быстрыми взглядами, без слов понимая друг друга, и некоторое время шли молча. А потом Энакин тихонько фыркнул:  
– Шпилька прибьет тебя за то, что ты тут про нее наговорил.   
Оби-Ван пожал плечами:  
– Я сказал правду. Возможно, правду слегка приукрашенную, но ни слова лжи.   
– Все как обычно, мастер, – Энакин легонько толкнул его плечом, продолжая улыбаться. – Ты что же, хочешь ее в ученицы взять?.. Мою Шпильку?..  
– Ничего подобного, – Оби-Ван чувствовал тепло в груди – она была близко, она ждала его… – Теперь это не твоя Шпилька. Это моя Асока.   
И сразу после этого двери лифта распахнулись, они одновременно шагнули в холл, и вышеупомянутая тогрута прыгнула на Оби-Вана. Она повисла у него на шее, обвивая руками и ногами, так, что ему пришлось воспользоваться Силой, чтобы остаться в вертикальном положении. Он обнял ее всю – худенькое, но вполне оформившееся тело, обхватил бедра, прижимая к себе, уткнулся в ее лекку и прошептал:  
– Как же я соскучился, девочка.  
– Я знаю, – проскулила она и замерла, только сердце колотилось где-то совсем рядом с его сердцем. Какое-то время Оби-Ван вообще ничего не слышал и не видел – только ощущал где-то на периферии, как Энакин обнимает Падме, молча, не в силах даже говорить, а она что-то еле слышно шепчет ему на ухо.   
А потом Асока все же оторвалась от Оби-Вана, подняла глаза и ахнула:  
– Звезды и планеты! Кеноби! Что случилось с твоей бородой?!..  
И сразу после этого все снова пришло в движение.


	7. Эпилог

Да, без привязанностей определенно было легче, признал Оби-Ван, когда торжественный обед, организованный Бэйлом Органой, растянулся дальше трехчасовой отметки. Все его мысли были только об Асоке и кровати – нет, любой горизонтальной поверхности. Было бы ему, как и Асоке, восемнадцать, он бы уже нашел предлог сбежать, но джедаю было негоже раздражаться на чужое гостеприимство.  
Он смотрел на натужно улыбающуюся тогруту, и с трудом подавлял рвущийся изнутри рык.  
– …и мы могли бы пересмотреть все заключенные ранее соглашения, – разглагольствовала Мон Мотма, грея в высоком бокале какое-то контрабандное вино. – Уверена, придется столкнуться с рядом трудностей, но все же мы справимся. Особенно, если Совет джедаев любезно согласится направить нам в помощь джедаев.  
– Джедаев для этого слишком мало, – вклинился Энакин. Он, к удивлению Асоки, Оби-Вана и Падме, до сих пор не уснул при обсуждении политических решений и шагов. Кеноби чувствовал, что Скайуокер расслабился и теперь стремительно пытается набраться. – Сейчас Совет занимают другие вопросы. Он тоже очень пострадал.  
Повисла неловкая пауза, и все сделали вид, что нужно поесть еще немного.  
– Кстати, о страданиях, – не выдержал Оби-Ван. – Позвольте мне откланяться. Жаль оставлять такую компанию, но синяки и ссадины еще неприятно напоминают о себе. Участие джедаев в наведении порядка в галактике мы можем обсудить через несколько дней. Уверен, это будет уместно.  
– Конечно-конечно, гене… ой, то есть магистр Кеноби, – Органа поднялся со своего места. – Не будем вас задерживать, и извините за нашу увлеченность.  
– Ничего страшного, я благодарен за возможность разделить с вами пищу, но мое физическое состояние пока оставляет желать лучшего.  
Асока уже стояла рядом, намереваясь подхватить под локоть, будто он немощный старик.  
_Только попробуй,_ – пригрозил он через связь, получив в ответ волну веселья и облегчения.  
– Я тоже благодарю вас, – Тано изобразила краткий реверанс. – Помогу учителю. Нас всегда учили помогать старшим. Спасибо за гостеприимство и помощь, сенаторы, учитель.  
Уходя Оби-Ван поймал испуганный и возмущенный взгляд Энакина, но только растянул губы в улыбке пошире – что-то странное творилось с его терпением.  
– Слава богам! – прошипела Асока, как только они покинули апартаменты Амидалы. – Как же это было скучно!  
Не обращая внимания на протокольного дроида, Кеноби обнял ее за талию и притянул к себе, поцеловал жадно и влажно. Она ответила и подтолкнула к выходу из здания.  
Органа организовал Асоке квартиру, ничем не уступающую той, где расположилась Падме. Но Тано отказалась. Присутствие и участие такого количества политиков в ее жизни душило. Она сбежала в свою крошечную, чуть побольше стандартной каюты на стандартном звездолете квартирку. И когда в тягость становилось даже общество Амидалы, мчалась сюда – навела порядок и даже озаботилась приобретением еды, свежего постельного белья и даже кое-какой посуды. Туда, не говоря ни слова, она потащила и Кеноби.  
Чем ниже уровень, тем спокойнее жизнь, если, конечно, ты в состоянии постоять за себя – таков был негласный закон Корусанта. Асока зависла примерно на середине: вид из окна был и не самый отвратительный, выхлопами и мусором не воняло, да и сражаться за себя приходилось не часто.  
Они спустились на спидере и потолкались в шумной толпе – люди вокруг приходили в себя после очередной революции, обсуждали новости, замирали перед огромными голонет-экранами. Оби-Ван призвал Силу на помощь, чтобы блокировать новые лозунги и обещания. Он извлек самый важный урок – нельзя быть миротворцем и при этом служить режиму. Защищать покой можно только находясь вовне, над происходящем, в стороне, но только не внутри.  
– Оби? – позвала его тихо Асока, сжимая ладонь.  
– Прости, – улыбнулся он. – Отвлекся.  
– Почти пришли. Может быть, стоило остаться там, наверху? Надеюсь, что ты не сбежишь от омерзения.  
– Ты глупая, – он дернул ее за руку к себе поближе. – Мне совершенно все равно… Есть ты, а это главное.  
Асока хихикнула. На турболифте они поднялись на нужный уровень, и как только дверь пискнула, запираясь за ними, тогрута обняла Оби-Вана. Это объятие было самым настоящим из всех, она вжалась носом ему под ухо, крепко сцепила руки вокруг плеч и замерла на несколько секунд.  
– Как же я волновалась, Оби. Я думала… да чего только не думала!  
Она столкнула с его плеч тяжелый коричневый плащ и позволила одежде упасть на пол.  
– Я знаю, моя девочка. Знаю. Прости, что тебе пришлось тоже через это пройти.  
Он смотрел на нее и поражался, как она ухитрилась так измениться за то время пока они не виделись. Красивая, тонкая, жесткая, но в то же время неописуемо нежная в своем темно-синем платье, подчеркивающем талию, спадающем до самых пят чернильными складками. Ее глаза благодаря наряду стали синее синего. Кеноби протянул руку и погладил кончиками пальцев белый узор на щеке. Асока опустила глаза и прильнула к руке.  
Светом служили только неоновые отблески сквозь полосы дюрастиловых жалюзи, но Оби-Вану не нужен был свет. Ему нужно было только довериться Силе и полностью открыть щиты. Асока, отступила на шаг назад, и он сделал шаг вперед. Она вела его в спальню, почему-то чувствуя смущение и неуверенность. Оби-Ван с удивлением отметил, что сам немного напряжен. Отчего-то эта ночь казалась важнее, весомее.  
Тано остановила его ладонью в грудь. Она расстегнула ремень, аккуратно отложив его в сторону, развернула широкий пояс.  
– Смотри-ка, Храм все еще способен прилично нарядить джедая или двух, – уголком губ усмехнулась она. Оби-Ван попытался поймать ртом эту полуулыбку, но она положила палец на его губы.  
– Терпение, магистр.  
Он не сдержал смешка. В его теле каждый нерв дрожал, в низу живота было тепло и тяжело, и терпения оставалось очень мало. Но он уступил.  
Асока сняла с него табард, развязала верхнюю тунику, а потом нижнюю, запустила пальцы под них, касаясь груди, скользя к плечам, сбрасывая ткань.  
Оби-Ван закрыл глаза, позволяя ей вести туда, куда она хочет. Он чувствовал, как возбуждение накатывает волнами, становясь все горячее и сильнее. И пропускал сквозь себя каждую такую волну. Тано поцеловала его уже снова колючий подбородок, чуть царапнула зубами, издав довольный звук. Потом ее пухлые губы нашли его, язык легкими поддразниваниями просил входа. Оби-Ван позволил: раскрылся ей навстречу. Он не сдержался и застонал, стоило только ее языку встретиться с его, поласкать легкими прикосновениями. Он обнял ее, прижал к себе, стиснул одной рукой задний лекку, задыхаясь под новым валом чувств.  
– Оби, ты в порядке? – она разомкнула губы и прошептала ему прямо в рот.  
– Да. Да, прости, милая, – он поцеловал снова, поглаживая ее лекку, трогая пальцами лицо.  
Она гладила его плечи, скользила ладонями по бицепсам и снова вверх, по груди, крайне нежно по бокам, чтобы не причинить боли, вниз по животу. И снова вверх, к подбородку, в волосы.  
– Все-таки сбрил, – тихо улыбнулась Асока.  
– Половина обгорела, – признался он.  
– А голова?  
– Тоже немного пострадала.  
Она расцеловала все его лицо, лизнула ямочку на подбородке и взъерошила челку.  
– Мне нравится, – Асока развернула его за плечи спиной к кровати и легонько толкнула. Кеноби с готовностью упал, подстраховавшись Силой. Тано расстегнула и стащила с него сапоги, а потом присела рядом и принялась играть завязками штанов. Она склонилась над ним, целуя шею, скользя языком по волоскам на груди. Оби-Ван выгибался под ее лаской комкая край юбки, попавший под пальцы. Член тянулся к ее дразнящей руке, и Асока больше не томила, дернула шнурок и нырнула под ткань, принося приятную прохладу на разгоряченную кожу.  
Он застонал, бесстыдно поддавая бедрами вверх, а потом выдохнул и приподнялся на одном локте, чтобы дотянуться до ее губ.  
– Я слишком не тороплюсь, да? – неловко спросила Асока.  
– Ты можешь делать все, что пожелаешь, – Оби-Ван чувствовал, что у него глаза от удовольствия закатываются, даже от того, как она сжимает уже твердый член во влажной ладошке.  
– Я хочу делать так, чтобы тебе было приятно, – пролепетала она в ухо.  
– Мне приятно, что бы ты ни делала, – таким же заговорщическим шепотом ответил он, и подмял ее под себя. Ее ноги путались в юбке, а его штаны сползли с задницы, но ему было плевать, потому что он искал, где застежка на платье и быстро одну за другой выпутывал крошечные пуговки из петелек.  
Под платьем Асока была горячая и гладкая. Приподнявшись, он потянул верх платья вперед, и она вытянула руки, чтобы освободить их из рукавов. Ее соски напряглись и ждали поцелуев. Оби-Ван не пожалел времени на оба, продолжая сталкивать платье вниз. Тогрута застонала, прижимая его голову к своей груди.  
– Я опять не успею ничего сделать из того, что хотела, – выдохнула Асока с наслаждением и разочарованием одновременно. – Не могу больше терпеть.  
Оби-Ван стянул с нее трусики и избавился от своих штанов и белья.  
– Я, признаться честно, тоже не совсем готов терпеть, – выпалил он, вылизывая ей шею.  
Асока засмеялась, прижимаясь всем телом, разводя ноги для него.  
– Разок по-быстренькому? – предложила она.  
– Невозможная! – простонал Оби-Ван и, чуть направив себя рукой, вошел в ее горячую влажную глубину.  
Тогрута резко вдохнув, выгнулась в его руках, а он зажмурился.  
– Как же я скучала! – простонала Асока, пытаясь принять его еще глубже, сжала внутри и поерзала под ним, требуя движения. И Оби-Ван стал двигаться, читая в Силе, как Асоке больше всего нравится. Угодить ей у него получалось с легкостью, она с одинаковым энтузиазмом отзывалась и на размеренный ритм, плавный, как корусантские вальсы, и на отчаянное стаккато его нетерпеливых бедер. Они не занимались любовью, они трахались как полоумные, осознавая, что для них это только начало. Асока тихо вскрикнула и скрестила щиколотки у Оби-Вана на пояснице, прижимая в себе и заставляя замереть. Оргазмируя, она вся трепетала вокруг его плоти, срывая и его с края. У Оби-Вана не было шансов удержаться, поэтому, придавив ее к кровати, сграбастав в ладонях узкие плечи, он хрипло застонал ей в шею, излился глубоко внутри. Они замерли слушая, как поет вокруг и внутри них Сила свою тихую песню единения.  
Сердца колотились будто друг о друга, Оби-Ван слышал звук, с которым ее живот на каждом выдохе отлипает от его живота, чувствовал, как по ее бедрам течет его пот и был совершенно счастлив, наблюдая все это.  
Отдышавшись Асока тихо рассмеялась.  
– Ну, поверь, что я совершенно не это планировала.  
– Верю…  
– Правда, я так медленно, чинно-благородно…  
– Верю, верю…  
– И не смогла.  
Оби-Ван выскользнул из нее, обнял и перевернул обоих на бок. Глядя в полумраке в ее блестящие глаза, он лопался от счастья, пытался пропустить это чувство сквозь себя, отдать часть Силе, но в ответ получал двойную порцию.  
– Успеешь еще, – он чмокнул ее в кончик носа.  
– Я так рада, что все закончилось и ты теперь рядом, – она обняла его за шею, лоб ко лбу. – И никуда не нужно больше бежать.  
– Не нужно, мы не будем больше бегать, – он водил кончиком пальца по белым узорам на ее лице, запоминая каждый до малейшего изгиба.  
– А что насчет Федерации или что они на этот раз придумали? Должны мы им помогать?  
– Должны мы сейчас об этом говорить? – поморщился Кеноби.  
– Прости, – она легонько коснулась его губ. – Ты так колешься пуще прежнего, магистр Кеноби!  
– Извини, что не предупредил, – рассмеялся он, устраиваясь на спине. Асока прилегла к нему на плечо, сплетя их ноги. Ее пальцы бессмысленно, но дразняще приятно скользили по его груди. Она играла волосками, обводила вокруг сосков, писала на нем какие-то буквы, чертила спирали и треугольники.  
– Можешь рассказать, как это – Испытания?  
Оби-Ван помолчал. Об этом ему тоже не хотелось говорить, но и ее любопытство он тоже мог понять.  
– Страшно.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что ты не можешь отличить реальное от иллюзии и рискуешь ошибиться. Мне кажется, что я видел будущее, но его уже не будет…  
– Про Энакина? – встрепенулась Асока.  
– Да.  
– Все было про него, будто мы предназначены для того, чтобы следить за ним, – фыркнула она.  
– Может в этом наше предназначение?  
– Может, конечно, но мне бы не хотелось всю жизнь зависнуть со Скайгаем.  
Кеноби молча согласился.  
– А что Совет?  
– Совет, как всегда, обсуждает важнейшие вопросы Ордена.  
– Без тебя они могут зайти в тупик, – в притворном ужасе поцокала языком Асока.  
– Без меня же они смогут оттуда и выйти, – заверил ее Оби-Ван. – Мы с тобой не расстанемся. Все остальное – я готов принять.  
– Я уже говорила, что люблю тебя?  
– Что-то такое припоминаю…  
– Я люблю тебя, Кеноби.  
– Я тебя тоже, Тано.  
Они снова поцеловались: горячо, растягивая удовольствие и разливая приятную истому по телам друг друга, грея кожу прикосновениями. Когда воздуха перестало хватать, Оби-Ван стал тихонько целовать лекку Асоки, заставляя вздрагивать.  
– Кстати, магистр Йода спрашивал, не будешь ли ты так любезна приходить в Храм и тренировать юнлингов?  
Тано замерла, а потом села на кровати.  
– Серьезно? А как же… Я же не член Ордена, это против правил!  
– То, что мы сделали, само по себе против правил. Против законов вселенной, против всего, чему нас учили. Так что плевать на какое-то крошечное нарушение!  
– Я с удовольствием. А ты будешь заниматься ребятами?  
– Все зависит от того, как Совет выйдет из тупика.  
– Ты поставил им ультиматум? – рассмеялась Асока, беря его за руку и переплетая их пальцы.  
– Нет, что ты! Только дал пищу для размышления.  
– Значит, ультиматум о капитуляции, – закатила глаза Тано.  
– Ты слишком высокого мнения о моих способностях, – заверил Оби-Ван, поглаживая свободной рукой ее бедро.  
– Да. И не собираюсь его менять.  
Она снова легла рядом.  
– Пообщаться с Йодой будет на пользу мне, – задумчиво произнесла она, как будто не замечая того, что подражает старому магистру.  
– Потом – обязательно. А сейчас давай немного поспим, если ты не против.  
– Я даже за, – ответила Асока, натянула на них обоих одеяло, погладила под ним бедро Оби-Вана, потом его все еще чувствительный член, а потом устроила руку у Кеноби на талии. – Покойной ночи, мастер.  
– Сладких снов, падаван, – прошептал он ей в губы, призывая Силу на помощь для более крепкого сна.

 

***

Вопль комлинка почему-то напугал Асоку, вытряхивая из сна и заодно из уютного кокона, который они с Оби-Ваном создали под одеялом – пропитанный их общим запахом и теплом. Она дернулась, дернула Кеноби, который сонно сощурился на нее, окончательно еще не проснувшись.  
– Проклятый комлинк, – пробурчала Тано, перелезая через ноги Оби, чтобы нащупать платье на полу, а в его кармане криффов аппарат.  
– Тано! – рявкнула она самым грозным шепотом, нажимая кнопку голосового ответа.  
– Шпилька, – над ладонью возник крайне взъерошенный – хоть волос у него стало меньше, Асоке казалось, что общая растрепанность Скайуокера стала еще более заметна – Энакин, завернутый в одеяло, как в палатку.  
– Ты сдурел? – в унисон возопили Асока и Оби-Ван.  
– Мастер, привет, – наглец улыбнулся во весь рот. – Шпилька, я только хотел спросить, когда мы полетим за «Эбеновым Ястребом»?  
_– E chuta,_ Скайгай, – Тано вырубила комлинк. – Неужели из него дурь даже вытрахать нельзя? – проныла она, пряча лицо на груди смеющегося Оби-Вана.  
– По-видимому, нет, – он гладил рукой ее монтралы, – не выжечь, не вытрахать… впрочем, может быть, это и к лучшему!  
– К лучшему то, что она нас разбудил? – пробормотала Асока, поднимая лицо и находя взглядом Оби-Вана.  
– Ох, знаю я эту ухмылочку…  
– Не-а-а-а, не знаешь, – она пробежалась кончиками пальцев по его груди, опускаясь к животу. – Ты еще много обо мне не знаешь, Оби. И я о тебе. Но у нас есть целая куча времени.  
Куча не куча, но полчаса им хватило впритык – ровно столько выждал Энакин перед тем, как позвонить в очередной раз. На этот раз Асока даже слушать его не стала, выпалила:  
– Через час на твоем чертовом разрушителе!  
Оби-Ван, приподнял голову с кровати, удивленно глядя на Асоку:  
– Умоляю, скажи мне, что ты не спрятала корабль у него под носом!  
Она невинно улыбнулась и пожала плечами.  
Кеноби застонал, прикрывая лицо рукой.  
– И значит, все это время…  
– Знаю, операция была рискованной, но дело того стоило, – она поднырнула под его локоть и зачарованно уставилась на Оби-Вана. Утренний свет постепенно проникал в комнату между полос жалюзи, и больше всего Асоке хотелось валяться вот так, лениво, ничего не делая и никуда не спеша. Не выскакивать из постели во фрешер, смывая с себя чужой запах, соскребая прикосновения, а наоборот – купаться в нем, нежиться и наслаждаться каждой секундой, проведенной вместе с любимым человеком.  
– Мне показалось, или ты сказала – час? – Оби-Ван деликатно вырвал ее из размышлений, повернулся и коснулся губами плеча. – Боюсь, для такого старика, как я, это слишком мало времени…  
– Ох, да хватит уже! – она шлепнула его по бедру и вскочила. – Ладно уж, придется отдать ему этот корабль, а то же не отстанет!  
– Ты еще не рассказала мне, как тебе удалось найти «Эбеновый Сокол», – Оби-Ван перекатился на бок и смотрел на нее внимательными голубыми глазами.  
Асока замерла на мгновение и прикусила губу. А потом тихо ответила:  
– Наверное, это было похоже на Испытания для тебя. Странно. И страшно. Но я рада, что пережила все это. И рада, что все закончилось.  
Он потянулся к ней, в Силе и в реальности, обнимая, будто пытаясь спрятать ее от всех бед этого мира, защитить стеной из своего тела.  
– Может быть, нужно связаться с Энакином и заставить его ждать два часа? – предложил Оби-Ван, на что Асока только фыркнула и все-таки отправилась умываться.

Они успели вовремя – ну, почти, Скайуокер уже стоял в ангаре возле легкого кораблика, на котором прилетел с Корусанта, нетерпеливо постукивая ногой. Падме прикрыла ладошкой рот, чтобы спрятать зевоту – она выглядела не выспавшейся, но весьма довольной. За спиной у них маячили дроиды – Асока изумилась, когда увидела СиТриПиО, и ужасно обрадовалась, когда Р2Д2 выехал ей навстречу, громко просигналив приветствие.  
– О, Сила! Ты нашел дроидов!  
– Фактически, это не я нашел, это все Падме – ее служанки спрятали их, когда все началось… Оби-Ван! – он поздоровался с бывшим мастером и снова повернулся к Асоке, едва не подпрыгивая от нетерпения. – Где он? Почему мы собрались на «Вымогателе»? Ты могла просто скинуть мне координаты или назвать планету! Я хочу его видеть, Шпилька, пожалуйста!  
– И вот так с самого утра, – пожаловалась Амидала, держа в одной руке большую кружку с кофе. – Я даже толком проснуться не успела, как он уже тащит меня куда-то!  
– Возможно, это знак, что тебе необходима передышка в работе, – улыбнулся Оби-Ван.  
Падме закивала, потом глянула на Энакина, будто собиралась сказать что-то, но передумала.  
– Вообще-то, мы хотели вам предложить кое-что. Но сначала пусть Асока скажет моему мужу, где спрятала корабль, а то он нас всех с ума сведет!  
– Мастеру Эни не терпится увидеть этот легендарный звездолет. – тут же влез с комментариями СиТриПиО, и Асока решила, что чем скорее все произойдет, тем лучше.  
Она направилась вперед, на ходу вспоминая номер ангара, из которого умыкнула имперский истребитель, оставив в обмен вещь гораздо более ценную. К счастью, на этот раз не пришлось прятаться от штурмовиков и вскрывать внутреннюю систему коммуникаций, чтобы открыть двери.  
Энакин, который начал уже о чем-то догадываться, взвыл за очередным поворотом:  
– Нет, пожалуйста!.. Только не говори мне!..  
– И не буду. Твой экипаж был слишком занят приемом какого-то шаттла, и совсем не обратил внимания на меня и моего нового друга. Мне пришлось оставить его на некоторое время и позаимствовать с «Вымогателя» более неприметный транспорт.  
– Мне доложили, что у нас истребитель пропал, но тогда я не придал этому значения… – Энакин вздохнул. – Ладно, где он?  
– Еще минутку терпения… – Асоке все же пришлось наклониться над панелью замка в стене. Она вытащила из поясного кармана комплект инструментов – то, что ты носишь платье, еще не означает, что можно распрощаться со всеми привычками. К тому же, Падме прекрасно умудрялась таскать с собой бластер – на всякий случай, так кто же ей, Асоке Тано, попробует запретить?  
Асока вскрыла коды, наскоро переписанные перед уходом, и двери ангара разъехались в разные стороны, открывая взглядам маленький транспортник.  
– Прошу!  
Энакин замер на пороге: на лице у него бродило просто неописуемое выражение.  
– Я подумала, что для меня он слишком быстрый, – добавила Асока, чтобы окончательно его добить. – Мне нравится что-то более медленное, основательное… – она стрельнула глазами в сторону Оби-Вана и убедилась, что он понял. – А этот можешь забрать себе.  
Он ни секунды не колебался – невнятно пробормотал «Спасибо, Шпилька» и устремился вперед.  
– Я думаю, мы все можем подняться на мостик, – предложил Кеноби, недоверчиво оглядывая кораблик с примечательными коричневыми панелями внешней обшивки, – если, конечно, поместимся… Асока?  
– Будет тесновато, но я согласна прижаться к кому-нибудь, чтобы сэкономить пространство, – она стрельнула глазами в его сторону.  
Оби-Ван, который был в этот момент как раз занят тем, что подавал руку Падме, шумно выдохнул и покачал головой.  
– А тебе, госпожа Тано, помогать не буду!  
– Ну и ладно, сама обойдусь, – она подхватила юбку и забралась внутрь.  
Из машинного отделения доносилось приглушенное бормотание:  
– Улучшенный гиперпривод… класс первый, не меньше… усиленный мотиватор, так… генератор дефлекторного щита… ух ты… почти четыре тысячи лет, а осевой стабилизатор как новенький… ух ты!  
Время от времени все это перемежалось восторженным свистом Р2Д2.  
Падме послушала все это безобразие и сказала:  
– Даже и не знаю, благодарить тебя или проклинать…  
– Сойдет и то, и другое, – Асока прижалась к Оби-Вану и улыбалась Амидале, но одновременно с этим продолжала внимать восторгам Скайуокера. Осевой стабилизатор в хорошем состоянии – это интересно, потом надо будет на это чудо поглядеть…  
– Как прошел прием? – дипломатично поинтересовался Оби-Ван у Падме, пытаясь хоть как-то занять ее разговором, пока Энакин совершенно неприлично ворковал над кораблем.  
– Хозяйка Падме как обычно выглядела просто великолепно и была целиком и полностью удовлетворена переговорами с сенатором Мон Мотмой! – влез СиТриПиО. – А мастер Энакин сначала наслаждался вечером, а потом очень наслаждался, и я даже начал беспокоиться, не станет ли ему плохо!  
Амидала улыбнулась, отдала ему пустую чашку из-под кофе и ангельским голосом попросила:  
– СиТриПиО, будь так добр, проверь мою почту на датападе, ладно? Кажется, я оставила его на нашем корабле…  
– Сию секунду, госпожа!  
Асока подождала, пока он удалился на приличное расстояние, и захихикала:  
– Кажется, кто-то вчера все-таки набрался?  
– О, вы напрасно ушли, – Падме обернулась через плечо на Скайуокера, но тот был слишком занят, ковыряясь во внутренностях звездолета. – Эни пока не переговорил со всеми присутствующими о причинах захвата власти Палпатином, не успокоился.  
– Ох, да тогда получается, мы очень вовремя ушли, – заметил Оби-Ван.  
Падме слабо улыбнулась.  
– Мне едва не пришлось тащить его домой. Спасибо Силе за быстрый джедайский метаболизм…  
– То есть, спать вам все-таки ночью не пришлось, да? – невинно уточнила Асока.  
Падме изо всех сил пыталась удержать лицо пару секунд, потом порозовела, а потом кивнула, признавая поражение.  
– Пару часов мне все же подремать удалось. А в остальное время мы разговаривали, – она лукаво улыбнулась. – И придумали кое-что, о чем я бы хотела поговорить с вами.  
– Мне уже начинать беспокоиться? – пробормотал Оби-Ван.  
– Отнюдь! – Амидала продолжала улыбаться. – Энакин убедил, что новое правительство как-нибудь справится без меня пару недель. И напомнил о некоем обещании, данном на Иктотче.  
– О каком? – тут же спросила Асока.  
– Мы улетим на Набу, как только все закончится, – твердо сказала Падме. – И я предлагаю вам поехать с нами. Всего на несколько дней, джедаи должны понять, что всем вам нужен отдых.  
Оби-Ван посмотрел на Асоку, она почувствовала взгляд и тоже повернулась, беззвучно задавая вопрос: _Можем ли мы себе это позволить?.. Хочешь ли ты?.._  
И с невероятной радостью ощутила, что он интересуется у нее тем же, со смутной надеждой на положительный ответ.  
– Конечно, если сейчас неподходящее время – вы всегда можете присоединиться позже, скажем, через неделю?.. Энакин заставил меня поклясться, что четырнадцать дней я не возьму в руки датапада, – смущенно произнесла она, – так что, похоже, придется наслаждаться отпуском.  
– Именно поэтому ты теперь эксплуатируешь СиТриПиО, – улыбнулся Оби-Ван.  
Амидала улыбнулась и мило похлопала ресницами.  
– Не так громко, Кеноби.  
– Ой, не волнуйся, – Асока глянула через плечо на Энакина. Он наконец оставил в покое гиперпривод и задумчиво бродил по кораблю, трогая стены руками. Он будто почувствовал ее взгляд и вскинулся, глаза горели азартом:  
– Я собираюсь немного полетать!  
– Эни, я рассказала Оби-Вану и Асоке о нашем предложении, – сказала Падме и наморщила нос. – Ты в курсе, что весь уже перемазался?.. Иди сюда, пожалуйста, хоть на пару минут оторвись от этого корабля!  
Он подошел ближе, и Асока увидела блестящие пятна на его темно-коричневой тунике, а еще на щеке и на шее – про руки и говорить не приходилось.  
_\- Мне повезло, что мой джедай не так любит возиться с железом,_ – послала она довольную мысль в направлении Оби-Вана, и он удивленно вздернул бровь.  
_\- А мне повезло, что мой джедай так меня понимает._  
– Эй, прекратите! – возмутился Энакин. – Они болтают друг с другом! – объяснил он в ответ на удивленный взгляд Падме. – Лучше отвечайте, вы поедите с нами на Набу или будете сидеть здесь, в тесной комнатушке, купленной за неизвестно каким способом добытые кредиты?  
– Эй! – возмутилась Асока. – Это моя квартира, и я ее люблю! А на что это ты намекаешь?..  
– Ну, мало ли… – дал он задний ход, глядя на Амидалу в поисках поддержки. – Мало ли, вдруг… _Это подарок Бонтери?.._  
– Издеваешься? – завопила Асока. – Последние мозги растерял! Мне плевать, что ты думаешь о моей квартире, но она моя, и я ее честно купила! А на Набу, кажется, имущество есть только у сенатора Амидалы, в отличие от джедая Скайуокера, которому даже лишней туники не принадлежит! – сообщила она, скрестив руки на груди. – И да, я хочу туда полететь! Увидеть то место, где вы поженились, и водопады, и все такое, мне, черт возьми, требуется компенсация за все твои вопли в моей голове!  
Энакину даже хватило совести принять виноватый вид.  
– Что ж, отлично, – сказала Падме и посмотрела на Кеноби. – Оби-Ван?  
Он пожал плечами:  
– Я не против. Вряд ли Совет будет рад видеть меня в ближайшее время… после того, что я им наговорил.  
Они с Энакином обменялись понимающими взглядами, и Асока затеребила Оби-Вана за рукав.  
– Это ты сейчас о чем?.. Что ты им сказал?.. Ты уговорил Йоду, чтобы я тренировала юнлингов?.. Ты это сделал?!  
– Нет, – он покачал головой, – вовсе нет. Я тебе потом расскажу. На Набу, – добавил он, посмотрел на Падме и кивнул, благодаря за подарок.  
– Отлично, – сказал Энакин и снова принялся нетерпеливо раскачиваться на пятках. – Так мы можем наконец уже куда-нибудь полететь?.. Пожалуйста?..

 

***

Падме не знала, как Энакину удалось уговорить ее, но результат был налицо: все они летели на Набу на «Эбеновом ястребе». Только после того, как Энакин потратил день, развлекаясь со своей новой игрушкой, и убедился, что древняя рухлядь (Падме не осмелилась произносить вслух, но окрестила про себя ситхский корабль именно так) не рассыпается после первого же гиперскачка. Асока заверяла его, что звездолет – самый послушный из тех, которыми ей приходилось управлять, но Энакину нужно было самому во всем убедиться. Поэтому он схватил в охапку Р2Д2 – Оби-Вану и Асоке удалось отговориться какими-то важными делами, а Падме – сборами в дорогу, – и улетел с Корусанта. Что он делал и где – Падме не знала, и спрашивать не стала. Возможно, ему просто нужно было побыть одному, наедине с небом и скоростью. Возможно, он просто хотел окончательно удостовериться, что свободен – и никто не следует за ним, никто не пытается его остановить, проконтролировать, заставить делать что-то, чего он не хочет.  
Он вернулся вечером, и таким счастливым Падме его никогда еще не видела. К тому моменту она уже сложила вещи, посмотрела какую-то дурацкую передачу по головизору и поговорила со своей семьей – все они, к счастью, были в полном порядке, целы и невредимы и теперь с нетерпением ждали прибытия гостей на Набу.  
– Ты сказала им о нас? – спросил Энакин. Падме едва догадалась, что он имеет в виду, потому что в тот момент ее дражайший супруг пытался засунуть в рот половину стейка из нерфа.  
– Да, – улыбнулась Падме. – Я рассказала родителям, что мой муж – джедай с прекрасными манерами, воспитанный в столице лучшими учителями.  
Энакин возмущенно замычал, но не пожелал расставаться с едой. Падме, хихикая, смотрела на него, пока он наконец все не прожевал, не проглотил и осторожно поинтересовался:  
– У меня что-то на лице?  
– Огромное пятно грязи, – кивнула Падме, – и я собираюсь отмыть тебя хорошенько, как только мы прилетим на Набу.  
– Собирайся же! – он вспомнил о том, что опять нужно куда-то лететь, закинул в себя последний кусок мяса и понесся за Оби-Ваном и Асокой. И наплевал на все их попытки убедить его немного притормозить, засунул всех на корабль и выставил курс на Набу.  
– Боюсь, это будет самый короткий и тревожный перелет, – буркнул Кеноби, пытаясь отыскать ремни безопасности в кресле второго пилота.  
– Все на месте? Асока, спихни этого старого ворчуна и садись рядом! – велел Энакин, и джедаи поменялись местами.  
Падме смотрела в иллюминатор: огни Корусанта провожали их до самой орбиты, а потом и они исчезли, превратившись в яркую вспышку во время перехода в гиперпространство.  
– Очень тебя прошу – не нужно демонстрировать все маневровые преимущества этого звездолета! – попросил Оби-Ван.  
– Я присоединяюсь, – хихикнула Асока. – У нас тут важные лица на борту, Скайгай! Сенатор и магистр, не забывай!  
– Доставим в целости и сохранности! – он защелкал тумблерами на панели управления. – Никакого беспокойства!  
Падме могла представить, как ему хотелось полихачить, но Энакин сдерживался изо всех сил – то ли уже утолил первый голод, то ли действительно не хотел никого расстраивать. Это не помешало ему заложить особенно резкий вираж уже на подлете к Тиду. Падме вскрикнула от неожиданности и ощутила острое желание вцепиться мужу в волосы – выстриженная прядь на макушке идеально подходила для этого маневра.  
– Спасибо Силе, твердая земля, наконец-то! – пробормотал Оби-Ван, когда они все-таки приземлились. – Обратно мы с ним ни за что не полетим!  
– Да, как скажешь, – фыркнула Асока. Хотела взять свою дорожную сумку – стараниями Падме, довольно увесистую, но Оби-Ван не позволил, сам донес и руку подал, помогая спуститься.  
Падме подождала Энакина, но он, казалось, не слишком торопился: замер у трапа и сощурился, разглядывая городские башни.  
– Ты идешь? – она легонько подтолкнула его, и Энакин обернулся через плечо, улыбаясь такой яркой улыбкой, что сердце защемило.  
– Ага.  
И потом он подхватил ее на руки и вытащил из корабля – Падме визжала совсем не по-взрослому, просила его отпустить, но Энакин был непреклонен. И потом, когда поставил на ноги, взглянул сверху вниз, серьезно и внимательно.  
– Добро пожаловать домой, женушка.  
– Галактика обречена, – пробормотал где-то за ее спиной Кеноби, но Асока тут же возмущённо завопила, что он тоже как-то носил ее на руках, и ничего, все нормально, а дальше уже Падме не слушала, потому что Энакин поцеловал ее, и все остальное стало несущественным. 

 

***

Первый день на Набу выдался длинным: им пришлось перезнакомиться со всем семейством Наберри, отобедать и вежливо осмотреть все новшества на территории усадьбы. Кеноби и Асока с интересом беседовали с родней Падме о лучших временах планеты, специально обходя вниманием события последнего года – на всякий случай.  
Сама Падме, казалось, впервые за все время своих отношений с Энакином почувствовала себя женой. Настоящей, обыкновенной женой, которая может без оглядки щипать его за коленку или подкладывать на тарелку самый вкусный кусок и даже шептать на ухо, что у него хлебные крошки прицепились к пробивающимся усам. Но к вечеру, похоже и хозяева утомились гостями, радостно и с обещаниями обязательно заглянуть завтра проводили их к спидеру. Падме позаботилась об отдыхе старательно – огромная вилла, снятая ею на время отпуска, позволила бы двум парам при желании даже не встречаться ни разу. Но у них никак не получалось расстаться. Они сидели вчетвером, развалившись на круглом диване на центральной терассе, как самые обыкновенные и скучные пары: девочки под мышками у сытых и ленивых мальчиков.  
Первая об этом подумала Асока, а потом передала по связи, заставив и Энакина, и Оби-Вана улыбнуться.  
– Падме, спасибо тебе огромное, – выдохнула тогрута, глядя на розовато-лиловые сполохи заката. Где-то глубоко под ними умиротворяюще шумел водопад, наполняя воздух влагой и прохладой, легкий ветер нес запахи душистых трав и сладких цветов.  
– Рада, что вам понравилось, – улыбнулась Амидала и погладила левую руку Энакина. Он с готовностью подставил раскрытую ладонь и поцеловал в висок.  
– Я красивее планеты не видела…  
– Я тоже, – гордо согласилась Падме.  
– Завтра изучим ее получше, да, магистр? – Асока тронула кончиками пальцев лицо Оби-Вана.  
– Пожалуй, – улыбнулся ей Кеноби. – А сейчас я бы предпочел отойти ко сну. Полеты с лучшим пилотом галактики расшатывают мою нервную систему наилучшим образом. До сих пор не могу в себя прийти.  
– Это старость, – хохотнул Энакин, пряча голову на плече у жены от летящей в него подушки.  
– Можете при необходимости эксплуатировать СиТриПиО, – предложила Падме, поднимаясь, чтобы обнять Асоку на прощание.  
– Благодарю, конечно, но мы обойдемся своими силами, – едва сдерживая смех сказал Оби-Ван. – Возможно, он вам самим понадобится в самый ответственный момент.  
– Я же просил не оскорблять моих дроидов, – нахмурился Энакин, чуть сильнее, чем нужно сжимая механической рукой ладонь бывшего наставника.  
– Да кто их оскорбляет? Приятные дроиды, молодцы просто…  
– Все, хватит уже, – Скайуокер расплылся в улыбке и хлопнул Асоку по плечу. – До завтра!  
– Да пребудет с вами Сила, – склонил голову Оби-Ван.  
– И с вами тоже, – ответил Энакин.  
С этим Кеноби и Тано удалились. Он развернулся к жене и потер руки:  
– Ну, мне помнится, кто-то обещал, как следует отдраить грязного татуинского мальчишку в ванне?  
Падме почувствовала, как к щекам прилила краска.  
– Слово мое твердо. Все готово, муж, – она опустила глаза и присела в церемонном реверансе. – Ванна ждет.  
Она действительно распорядилась подготовить все заранее. На Набу, вопреки представлениям Энакина, из-за избытка воды к ней не относились расточительно и без уважения. Наоборот, вода была частью жизни, частью ритуалов и обрядов народов Набу. К ней относились с почетом, считая в том числе и проводником, и источником Силы.  
В шикарной ванной, откуда вид открывался на заросшие лесом скалы, уже ждали и ароматные свечи, и стопки пушистых полотенец, и пузырьки с ароматными маслами.  
– Слушай, я не думал, что это настолько серьезно, – замер на пороге Энакин.  
– Я разве к чему-то относилась когда-либо несерьезно?  
Амидала обошла его, подошла к большой купальне – для ванны этот образчик мозаичного искусства был слишком внушительным – и окунула пальцы в облака белоснежной пены, пробуя температуру воды.  
Скайуокер замялся, не зная, куда себя деть. Он так и не привык к открытым проявлениям заботы. Падме подошла вплотную и приподнялась на цыпочках, чтобы дотянуться до его губ. Он склонился, закрыл глаза и призвал Силу, приподнимая жену над полом. Она тихо застонала ему в рот, хватаясь за плечи для надежности.  
– Не бойся, – прошептал он, обхватывая ее талию. – Я не отпущу.  
– Я знаю. Знаю, Эни.  
Она целовала его губы, нос, щеки, чувствовала шрам над правым глазом, жмурилась от щекотки его ресниц. Они забывались в занятиях любовью каждую ночь после его возвращения, настоящего возвращения. Но она с нетерпением ждала момента, когда ее родная планета окончательно сотрет все, или хотя бы большую часть воспоминаний об ужасе и страхе.  
– Позволь, – шепнула она, возвращаясь ступнями обратно на землю. Она выправила его тунику из штанов – униформу джедая она предложила позабыть на Корусанте, ничего не должно было напоминать о делах, да и Энакин сам не хотел, – и потянула вверх. Тонкая ткань послушно соскользнул по мышцам и осела на каменном полу. Падме провела пальцами по животу Энакина, не сдержавшись щипнула темные соски и поцеловала ямочку между ключицами. Потом она взяла его за руку и увлекла к резному деревянному креслу, где он с удобством расположился, а она опустилась перед ним на колени.  
– Падме, не надо, – он попытался встать и ей пришлось ощутимо ткнуть его кулаком по коленке. – Не надо. Это же ты королева, а я не…  
Скайуокер отчаянно покраснел и закусил нижнюю губу, терзая ее зубами, будто она в чем-то виновата.  
– Я так хочу. Как королева, и как жена, – Амидала успокаивающе погладила его по бедрам. И принялась за пряжки на сапогах.  
Энакин дышал шумно и взволнованно, пока она разувала его и стаскивала носки. Подняв взгляд, Падме улыбнулась сама себе: он продолжал краснеть, его глаза жадно следили за каждым ее движением, но ему все еще было неловко.  
– Поднимись, – попросила она, распуская шнуровку на его брюках.  
– О, боги, – выдохнул он. – Мне ванна сейчас не понадобится, Падме.  
– Эни, ну так мы не договаривались, – надула она в ответ губы. Под руками она ощущала его возбуждение, всю горячую нетерпеливую длину его члена. И это ей чертовски нравилось. Она взялась за пояс штанов и осторожно опустила вниз, обещая себе сдержаться, но тут же нарушая слово: она лишь поцеловала покрасневшую головку члена.  
– Падме, – заныл Энакин.  
С ухмылкой она поднялась на ноги, притянула его за хохолок оставшихся волос вниз и впилась в губы. Чтобы он смог выпутаться из штанин, она просунула ступню между его икр и наступила на брюки, прижав их к полу.  
– Ваша ванна готова, господин рыцарь, – прошептала она, игнорируя его капризное «Ну, Падме!» и подводя к воде.  
Наверняка, Скайуокер решил, что в воде он будет в полной безопасности, потому что забрался туда со скоростью света и с довольным урчанием погрузился до самого подбородка.  
– Как же хорошо, – простонал он. Падме позволила ему привыкнуть к шелковой ласке воды, сдобренной маслами и дорогим мылом. Она подвязала волосы повыше и расстегнула платье, чтобы остаться лишь в нижней шелковой сорочке.  
– Наслаждаемся? – поинтересовалась она, обхватывая его лицо ладонями. Он кивнул со сдержанной улыбкой, и Падме принялась за работу. Опустив руки в воду, она помассировала его плечи, склонилась, скользя ладонями по груди, поцеловала в губы и вернулась к плечам. Ванна стояла почти посреди комнаты, позволяя ей свободно перемещаться вокруг.  
Падме потянула Энакина за руку, заставляя сесть. Она начала с его рук, нежно, но уверенно натирая губкой кожу. Она считала шрамы – старые и новые. Его спина была украшена мелкими белыми следами, словно природным узором. Они не были грубыми на ощупь, да и издалека не бросились в глаза, но она знала, что эти следы от пыток Сидиуса останутся на его теле навсегда. Это удручало. Она снова и снова водила губкой по его спине и груди, смывая усталость и напряжение.  
– Правую, – сказала она, и Энакин, откинувшись на бортик, с плеском вытянул перед ней свою длиннющую ногу. Пока она намывала его пятки, он ерзал и силился не дергаться, но щекотка была секретным оружием против Энакина Скайуокера, и в конце концов он все-таки вывернулся из ее ладошек, заставляя рассмеяться.  
– Я ведь могу к такому и привыкнуть, сенатор, – заявил он, вытягивая левую ногу.  
– Ты можешь попробовать, джедай. Этому я не могу противиться. Роскошь мечтаний доступна каждому.  
– Я тебя очень люблю, – вдруг серьезно произнес он, дождавшись, когда она отпустит его ногу. – Без тебя я никогда не буду собой. Ты спасаешь меня каждый день, и я прошу Силу, чтобы ты смогла принять мое раскаяние. Только ты имеешь значение.  
– Энакин, ты искупишь все, что совершил. Со временем. И я буду с тобой. Но только до тех пор, пока ты со Светом.  
– Для меня больше нет иного пути, – он запустил в волосы механическую руку. – После того, что я видел… и что теперь знаю…  
– Ты расскажешь мне? – тихо спросила Падме, вкладывая свою ладонь в его горячую и живую руку. – Когда-нибудь? Не обязательно сейчас…  
– Наверное, когда-нибудь я смогу, – он потянулся к ней за поцелуем, и она была рада ему его подарить. – А еще, я уже совсем чистый.  
– Нет еще, – хихикнула Падме. – Чистые только кое-какие твои части, поднимайся!  
Он встал во весь рост, и у нее снова захватило дух: она обожала его большое, сильное тело. Ей нравилось трогать его, нравилось греться в его объятьях, нравилось лежать под ним, задыхаясь от страсти. Падме тоже поднялась и губкой отерла его грудь и живот, развернула его осторожным движением и еще раз прошлась по спине, закусив губу потерла ягодицы, а потом отбросила губку и повернула его снова к себе. Обвивая руками его шею, она чувствовала, как ей в живот упирается его твердый член. И ей стало уже не до омовений. Энакин подхватил ее на руки и шагнул из ванной. Оставляя за собой лужицы, он дошел до кресла и сел в него, не прерывая поцелуя. Падме застонала, когда он задрал пальцами сорочку, приподнял слегка и насадил на себя, прижав так сильно, что Амидала даже дышать перестала.  
– Эни, – выдохнула она, цепляясь за его скользкие плечи, чтобы найти хоть какую-то опору для движения. Его механическая рука аккуратно сжимала ее шею сзади, а живой он мял грудь, выцеловывая на шее замысловатые узоры.  
Падме начала медленно двигаться, собрав разъехавшиеся коленки. Она приподнималась и опускалась на его члене, прикрыв глаза и отдаваясь этому чудесному чувству – ей нравилось, когда Энакин ею обладал, нравилось сдаваться на его милость и подчиняться. Он об этом не догадывался до конца, и Падме колебалась между желанием выдать ему этот секрет и боязнью последствий.  
Она ускорялась, но мышцы уставали слишком быстро для того, чтобы поддерживать нужный Скайуокеру ритм, и потому она тихо прошептала ему на ухо:  
– Помоги мне…  
Стон Энакина напоминал рык, идущий из глубины груди, и Падме вся сжалась, когда услышала. Он перехватил ее поудобнее за талию обеими руками, и их плавный танец превратился в скачку под влажный ритм соединяющихся тел. Амидала чувствовала, что через Энакина в нее течет какая-то непостижимая энергия. Она знала, что это Сила касается тех, кто к ней не восприимчив: потоком искрящей теплоты, наполняющим каждую клеточку тела перед оргазмом. Она кончила в момент, когда Энакин наполнил ее обжигающе горячим семенем. Разлетаясь на миллион осколков, она еще никогда не чувствовала себя такой целой, такой исполненной значения, такой счастливой. Шумно дыша, Энакин целовал ее, путаясь пальцами в волосах, бормоча слова благодарности и называя королевой, драгоценной девочкой и горячей плутовкой попеременно, но с одинаковой искренностью.  
Она не торопилась выпускать его из себя. Потерлась щекой о колючие виски, цепляя распухшими от поцелуев губами ухо. Падме чувствовала биение его сердца, и ей хотелось кричать на весь мир, что она победила. Победила темноту и отвоевала у нее то, что всегда принадлежало и принадлежит только ей. К счастью, она не джедай, так что сколько угодно могла наслаждаться ощущением обладания и упиваться собственнической радостью. Энакин Скайуокер – может и был обещан Силе, но она получит его только тогда, когда Падме Амидала Наберри соизволит отпустить его. Да будет так.

 

***

Оби-Ван не мог поверить, что все это происходит наяву: раз за разом он обращался к Силе за подтверждением, и она, терпеливая и вечная, убеждала его в реальности настоящего. В реальности рассвета на одной из самых прекрасных планет в галактике, в реальности теплого живого существа, спящего рядом и – любимого им и любящего его. Он никогда не думал, что сможет заслужить подобное. Никогда и представить не мог, что вселенная будет так добра к нему. И награда за пройденные испытания – не иллюзорный покой, воссоединение с Силой, а какие-то крошечные, незначительные вещи. Вроде кончиков лекку, щекочущих бок. Смятных простыней, пустых стаканов у кровати, сброшенной одежды на полу.  
– О чем ты думаешь? – Асока приоткрыла голубые глаза и потянулась, зевнула, а потом поуютнее устроилась в гнезде из подушек и простынь, закинула ногу на Оби-Вана. – Такой серьезный вид! Не хмурься, тебе не идет… – она протянула руку и погладила кончиками пальцев лоб между бровей. – Опять какие-то проблемы?  
– Нет. На самом деле, вовсе нет, – он покачал головой, поймал ее ладошку и приложил к губам. – Я думаю о нас. О том, что случилось – плохое и хорошее – и все это объединило нас. И что бы не произошло дальше, мы вместе. Мы все… и Силе, наверное, было так угодно.  
– Конечно, глупый, – хихикнула она, и Оби-Ван неожиданно почувствовал себя гораздо моложе, чем был на самом деле. И что не так с этими женщинами? Как им удается быть настолько мудрыми, не прилагая никаких усилий?  
Только он открыл рот, чтобы спросить об этом, как Асока подскочила на кровати, быстро обернула вокруг себя простыню и схватила Оби-Вана за руку.  
– Пойдем, быстро!  
– Куда? – растерялся он.  
– На балкон, разумеется! Я хочу посмотреть, как солнце встает!  
Он едва успел натянуть брюки, чтобы успеть за ней: Асока нетерпеливо подпрыгивала и тянула его за собой. А когда они оказались на воздухе, выдохнула с восторгом:  
– Ну, вот…  
Оби-Ван обнял ее, прижимая к себе. Мраморные плиты пола приятно холодили ноги, а вид, открывающийся с балкона, действительно стоил раннего подъема: озеро в окружении зеленых холмов лежало в долине, точно в глубокой чаше, а в отдалении можно было разглядеть скалы, расчерченные белыми полосами – водопадами.  
– Как здесь здорово!..  
– Лучше, чем в квартире на Корусанте? – послышался чей-то ехидный голос, и они оба обернулись, чтобы увидеть Энакина и Падме. Те с комфортом устроились в большом кресле и явно сидели так уже давно, прижимаясь друг к другу под покрывалом пурпурного цвета. Оби-Ван даже и не сомневался, что одежды на них никакой не было – и порадовался, что сам-то был хоть немного, но одет.  
– Ой, заткнись, Скайгай! – Асока поудобней перехватила край простыни и прислонилась к Оби-Вану. – А вам удобно под этим ковриком?  
Падме глянула на своего мужа и фыркнула, опустила голову ему на плечо и произнесла:  
– До спальни слишком далеко. Мы решили остаться здесь.  
– И потом, в спальне у нее точно где-то спрятаны датапады, – наябедничал Энакин. – А я твердо намерен следить, чтобы никакой политики здесь не было!  
– Что ж, удачи, – пожал плечами Оби-Ван и улыбнулся.  
Он прекрасно знал, что рано или поздно им всем придется вернуться туда, откуда они так поспешно сбежали. На Корусант, к новой власти, к Совету джедаев, к новым сложностям и новым врагам, к новым миссиям и новым испытаниям.  
Но все это потом.  
А сегодня они просто сидели в тишине и наслаждались рассветом.


End file.
